Total Drama What If? Action
by Shrimpimp
Summary: Continuing where we left off, Fourteen campers from Total Drama What If? Island transition from being on an island to being on a film lot. With a new location, new challenges, and new drama in store. Join me as fourteen teens battle it out for the million dollars!
1. Monster Cash!

**Review Responding Time!**

 **GolddenKikachu5413-** **Odd, for a minute there I though 17 of them would make it into Action. Although, this also fits well. Can't wait!**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **MichaelFang9-** **So, I was somewhat right. But hey. Sammy is in it. I like Sammy. Sam is cool too. So is Brick. Cameron i also like.**

 **What do I think will happen next season?**

 **A reason why Amy belittles Sammy. Dawn possibly gets together with someone. I also want to see someone who didn't make it into the cast list, be brought into the game, like Ella. I also want to see Dave get with someone.**

 **Me- Cool, we'll see...**

 **Crow38-** **Why do I have a feeling that Dakota will just call her Daddy and get her into TDA?**

 **Me- I don't know. :)**

 **Gabox15-** **Pretty interesting cast, 7 from each generation. All of the characters I predicted qualified which is great. And because I can't stop making these, here are a few more predictions:**  
 **-Staci will be first boot.**  
 **-Topher will be Aftermath host.**  
 **-Dakota will force her way into the show, and depending on how she acts, her relationship with Sam may or may not be strained.**

 **Me- Interesting**

 **ThorBringstheThunder-** **All I'm saying is that there are a LOT of S players. 57 percent to be exact. Should be good though. I'm expecting a Brick-Dawn finale; though Sky, Cameron, and Lightning are also good options, they're all canon winners. And I don't think you'll have another hero-villain finale. Keep it up!**

 **Me- I know, I tried seeing if I could put in someone whose name didn't start with S, but I couldn't bear to change the cast list.**

 **AnonReviewer-** **Even though I would've used different contestant rankings and season 2 cast along with including "Camp Castaways", this is hands down one of the best Total Drama fic's I've read and congrats for officially completing it! Very realistic take overall on what things would've been like with them in place of the original 22. Bravo on keeping people in character as well.**

 **As disappointed as I am that Jasmine, Max, Mike, Zoey, and Dakota didn't make the cut, I am glad that Brick and Sam (a couple of my personal TDROTI favorites) got in and I hope those two at least reach the merge next season. Speaking of Sam, that scene where he forgot his swimsuit before getting in the hot tub to make out with Dakota gave me a good laugh, and the fact that she didn't mind tells me we could've gone into M-rated Samkota territory if the focus wasn't shifted elsewhere :P. It either way was funny how Shasmine and Zoke were distributed by his nudity.**

 **As for Zoke, it's nice to know they did officially become a couple in this fic even if Anne Maria tried to talk Mike into leaving Zoey. Ms. Hairspray should know by now that Vito isn't his main persona. I give you props for writing Mike and all his personalities quite well (except of course for Mal because he didn't appear). They were fun to read here.**

 **Super excited for the sequel fic! Personally hoping Staci and/or the twins Amy and Samey get axed early for reasons I gave in my comments for the previous chapter. Quite glad the delusional Rodney didn't qualify, and he's even more idiotic than I thought it he actually believed Samey would accept his marriage proposal. She probably wouldn't be nearly as harsh when rejecting him as her sister was, though.**

 **Me- Thanks! Yeah I think put this fanfic as rated "T" so I realized I couldn't go much farther with that scene...:)**

 **Yeah I'm actually planning on which season for Mal to debut as of now.**

 **We'll see.**

* * *

" Last season on Total Drama Island! Jasmine and Scott battled it out for 100,000 dollars! In the end Scott, the guy who smells like moldy cheddar, ended up winning the cheddar! But then he gave it all up for the chance to win 1 MILLION DOLLARS. With the million smackaroos stuffed into a briefcase our twenty seven campers set off for the RACE for the CASE!. Until the case was eaten by a shark!, I love me some irony... Now the fourteen that were closest to winning were given another chance to win another million dollars. Actually it's the same money, hehe. They've been instructed to report to an old film lot for a whole new set of challenges" Chris said

"A clip then showed the pictures of the fourteen castmates"

" 42 Days, Fourteen castmates. One HECK of a lot of cash" Chris said

"Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

 **" theme song plays"**

 ** _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_**

 ** _"The camera goes through different locations of the film lot"_**

 ** _" It then shows below the pool, Cameron is drowning and is eaten up by a shark"_**

 ** _" You guys are on my mind, you asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer is plain to see"_**

 ** _" Sam tries to dodge incoming seagulls but is eventually hit and falls into the pool"_**

 ** _" I wanna be... FAMOUS"_**

 ** _"The camera then turns to Scott and Amy who laugh at his pain and then proceed to make out"_**

 ** _" I wanna live close to the sun"_**

 ** _" The camera then turns to the beach, The sharks and Dawn are sitting on the lounge chairs. Dawn waves to the camera"_**

 ** _"Well pack your bags because I already won"_**

 ** _" Lightning is shown flexing in the confessional, someone off screen accidentally punches him in the face. Lightning gets out of the confessional and chases after that person"_**

 ** _" Everything to prove nothing in my way"_**

 ** _" It then turns to Sky and Sugar are both on separate pedestals holding dueling sticks. Sugar overpowers Sky and she falls off her pedestal"_**

 ** _" I'll get there on day... Because I wanna be famous!"_**

 ** _" Sky then falls into a pot, Chef shrugs and hands the pot to Dave. Sky glares at Dave, while Dave whistles innocently"_**

 ** _" The camera then shows the editing room, Staci is inside and presses a shiny button"_**

 ** _" Na, Na, Na, Nanana, Na na na"_**

 ** _" An explosion goes off right where a bear was standing, The bear angrily chases after Shawn who was nearby"_**

 ** _" I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous..."_**

 ** _" Brick helps Sammy out of the lamo-sine as reporters take pictures"_**

 ** _" I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous"_**

 ** _" The camera then shows the Gilded Chris Ceremony, Chris nearly vomits as Chef comes walking out in a hot pink dress"_**

 ** _" It then cuts back to the Aftermath Studio, As the two aftermath hosts who will not be named just yet sit in the middle couch. All the contestants who are competing sit on the left couch and the contestants who are not competing sit on the right"_**

* * *

 **~ Film Lot: Parking Lot~**

A bus stops at an abandoned dirty film lot.

Brick is the first one to step out of the bus

" Brick Macarthur has arrived!" Brick said

Sugar then pushed Brick out of the way

" I was supposed to be the first one to step out of the bus! That's what stars do!" Sugar said

" Yeah because being reality stars on a mediocre reality shows makes us famous" Dave explained sarcastically as he departed from the bus

Everyone else left the bus with their luggage, then the bus drove away

"Where's Chris?!, Lightning wants to hurry up and win his million!" Lightning declared

" You think maybe we arrived at the wrong place?" Sky asked

"That broken down bus only had one stop" Dave said

" If Chris isn't gonna be here on time!, Maybe I'll just leave!" Amy said

" You'd really give up on a million big ones? Think of all the foreign cars you could buy" Sammy said

" Well... I guess I can stay for a little bit" Amy said

" Isn't the money the only reason we put up with Chris?" Dave asked

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement

Chris arrived in a white golf cart with a large passenger cart attached to it

" It's about time.." Scott said

" Hop on everyone, we don't have all day. This thing is rented by the hour" Chris said

Everyone except for Sam hops onto the golf cart

" Chris I think your forgetting someone" Sammy said

" Ugh... Hey game junkie! Get your butt in the golf cart!" Chris ordered

" Lemme just finish this level first!" Sam asked while playing on his DS

" I'll go get that couch potato!" Lightning said

Lightning hopped out of the passenger cart and picked up Sam with one hand

" Sha-bam!" Lightning said

Lightning then ran back and threw Sam into the passenger cart and then got in himself

" Ow... you could've been a little more gentle dude" Sam said

" Lightning doesn't do gentle!" Lightning said

Chris then drove into the film lot

"Welcome to the set of TOTAL DRAMA ACTION! This season will be shot in an abandoned film lot" Chris said

" Oh my gosh! Are we going to be in a movie?!" Staci asked excitedly

Chris then adjusted his rear view mirror

" No it means your going to be on TV, and don't interrupt me... EVER" Chris said

 **~ Cowboy Movie Set~**

" You'll be spending the next six weeks here, competing against each other in challenges and for rewards. All for the chance to win some... MONSTER CASH!" Chris said

" Like last season, one team will win and the other will watch one of their own walk the Walk of Shame and head onto the lamo-sine" Chris said

Chris then pressed a red button that rolled up his windows

 **~ Walk of Shame~**

The golf cart passes by the lamo-sine whose environmentally unsafe gas makes the contestants cough and gag

" You really couldn't of picked a safer ride?" Dave asked

Chris then rolled down his windows

" No" Chris said

"But instead of airing your dirty secrets in an even dirtier outhouse. We sprung for a nice makeup confessional" Chris said as he drove by it

 **CONFESSIONAL: AMY**

" A whole trailer dedicated to makeup?!"

" I'm loving this season already"

An intern tried handing Amy a brand of lipstick

Amy then smacked it away

" I don't use that brand.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Craft Services Tent~**

" Here is the craft services tent where you will be served breakfast, lunch and dinner by our very own Chef Hatchet!" Chris said

Chef then on cue runs out of the craft services tent chasing after a raccoon

 **~ Gilded Chris Award Ceremony~**

" If you manage to survive Chef, you'll have to make it through the Gilded Chris Award Ceremony!" Chris said

" Where all but one loser will receive a gilded Chris award" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" Were getting awards now?"

" About time!, I've been doing paegenting for sixteen years now and haven't won an award yet!"

" But now is my time to shine!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Sci Fi Movie Set~**

" Whoa... now this is cool" Sam said

" After I tell you this story, you might wanna take back those words Sam" Chris said

Sam gulped in response

"A few months ago this film lot was home to a high budget monster movie until the star experienced some... difficulties" Chris said

" Did she like have a mental breakdown? I've heard stories about that like on the internet and stuff. One-" Staci said before interrupted

" I'M telling the story here, Staci. But no the star wasn't a her... it was a HUGE mechanical monster!" Chris said

The camera then cut to pictures of movie set buildings with huge bite marks on them

" What like happened to it?" Staci asked

The contestants then heard a loud roar

" Don't be wimps, he's clearly yanking our chains" Scott said

The monster's tail is shown knocking down a tower.

Chris stops the golf cart as the tower lands right in front of them

" This season's challenges will be based on movie genres! Today's genre... the monster movie!" Chris said

" For your first challenge, you must make it from here to the cast trailers while our state of the art monster prevents your every move!" Chris said

" Just so everybody can have some screentime, everyone whose not competing will at least make one cameo this season" Chris said

" So we've asked our good buddy Max to play the part of the monster" Chris said

 **~ Editing Room~**

Max is in a rubber suit that controls the monster with camera monitors around him so he can see what's happening

" Doing this almost makes me glad I wasn't selected for this abominable season.." Max said

" BUT NOW IT IS TIME TO-" Max said before interrupted

"Lemme guess, EVIL?" Chef asked

" Yes... how did you know?" Max asked curiously

 **~ Sci Fi Movie Set~**

" And Action!" Chris said

Nobody moves...

"That means go" Chris said

The contestants stumble to get out of the golf cart

" Out of my way!" Shawn said as he shoved Staci out of his way

" SHABAM!" Lightning said as he karate chopped Shawn

" Please move" Dawn said as she hit Lightning's pressure point

Soon everyone was out of the golf cart and running for their lives

" This is going to be a long season..." Chris said

 **~ Beach Movie Set~**

Everyone ran and screamed as they ran away from the monster

" H-Hey guys... wait up..." Sam said out of breath

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

" Look I was fine at Playa De Losers!"

" I got to hang with my sweet gal Dakota, got to play all the video games I wanted and didn't have to do any crazy challenges"

" Plus Dakota's rich so I don't even need to worry about money!"

" The point I'm trying to make is... there's no reason for me to be here"

" I don't make friends that easily and I suck at challenges. I'm probably going to be another early out again..." Sam said with a sigh

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sam stops running and allows the monster to take him

 **~ Bouncy House~**

The monster drops Sam into a bouncy house

" Heh... well at least I get to play my video games" Sam said

Sam pulls out his DS and continue playing the level he left off

 **~ City Movie Set~**

Sky, Dave, and Shawn run together

" Welp it's official.. this season sucks" Dave said

" Cheer up Dave it's not that bad" Sky said

" Yeah no explosions, burning buildings or bears! This challenge is a cake walk!" Shawn said

A building explodes the building next to it catches fire and burns down. A bear living in the building roars and chases after the three

"AAAAHH!" Sky/ Dave/ Shawn screamed

 **~ Editing Room~**

Max is pressing all the buttons

" Yes cower in the true form of EVIL.. BWAHAHA!" Max said

Chef pulled Max aside

"Stop pressing all the dang buttons! Your gonna break the controller!" Chef ordered

" Y-Yes sir..." Max said

 **~ City Movie Set~**

Scott, Amy, and Sammy run together

" Ugh can someone explain how I ended up with my pathetic sister?!" Amy asked

" For the last time, you two followed ME..." Sammy said

" Y-Your right, I'm just gonna go ahead and leave" Scott said before running away

Amy and Sammy turn around

"Scott, you listen to me not her!" Amy said

" He's not your pet..." Sammy said

" Oh so now you think you know everything about relationships?!" Amy asked

" Never said that" Sammy said

"Well-" Amy said before interrupted

The monster taps Amy's shoulder and the two turn around to see the monster

 **~ Beach Movie Set~**

The monster drops Amy and Sammy in the bouncy house

" Great! Now we lost the challenge!" Amy said

" Hey could you both turn it down? Trying to play a video game here..." Sam said

 **CONFESSIONAL: AMY**

" Why is everyone not listening to me?!"

" Did they forget since Jasmine, Jo and Zoey are gone, I'm the highest ranking girl back from Island"

" Well except for Scarlett but no one really cares about her!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ City Movie Set~**

Scott and Brick run together

"So you just left your girlfriend to get captured by the monster?! That's against the code!" Brick stated

" Yeah but I'm still in the game so who cares... speaking of which" Scott said

Scott turned around and ran off once again

"Scott where are you going?! I'm not done lecturing you!" Brick said

The monster then picked up Brick

" Well I guess I am done lecturing you..." Brick said

The monster extended it's other hand and picked up Scott

"Dangit!" Scott said

 **~ Beach Movie Set~**

The monster drops Scott and Brick into the bouncy house

When Scott lands he's met with an angry glare from Amy

" Aw come on, you would've done the same thing..." Scott said

Amy shrugged and kissed Scott on the cheek

"True..." Amy said

 **CONFESSIONAL: BRICK**

" I fail to understand Scott and Amy's relationship"

" But the polite thing to do is mind my own business!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ City Movie Set~**

Scarlett is being chased by the monster

Staci then pops out from a bush

"Yah you tell her, we don't like her!" Staci said

The monster grabs Staci

" Imbecile" Scarlett said

The monster then grabbed Scarlett

 **~ Beach Movie Set~**

The monster drops Staci and Scarlett into the bouncy house

 **~ City Movie Set~**

Sky, Dave, and Shawn are still running from the bear

"Quick! Let's hide in there!" Shawn said pointing to a building

Shawn, Sky, and Dave ran into a building

But it led them nowhere since it was fake

" What the...Is everything in here fake?" Dave asked

The monster then picked up Sky, Dave, and Shawn

 **~ Beach Movie Set~**

The monster dropped Sky, Dave, and Shawn into the bouncy house

 **~ City Movie Set~**

The final four contestants remaining which is Sugar, Dawn, Cameron and Lightning run together to make it to the trailers

" I don't know how the others got caught, for a first challenge this sure is sha-" Lightning said before interrupted

" Don't Lightning... You might jinx us" Dawn said

" Jinx?, Lightning ain't worried about no jinx! The jinx needs to worry about the Lightning!" Lightning said

" Hey you keep talking about Lightning but I don't see any" Sugar said

" No gurl my name is LIGHTNING" Lightning said

" Oh..." Sugar said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" I didn't know we could name ourselves after weather conditions!"

" I could've had people calling me tsunami"

The intern off screen gave Sugar a weird look

"What?, it's a funny word to say"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The monster then appeared in front of the four

" Uh oh..." Cameron said

The monster then snatched up Dawn, Cameron, and Sugar

Lightning was the final contestant to remain

 **~ Editing Room~**

" What are ya doing?! You could've grabbed all four of those brats!" Chef said

" I know but that's not how EVIL rolls... I'm saving him for last because the stronger they are the harder they fall!" Max said

" Sure..." Chef said

 **~ City Movie Set~**

The monster then returned to the city only to find Lightning isn't there

The monster facepalms and continues to search for the jock

 **~Bouncy House: 6:00 am~**

An alarm goes off

Everyone wakes up

They then turn their attention to Lightning who has just arrived

" Lightning what took you so long? With your speed you should've been here in thirty minutes!" Cameron siad

" Yeah, Lightning isn't good with directions so he got lost.. But it's all cool, I'm here to collect my prize!" Lightning said

" So it took you ten hours to figure out how to get here?" Dave asked

"That's just sad.." Shawn said

Lightning used his necklace to poke a hole in the bouncy house

" Why didn't anyone think of doing that last night?" Scott asked

 **~ Trailers~**

All the contestants arrive at the trailer

The monster stomps one of the trailers and walks away

Chris Mclean walks out the other trailer

" Am I ever glad I chose to wait in that trailer. Looks like you all made it, so that was just a warm up challenge. Good news is your next challenge is a reward!" Chris said

The fourteen contestants cheered

" It will be the boys against the girls. With the winner getting first pick of the trailer, where you'll be living for the next forty two days!" Chris said

" You will have your choice of Trailer A and Trailer... Yeesh." Chris said

" Off to the craft services tent!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" I got guts... guts filled with possum and raccoon but it still counts"

" Seeing how the rest of the girls except for Staci are built like twigs"

" I'm gonna have to bring home the bacon!"

"Mhmm... Bacon"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

"I guess I'll try for this challenge..."

" I didn't get banned from Barney's Buffet for nothing!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Craft Services Tent~**

The contestants enter the craft services tent to find a whole buffet waiting for them

" YAHOO! COME TO MAMA!" Sugar yelled

"No wait!" Chris said

It was already too late, Sugar started gorging on the food. She ate and ate until there was nothing left

Chris then walked over to where Sugar was sitting

"Sugar the woman of many appetites, how was it?" Chris asked

" Good! Though the turkey could've used more spices..." Sugar said

" Luckily we didn't add any spices because the food was fake!" Chris said

"WWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTT?!" Sugar said

" Yep just food made from foam core, silicon, and wax" Chris said

The camera then turns to Chef holding a can of wax

" It wasn't a speed eating contest, it was a contest to find the key" Chris said

" Key?..." Sugar said

Sugar then burped out the key

"You mean this thingie?" Sugar asked

" And with that Sugar wins!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Look I eat dirt so I know I'm not one to talk but..."

"The girl ate foam core and wax!"

Scott then snickered

" How stupid could you be?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" I gotta have Sugar teach me how to do that"

" If I can eat foam core and wax, I can add that to the food supplies I'm saving for when the Zombie Apocalypse comes"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: CAMERON**

" If my calculations are correct, Sugar's stomach should be clogged for a LONG time..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" She ate foam core and wax!"

" How does she not need her stomach amputated!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Craft Services Tent~**

Chef tried giving Sugar a drink for her bad stomach but she rejected it

" No need, my mama said I got the stomach of a horse!" Sugar said

Her stomach rumbled

" On second thought.." Sugar said

Sugar took the drink and chugged it down

" Good now we can head on to Sugar picking the trailers!" Chris said

The girls cheered for Sugar while the guys groaned

 **~ Trailers~**

" Let's see... I choose... The squashed one!" Sugar said

The guys cheered while the girls groaned

" Please explain your idiotic reasoning for choosing the squashed one" Scarlett said

" It has more character" Sugar said

Scarlett facepalmed

The monster then squashed the other trailer

 **~ Editing Room~**

" BWAHAHAA!" Max laughed

"Alright kid you had your fun.. NOW GET OUTTA HERE!" Chef yelled

Max quickly took off the rubber suit and ran away

 **~ Trailers~**

Chef is rebuilding the trailers

" Okay everyone, get a good night's sleep because you've got a seriously early wake up call at 6:00 am!" Chris said while on his golf cart

 **~ Boys Trailer~**

" I call top..." Dave said said with a yawn

" I'll take bottom" Cameron said

"Mine" Scott/ Lightning said while pointing to two beds

" Hey Sam, I want to know if your willing to bunk with me for the remainder of the competition" Brick said

" Sure dude..." Sam said

" Sweet! I get two beds!" Shawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" I plan on building a decoy Shawn tonight"

"So just in case zombies attack they'll go for the dummy!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Shawn what are you doing?" Dave asked

" Building a decoy so the zombies won't get me.." Shawn said

" Ugh... forty two days and still counting" Dave said

 **~ Girls Trailer~**

" I need to sleep to the east side so my head will be closer to the ocean!" Amy said

" That's is quite idiotic. We currently reside in Toronto we are nowhere near the ocean" Scarlett said

" Well no one asked you! Your lucky I don't have my yeti whistle on me!" Amy said

" There's no such thing as yeti whistle..." Scarlett said with a growl

" Come on girls were better than this..." Staci said

"Shut up Staci!" Scarlett/ Amy said

" Do not worry friends!" Dawn said

Dawn brought out her garbage bag

" Ooh is there a dead squirrel inside there? I always have room for dessert.." Sugar said

Dawn then took out seven branches

" No this is my bag I used to put trash in from last season. We can draw these branches to see who sleeps with who" Dawn said

" So like shortest gets top and longest gets bottom?" Sammy asked

" Exactly! And the poor unfortunate soul will either have to sleep with Scarlett or Amy.." Dawn said

"Hey!" Amy said

The girls then draw sticks

" I got top!" Staci said

"I have bottom!" Sugar said

Sugar and Staci claim a bunk

" I got top, Sammy?" Sky asked

" I got bottom!" Sammy said

Sammy and Sky claim a bunk

" I got top, like it should always be!" Amy said

" Great... I get bottom" Scarlett said sarcastically

Scarlett and Amy claim a bunk

Dawn then puts her stuff in two beds

" What?... How did you end up with two beds?!" Amy asked

" She clearly took advantage of the situation... well played Dawn" Scarlett said

"Thank you...now if you excuse me I must do my daily meditation" Dawn said

 **~ Trailers~**

Chris stands outside the trailers with a smile on his face

"Shh... their sleeping" Chris said

Chris then took out his megaphone

" THIS IS YOUR 5:00 AM WAKE UP CALLL!" Chris yelled through his megaphone

Several groans could be heard

" I'm kidding you can sleep... for now" Chris said

Chris then blasted the megaphone

A loud fart can be heard from the girls side of the cabin

" That's a wrap for day one! How will Sugar fare with a stomach filled sawdust? What will tomorrow hold for Scott and Amy? Who knows how much drama is ensured for our cast? See you next time for another thrilling episode of... TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter One for Total Drama What If? Action... Whether if your just reading or continuing on from Total Drama What If? Island make sure to leave a review and slap some favorites on here**

 **Authors Note: That was episode one! Hope you all enjoyed. I decided to change the day I'll be uploading from Wednesday to Sunday. If I don't upload Sunday it's probably due to me being busy that day. And I'll try to upload the next day**

 **Another Authors Note: Another thing I wanted to address real quick... After thinking about it, I decided to abandon the whole TD-Canon winners can't win here thing. Which doesn't mean a TD-Canon winner is 100% guaranteed to win this season. It's just so mostly everyone has a fair shot at winning. But this rule will be applying to What If? Cannon Winners. So don't expect Scott or Jasmine in another finale any time soon.**

 _ **Castmates**_

 _ **Boys: Brick, Cameron, Dave, Lightning, Sam, Scott, Shawn**_

 _ **Girls: Amy, Dawn, Sammy, Scarlett, Sky, Sugar, Staci**_


	2. Alien ResurEGGtion

**Review Responding Time!**

 **ThorbringstheThunder- Good chapter, not a lot to report in terms of strategy. Are you going to write non-elimination chapters? Also, if you've removed the canon winners rule, I expect a Brick vs Sky finale.**

 **Me- Thanks!, Yeah not a lot of strategy you can unveil in the first episode.**

 **Yeah I will be doing the non elimination chapters.**

 **Good prediction...**

 **keyblademasteravenger- Dawn is crafty kinda in her own sweet way. Loved how she politely asked Lightning to move before she pressure pointed the boy.**

 **Sam? He either have plot or an early boot. He's the character that varies. He does have potential though and who doesn't love an underdog?**

 **Even though I despise cannon TDA I believe this can turn out much better. Good luck writing!**

 **Me- I agree with what your saying about Sam... but we'll have to see.**

 **I don't really despise TDA that much, don't get me wrong it's not my favorite season but I never really found it terrible. My least favorite season probably is Pahkitew Island... but with Daycare coming up it may steal that title from Pahkitew.**

 **Crow38-** **Looks good so far.**  
 **Are the hosts for the Aftermath gonna be a TD Couple from Action or Island?**

 **Me- Can't say as of right now, but you'll see soon.**

 **AnonReviewer-** **Glad the sequel to "Total Drama What If? Island" is now up and this first chapter was fun to read! Of course Sugar of all people would eat all the fake food. Very fitting for her. Like Brick, I don't really understand Scott and Amy's relationship myself; is each having a rotten inside perhaps what they like about each other?**

 **On another note, whether canon finalists now have a chance of going to the finale here or not, I definitely didn't expect Scott or Jasmine (even if she was competing in this season) to make the final 2 again when Total Drama basically has an unspoken rule where no contestant ever goes to the finals more than once if at all. It's probably to help avoid repetition as having someone go to the finale more than once would get old. The closest we ever got to that in canon was how Owen, Zoey, and Heather each got third place in one season and reached the finals in another.**

 **Excited for the next chapter, and I like how those from last season who didn't qualify will get to make cameos in the game! That should be fun to see.**

 **Me- It's not 100% confirmed a canon finalist will win but it is a possibility**

 **Thanks! Glad your enjoying the cameos!**

* * *

" Last time on TOTAL DRAMA IS- I mean ACTION! Fourteen teenagers, one engaging host, an dilapidated film lot, and a whole lot of COIN. Oh and did I mention, a remote control MONSTER? I love this show.. Some fared betters than others" Chris said

"Shows clip of Lightning avoiding the monster"

" Lightning ran for his life but didn't make it very far due to his poor sense of direction" Chris said

" Then our gal Sugar chowed down on fake food props and scored the reward. First pick of the cast trailers! Shockingly, Sugar picked the wrong one. The girls hope of victory was crushed. Who will be one step closer to the million bucks? Find out on another shocking episode of TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Craft Services Tent~**

The contestants stand in line as Chef gives them moldy eggs and prunes

" How many calories are in these eggs?!, I am on a diet!" Amy said

" Do I look the FDA to you?! I don't know a damn thing about some calories... Just go on and eat ya breakfast!" Chef said

" Um.. NO! I am not leaving until I get some proper service around here" Amy said

" Hey Scott, I'm kinda in a hurry today. Can you tell your girlfriend to chill out?" Shawn asked

" I can't control her... If anything she controls ME." Scott said sadly

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" I don't mind being controlled"

" I just told the zombie kid that to earn some pity votes"

" Something's telling me the first elimination is coming soon"

"And as my status as a master strategist and a WINNER... I'll have a huge target on my back"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Shawn prepares to leave the craft services tent but is stopped by Sky and Dave

" Hey Shawn!, If you don't have anywhere to sit, you can always sit with us" Sky said

" ... Okay?" Shawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Dangit, I should've said no!"

" I just hope me being nice doesn't come back to bite me in the butt"

" But I did do a thorough search last season and I don't think anyone here is a zombie"

"Except maybe Dawn..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sky, Dave, and Shawn sit together

" So what do you guys think the first challenge will be?" Sky asked

" I'm hoping for a zombie movie challenge, It'll help me get prepared for the real thing" Shawn said

" I don't care what the challenge is as long as it isn't incredibly nasty" Dave said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" I mostly hang out with Sky and Shawn a lot because I consider them the sanest person here"

" I know Shawn is a stretch when it comes to being sane"

" But it's either him or a dirt farmer, two nerds, some army guy and the dude who says "sha-bam" all the time"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Lightning and Brick watch in disgust as Sugar puts ketchup on her pancakes

" Um Sugar,... I'm afraid to inform that is ketchup not syrup" Brick said

" I know it's ketchup, silly! But ketchup goes with everything!" Sugar said

Sugar then gobbled down the pancakes in ketchup

"... That ain't right" Lightning said

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" That was a sha-travesty!"

" Ketchup is supposed to go on something nice and meaty like chicken tenders!"

" But pancakes?!.. I'm lucky I didn't sha-hurl"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Cameron attempts to sit by Dawn and Staci

" Um.. would you two mind if I sit here?" Cameron asked

" No it is fine, Cameron" Dawn said

Cameron sat down at their table

" So back to my story.. I was watching TV this one time and I saw the craziest thing. It was like this thing that looked like something I saw out of a dream. Not just any dream the dream I had the night before!" Staci said

" Um... does she do this regularly?" Cameron asked

" Yes but you get used to it" Dawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: CAMERON**

" Without Rodney, Mike or Zoey here..."

" I realized I haven't talked to anyone here that much.."

"So I'm trying to expand my horizons, I'm hoping I can make some potential allies.."

" Dawn and Staci seemed like a good place to start since all three of us are outsiders"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sammy decides to sit down at a table with Sam and Scarlett

Sam is playing a video game and Scarlett is reading a book

" Hey! My name is-" Sammy said before interrupted

"Shh..." Scarlett/Sam said

" Oh...okay." Sammy said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAMMY**

" As an early out, I don't know much of the people here that well..."

"I at least want to make one friend before the competition is over!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Chris enters the craft services tent, he's wearing a red beret matching with a red scarf

"Welcome to day two of TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

Chris then took out a clapperboard and clapped it

"Are you going to be doing that every time there's a challenge?" Scarlett asked

"Yes, Yes I will" Chris said

"Today's movie genre is all about ALIENS! Our unpaid interns have been hard at work to figure what makes an alien movie successful, Chef?" Chris asked

The camera turned to Chef who was stirring a pot

" You got three basic rules, aliens want to take over the world and start making lots of baby aliens. People fight back and then the military gets involved" Chef said

Chef flicked some green goop that was inside the pot, it landed on Scott

" Yo Chris... Where's my paycheck at?!" Chef asked angrily

" I-It's in the mail..." Chris stuttered

Chef growled

" Your challenge is to find an alien egg and return to home base before mama alien finds YOU" Chris said

" First two there get to pick teams for this season" Chris said

" I got this is in the bag! Behind zombies, I'm also prepared for when aliens try and take over our minds" Shawn said

" We get it your a weirdo... Can we move on with the challenge?" Amy asked

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" She won't be coming up with any snarky comments when a zombies is chewing on her BRAINS"

" Scratch that, I doubt someone like Amy even has a brain.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Yo Chris! You got some sort of monster playing mama alien?" Lightning asked

" Not quite... Coming in right from last season, it's today's cameo... Rodney!" Chris said

Rodney entered the craft services tent wearing an alien suit

"Hey guys!" Rodney said

" Ugh... anyone but HIM" Amy said

" You call that an alien? Makeup! We need some more slime.." Chris said

Slime was then poured on Rodney

"Eugh... What is this stuff?" Rodney asked

" Alien goop, helps make it more authentic" Chris said

" Here are your GPS devices, complete with maps of the film lot. Find the alien eggs but be careful cuz today your on Rodney's menu!" Chris said

Chris tossed GPS devices to the contestants

 **CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY**

" When Chris asked me to cameo, I didn't expect me to wear some octopus suit"

" Man, I don't really want to hunt for them... There my friends!"

" Well except for Scarlett and Amy man... they're mean"

Chris entered the confessional

" Cameo's CANNOT use the confessional" Chris said

" Oh my bad!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Alien Movie Set~**

The fourteen contestants walk in a straight line

" If you wanna live, you should stick by me!" Shawn said

"You do realize that's it's just Rodney and not a real alien, right?" Dave asked

"Duh but this is always good training is case the REAL aliens come.." Shawn said

" While there is evidence that there's beings beyond our planet, none of it has been confirmed. So I suggest you keep your theories to yourself" Scarlett said

"Um... How did you get into our group?" Sam asked

" There are no groups yet and there is only one way to go at the moment" Scarlett said

Dawn stopped and looked at the door

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked

" I am sensing the tiniest soul, Whoever is in that room has little to no human emotions" Dawn said

 **~ Editing Room~**

Chris sat in the editing room with a smile on his face

"Aww... Thanks" Chris said

" Now take that!" Chris said

Chris pressed a button releasing some fog

 **~ Alien Movie Set~**

The contestants stop when they hear some weird noise

"Shh..." Shawn said

Sugar then farted

She then pointed towards Sam

" It was him..." Sugar whispered

The weird noise gets louder

"What is that?" Brick asked

Everyone looked at Sam

" What? It's not my video game... I turned that off before the challenge started" Sam said

" Chris, are you doing this?" Dawn asked

 **~Editing Room~**

" I get blamed for everything" Chris said

 **~Alien Movie Set~**

" So... anyone wanna go see what that sound is?" Dave asked

" I'll do it!" Brick said

Sugar then pushed Brick aside

" Naw I wanna do it! There's gotta be an alien stopping trophy I could get for this..." Sugar said

Sugar then walked and turned the corner to see...

...

...

Rodney eating a pb an j sandwich

" It's cool guys, Rodney's just eating a sandwich!" Sugar said

Everyone then came to see the sight

"That was you?" Scott asked

"W-Wuh? I wuh ju eting a sambich" Rodney mumbled still eating the sandwich

" Ew... were you raised in a barn?" Amy asked

" Yeah." Rodney said

" Wait aren't you supposed to be capturing us?" Sammy asked

" Chris told me to wait for the signal.." Rodney said

Everyone's GPS devices went off and an alarm screaming "DANGER" went off.

" That's the one!" Rodney said

Rodney got out his alien paintball gun and everyone ran in different directions

 **~Groups~**

 **Group 1: Scott and Amy**

 **Group 2: Lightning, Sky, Dave, and Brick**

 **Group 3: Shawn**

 **Group 4: Sugar, Staci, Dawn, and Cameron**

 **Group 5: Sammy, Sam, and Scarlett**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" If I had to put my money on who get's captured first"

" It'd probably be Scott and Amy, couples always die in movies like these"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Group 5~**

" Focus up, everyone! I must win this challenge!" Scarlett ordered

" Um... could you maybe go somewhere else?" Sammy asked

" Yeah your not the most positive person to be around" Sam said

Scarlett stopped and walked up to the two

" I do not care if you like me or not, but in order to win this challenge we must work as an unit" Scarlett said

" Does unit imply some sort of alliance?" Sam asked

Rodney slowly appeared behind Sam upside down but stumbled and fell down

Sam put up his hands in self defense

"What was that?!" Sam asked

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

" Heh..."

" I may not be the most buff, or best dressed, or best looking"

" But thanks to gaming, I have sweet hand-eye coordination skills!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Rodney then tapped Sam's shoulder

"Nani?" Sam asked

" Sorry." Rodney said

Rodney then blasted Sam with his green goop gun

Sam flew a few feet and landed on his butt

"Rodney... you were supposed to say "omae wa shinderu" Sam said

Sammy and Scarlett attempted to run away but Rodney hit them both

" Grrr..." Scarlett growled

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" That was a pathetic performance"

" Not only was I beaten by Rodney of all people..."

" But now I can't even pick the teams!"

" What a waste"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Group 3~**

Rodney walked around the movie set looking for potential victims

Shawn jumps down from the pipes

" Prepare to die, alien!" Shawn said

Shawn then took out his own alien gun

" My name is Rodney, Shawn... and where did you get that?!" Rodney asked

" I know your Rodney, dude. I'm just getting into character. And as for this baby I snagged it early in the morning while everyone was asleep" Shawn said

" So, we doing this?" Shawn said

"Sure I guess." Rodney asked

Rodney fired shots at Shawn, Shawn dodged most of them but one shot hit him

He fell down

" Shawn... Are you okay?" Rodney asked

Shawn then jumped up much to Rodney's surprise

" Shawn?! I thought you were dead!" Rodney said

" Nah, I was just using the possum technique. See if the aliens think your dead they won't want to dissect your brains" Shawn said

 **~Editing Room~**

"What was that? Where's the guts, the gore. No worries... I'll fix it" Chris said with a smirk

Chris then put on a camo hat

" I really should wear camo more"

 **~ Group 4~**

Sugar, Dawn, Cameron and Staci walk into a suspicious room the door closes behind them'

"Does like anyone know how we got here?" Staci asked

" If we knew, we wouldn't be lost." Cameron said

" Something smells fishy and not like the actual fish kind like something's about to go down!" Sugar said

" Sugar is right, we must get out of here" Dawn said

 **~ Alien Movie Set~**

Rodney took a hose and attached to a pipe, he then turned on the pipe which sucked the green goo upwards

" I hope this is the right room" Rodney said

 **~ Group 4~**

Sugar, Cameron, Dawn, and Staci were all banging on the door

" Wait a minute... Dawn can't you just teleport us out of here?" Staci asked

But before Dawn could answer green goo sprayed all over the four contestants

...

Sugar then licked the green goo

"Yummy! Tastes just like juggy chunks!" Sugar said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

" I would of teleported me and my friends out of there.."

" But whoever wins gets to pick teams and I unfortunately say I don't think I would be up to the task"

" Sure I could lead a whole team of animals... But people?... That's a completely different story"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Group 1~**

Scott and Amy run around searching for the egg

Scott trips and falls down

"Ow! Stupid fake props!" Scott said

" Hurry up! I am not losing this challenge be-" Amy said before interrupted

Before Amy could finish her sentence she trips on the same prop and lands on Scott

The two end up kissing

"... Skip the challenge?" Scott asked

"Definitely" Amy said

The two did not bother to get up and resumed making out

Rodney then walked in on them

" Would it be awkward if I shot you two?" Rodney asked

" Yes! Now go away, I'm busy!" Amy said before resuming to make out with Scott

Rodney glared at Amy and Scott and then shot them both

"EEEEEEEWWWW! I have green goop in my hair!" Amy said before running off

"Amy wait!... Thanks for the ruining the mood ya doofus" Scott said

Scott ran after Amy leaving Rodney with a confused look on his face

" Man am I glad she's not my girlfriend" Rodney said

 **~ Group 2: Boiler Room~**

Lightning, Sky, Dave, and Brick arrive at the boiler room

" Whoa it looks so real..." Brick said

" Sha-yeah! WE WON!" Lightning said

" Not really, we still have to get the eggs back to home base" Dave said

" Quick! Lower me down!" Sky said

Lightning and Brick pulled Sky down to where the eggs were. She grabs four eggs

She hands one to each person

The door begins to open, Rodney quickly enters and shoots Dave and Sky

Lightning and Brick take the chance to run away

Rodney chases after the two

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH THERE"S SLIME EVERYWHERE! HAND SANITIZER, I NEED HAND SANITIZER!" Dave screamed

Sky then took Dave by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes

" Hey, Deep breaths... Your okay" Sky said calmly

Dave slowly began to calm down

Sky and Dave look at each other and smile

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

"Strange.. I'd usually freak out more than that"

"Sky has a surprisingly calm effect on me..."

" She should consider becoming a therapist"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

" I think Dave likes me a little bit"

" But after my lackluster performance last season, my main focus is to win"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Western Movie Set~**

Lightning and Brick exit the alien movie set and enter the western movie set

Rodney also exits the movie set and points his alien gun at the two

There they see Chris on his helicopter

" Attention civilians the military is here to protect you, unfortunately we can't allow you to leave with the alien eggs." Chris said through the megaphone

" But Commander Chris! You gave us a direct order to capture the eggs and bring them back to home base" Brick said

" I did..." Chris said with a chuckle

Chris then dropped two alien goo nukes

" Incoming!" Brick yelled

Brick, Rodney, and Lightning ducked for cover

Alien goop covers the entire western movie set

" Glad I don't have to clean it up" Chris said

Brick and Lightning look at each other for alien goo, they were both clean

" We did it dude!" Lightning said

" Yeah!" Brick said

Brick and Lightning high fived

Meanwhile Rodney was trying to get up but was having trouble due to all the alien goo

" Guys... A little help" Rodney said

" Nuh uh, Mr. Alien. Lightning don't want you tickling my brain or whatever you aliens do" Lightning said

"Uh... Maybe we could help him. I know it's a challenge but even aliens need assistance" Brick said

"Were going to home base soldier and that's an order!" Lightning yelled

"Sir yes sir!" Brick said

Brick and Lightning ran off

 **CONFESSIONAL: BRICK**

" Sure leaving Rodney behind wasn't the most honorable thing to do"

" But now I get to pick my own teams!"

" Leading a squadron has been a dream of mine since cadet school" Brick said wiping a tear from his eye

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" Sha-yeah! Lightning gets to be the leader!"

" Now I can pick the strongest players while Army guy can take the weak ones"

" And with a team of the strong, Lightning can go long, all the way to the finish line. Sha-bam!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Trailers~**

Everyone that was covered in goop waits at the trailers

Lightning and Brick soon arrive

" We have our winners, our ONLY two winners. The rest of you really stink... As our winners Lightning and Brick get to pick their own teams" Chris said

"After you all vote off someone in the most thrilling Gilded Chris Ceremony yet" Chris said

This was met with several gasps

"We haven't even formed teams yet!" Sky said

" I know, that's what'll make it exciting" Chris said

 **~ Girls Trailer~**

The girls discuss who to vote off

" If no else has any better ideas, how about I suggest something?" Scarlett asked

The girls ignore Scarlett and continue to talk to one another

" Hello?... Why are you all avoiding me? Genius talking here" Scarlett said

" Scarlett, after all that crap you pulled last season. No one wants to listen to what you have to say anymore" Sammy said

" Well then.." Scarlett said

Scarlett got up and left the trailer

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCARLETT**

" Why am I being ostracized?"

" Scott won last season, he should be the main target on everyone's radar"

"But if the girls won't listen to me, maybe the guys will have some sense"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Boys Trailer~**

Scarlett enters the boys trailer

The boys were discussing who to vote off

"Scott. LEAVE" Scarlett ordered

" So you can tell everyone to vote me off?... Not a chance!" Scott said

"Well then I'll make you leave" Scarlett said while cracking her knuckles

Scarlett threw Scott out of the trailer and then locked it

" Now that the trash has been taken out, How about we talk business?" Scarlett asked

" Not interested.." Shawn said

" LISTEN TO REASON. Scott WON last season and for a good reason at that, if you do not get him out now, you'll never have another chance" Scarlett said

The boys exchanged looks and shrugged

" But didn't you get 3rd place?" Sam asked

" Well yes but I never got to make the finale" Scarlett stated

" Still out of twenty seven contestants, that's pretty impressive" Cameron said

" Ugh... You people are impossible" Scarlett said with a groan

She then left the trailer and slammed the door

Scott then re-entered the trailer

" Lemme guess she tried to convince you guys to vote me off?" Scott asked

" Pretty much" Dave said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" I knew being targeted for winning was gonna happen"

"Didn't expect it to happen so soon..."

" But the Scottmeister has a plan"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Scott then fell to his knees and started crying

"Scott?!... Are you okay?!" Brick asked rushing to Scott's side

"No... It's just with all the pressure of me winning last season... I was hoping to use the money to help my parents with the farm" Scott said

The guys gave him a sympathetic look

"I-It's okay dude..." Shawn said awkwardly

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Out of all the guys here, did not expect Scott to be the first one to cry"

" Who knew he was such a sofite?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" I get wanting to help his parents and all... but crying?"

"What a sha-wimp!"

"Lightning only cries when his favorite team loses the Super Bowl!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Sympathy... It can do wonders for a guy like me"

" Hopefully they all believed my phony backstory I came up with"

" Nice try, Scarlett. But you'll have to try harder to get rid of me"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Gilded Chris Ceremony~**

"Various clips from Total Drama Island begin to play"

There's two sets of bleachers

Scott, Amy, Scarlett, Sam, Cameron, Lightning, and Brick sit near the top of the bleachers

Dave, Shawn, Sky, Sugar, Staci, Dawn, and Sammy sit near the bottom of the bleachers

After the music was done playing Chris walked onto the podium

" It's time to cast your votes, under your seats you'll find your voting devices. Just press the button of the person you want voted off" Chris said

Lightning tried peeking at Scott's voting device. Scott turned around and glared at the jock

" Oh and no peeking or it's... na na. na na na na na hey hey goodbye" Chris said with a chuckle

" The votes have been cast" Chris said

Chef walked into the stage wearing a hot pink dress

The contestants laughed at Chef

" And the gilded Chris' go to... Lightning!" Chris said

"Brick!"

" Sky!"

"Dave!"

"Cameron!"

"Sammy!"

"Staci!"

"Sugar!"

"Dawn!"

"Amy!"

"Shawn!"

"and... Sam!"

Chef threw the gilded Chris' at the teens

" Scarlett, Scott. One of you is about to be the first person voted off. And that person is..." Chris said

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Scarlett!"

Chef threw the last gilded Chris towards Scott

" Yes!" Scott cheered

" I should've known you morons wouldn't of listened to my advice" Scarlett said

" But believe me when I say this isn't the last you've seen of me" Scarlett said

Scarlett got up from the bleachers walked across the Walk of Shame and headed into the lamo-sine

 **GOODBYE SCARLETT**

"Who will Lightning and Brick pick for their teams? How long will Scott be able to say in the game? And what's gonna happen with Dave and Sky? Find out all of this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

 **~ Bonus Scene~**

Scarlett sits in the lamo-sine with a smug look on her face

" This elimination is nothing but an obstacle, I'm going to overcome" Scarlett said

Scarlett then took out the total drama rulebook

" I read up on the rules of this game before the season started. It says here pg.17, article 3. # If a total drama contestant is seriously injured due to a challenge, he or she has the right to sue the production for whatever she pleases" Scarlett stated

" I'll sue this show for everything it's got! Which is the million dollars, I won't even have to play the game! The million will be handed to me!" Scarlett yelled

Scarlett then took deep breaths and calmed down

" Until then... I will wait" Scarlett said with a devilish grin

* * *

 **That was Chapter Two! If you enjoyed it then as always leave a review and favorite**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for elimination, Scarlett: When deciding an early out, you have to think about whose going to contribute to making this a great season. I unfortunately had nothing planned for Scarlett this season so the choice for me was obvious. But she might make an appearance in the near future... who knows?**

 **Authors Note: Going to be busy Sunday so decided to upload this a day early**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **Scarlett-14th**

 **Votes for Scarlett**

 **Scott-Scarlett**

 **Amy- Scarlett**

 **Shawn- Scarlett**

 **Dave- Scarlett**

 **Brick- Scarlett**

 **Lightning- Scarlett**

 **Sammy- Scarlett**

 **Sugar- Scarlett.**

 **Votes for Scott**

 **Scarlett- Scott**

 **Sky- Scott**

 **Dawn- Scott**

 **Staci- Scott**

 **Sam- Scott**

 **Cameron- Scott**


	3. Riot On Set

**Review Responding Time!**

 **Crow38- Wait, how did Scarlett get eliminated when she and Scott tied with 7 votes a piece?**

 **Me- Whoops, It was supposed to be 8-6, But I fixed it. Thanks for pointing out my typo!**

 **ShadowJCreed- I hope Amy goes next Sammy barely got her chance to shine last season.**

 **Me- We'll see... :)**

 **ThorBringstheThunder- I ain't surprised. Scarlett is a jerk, though not a psychopath like in TDPI. Maybe she'll go crazy in World Tour? Or if she goes back? Or not at all? Hey, I'm no wizard. Ask Leonard.**

 **Lightning and Brick as captains? Interesting. I think Lightning will go for physical strength, will Brick will go for diversity.**

 **Good one!**

 **Me- " If you wish to know the answer you must pay me in dragon's coin!" Pastatoxic said trying to mimic Leonard's voice**

 **Thanks!**

 **Tristan494- So Scarlett is out first... Prediction Time (No Debuts/Returns) 13th- Amy 12th- Scott 11th- Sugar 10th- Staci 9th- Sam 8th- Dave 7th- Cameron 6th- Brick 5th- Sammy 4th- Sky 3rd- Lightning 2nd- Dawn 1st- Shawn**

 **Me- Can't say anything due to spoilers but good predictions!**

 **GolddenKikachu5413-** **For a second there, I thought both Scott and Amy would be sent home. Darn you Scott, at it again with your sneaky ways**

 **Me- Even though I'm trying to say in touch with how TDA was set up, I never really planned for the first elimination to be a double. But still... It could happen... eventually.**

 **AnonReviewer-** **Good riddance Scarlett! I won't miss her at all and it doesn't look like anybody on the show will either. Can't say I'm surprised she got voted off first after losing the challenge given all her actions in the previous season. What does surprise me on the other hand is how you didn't use the early double elimination from canon TDA to also take out Scott (though it was predictable he'd also be in the bottom 2 without immunity for similar reasons). I'm not sure he'll make the merge here when nobody in the game other than obviously Amy likes the dirt eater and have a feeling they'll axe him the first chance they get for all he previously did in addition to already winning your re-imagined season 1 (which he didn't deserve in the first place given his frequent foul play but was still better than Scarlett taking the crown or even making the season's finale) unless someone else royally screws up. Speaking of Amy, it's nice to know that even though this challenge's cameo Rodney is a delusional idiot when it comes to love, he at least now knows that she's too vile to be worth dating. I have a feeling she and Scott won't last when/if he also figures that out.**

 **As for other potential outcomes with relationships, I sense hints of possible upcoming Skave (Sky x Dave) given their moment where Sky calmed Dave down, and it looks like Chris does too. It either way was a clever allusion to the season 6 episode "I Love You, Grease Pig!" where she did the same thing for him and they have similar subsequent confessionals to canon. If either of them end up liking the other here, then let's please try to keep the guy sane like he was in your first season and avoid their TDPI fiasco (especially with that Keith plot twist which ruined canon Sky by making her an unfaithful girlfriend). When Dave wasn't so obsessed with her, he seemed to perform far better in the competition, and I liked seeing more of his game-oriented side. One fun idea you could use if they do grow feelings for one another (or already have) is Dawn sensing the attraction and saying it's in their auras when either ask how she knows about that. They'd probably have priceless reactions.**

 **In any case, Max controlling that monster in the first challenge was fun, Rodney being the alien here was odd yet he did better than I would've originally expected, and I'm eager to see who the next cameo is! Will you ever have more than one visitor in an episode? Could anybody who gets ousted this season make guest appearances without returning to the game as competitors? I can picture Scarlett doing that or maybe trying to sue her way back in like Courtney did to get into canon season 2 (she did mention plans for suing the show). Regardless, I'm also glad Brick won the alien challenge! It should be interesting seeing him and the other winner Lightning choose teams.**

 **P.S. To Crow38: You miscounted the votes; Scarlett got 8 and Scott got 6, so she was actually eliminated regularly via majority vote.**

 **Me- Thanks! She definitely made the most sense for a first boot.**

 **We'll see... But I promise it will turn out better than TDPI canon.**

 **I'm glad your liking the cameos!... There actually isn't a cameo this episode.**

 **There's 13 non competitors so I have cameos spread out throughout the entire season.**

 **Maybe depends on if it's needed or not.**

 **We'll see...**

 **Actually he responded right when I posted the new chapter. I actually had seven votes for Scott and Scarlett but thanks to him I was able to fix it quickly.**

* * *

" Last time on Total Drama Action! Fourteen teenagers.. One spooky film lot. A whole bunch of alien eggs, in a world where a lovestruck farm boy puts on an alien costume. Only the strong could survive" Chris said

"Shows clip of mostly everyone getting hit by Rodney"

" But what arose from the ashes was a jock and an army guy who secured a heroic victory. They'll be going head to head in the most difficult challenge yet... picking teams. An our resident Brainiac, Scarlett was the first person voted off. Let's be honest... No one's gonna miss her" Chris said

" This week?... WERE GOING TO BRING THE PAIN!. Well if I have anything to say about it and I do by the way. So brace yourselves for some TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Boys Trailer~**

The boys are asleep in their beds

 **~ Girls Trailer~**

The girls are fast asleep except for Dawn who was meditating

She then puts on some earmuffs

"Something's telling me I might need these" Dawn whispered

 **~ Trailers~**

Chris stood outside the trailers and blasted his megaphone

"ALL CREW ON SET! CALL TIME IS 4:00AM!" Chris yelled through his megaphone

Chris then kissed his megaphone

 **CONFESSIONAL: AMY**

"Does that jerkwad not understand I need my beauty sleep?"

Amy then yawned

" If I don't I might look as ugly as my pathetic sister..."

Amy fell over and went back to sleep

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Trailers: 6:00 am~**

After two hours everyone was dressed and they left their trailers

" It's been two hours?! What took you all so long?!" Chris asked

"Were like teenagers, It usually takes us longer to get ready" Staci said

" Well your on a film lot and your going to learn that show-biz isn't all red carpets and pool parties" Chris said

" Your going to learn how hard it is to handle being a star..." Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" If you hate waking up early then just do what I do"

Shawn takes out a cup of coffee and drinks it

"Coffee man... it does wonders"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" I know a star, I got two of them!" Lightning said pointing to his muscles

" Speaking of two it time to pick your teammates" Chris said

" Lightning even though were going to be on opposing teams, I wish to still play a clean game!" Brick said extending his hand

"Sure whatever.." Lightning said shaking Brick's hand

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" I don't care if my game is clean, dirty, or smelly!"

" I just wanna win! Getting voted off third last season just gives me more drive to win this game!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Alright since there's an uneven number of people, You two will play rock, paper, scissors to see who gets the team with seven members!" Chris said

" Sounds fine to me!" Brick said

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!" Lightning/Brick said

Lightning took out rock and Brick took out scissors

" SHA-YEAH!" Lightning yelled

" Okay Lightning gets the team with seven people. Now you two will be picking schoolyard style, boy, girl, boy, girl" Chris said

"Lightning goes first!" Chris said

Lightning then looked over at everyone

" Hmm... I'll take blonde cheerleader girl" Lightning said

"Which one?" Chris asked

Lightning then looked over at Amy and Sammy, with Sammy sheepishly waving at the jock and Amy glaring at him

" I'm gonna go with the angry one!" Lightning said

" Ha! Makes sense I was the first picked" Amy said

Amy then walked over to Lightning's side

" Okay for my first choice... I'm going to go with Sammy" Brick said

"M-Me?" Sammy asked

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAMMY**

" Wait so that means... I won't have to be on the same team as Amy!"

"YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!"

" I so have to thank Brick once the challenge is over"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: BRICK**

" Seeing how Amy treated Sammy last season, I think it's better for everyone if they were on separate teams"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Lightning's next pick has gotta be Scott!" Lightning said

"Alright!" Scott said

Scott went over to Lightning's side and hugged Amy

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Putting me on the same team as my girlfriend?"

" Lightning's an even bigger idiot than I thought!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" I may not like Scott but the dude did win last season"

"I just hope he don't none of those sneaky tricks"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" For my next choice, I'm going to go with... Dave" Brick said

" Okay..." Dave said

Dave walked over to Brick's side

 **CONFESSIONAL:BRICK**

" Me and Dave were both on the Screaming Gophers, so having someone you already know is a good pick for your team"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Lightning looked at all the girls that were left

Sky was shown disgusted by Sugar pulling something out of her belly button. And Staci was talking to Dawn who was meditating

" I guess Sugar..?" Lightning said

"And you guessed right!" Sugar said

Sugar walked over to Lightning's side

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" I was gonna pick Sky but she did even worser than I did!"

" Plus Sugar did win that eating contest the other day"

"So who knows we might have another one?"

 **END CONFESISONAL**

Dave pulled Brick aside

"Hey buddy ol pal... Old gopher to gopher, could you do me a favor and pick Sky?" Dave asked

"Why?" Brick asked

"Ya know... Cuz she's so athletic... She could... h-help us with challenges?" Dave asked hesitantly

" Okay" Brick said with a shrug

" I choose Sky!" Brick said

Sky then walked over to Brick's team

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Okay I only did that to help the team"

" She may have been an early out but she's so cute and-"

"..."

" Heh. Heh. Heh"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Lightning then looked at the guys who were left

Sam was playing a video game, Shawn sat on the ground picking at the dirt and Cameron was reading a book

" Uhh..." Lightning said

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" How do you choose between three flavors of sucky?!"

" I think between the three losers, Shawn made it the farthest so that's gotta count for something"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" I choose... Shawn!" Lightning said

Shawn shrugged and walked over to Lightning's team

Brick looked at Sam and Cameron

" I'm gonna go with Cameron" Brick said

"Really? Thank you so much!" Cameron said as he ran over

Cameron shook Brick's hand excitedly

 **CONFESSIONAL: BRICK**

" I get Cameron's the not the most psychical player out there"

" But where he lacks in brawn he makes up for in brain"

" And sometimes you need some brain to balance out a team of strong men such as myself"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: CAMERON**

" According to my calculations, I should've been the last pick!"

" I mean look at me!... "

A butterfly then flew into the confessional

" Daenaus Plexipus.. The monarch butterfly? No way!"

The butterfly then landed on his head, Cameron fell over

"So heavy..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Lightning you should like totally pick me!, My uncle works for a professional football team!" Staci lied

" Sha-sold! I want her" Lightning pointed to Staci

 **CONFESSIONAL: STACI**

" Yah, I like totally realized lying is like so my superpower"

" It can be used for good and evil and stuff"

"And in this case it made sure I wasn't last picked for the team!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" Okay I may not be the smartest donkey in the herd"

" But even I knew that Staci chick was lying..."

"And I loved it! I gotta make an alliance with her somehow"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Alright so that leaves Sam for Lightning's team and Dawn for Brick's team" Chris said

Sam walked over to Lightning's team and Dawn walked over to Brick's team

" Brick, I christen your team the Screaming Gaffers!" Chris said

" Lightning your team is the Killer Grips!" Chris said

 **Team Roster: "So no one is confused"**

 **Killer Grips- Lightning, Amy, Scott, Sugar, Shawn, Staci, Sam**

 **Screaming Gaffers- Brick, Sammy, Dave, Sky, Cameron, Dawn**

" Yo Chris, what the heck is a grip?" Lightning asked

" And a gaffer? That sounds like a name for a clown" Dave said

Several crashing noises could be heard

 **~ Editing Room~**

" I'm sick and tired of getting no respect around here!" The gaffer said

The grip then threw a camera to the ground and the two walked away in a huff

 **~ Trailers~**

" Okay since were running late now and don't seem to have anymore of.. whatever they did" Chris said

" Your challenge, each team must set up a film set!" Chris said

" We'll be scarfing flap-jacks by seven" Sugar taunted

" Oh will you?... As location manager I want your sets to go there!" Chris said pointing to the top of the cliff

" Your enjoying this, aren't you Chris?" Dawn asked

"Yes, Yes I am..." Chris said

Chris then took out his megaphone

"LIGHTS... CAMERA... ACTION!" Chris said

 **~ The Cliff~**

Everyone starts picking up props and dragging it up the cliff

Cameron struggles carrying a huge piece of equipment

He stumbles and falls down, landing into Sammy's arms

" Wow, thanks!" Cameron said

" Thanks?..." Sammy asked

" Yeah that's what people say to you when they do something nice to you" Cameron said

" Huh... wish someone would teach my sister that" Sammy said

" I'm sure she's not as bad as she wants everyone to think" Cameron said

Amy pushed Cameron and Sammy aside

" Out of the way!" Amy said

 **CONFESSIONAL: CAMERON**

" I stand corrected"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Cameron and Sammy both fall down and land into the arms of Brick

" Whoa! Are you two okay?" Brick asked

"Yeah thanks..." Sammy said with a blush

" You are welcome!" Brick said

Brick then continued to run up the hill

The camera then cuts to Sugar and Staci running together

" Man, we ain't ever gon win at this rate!" Sugar said

"Wait I got an idea!" Sugar said

Sugar smirked as she hid behind a fake prop

As Shawn was running up with a tray of food, Sugar jumps out and scares him

Shawn drops the tray of food

"Sugar! What are you doing?!" Shawn asked

"Scaring you so your team will fall behind.. duh" Sugar said

" But we're on the same team" Shawn said

" ... Whoops" Sugar said

 **~ Movie Set~**

" It's neck and neck people, time for the heavy stuff!" Chris said

The camera then cut to the two teams at the trailers

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAMMY**

" It's so great to be free from Amy"

" I can totally contribute more and stuff!"

" I have a lot of unwrapped potential..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Hey Dawn, you could like totally use your teleporting powers and stuff!" Sammy said

Chris then stepped into the mix

" Yeah about that, Due to her having freakish powers and all it doesn't really make it a fair competition. So from now on if Dawn uses her powers she's automatically eliminated!" Chris declared

The Screaming Gaffers gasped

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Great... If Dawn's can't be a psychic or whatever"

" What use is she to our team?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Yo Chris is Lightning still allowed to use his powers?!" Lightning asked

"You don't have powers, Lightning" Chris said

" Of course I do, Have you seen my guns?" Lightning said while flexing

" Unfortunately yes.." Chris said

" Point is, Carrying a trailer is no stretch for Lightning!" Lightning said

Lightning then ran over to Scott

" Hey lemme borrow your belt!" Lightning said

"Why?..." Scott asked

"No time for questions, shady guy! Lightning has to move fast!" Lightning said

Lightning then took Scott's belt and strapped it to the trailer and attached it to his forehead

"Sha-bam!" Lightning said

Lightning then started running up the cliff

The Grips cheered as they ran off with Lightning

"Guys we have to do something or they're going to win!" Sky said

" Well... Best solution I can think of is that we all push it together" Brick said

Everyone minus Brick shrugged

They all ran to the trailer and began to push

 **~ The Cliff~**

Lightning arrived at the cliff and unstrapped himself

He then gave Scott back his belt

The Grips cheered as the Gaffers gave up and dropped their trailer

"We like totally won!" Staci said

" Not exactly..." Chris said

" Wah?..." Staci asked

"That was only the first part of the challenge, Did I neglect to mention that? "Chris asked

The gaffers cheered while the Grips all glared at Chris

 **~ Film Set~**

" It's time to make a movie!" Chris said

Chris walked over to the Grips film set

"What we have here is the set for a tearjerker, starring an elderly lady re-considering her long life" Chris said

"Sounds like a snore-fest" Scott said

Chris shot Scott a glare as he walked over to the Gaffer's film set

" You'll be making a feature about a thug who tries to go straight but can't resist the lure of the street" Chris said

" I know were in the middle of a challenge and all... but when will be fed? Aren't you legally required to feed us or something?" Chris asked

" You'll be fed when I feel like it" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Remind to never trust Chris with a pet"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" And now it's time to choose an actor to perform a scene!" Chris said

" Chef, give the teens their scenes" Chris said

Chef handed a yellow envelope to Lightning

 **~ Killer Grips: Film Set~**

Lightning took out the envelope and read it

" Okay... who wants to be an old lady?" Lightning asked

Amy proudly stepped forward

"As the only girl here with real acting skills, I'll take the part" Amy declared

Sugar growled and stepped forward as well

" Nuh uh! If anyone's gonna be a star, it's gonna be me!" Sugar said

" Please, you don't deserve to be a star. I am the only person here with the brains and the bod to pull it off!" Amy said

As Amy and Sugar continued to argue, Lightning pulled the guys into a group huddle

" Alright man to men, who do you think should be the star between those two?" Lightning asked

" Obviously Amy, have you seen her? She's hot!. She'll knock the socks off of Chris before he realizes it" Scott said

" I highly doubt that" Shawn said

" Like I need your opinion. Plus have you seen Sugar? She's not really good at anything besides eating comps" Scott said

" Still she could have some unwrapped potential. Underdogs always have the most bite in situations like these" Sam said

" Unwrapped potential, my ass. And shouldn't you be off in videogame world?" Scott asked

" Trust me I would but if I do Chris is just going to disqualify me again" Sam said

" Look this isn't getting us sha-anywhere. If you want Amy as the actress raise your hand" Lightning said

Lightning and Scott raised their hands

" If you want Sugar as the actress, raise your hands" Lightning said

Sam raised his hand

The three boys looked at Shawn who didn't vote

" Um.. dude you didn't vote" Lightning said

"Because Amy and Sugar aren't that great at acting. So why not Staci?" Shawn said pointing to the chatterbox

Scott bursted out into laughter

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

Scott wiped a tear from his eye

" Now that's comedy"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Yeah when pigs fly" Scott said

Shawn glared at Scott and prepared to walk off

"Fine Amy can do the acting part, but once we lose I hope you guys remember you made the wrong decision" Shawn said

And with that Shawn walked away

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" I mean Sam's cool but everyone else on my team is either a jerk or a meathead!"

" I'd be better off preparing for the apocalypse then trying to reason with them"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Screaming Gaffers: Film Set~**

Sky and Brick looked at the letter inside the envelope

" Team! Does anyone here have any experience being bad in any sort of way?!" Brick asked

The Gaffers shook their heads no

" Then this is going to be harder than I thought!" Brick said

Dave looked at Sky who had a worried expression on her face.

Feeling confident Dave stepped forward

" I'll do it!" Dave said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Sure I have no idea how to act like a bad boy"

"But it can't be that hard, right?"

" Plus I can earn major points with Sky if I win this one for the team!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Alright! Now that the roles have been set, it is your duty to get Chef, Mr. Army Ex-Corporal to show any emotion. Whoever does so wins the challenge" Chris said

Chef gritted his teeth and growled at the screen

 **~ Killer Grips: Film Set~**

Sugar is applying makeup to Amy who is crouched down

"Stop yer fidgeting! If ANY makeup gets on my pageant shoes, I'll make sure they end up in your-" Sugar said before interrupted

" PG." Chris said through his megaphone

" Ugh why is this taking so long?! And can you get Staci to stop shining that light in my face!" Amy ordered

The camera then went over to Staci who was adjusting the light

"Sorry!, Still getting used to this.. Speaking of I know a story of a cameraman who was-" Staci said

" No one cares!" Amy said

The camera then cut to Sam who was controlling the sound

" Can I get that last line again?" Sam asked

Amy then put to microphone close to her mouth so Sam could hear

"NOOOOOO ONNNNEEEEEEEE CAAAARRREEESS!" Amy screeched

Sam fell over due to the earrape

 **~ Screaming Gaffers: Film Set~**

Dave was reading over his lines while the other were setting up film equipment

" Do I really have to memorize all of this?" Dave asked

" Only if you want to win!" Brick said

"Yeah..." Dave said

" It's okay Dave, whenever I get nervous I... nevermind" Sky said

 **~ Killer Grips: Film Set~**

" Why the heck are there seven types of tape?! You only need ONE brand of tape!" Amy said

"Your guess is about as good as mine. Now do you want the green one or the orange one?" Sugar asked

"Neither! Give me a red or a white one so it'll match with my outfit" Amy said

"Green it is!" Sugar said

" Ugh... I need a break" Amy said

Amy got up from her position and walked off

"Aw man... I just got this whole lighting thing down" Staci said

" Positions, people!" Sam said

 **~ Screaming Gaffers: Film Set~**

" Time for the final air and makeup!" Chris said

Sammy rushed over to apply makeup to Dave

" Um.. are you sure none of this stuff contains dangerous chemicals? Don't want my face to break out" Dave said

"Relax, Dave. All the stuff I have is sooooo natural" Sammy said

Chef shook his head and dragged Dave away

 **~ Behind the Scenes~**

Chef threw Dave and he landed on a chair

Chef angrily stood over him

"Ow... what was that for?" Dave whined

"We got to toughen you up, tiny little chicken wing!" Chef said poking at Dave's chest

 **CONFESSIONAL: CHEF**

" I gotta admit... I don't see any of myself in that pathetic excuse of a man called Dave"

"But I was in the army, whipping boys into fine young men is what I did for a living"

"This is gonna be fun..." Chef said with a smirk

 **END CONFESSSIONAL**

" Here's the deal, I'll help you man up and win this thing and in return I don't want hear any of that complaining AND you split the prize money with me" Chef said

"Ehh..." Dave stuttered

" I noticed the way you look at Sky, you want her to like you, don't you?... If we do things my way, in the end you'll get the money AND the girl" Chef said

Dave looked at Sky who was helping set up with Brick and then looked back at Chef

He then shook hands with Chef

 **~ Killer Grips: Film Set~**

Amy walked around the stage in her old lady costume

" Wow... you don't look like you" Sugar said

" I know, I just hope the rumors aren't true about the camera adding ten pounds" Amy said

 **~ Screaming Gaffers : Film Set~**

Sky took out a fedora and a paintball gun and gave it to Dave

" Time for... ACTION!" Chris said

 **~ Screaming Gaffers: Movie~**

" When I was a young schoolgirl in Polland. I was frolicking through the fields with my pet goat. Those were my happiest days" Dave said

The camera then cut to Chris and Chef who were watching it

" Did you happen to mix up the lines they were supposed to be reading?" Chris asked

" Yeah.." Chef said

Chris and Chef laughed at this predicament

 **~ Killer Grips: Movie~**

" Now you listen and listen good. If your fire doesn't go down in the first round, you'll be sleeping with the fishes. And that's tough to do... because they have no eyelids?" Amy said sheepishly

Behind the scenes, The Killer Grips were not happy about this

" The girl had one job! And she couldn't even memorize some freaking lines!" Lightning said

" Maybe she's just ad-libbing?" Scott said

" I'll show you an ad-lib once this challenge is over!" Lightning said raising his fist

 **~ Screaming Gaffers: Movie~**

" I've lived a good long life, I loved, I laughed but what I miss most of all is my sweet little goat. Shopah... Oh baah... baaah..." Dave said

The camera cut to Chef who was watching this tearjerker

" Baahh..." Chef whimpered

Chef then started crying, he walked over to Sky and Sammy who were also crying

"Tissue?" Sammy asked holding out a tissue

Chef took the whole box, he grabbed a bunch of tissues and blowed his nose

Even Chris shed a tear

"Cut!.. Okay enough, it's too much for Chef too take" Chris said

" Dave obviously wins for best performance! The Screaming Gaffers win!" Chris said

Amy threw her bonnet on the ground

" What a ripoff!" Amy yelled before walking off screen

 **~ Behind the Scenes~**

Dave then walked over to Chef who was still walking

" And you supposed to be teaching me how to act tough?" Dave asked in a joking manner

Chef grabbed Dave by the collar

"Tough guys cry! And I think YOU failed to notice how your team just won because of ME." Chef said

Dave then showed a shocked expression on his face

 **~ Trailers~**

The Killer Grips except for Amy who was inside her trailer stood outside

" Before we decide who to vote off, I just wanna say one thing" Shawn said

" I. TOLD. YOU. SO" Shawn said pointing to Scott and Lightning

" Hey don't be pointing at me! That cheerleader chick said she could act, and my fault if the Lightning was lied to!" Lightning said

"You weren't lied to, she probably just had a bad day is all" Scott said

" Oh and that reminds me, here's that ad-lib I said I'd give you earlier!" Lightning said

Lightning ran over and punched Scott in the face

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

Scott enters the confessional with a black eye

"I'm the Scottmeister, I'm used to getting myself out of a jam"

" But me AND Amy?, I'm no miracle worker"

" My best bet is to convince the outsiders of this team to vote out Lightning so I can take control"

" Or convince enough people to cause a tiebreaker"

"Decisions, Decisions..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Trailers~**

Scott pulled Sugar behind to talk about something

" Look, I need you to spread the word" Scott said

"The word about what?" Sugar asked

" You didn't let me finish! I'm trying to rally everyone together to vote out Lightning" Scott said

" Oh... So who you want me to tell?" Sugar asked

"Everyone BUT Lightning... This could be the only chance to send him home so don't mess this up for me" Scott declared

"Sure Scotty..." Sugar said with a grin

What Scott didn't know is that Sugar had her fingers crossed

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Sugar was sending me some shady vibes"

" But whatever she's too DUMB to be strategic anyway"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" Time for Sugar to stir the pot..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Girls Trailer~**

Sugar was talking game with Staci

"You want to be in an alliance with me?... But why?" Staci asked

" Cuz girls like us need to stick together. I'll help ya be all strategic and in return you vote with me!" Sugar said

 **CONFESSIONAL: STACI**

" Well with me and my good buddy Dawn on different teams"

" I could use some new friends..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sugar and Staci shook hands

" Good now here's what were gonna do!" Sugar said

Sugar whispered into Staci's ear and the two grinned

 **~ Gilded Chris Award Ceremony~**

Various clips from Total Drama Island begin to play as the ceremony starts

Chris walks onto stage as Chef plays the drums

"And now it's your turn to cast your votes to determine who will stroll down the Walk of Shame." Chris said

" Under your seats you will find voting devices, just press whichever button for whoever you want voted off" Chris said

" It's easy,... So go and cast those votes!" Chris said

Sugar, Shawn, Sam and Staci looked at each other and nodded

Scott saw this and rubbed his chin

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

"What was that all about?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Who will it be? Who will be cast off the set?" Chris asked

Chef finishes playing the drums while the results come out of a machine, Chef hands the results to Chris

"And the votes have been cast! Gilded Chris' go to..." Chris said

"Sugar!"

"Shawn!"

"Sam!"

"Staci!"

" Scott, Amy, Lightning... you've all received votes against you" Chris said

" Me?.. Pfft, I'm not scared. See ya later Lightning" Scott said triumphantly

" SHA-WHAT?! Lightning's only been captain for one day and your already kicking him off the team!" Lightning said standing up from his seat

" Sit down Lightning because the person going home is actually Scott!" Chris said

Chef threw a Gilded Chris at Lightning

Lightning wiped the sweat from his forehead

Amy and Scott gasped

" There is no way these losers found a way to vote off MY boyfriend, He freaking won last time!" Amy said

" Yeah Chris I think you read the votes wrong, I made SURE Lightning was the one going home.." Scott said

"Nope... says right here there's four votes against you, Scott." Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

" Well I guess Sugar has a brain after all"

" Looks like the Scottmeister got a little too big for his britches" Scott said lowering his head in shame

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Walk of Shame~**

Scott walked across the Walk of Shame and entered the lamo-sine

Amy caught up to him

"Scott, wait!" Amy said

Scott rolled down the window

"What do you want?, You probably think I'm a loser for getting voted off early.." Scott said

Amy held Scott and passionately kissed him

" That's for keeping your promise of not letting me get voted off" Amy said

Scott fell over with a dopey grin on his face and the lamo-sine drove off

 **GOODBYE SCOTT**

 **CONFESSIONAL: STACI**

" OMG, I can't believe it actually worked!"

"And now I got to outlast that meanie Scott!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" I gotta give credit where it's due.."

"Sugar's a freaking genius for actually getting Scott voted off"

"Wow... feels weird using the words "genius" and "sugar" in the same sentence"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

 **That was Chapter Three! If you enjoyed it then as always leave a favorite and slap some reviews on here!**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for elimination: Scott, I was debating whether to kick Scott or Amy off this episode. And while originally I was going to boot off Amy, it just didn't feel right so I switched over to Scott instead. Sorry to any Scott fans but he had his time to shine last season.**

 **Author's Note: Also due to me not knowing whether I'll be busy or not, from now on Ill just post the new chapters whenever I finish them**

 **Elimination Order: Scarlett-14th, Scott-13th,**

 **Votes for Scott**

 **Sam- Scott**

 **Shawn- Scott**

 **Sugar- Scott**

 **Staci- Scott**

 **Votes for Lightning**

 **Amy-Lightning**

 **Scott- Lightning**

 **Votes for Amy**

 **Lightning- Amy**


	4. Beach Blanket Bogus

**Review** **Responding Time!**

 **ShadowJCreed-** **Well Amy wasn't voted off, but Scott will do I couldn't stand him either my next prediction to who gets voted off will either be Brightning (I used one of Jo's nicknames for Lightning if you didn't pick up on that) or Cameron I like Cameron he's a nice character it's just he isn't the most athletic person or even an average person with strength for someone his age so he could be an early boot.**

 **Me- We'll see... :)**

 **Goldden Kikachu 5413-** **Looks like Scott finally got his just deserts**

 **Me- Yep.**

 **ThorBringsTheThunder-** **Neat chapter. Not surprised with the elimination. It's interesting to see Dave in DJ's shoes and have a romantic side plot at the same time. I'm not sure how that'll shakedown. Anyway, I like team Nice Guys better than team LASSSSS, but that's just me. Good chapter!**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **Yeah I have plans for Dave this season...:)**

 **By team nice guys do you mean the Killer Grips or the Screaming Gaffers?**

 **Tristan494-** **In Sammy confessional she said. "I don't have to be on the same team as Sammy" And well I didn't think he would last long.**

 **Me- I'll see if I can fix that**

 **AnonReviewer-** **Bye bye Scott! Not at all surprised he was the first of the Grips voted off and he totally deserved to go home early. Thanks for axing the dirt eater. This goes to show that one shouldn't underestimate Sugar. While Scarlett was known as the braniac of TDPI, don't forget Sugar was the antagonist of that season instead of her (despite how crazy the redhead went in her elimination episode) and was quite sneaky as well as manipulative. Our obese blonde also did manage to get 3rd place there. It wouldn't shock me if she also serves as the villain in this fic, especially when keeping in mind the two unspoken rules of TD antagonists (aside fron beingng mean-spirited with a cunning, manipulative, and tactical mind): 1) They always find a way to at minimum reach the top 4 (all 6 seasons' antagonists in canon achieved this even with Courtney in TDA when she entered about halfway into the season and finished in 4th place), likely for the sake of tension and drama (hence the name "Total Drama"), 2) Nobody ever serves as an antagonist for more than one season if any at all, as that would get old and repetitive while having someone different play the role each season helps keep it more interesting and fresh. Even if Scarlett hadn't been booted off first, she still wouldn't be eligible to serve as antagonist in thus fic after already doing so in the previous season. Either way, Lightning sha-scored here for picking Sugar as a teammate, and I wonder how Amy will cope with her boyfriend out of the game so soon. I sense a conflict between the ladies sparking because of this.**

 **As for the Gaffers, kudos to Dave for scoring them their first win. It's now clear he digs Sky (calling her "cute" and then nervously chuckling in the confessional was what gave it away) and Chef didn't take long to notice that. Interesting how you seem to be have our germaphobe at least partially take on DJ's canon roles for TDI and TDA by not only having him finish in 8th place in season 1 and freaking out without seeing the "killer" in the episode he got eliminated, but also for being the Gaffer who makes secret arrangements with Chef in season 2. I also like how you added potentially winning Sky over as an incentive for the deal. What if she ends up liking him back while they're both still in the game, though, or what if guilt gets the better of him like it did with DJ and Dave quits the game to clear his conscious? Regardless, I hope he doesn't lose his mind obsessing over her like in canon, and am glad you don't plan on going the same exact route as canon did. He deserves better than to go through such agony. Brick was also wise to keep the twins on separate teams when picking Samey as a Gaffer, and I'd be quite grateful for that too if I was in her spot.**

 **Me- Yeah I didn't plan for Scott to stay long this season.**

 **Well I'm glad you pointed it out because Sugar IS the main antagonist for this season**

 **I don't think anyone wants a repeat of what happened last season between the twins**

* * *

 **~ Craft Services Tent~**

All of the Killer Grips sit together except for Amy and Shawn

" Never took you for an outsider... You still upset over Scott leaving?" Shawn asked

Amy picked her head up and glared at Shawn

" And why would you care?... Didn't you vote him off?" Amy asked

" Well yeah, but everyone in the team needs to be in tip top shape if we wanna escape the zombie hordes" Shawn said

" Could you go be weird somewhere else?" Amy asked with a groan

" Suit yourself" Shawn said with a shrug

Shawn got up from his seat and walked out from the Craft Services Tent

 **CONFESSIONAL: AMY**

" It's only like episode four or whatever and this new season is already going off to a sucky start"

" I get stuck on a team of losers that decide it's okay to vote off my boyfriend"

" And everyone is already so tight, if we lose I'm like so going home..."

" Sugar and Staci seem pretty tight or whatever, So I guess I could go talk to Lightning and Sam"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Amy sat down between Lightning and Sam

"Here's the deal, I REALLY don't like you and I can tell the feelings mutual. But Sugar proved herself a threat last night with that plan to get Scott out. SO I say an alliance between the three of us to get her OUT." Amy declared

" Sugar got rid of the stinkiest guy on our team, why would we vote her off?" Lightning asked

" He does not stink!... Not much. Anyway do we have a deal or not?" Amy asked

" Definitely not" Sam said

" I agree with couch potato, Your ain't fooling no one girl" Lightning said

Amy huffed and walked away

With Amy gone, Sam sighs and stares at the table

" What's wrong with you?" Lightning asked

" Nothing... It's just... I miss... playing video games! I miss the having it in my hands, the sense of joy when I beat the final boss!, the despair when I forget to save my progress.." Sam said

" Hmm... sounds like you just don't got nothing to do" Lightning said

" Pretty much" Sam said

" Well lucky for you, Lightning brought the pigskin!" Lightning said

Lightning then took out his football

"Wanna go a couple rounds before the challenge starts?" Lightning asked

" Not really... Football's not really my thing" Sam said

" Sha... WHAT?" Lightning said

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" How can someone NOT like football?"

" That's like saying you hate breathing!"

" I gotta fix that couch potato before his life is ruined by the lack of football!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Lightning grabbed Sam by the shirt and dragged him out of the tent but was stopped by Chris

Chris stepped inside the Craft Services tent wearing sunglasses and holding a surfboard

" Hang on to your coconuts, players. We're going BACK to the beach!" Chris declared

Nobody cheered...

A cricket chirped in the background

" Come on.. don't tell me you've never seen one of those 1950's surfer movies? Where the kids have some neato fun before the bully kicks sand into the nerdy guy's face" Chris said

Everyone shot Chris a weird look

" No we haven't, GRANDPA" Amy said

" Well... get ready to recreate one, two challenges followed by a tiebreaker if necessary. So I'll give you groovy teens about five minutes to grab your swimsuits" Chris said

Everyone walked out of the craft services tent except Dave who was held back by Chef

" If the sandcastle thing goes down, make sure your the kicker and not the kickee.." Chef whispered

Dave gave a thumbs up

 **~ Film Set~**

The contestants shiver in their swimsuits as it's cold as Antarctica in this film set

" What's the challenge... Freezing to death?!" Dave asked angrily

" As you can see... this is where magic happens" Chris said while in his parka

" And the AC's cranked because?" Shawn asked

" All the cameras and light get so hot and you don't want to melt Chef's heart, do ya?" Chris asked

Chef waved at the teens with a creepy smile

"And the network told my agents, sweaty is NOT a good look for me" Chris said

" Your first challenge, hang ten with uncle ben and avoid the big blue or the sharks will come after you..." Chris said

" Okay you really need to stop with that surfer lingo" Amy said

" Ugh fine... Whoever can stay on the surfboard the longest wins it for their team" Chris said

"AND the team that wins will get a half hour head start for their next challenge" Chris said

The teams discuss who should go first

Dave tries to impress Sky by showing off his tiny muscles

" Hey Sky, you ever see a ten pack before?" Dave asked while flexing his muscles

Sky giggled at Dave's remark but was shoved aside by Lightning

Dave tripped and landed in front of Chris

"You call THAT a ten pack?.. Lemme show you how it's done!" Lightning said while flexing

"And Dave volunteers to go first!" Chris said

" Of course..." Dave said sarcastically

 **~ Surfboard Challenge: Dave~**

Dave steps on the surfboard

" This shouldn't be too hard, right?" Dave asked

" I don't know, why not ask some season one favorites that agreed to be cameos... the sharks!" Chris declared

"Today's cameos are the sharks?" Dave asked in disbelief

" Yep!" Chris said

The sharks popped up from the pool and waved at Dave

Dave gulped in response

The sharks then took a bite out of Dave's surfboard, in fear Dave jumps to the nearest pipe and clings on to it

The Screaming Gaffers sighed

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Okay can someone please tell me how it's legal to have teenagers interact with sharks!"

" If anything, I was just being a realist. The sharks would've eaten me if I stayed on that surfboard"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Look! Extra greasy bacon!" Dave said pointing to Sugar

Sugar was scarfing down a plate of bacon

" What? Breakfast was nice so I ate it twice" Sugar said

The sharks swim over and look at Sugar

While distracted Dave jumps from the pipe and lands on the diving board

"O-Ow..." Dave muttered

" Way to stick the dismount, bro" Chris said

 **~ Surfboard Challenge: Sammy~**

Sammy gets on the surfboard and tries balancing herself

Chris presses a button and a tornado background appears, Chef sets up a giant fan that starts blowing in her direction

" Oh no..." Sammy said

Sammy slipped and landed on the green screen

 **~ Surfboard Challenge: Brick~**

Brick tries his best to stay on the surfboard

A shark jumps up and rips off his swim trunks

His face turned red as he jumped off from the platform and ran away

 **~ Surfboard Challenge: Sugar~**

Sugar gets on the surfboard and it breaks in two

Sugar tries to stay on but falls off and lands into the pool

The pool water splashes from the pool and lands on some of the contestants

Sugar exited the pool from the emergency pool

" Um... that surfboard was clearly broken before I got on there" Sugar declared

 **CONFESSSIONAL: SUGAR**

" Okay it wasn't really broken..."

" But as a future pageant queen that's not something you want on your resume"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Film Set~**

" Break time! Union rules.." Chris said

"Finally..." Dave said

" I don't mean you, shark bait" Chris said

The sharks relax with some hot tea and foot massages from the interns

 **~ Surfboard Challenge: Shawn~**

" No Sharks?... No problem!" Shawn declared

Chef then drags in a seagull shooter and hands it to Chris

" I love this game!" Chris said

Chris then aimed at Shawn and fired at him

Shawn managed to dodge a few seagulls

" Phew.." Shawn said

but was eventually hit and he fell down

" AAAAAAHHH! SKY RAT! AUGHHH!" Shawn screamed

 **~ Surfboard Challenge: Sam~**

" Alright, Samuel-san. This is just like any other shooter game you played" Sam said

" Let's do this!" Sam said

Chris fired seagulls at Sam and surprisingly he dodged them all

"Whoa! Couch potato got some moves!" Lightning said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

" People underestimate us gamers, But little do they know we have sweet hand-eye coordination skills!"

" So this challenge gave me the perfect chance to show them off"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Chris glared at the gamer and aimed below his body and then fired

A seagull forcefully landed on Sam's kiwis

"G-Game over..." Sam muttered

Sam slipped and fell over

 **~ Surfboard Challenge: Sky~**

Sky gets on the surfboard

Chris fires several gulls at the teen but she dodges them all

Chris continues to fire and Sky continues to dodge

"Woo! Go Sky!" Dave cheered

" Is that all you got?" Sky asked with a smirk

Chris growled as the gull machine was out of ammo

He looked around for things to throw and saw Cameron

" Um... I don't think that's very logical" Cameron stated

Chris picked up Cameron and threw him at Sky

Sky successfully dodged him and Cameron ended up hitting the green screen

" And with that Sky secures victory for the Screaming Gaffers!" Chris said

Sky climbs down from the surfboard and reunites with her team

" Yes! Isn't Sky the greatest guys?!" Dave asked cheerfully

Dave then pulled Sky into a hug

" Oh.. Thanks Dave" Sky said with a smile

Dawn shot a weird look at the two

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

" Hmm... I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or as a flirt"

" Either way Dave hasn't done anything too impulsive so I'll just set is aside"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" I've never really had a girlfriend before... But that's a good sign, right?"

" Yeah I'm pretty sure it is... Woo! Making MAJOR progress with Sky"

" All in a days work for ol Dave"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

" If what I think is right.. This could lead to disaster"

" I must talk to Dave after the challenge is over"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Film Lot: Lobby~**

The contestants stand outside of the film lot wearing their normal clothes

"Welcome back to TOTAL DRAMA ACTION! Where even though I advised not too the players changed out of their swimsuits. Hope you like swimming in your jeans." Chris said

" Who doesn't like swimming in their jeans?" Sugar asked in confusion

" Sugar's nonsense aside, I find it hard to believe were actually going to a real beach" Shawn said

Right on cue a bus pulls up to the lobby

" You were saying?" Chris asked

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Chris told us... THE TRUTH?!"

" Wait a minute... Did someone not tell me it was opposite day?"

Shawn looked around and none of the interns said anything

" Huh... go figure"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The contestants head onto the bus

 **~ Beach Wawanakwa~**

The contestants arrived at a place too familiar

" That's right were back at your old stomping grounds, TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said

" I understand if you need to take a moment to reminisce about the great moments you had here.." Chris said

The contestants bursted into laughter

" Fine... we'll skip the good memories montage" Chris said bitterly

" Screaming Gaffers, you got a thirty minute head start on the sand castle building contest!" Chris said

" It will be judged by our resident king of the dunes.." Chris said

Chef put a sandcastle hat

" Make like prop masters and give me something awesome, I don't want to resort to final challenge since legal hasn't cleared it yet" Chris said

The camera then turned over to a dummy that was on fire and being teared apart by a pack of hungry wolves

 **~ Sandcastle Challenge: Screaming Gaffers~**

The Gaffers were running around receiving orders from Brick

" Dawn, I need wetter sand!" Brick commanded

"Understood" Dawn said

Dawn walked to the ocean to get more water

" Sky, pack it firmer!" Brick commanded

"Um... Brick? Wouldn't it be better if we all communicated as a team?" Sky asked

" While your opinion is greatly appreciated, Sky. It would just waste our thirty minute lead we have on the Grips! I say it's better to get most of the work done now so when they start were practically done!" Brick said

" Yeah but Chef is judging how good our sandcastle is, maybe we shouldn't rush it?" Sky asked

Dave saw Sky talking to Brick and decided to see what is going on

" Yeah Sky is totally right!" Dave cheered

Sky and Brick gave Dave a weird look and continued arguing

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Okay that was WAAAY more awkward than I intended it to be"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

" Brick's a nice guy and everything, But I think it'd be better if he listened to my advice!"

"Last time I checked we ran a team not a dictatorship"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Dave then walked over to Cameron

" Hey, Cameron is it?" Dave asked

" Yes..." Cameron responded

" Sky and Brick have been arguing for a while. Maybe you could use that big brain of yours to resolve their conflict or whatever?" Dave asked

" Sure thing! Let me just finish collecting this sand and I'll-" Cameron said before interrupted

" No time!" Dave said

Dave dragged Cameron to Sky and Brick

" Dave, what are you doing?! Now half of our team is wasting time arguing" Brick said

" Well I figured Cameron's a smart guy, He could like provide a solution the two of you aren't seeing" Dave said

" Hmm... I'll allow it. But let's hurry this up before we lose our lead" Brick said

Cameron then cleared his throat and began to speak

" If we want to win this competition, I suggest we try and think what Chef would like" Cameron stated

" Horrible food?" Sky asked

"Torturing kids?" Brick asked

" Not bathing?" Dave asked

" While those are all true, not something he would choose to win. Think back to season one, what did Chef always like to talk about?" Cameron asked

Sky, Brick, and Dave looked at each other and gasped

" Ohh..." Sky/ Brick/ Dave said

" Now in terms of strategy, I don't wish to choose sides but Brick's way isn't really that efficient. We should probably hear what Sky has to say" Cameron said

Brick looked at Sky and kneeled down

" I'm sorry Sky, I should've listened to you" Brick said

" It's okay Brick. Now if we wanna win this thing we should each try and help. Brick and Cameron get the water, Dave and Dawn take care of the sand, and me and Sammy will try and build the sandcastle" Sky said

"Any objections?" Sky asked

Nobody said anything

" Good! Then let's get to it!" Sky said

The four ran off and executed their plan

 **CONFESSIONAL: CAMERON**

" You know.. it felt good helping Sky and Brick with their problems"

" If I wasn't so devoted to science, I might consider becoming a therapist"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Sandcastle Challenge: Screaming Gaffers~**

" Three... Two" Chris counted

Chef blew his mighty trumpet

" Screaming Gaffers, your thirty minute lead is OVER" Chris said

Chris then walked over to the Killer Grips side

 **~ Sandcastle Challenge: Killer Grips~**

" So Lightning, get castling" Chris said

"Sha-on it!" Lightning said

Lightning ran to the lake and started scooping up water

" Hey guys, does the sand look a little strange to you?" Lightning asked

The Killer Grips sighed

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

" Heh heh..."

" And they say video games rot your brains"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: AMY**

"With Lightning being the idiot he is"

" It's only a matter of time before I had to take charge"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" LISTEN UP YOU MORONS!" Amy yelled

Everyone turned their attention to the blonde cheerleader

" I'm taking charge of this project!. You guys do all the heavy work and I'll be your supervisor. Any questions?" Amy asked

" Yeah... Why should we listen to you?" Shawn asked

Amy walked over to Shawn and kicked him in his kiwis, Shawn fell over in pain

" Any more questions?!" Amy asked in anger

Everyone listened to her and got to work

 **~ Sandcastle Challenge: Screaming Gaffers~**

The gaffers finished their castle

" It's horrible..." Sammy said

" But at least we know it's something Chef likes" Cameron said

The camera shows the Gaffers castle which is a sand replica of Chef in a military uniform with a sand grenade in one hand

" Great work team! Let's take a celebratory break!" Brick said

The Screaming Gaffers walked away from their sandcastle

Sugar and Staci entered the scene

" Yah, Sugar? I was all down for voting Scott but uh... is sabotage really such a good idea?" Staci asked

" Of course it is, silly. We destroy their stupid castle, we win, they lose and BAM! Problem solved." Sugar said

" But yah sabotaging is wrong and stuff" Staci said

" Sabotaging is what got that dirt farmer to the finale, plus wouldn't it be fun to win for a change?" Sugar asked

" I don't know..." Staci said

"Well fine! I'll do it!" Sugar said marching towards the sandcastle

Sugar then tackled the sandcastle and rolled around it until it was mere sand

" There, now let's git!" Sugar said

Sugar and Staci ran off

 **~ Sandcastle Challenge: Killer Grips~**

Sugar and Staci return to their side of the beach

"WHERE have you two been?!" Amy asked

"... Poop-" Sugar said before interrupted

"Never mind, I do not want to know" Amy said rubbing her forehead

"ATTENTION TEAMS, IT'S TIME TO JUDGE YOUR SANDCASTLES!" Chris said on his meagphone

 **~ Sandcastle Challenge~**

The Screaming Gaffer stood in shock as they looked at their crushed sandcastle

The Killer Grips looked at their sandcastle, which was supposed to be Amy but ended up looking like a monster

" Well seeing as the Gaffers sandcastle looks a little... crushed. Even though the Grips isn't that great either, at least they have something. The Killer Grips win!" Chris said

The Killer Grips cheered while The Screaming Gaffers groaned in defeat

" Which means we need a tiebreaker.. There goes my evening" Chris said disappointingly

" Grab some wood campers, cuz were having a bonfire" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

" Not only, do I have to warn Dave"

" It's pretty obvious who destroyed our sandcastle"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Forest~**

Dave was collecting firewood but was met face to face with Dawn

"AAH!... Don't sneak up on a person like that" Dave said

" I've come to warn you Dave.." Dawn said eerily

" About what?" Dave asked in confusion

" I know your in love with Sky but-" Dawn said before interrupted

"Whoa... who said I was in love with Sky?" Dave asked

" It's all over your aura, Dave" Dawn said

" Yeah... forgot you had those creepy powers" Dave said in defeat

" I do not think it's wise to pursue after Sky, because you see she has a-" Dawn said before interrupted once more

" Look Dawn, I know you have powers and everything. But your not exactly someone I'd ask for love advice. Just stick to telling people their fortune" Dave said before walking away

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

" Well... that didn't go as well as planned"

" I at least can confront Sugar about her sabotage"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ The Forest~**

Dawn walks up to Sugar who was licking a tree

" Sugar, would you have a minute to talk?" Dawn asked

" Of course, What's up?" Sugar asked

" I was wondering why you ruined our sandcastle?" Dawn responded

A hateful glare formed across Sugar's eyes and she pinned Dawn against the tree

" You tell ANYONE about that and I'll make sure you never hug another tree again!" Sugar said

" I wasn't planning on it... I just wanted to know why you did it" Dawn said

" Oh... well you see I tripped and-" Sugar said before interrupted

" Sugar.." Dawn said sternly

" Fine! I just wanted to win and I don't care who I gotta squash to win this dang pageant!" Sugar said

" While your passion to win is admirable Sugar, I don't think this is the way you should be handling things" Dawn said

" You ain't my mama, my papi, or my donkey! So you don't get to tell me what to do!" Sugar said

Sugar dropped Dawn and walked away

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

" Hmm.. I must work on my speeches"

"Also according to Sugar's words, donkeys tell her what to do..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" Great.. Of course I get stuck with a freaking mind reader so now I can't even lie!"

" Little Miss Animal Saving Psychic Chick is on Sugar's radar"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Beach: 8:00pm~**

The two teams gather their firewood to only realize a fire was already started

" What was the point of hauling that stupid firewood if you were just going to make one!" Amy said

" I needed some alone time... But we have a tiebreaker challenge to do!" Chris said

" A mash potato, twizzler twist, donkey kong, dance contest!" Chris said

"So I suggest choosing your best dancers for battle" Chris said

 **~ Screaming Gaffers~**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" I've never really danced in public before"

" But I'm not about to waste an opportunity to impress Sky"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" I'll go!" Dave said

Dave walked to the dance field but was stopped by Brick

" Hold on, Dave! I don't think we should rely on you for every challenge.. Does anyone here have any dance skills?" Brick asked

Sammy meekly raised her hand

Brick facepalmed

" Of course, your a cheerleader! You should have tons of dance experience, I nominate Sammy!" Brick said

Sammy blushed at Brick's comment

" It does make sense for her to do it" Cameron said

" If the teams up for it then so am I!" Sky said

"Wow... thanks guys" Sammy said

 **~ Killer Grips~**

" I knew playing Dance Dance Rebellion would play off!" Sam said confidently

" While the Lightning does think you got some skills, Couch potato. I think we should nominate her" Lightning said pointing to Amy

" Finally somebody realizes how great I am.." Amy said

" Lightning didn't say nothing bout you being great. You just need to prove your worth to the sha-team. Cuz so far you haven't been doing that great in challenges" Lightning said

" Like I care what some meathead thinks.." Amy said

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" Thinking back, Lightning probably should've chose the other twin"

" Cuz this twin is useless! She's all bark and no bite..."

" But hey if she wins good for her, but if she loses it's sha-bye bye"

" It's a win-win for the Lightning!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Dance Challenge~**

Sammy and Amy stood next to each other

" Don't worry sis, this'll all be over and you can go home early again" Amy taunted

" I don't plan on going home early again, but I can't say the same for you.." Sammy said with a smirk

The two sisters growled at each other and walked away

Sammy does some hip shaking while Amy twirled around

Sammy turned around to see Amy was getting ready to walk behind a huge branch

" Amy!-" Sammy said before interrupted

"Admit it! You can never beat me!" Amy yelled

After hearing Amy's remark, Sammy decides to not say anything and to continue dancing

Amy meanwhile trips on a branch

" OW OW OW OW OW! THAT HURTS!" Amy whined

" Quit whining and get back to dancing!" Lightning ordered

Chris walked over to Amy

" You do know you have to DANCE to win, right?" Chris asked

" My ankle is broken! I'm in no condition to dance!" Amy said

"Well with Amy out of commission, The Screaming Gaffers win!" Chris said

The Screaming Gaffers cheer while The Killer Grips groan in defeat

" Grips, your going straight to elimination" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAMMY**

" First people finally started calling me Sammy instead of Samey"

"And now I finally beat Amy at something!"

"Maybe my luck really is turning around.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: AMY**

" For the record, SAMEY did not beat me at anything"

"She's just lucky I happened to trip on that branch or I would've beaten her!"

" Stupid trees... Remind me to burn them all when I win the million"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Gilded Chris Award Ceremony~**

Sugar, Staci, and Sam sat near the bottom row while Lightning, Amy, and Shawn sat near the top row

Chris entered the award ceremony dressed as a surfer dude

" Cowabunga dudes! It's time for the bodacious award ceremony! Where all but one of you dudes and dudettes will get to stay for another day!" Chris said

" So how about you use those totally RAD voting devices to cast your votes?" Chris asked

 **CONFESSIONAL: AMY**

" If I hear DUDE or RAD one more time from Chris, I'm seriously going to strangle him"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Alright the votes are in! The Gilded Chris' go to..." Chris said

" Sugar!"

"Staci!"

"Sam!"

"and... Shawn!"

Chris threw the awards at the four teens

" Lightning, Amy... You two are on the wicked chopping block once again but only of you rascals can go home. And that person is..." Chris said

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

" Amy!"

Chris threw a Gilded Chris at Lightning

" Sha-yeah!" Lightning said

" SHA-NO! How could you vote ME off?! I'm the star of this freaking show!" Amy said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Why was Amy voted off?

" Simple because-"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" She's an annoying little-"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: STACI**

" spoiled brat, who-"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" Doesn't deserve the share the spotlight with moi"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

Sam was playing video games in the confessional

He then paused and looked up at the screen

"Huh?... Oh yeah even though she's a seventh level hottie, her personality is at level zero"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Chris snapped his fingers and two interns picked up Amy by the arms and dragged her across the Walk of Shame

"THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT, IF I'M GOING HOME THAT MEANS SAMEY OUTLASTED ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amy screamed

The interns threw Amy into the lamo-sine

 **GOODBYE AMY**

The Killer Grips then returned to their respective trailers

" That concludes another episode! What will Sammy do now that her sister is gone? Will Dave and Sugar listen to Dawn's warnings? And what was Dawn going to say about Sky? Find out all of this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

 **~ Bonus Scene: Scott and Amy~**

Amy sat in the lamo-sine next to her boyfriend

" Wow, eliminated right after me... Even I gotta admit that's a little sad" Scott said

" Shut up, Scott!" Amy said before punching Scott in the arm

"Ow!... I was just making a joke" Scott said

" This is not something to joke about, my SISTER is still in the game and I'm here." Amy said

" I'll never be able to show my face back home again..." Amy said

...

" Well in the meantime... Do you wanna make out?" Scott asked

" Not the right time, Scott" Amy said angrily

"Right, right..." Scott said

"So where are we going anyway?" Amy asked

" Trust me, you REALLY don't want to know" Scott said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Four! If you enjoyed it then as always leave a review and slap some favorites on here**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for elimination: Amy, With Sugar being the main antagonist, I've successfully gotten rid of any other potential antagonist just because I wanna focus on one for now. Plus I didn't have much planned for Amy this season anyways.**

 **Elimination Order: Scarlett-14th, Scott-13th, Amy-12th**

 **Authors Note: Even though in canon, this is supposed to be a reward episode I decided to switch things up and have it be an elimination instead. But next episode will be a reward challenge**

 **Votes for Amy**

 **Lightning- Amy**

 **Sam- Amy**

 **Sugar- Amy**

 **Shawn- Amy**

 **Staci- Amy**

 **Votes for Lightning**

 **Amy- Lightning**


	5. 3:10 to Losertown

**Review Responding Time!**

 **ThorBringstheThunder-** **Huh. Three villain defeats in a row. Sugar better be a good antagonist; she's going to have to go through the pre-merge and the merge. Unless you bring one of the first three back, which is plausible. Anyway, team LASSSSS is actually just an acronym of the players' names, Lightning, Amy, Sam, etc. I guess it doesn't work now that Amy's gone. Nice guys is Brick's team, although I'm more hesitant to call them that now, since... Brick was kind of being a jerk this episode. Now Dawn's getting involved in Dave's and Sky's plot? Good on her for trying, and bad on Dave for doing the same thing as in canon. If it were any other plotline, I'd say Dawn should be more insistent, but obviously, she can't do that this time around, because then Dave would actually find out about Keith, and that would be bad.**  
 **Good one!**

 **Me- Yeah she will... I could bring someone back, but it's not 100% confirmed**

 **Oh... now it makes sense.**

 **I feel like Brick was just trying to take charge, but I can see why you think he might've been acting like a jerk.**

 **Yeah.. that would be way too early for Dave to find out about Keith.**

 **ShadowJCreed-** **Well now I'm really happy because first Scott was out and now Amy is out. I'm liking your style and I'm wondering how Dave is gonna find out about Kieth because I'm pretty sure Dawn was about to tell Dave about him.**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **You'll see... :)**

 **X-treme Xavier-** **Yes! Amy is gone. She was my least favorite character on the show and I won't miss that aggravating girl.**

 **Me- Good to Know!**

 **GolddenKikachu5413-** **I wasn't surprised to see Amy go home. This was a really good chapter though!**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **keyblademaster avenger-** **Aww, Amy left. Bummer. I dont entirely hate her character from Pahkitew Island, just wish she was more devolped. But she got a laugh out of this this chapter. Next chapter is the Western challenge, correct?**

 **Me- Well if you wanna see more of Amy, I suggest reading my previous fic Total Drama What If? Island, she got more screentime and development there.**

 **Yes it is.**

 **AnonReviewer-** **As expected, Amy is the second of the Grips eliminated, which pleases me as I always hated her and she shouldn't have even reached the merge last season. Ms. Mean Twin also saw this coming herself at the beginning of the episode when nobody left on the team liked her. However mean-spirited the girl is, she's not nearly tactical enough to be a Total Drama antagonist and couldn't ever feasibly get even close to the finals. I was hoping either she would be the next one out (for being so condescending and full of herself) or Staci (for being an annoying blabbermouth who probably doesn't know when to shut up though I give you kudos for making her less irritating than in TDROTI). Our chatterbox on the other hand wouldn't go out of her way to distress others so I can understand keeping her around for now instead of the mean cheerleader. I have a feeling that Sugar (who is a good choice for antagonist here BTW and is perfectly eligible to use in your second season when she wasn't in your season one) will try to manipulate her for as long as they're both in the game. It was especially clear that Amy would get axed after losing the dance-off to Samey (and the sisterly face-off was an interesting event).**

 **Speaking of the kind twin, I'll bet she feels fantastic to have outlasted her sister this time. I know I would! Thank you for also not having their conflict drag on for too long and I certainly wouldn't want a repeat of what happened between them last season. My instinct could be wrong on this, but her blushing when Brick chose her to dance for the Gaffers as well as when accidentally landing on him after tripping last episode gives me a feeling she might have the hots for our cadet. Dawn would probably find the answer in her aura either way. As for the aura-whisperer, I'm glad you went with my idea of her reading Dave's aura to know he loves Sky and his initial reaction was as amusing as I thought it would be :P. However, he definitely should've listened to what she was going to say. If Sky is dating Keith in this fic and Dawn was about to say "boyfriend", then our germaphobe actually might be better off knowing this sooner than later before he goes insane over her or publicly makes a fool of himself like he did in canon. That fiasco is best avoided. Finding out before it's too late could also prevent him from overreacting when finding out about the guy as he did during TDPI or getting turned down by the gymnast. In fact, it would probably be best for him to know before Sky says anything on how she feels about him or Keith (presuming he'll be mentioned at any point in the fic). He regardless was trying too hard to impress her in this episode and often came off as awkward above all else. I also hope he stays stable and sane like in your first fic.**

 **For the next episode, I'm eager to see how everybody reacts when finding out they're having a reward challenge. Maybe the Grips can win for a change. Either way, it was kind of ridiculous how the canon Gaffers largely god-played their way through TDA up to the merge (8 wins and 3 losses out of 11 challenges), and I hope you can change things up from that. It'll also be more interesting that way even if they get 7 wins and 4 losses as opposed to 6 wins and 5 losses.**

 **Me- Yeah with Amy I can't really have her be antagonist because while she is mean spirited she's just not the strategical type**

 **I get how seeing the whole Amy vs Sammy thing for too long would've been boring, I didn't want to axe Sammy again since that probably would've gotten a lot of fans triggered and then I realized I had not nothing planned for Amy and went to that.**

 **While the hints have been dropped... you'll have to see :).**

 **I don't want Dave to end up like he did in canon, but I still have to stay true to his storyline with Sky.. but not all the way.**

 **Yeah the Gaffers will definitely not be godplaying here.**

 **Tristan494-** **R.I.P. Amy, she is a brat. She had a horrible plan for the sandcastle. And hopefully Jasmine didn't watch, or Amy would be in a world of pain, because she kicked Shawn. And HAAHAHAHAH Amy broke her ankle. But maybe Sam and Lightning can form some kind of Game/Sport Alliance.**

 **Me- Yep.**

 **We'll see...**

 **Tristan494-** **Also, will Scott and Amy be the aftermath hosts? And I wish Jasmine and Jo made it.**

 **Me- You'll have to wait till next episode to find out.**

 **There's always next season, :)**

* * *

" Last time on Total Drama Action! The contestants got to catch some gnarly waves in our beach challenge!" Chris said

" Brick's pants were chomped up by our cameos the sharks!"

"Shows clip of Brick running away embarrassed when the shark bites off his shorts"

" And Sugar didn't have much luck either, seeing as how she broke the board!"

"Shows clip of Sugar falling off her board and breaking it"

" In the end, Sky won it for the Screaming Gaffers"

"Shows clip of Sky dodging all of Chris' gulls"

" So we moved on to our next location, an actual beach! Where our two teams got to build sandcastles judged by Chef Hatchet himself! When the Gaffers were close to succeeding, Sugar came in and destroyed their castle! Ruining any chances of them winning that challenge!" Chris said

"Shows clip of Sugar stomping on the Gaffers sandcastle"

" In our tiebreaker challenge, it was twin against twin. With Sammy coming out on top. Due to Amy losing the tiebreaker challenge and overall not very liked by her peers, she was the next person voted off! Wanna find out what happens this time? Stay tuned to TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Trailers~**

It's a very hot day, so the contestants try their best to deal with the heat

Sugar and Staci decided to stay inside the trailer

Brick is doing push ups by himself

Cameron is sitting on the ground reading a book while Sam is right next to him playing a video game and Lightning is peering over Sam's shoulder looking at what he is playing

Sammy and Dawn are relaxing at the longue chairs with Dawn meditating

Shawn is on the rooftop of his trailer, suspiciously eyeing the rest of his peers

And Sky is sitting on the ground being fanned by Dave

" Dave while the gesture is nice, you don't have to do that for me" Sky said

" No it's okay, really! I want to do it!" Dave said with a smile on his face

" Okay... Dave, were friends right?" Sky asked

" Of course, this is totally something friends would do!" Dave said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

" Ugh... I can't tell if Dave is trying to flirt with me or genuinely be nice to me"

" I don't want to just assume he's flirting and tell him off"

"... I know, I can ask Dawn. She's a psychic, right?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sky gets up from the ground and prepares to walk off

" Hey Dave, I'm going to go... somewhere. Could you stay here?" Sky asked

" Of course!" Dave said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Man, I am such a good flirter"

" A little more time and I think we'll be at the kissing stage"

" And I brought Vaseline just in case my lips get chapped"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sky walked over to Dawn and Sammy

" Hey Dawn, could I talk to you for a sec?" Sky asked

" Why sure..." Dawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

Dawn facepalmed and sighed

" Of course... I should've just talked to Sky first"

" In terms of emotions, she is much more reasonable than Dave"

" Hopefully we can get this sorted out before something bad happens.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" You can read minds, right?" Sky asked

"Why yes... and I already know your going to ask about Dave" Dawn said

" Wow you are good... Anyway could you tell me if he's into me or not?" Sky asked

" He has grown quite fond of you, Sky. If you don't nip this in the bud, this could turn out a lot worse later on" Dawn said

" So he does have a crush on me... Ugh this makes it so much harder than it needs to be" Sky said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

" Dave's nice and all but I have a BOYFRIEND, back home watching"

" He's probably pissed off enough as it is..."

" I'm pretty sure Chris is going to announce the challenge, but after that I'm telling Dave how I feel!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Yes! Take that evil troll king!" Sam said

"Whoa dude, that ugly little green dude is totally gonna get you!" Lightning said

"You mean the troll king?... Pfft,with my level 10 armor and tons of xp there's no way-" Sam said before interrupted

While distracted Sam is beaten by the troll king and loses

"Aw man..." Sam sulked

" Dang you almost had him" Lightning said

"Hey if your so interested in it, do you want a turn?" Sam asked

" Video games?, That stuff is no good for the Lightning, that's why Pops didn't buy any for Lightning when he was a kid." Lightning said

" Your dad never let you play video games?!" Sam asked

" Why would he?, Lightning couldn't get distracted or he'd never be the all-star athlete he is today!" Lightning said

" Dude just try it, it'll be fun." Sam said

" Uh... Sure, but don't tell pops, kay?" Lightning asked

"Sure" Sam said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

" Heh heh..."

" I think Lightning forgot were on a reality tv show"

" But still with Amy and Scott gone, this might be a good opportunity to be nice to him and stuff so he won't vote me off"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Sha-yeah! Lightning scores a touchdown!" Lightning said

"If by touchdown you mean kill an evil sky harpy with your level one fire sword then yeah" Sam said

" But still Lightning... would you maybe... want an alliance?" Sam asked

" Alliance?... Is that another one of your video games?" Lightning asked

" No it's like where we work together to make sure we don't get voted off..." Sam said

" Oh... I sha-get it. You got yourself a deal, couch potato" Lightning said

Lightning and Sam shook hands

Chris walks into the scene and fires a pistol

The contestants gasp at this

A scared Dave takes Dawn and pushes her in front of him

"D-Did it hit me?..." Dave asked

"No Dave, it was just a blank" Dawn said

" Take it easy, the guns are loaded with blanks. I think..." Chris said with a chuckle

" Anyway were going western this week! Meet me at the film set at high noon or I'll drive you deadbeats out of town!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

Sugar fans herself as her hair poofs up

" My dang hair don't work too well in the humidity"

An intern laughed at Sugar's hair

" Did ain't something to laugh at ya dang intern!"

The intern laughed even harder

Sugar growled as she took off her shoe and threw it at the intern

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Western Film Set~**

The contestants entered the Western Film Set

Sugar was met with small chuckles from Lightning and Shawn

She turned around and took off her shoe

" You see anything funny?!" Sugar asked angrily

" N-Nope..." Shawn said

" Listen up partners, In any good western there are heroes, outlaws, horses and pretty dames. The hero defeats the outlaw and rides off into the sunset riding a horse and scoring the pretty dame" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Wow... That challenge perfectly explained how I want things to turn out with Sky"

" Not sure if I want to ride on a horse, seeing as how unsanitary they are"

" But riding off into the sunset with Sky seems so... cool"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Well seeing as Dawn's not really "dame" material and Sammy is too quiet. Why don't we nominate Sky?!" Dave asked

The Screaming Gaffers shot him an odd look

" Slow down ol buckaroo, No cowboy gets to save pretty dames without some saddle practice. So for your first challenge you will be horse jumping!" Chris said

The camera then turned to an old horse who farted very loudly

Dave shuddered as he saw the filthy creature

" That's the best steed we could afford?" Chris asked as he shot a glance Chef's way

" Well between yo caviar for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, gold plated hot tub, and your 24 hour masseuse. We had to make cuts somewhere" Chef said

" Fair enough. Since Gaffers won last time they get to go first" Chris said

"This'll be easy!" Brick declared

Brick hopped on the horse

" Hold on your not jumping from there..." Chris said

He then pointed upward to a riggity diving board attached to the barn

 **CONFESSIONAL: CAMERON**

" Statistically speaking..."

" I have a 5% chance of surviving a fall from that height..."

Cameron then took out a piece of toilet paper

" Welp, time to write my will"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The contestants shared worried looks

"Don't worry, our unpaid interns made sure this was safe" Chris said

" And broke several bones in the process, but who cares about the details?" Chris said

Brick gulped as he started climbing up the ladder

"You can do this Brick!" Sammy cheered

 **~ Diving Board Challenge: Brick~**

Brick arrived at the top of the diving board

He wiped sweat from his brow as he looked down below

" H-Here goes nothing.." Brick said

Brick jumped from the board

Though his coordinates were off and he landed on the fence with his crotch

" M-My kiwis..." Brick said before falling over

Sammy quickly ran over to help Brick

" Are you okay?" Sammy asked

" While my nether regions aren't feeling the best right now, I'll get over it..." Brick said

 **CONFESSIONAL: BRICK**

An intern handed Brick a bag of ice

Brick then put it on his kiwis

" Gonna take more than that to bring Brick Macarthur down!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Diving Board Challenge: Dave~**

Dave was the next to climb up the ladder and arrive at the diving board

" Okay Dave, you just have to land on a horse from this height..." Dave said to himself

Dave then looked down

"This very very very.. high height I may add" Dave said

Dave began to stumble over and fell down

Though he successfully landed on the horse

" I'm alive?" Dave asked

The horse then farted

Dave then fainted

 **~ Diving Board Challenge: Sammy and Cameron~**

Sammy helped Cameron up the ladder and onto the diving board

" Thank you Sammy for doing this with me, not sure if I could do this by myself" Cameron admitted

" Your welcome...I just hope we can survive this" Sammy said

"Well combining both of our weights, We have a much higher percentage of surviving" Cameron said

" Alrighty then..." Sammy said nervously

Sammy and Cameron held hands as they jumped down together

Sammy landed on the horse but Cameron hoodie got snagged by the cupola of the barn

" It seems I require some assistance" Cameron said

" Chris, you have to help him!" Sammy said

" I don't have to do anything" Chris said

Chris then snapped his fingers and some interns appeared

"Interns, help the little nerd" Chris ordered

The interns ran to help Cameron

 **~ Diving Board Challenge: Sky~**

Sky then went on the diving board

She then did a backflip off the board and landed on the horse

Dave cheered for Sky

 **~ Diving Board Challenge: Dawn~**

Dawn went up to the diving board

She then jumped off the diving board

But she was blown away by the wind and landed near an electrical wire

She was then electrocuted

" Chris?!" Sammy asked

" Hey, I'm not a miracle work-" Chris said before interrupted

 **~ Editing Room~**

Chris stood at the editing room, reading a stack of papers

"We here at Total Drama Action are about the health and welfare of our competitors. Furthermore no animals were hurt in the making of this show" Chris said

 **~ Diving Board Challenge: Sugar~**

Sugar dived from the board and landed on the ground

He quickly chased after the horse and hopped on to it

" Yes!" Sugar said

Sugar was met with some ramblings from the Gaffers

" She so cheated.." Dave whispered

Sugar kicked his leg against the horse's buttocks and it charged towards Dave, trampling him in the process

 **~ Diving Board Challenge: Staci~**

" Can't we do a talent contest, instead?" Staci asked

" Nope, now get to jumping!" Chris said

Staci looked down and almost barfed

"Yah like I can't do that, sorry guys" Staci said

Staci climbed down

She was met with boos from the Killer Grips, particularly Lightning

"She tried her hardest, don't you dare boo her!" Sugar said

" Her hardest just put us behind!" Lightning said

 **CONFESSIONAL: STACI**

" Yah even though a cousin of mine is a world trapeze artist"

" Heights aren't really my thing..."

" I like how Sugar stood up for me though, I was having doubts about her and stuff when she trashed the other team's sandcastle"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Diving Board Challenge: Shawn~**

Shawn got up the diving board

"No zombies, no gulls, no sweat." Shawn said

" I wouldn't count on that, Shawn" Chris said with a smirk

Chris then shot one of his blanks

This scared Shawn and he slipped and fell from the diving board

He still managed to land on the horse

" Ha!" Shawn said

The horse then fell over due to exhaustion

"Dang it" Shawn said

" Alright! That's three for the Gaffers and two for the Grips. It's up to Lightning and Sam to break this tie" Chris said

"Wait how did we only get two points?! Everyone dived!" Sky said

" True but Cameron, Brick, and Dawn technically never landed on the horse so it doesn't count" Chris said

" Neither did Sugar, how come they don't get a point off!" Sky said

" Because... I don't know... Don't question it!" Chris said

 **~ Diving Board Challenge: Lightning and Sam~**

Lightning and Sam arrived at the diving board

"You ready, couch potato?" Lightning asked

" Ready as I'll ever be.." Sam said

Lightning and Sam jumped together and screamed all the way down

Sam was first to land on the horse

" I di-" Sam said before interrupted

Lightning then landed on him

" SHA-BAM!" Lightning said

" Ow...My sha-scabula" Sam said

" Lightning and Sam take it for the Grips!" Chris said

The Killer Grips cheered at their victory

 **~ Western Film Set~**

" Everyone knows that in every western movie, there's always a showdown. You'll be going against someone from the opposite team in a quick draw shootout!" Chris said

"And to throw in some nostalgia, you'll be using the paintball guns from season one!" Chris said

" Nostalgia or you didn't have enough money in the budget to afford new props" Shawn said slyly

Chris fired his paintball gun at Shawn

" Least now we know they work" Chris said

" We've decided who will be going against each other by random. Since there's a uneven number of you, one of the Gaffers has to sit out and that person is... Sky!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

" Now I can't even help my team win!"

" Being benched sucks..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"First up is Cameron vs Sam!" Chris said

Chris handed the two nerds their paintball guns

 **CONFESSIONAL: CAMERON**

Cameron gulped

" Seeing those paintball guns brings back some bad memories"

" Like being mauled by a bear memories, I could say..."

" But I won't let my team down!... Well at least I won't try too.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Showdown: Cameron vs Sam~**

Cameron and Sam stand across from each other with determined looks on their faces

" And... shoot!" Chris said

Sam fires at Cameron, but he quickly dodges them all and hides behind a barrel

" Can't hide forever, dude" Sam said

"Who said I'm hiding?" Cameron asked

Cameron then fired a shot at the saloon which bounced off into a cactus and finally hit Sam

"Ow!" Sam said

" One point for the Gaffers!" Chris said

The Gaffers cheered for Cameron

 **~ Showdown: Staci vs Dawn~**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

" I was hoping to face someone a little bit more mean spirited like Sugar"

" But I'll try to go easy on Staci..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" And... go!" Chris said

Dawn immediately fired at Staci without hesitation

" Dangit..." Staci said

" Wow that ended quickly, how pathetic" Chris said talking to the chatterbox

" Well if I had to lose to anyone, I'm glad-" Staci said before interrupted

" Yeah no one cares. Next up is Shawn vs Brick!" Chris said

 **~ Showdown: Shawn vs Brick~**

Shawn traded in his signature hat for a cowboy hat as he faced off against the cadet

" Before we face off, I'd like to ask... where did you get that hat?, it looks great!" Brick asked

Shawn merely shrugged

"You never know when you might need a cowboy hat" Shawn said

" And... go!" Chris said

Brick fired multiple shots at Shawn, only for him to dodge them all

Shawn then entered one of the fake buildings

Brick soon followed after him, however when he opened the door. Shawn appeared from the roof

" Nothing personal!" Shawn said

Shawn then jumped off the roof and fired a shot at Brick as he hit the ground

"Wow... you got me.. Well done soldier!" Brick said with a smile

The two then shook hands

" And with Shawn winning, this may be the turnaround the Grips need!" Chris said

 **~ Showdown: Sammy vs Lightning~**

" Now don't think all because your a girl, Lightning's gonna go easy on you" Lightning said

" Okay?..." Sammy said

" Go!" Chris said

Sammy fired some shots at Lightning, the jock dodged them and tackled Sammy to the ground

" Say goodnight!" Lightning said

With Sammy pinned down, Lightning fired a paintball shot at her face

" Ahh! Lightning you got it all over my face!" Sammy said

" Sorry sha-girlie but Lightning needed that dub" Lightning said

" Both teams are now officially tied, while Sammy is taken to the infirmary. Dave and Sugar will be our final match to decide who wins" Chris said

 **~ Showdown: Dave vs Sugar~**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" This could go oh so right or oh so wrong..."

" If I win, Sky will probably fall in love with me"

" If I lose, That won't look so good on my resume when it's time to vote off someone"

" Sugar seems pretty harmless though, besides her being absolutely disgusting"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Dave and Sugar stood across one another

" You think you can take on the Sugar?" Sugar asked confidently

" Yes." Dave said

" And...go!" Chris said

Sugar fired several shots at Dave, he managed to run away and fired several shots back

Sugar then collapsed to the ground, Dave went over to look at his victory

" Alright!... Did you see that-" Dave said before interrupted

Sugar then opened her eyes with a sly smile on her face. She took the opportunity to take some sand from the ground and throw it in Dave's face

" AAAHH! Sand in my eyes!" Dave said

She then grabbed her paintball gun and shot Dave, who fell over from the impact

She then picked up Dave by the head

" Hey Sky, you sure you don't wanna find yourself another man?!. This guy's pretty pathetic" Sugar declared

Sky looked away in embarrassment, Dave saw this and tears welled up in his eyes

" Oh... nice. The Killer Grips win their reward!" Chris said

"Which is?" Shawn asked

" They have first dibs on the showers!" Chris said

The girls cheered while the guys seemed less excited

"You call that a reward?!" Lightning asked

Chris then walked over to some fire burning

He then took out a branding iron in the shape of an L

" How about this?" Chris said with a smirk

" Dang... Sha-nevermind" Lightning said

 **~ Trailers~**

While waiting for the Grips to be done with the showers. The Gaffers silently wait outside of the trailers

Everyone sat together except for Dave who was sulking near a tree

" Hey guys, you mind leaving for a little bit?" Sky asked

" Why-" Brick said before interrupted

" I think it's best if we go" Dawn said

Dawn, Cameron, Brick and Sammy left the area

Sky then walked over to talk to Dave

" Hey Dave... how you holding up?" Sky asked awkwardly

" If your doing this out of pity, don't bother" Dave said

" Dave, even though you lost us the challenge. That doesn't mean we're not friends anymore" Sky said with a smile

"But that's the thing Sky. I... I ... I wanted to be more than friends" Dave said hesitantly

" Well that's just it, Dave. I don't want to be more than friends" Sky said

" This is because I lost to Sugar isn't it?" Dave asked

" Not at all! I was actually planning to tell you after the challenge ended" Sky said

" Wow.. so you never even liked me to begin with" Dave said

" I did but-" Sky said before interrupted

" Save it Sky. I don't want to hear the but, it's clear as day you don't like me. So I won't waste your time anymore" Dave said

Dave then walked away, once he was out of Sky's range he started crying loudly

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

" Did I do the right thing?"

" I didn't want to Dave to like like me"

" But I didn't want him to dislike me either..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

Dave took a tissue and blew his nose

" I wasn't crying, obviously a mosquito got into my eye"

" But I just can't believe Sky doesn't see me the way I see her"

" Whatever, I'll make sure the next thing she sees is that goddamn lamo-sine"

Dave then started to laugh and cry at the same time

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Showers~**

Staci stepped out of the shower and ran into Dawn

" Dawn?... What are you doing here?" Staci said

" I came to warn you about Sugar, she's not the nice person you think she is. Underneath her is a heart filled with hatred" Dawn said

" I mean sure what she did to Dave was like a bit excessive. But for the last couple days I've been with her she's so nice! She helped me get rid of Scott-" Staci said before interrupted

" She also trashed our team's sandcastle" Dawn said

"GASP" "You know about that?" Staci asked

" Of course it is all over her aura, I can't tell you what to do Staci but I do advise you keep an eye around her" Dawn said

"Anything for you gal-pal!" Staci said as she brought Dawn into a hug

Meanwhile Sugar who was glaring at the two watched this from afar

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" Urgh... That no good blabbermouth is about to ruin my alliance with Staci!"

" I can't stand that animal loving, tree hugging, Dawn!"

" She almost annoys me as much as that wannabe princess, Ella"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Oh boy thing are heating up!... What will Sky do now that her little boy to hates her?, Will Dawn be able to make Staci realize Sugar isn't as nice as she says she is? How will Lightning's and Sam's alliance affect the game? Find out all of this and more on... TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Five! If you enjoyed it as always, leave a review and slap some favorites on here**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Authors Note: Just wanted to let you guys know the next episode will be the Aftermath and if you have any questions for our three guests "Scarlett, Scott, or Amy" You can pm me or leave your question in the reviews. I try to upload chapters weekly so I suggest getting them in as soon as you can.**

 **Elimination Order: Scarlett-14th, Scott-13th, Amy-12th,**

 **Another Author's Note: You can also try and guess who the two aftermath hosts are gonna be?... :).**


	6. Aftermath 1: Twinning Isn't Everything

**Review Responding Time!**

 **ThorBringstheThunder-** **This was a good chapter! I can see the Sam/Lightning alliance in my head; it's funny but it works. Brick was better in this one too. And the big reveal of... the exact opposite problem as in canon, with Dave now completely miserable (instead of joyous, like in canon) after knowing Sky's feelings but not letting her finish her sentence, once again. I think Dave would be a good minor villain for his team until the merge rolls around unless he pulls a Noah from Ridonculous Race. Thumbs up here!**

 **Me- Thanks!, I thought seeing Lightning and Sam interact more might be fun.**

 **Yeah had to shake things up a little**

 **ShadowJcreed-** **For some reason I'm shipping Sammy and Brick it seems strange but I am. Sam and Lightning working together now that will be interesting. The hosts of the Aftermath is usually a couple so I think the hosts will be Mike and Zoey there aren't a lot of other couples other then Sam and Dakota but Sam is a contestant so that rules them out. A question I guess I could ask one person on the Aftermath is Scarlett my question for her is "Do you believe your strategy to eliminate Scott on day 1 could have worked if you tried to be more understanding and nice to the other contestants?"**

 **Me- I don't think it's strange, all ships are welcome, dude.**

 **Yeah I thought both of them working together might be fun :).**

 **We'll see... right now actually**

 **Thanks for the response!**

 **Tristan494-** **I realized something about the pictures, the main antagonist is Sugar, she is on the picture, and same with Scarlett who was antagonist last season. And Dave Trying To Get Sky out? Hmmmmmmmmmm and possibly BrickXSammy when Sammy check on brick.**

 **Me- Ok?**

 **Maybe.**

 **GolddenKikachu5413-** **I call Mike and Zoey as the aftermath hosts! Also, Dave...you need to get over it. Just because Sky didn't have the same feelings as you, doesn't mean you have to be pissed at her for that. This triggered me a bit.**

 **Me- Hmmm... interesting choice.**

 **Yeah Dave clearly doesn't know how liking someone works...lol.**

 **AnonReviewer-** **Nice to see the Grips get their first victory. I'm also glad you won't have the Gaffers godplay through the game as they did for much of the real TDA since (as I noted before) that would be absurd and not as interesting as a more balanced out win-to-loss total. When the Gaffers do have to first vote someone off, I'd say axe Dave while he still has at least some some sanity or Sky so she doesn't go through unnecessary conflicts with him. I officially respect this version of our gymnast far more than her canon counterpart for not only being a faithful girlfriend as opposed to willingly cheating on Keith (even though was no longer into him when entering the game anyway) by getting flirty with the germaphobe and kissing him in the TDPI finale before he finds out she technically wasn't single despite having many chances to tell him about the relationship even outside of that interrupted "but" moment prior to that big reveal and his elimination, but also for being straight forward with him by saying she didn't return his affections rather than lead him on with false hope like she did in canon. She was probably going to say "but only as a friend" when turning him down or "but I have a boyfriend". Regardless, I'm glad he at least didn't go insane over her like in the actual season 6 before learning that they wouldn't get together and handled the rejection much better than in TDPI, though deciding to vote her off because of that seems a bit over the top and he did have some unrealistic hopes before their conversation here. It's also a relief that they were both able to remain civil and calm in this rather than the harsh rejection she gave him in "Hurl and Go Seek" (though he should've listened to her cues beforehand in that). Perhaps he'll cancel his deal with Chef as a result. Yes Sky, you most certainly did do the right thing here by listening to Dawn and setting things straight with Dave before it was too late as well as staying faithful, even though he now seems to resent you.**

 **Speaking of Dawn, it was only a matter of time before she saw through Sugar's evil ways, and that girl just might be able to prevent her from manipulating Staci when giving that warning after the challenge. I sense that our obese blonde will target her for elimination ASAP because of this when the aura-whisperer poses a major threat to her plans. Get ready for an ongoing conflict, Dawn, and watch your back!**

 **As for the first Aftermath, it should be interesting seeing the three most hated contestants having to speak about their early eliminations (Scott and Amy have each other as a couple and Scott has his friend Max while nobody likes Scarlett at all in your universe). My guess is that Topher and Dakota will host it given their desires for TV fame and that it could lead to problems if he insults Sam in front of her. Amy above all else will probably complain about Samey lasting longer in the season than her. I'm very glad you got rid of her before the kind twin this time either way.**

 **With regards to Samey, my main qualm with her in canon is that she spent too much time either complaining about her abusive sister (though I don't blame her for wanting to vent about things and do feel sorry for her) or trying to masquerade as her to evade elimination rather than having the chance to really be her own person and focus more on herself. I feel this issue could've been avoided if the mean cheerleader got the most votes instead in "Twinning Isn't Everything" (which would've been much more deserving) and she didn't have to hide her identity afterwards (even though tricking others was quite clever on her part except for Jasmine and Scarlett who knew the truth all along). Maybe you can give Samey more development as her own character here by not having her focus so much on her past with Amy like you did in this episode (not one complaint which is commendable). I'd find her more likable then. If she's crushing on Brick in this fic as I've begun to suspect (and this episode makes it seem even more likely when she seemed the most concerned for him after that painful fall), then that might show a side to her we never saw before and could be worth exploring.**

 **Me- We'll see...**

 **I didn't really get what Sky was doing in canon. It doesn't matter if your not happy with your relationship that doesn't really give you the right to cheat. I really don't get how it was so hard to tell a guy your not interested.**

 **Yeah I thought Sugar and Dawn might be good enemies**

 **Good prediction for aftermath hosts!**

 **I knew a lot of people would get triggered if I had Sammy go before Amy twice. Plus I figured Sammy deserves some development too,**

 **I get you on that, I feel she'd be more interesting if her whole character wasn't wrapped around Amy.**

 **Sammy is definitely getting some much needed development this season.**

* * *

The aftermath theme song played as a D shot through the screen

"Yes!" Scott cheered

" I should've known you morons wouldn't of listened to my advice" Scarlett said

" But believe me when I say this isn't the last you've seen of me" Scarlett said

Another D shot through the screen

" Well I guess Sugar has a brain after all" Scott said

" Looks like the Scottmeister got a little too big for his britches" Scott said

A final D shot through the screen

" THIS CAN"T BE RIGHT, IF I'M GOING HOME THAT MEANS SAMEY OUTLASTED ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amy screamed

* * *

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

The camera then turned to the two aftermath hosts, who were sitting on a couch in the center, waving at the audience

" Hello there Total Drama Viewers, you may know me.. What am I saying, of course you know me!" Topher said

" Um.. Is it my turn to sp-" Ella said before interrupted

" Not now Ella!, Anyways I'm your charismatic, handsome, charming host, Topher!" Topher said

Topher was met with claps from the audience

" Oh and I'm also from Total Drama Island, You may call me Ella" Ella said

Ella was met with more claps than Topher, because of this Topher sent a scowl Ella's way

" And welcome to the Total Drama Aftermath Show!" Ella/ Topher said

" Even though we weren't picked for season two... Who cares? Getting to host my own show is way more fun" Topher said

"While I do miss my friends, I am also glad my life isn't in constant danger anymore.." Ella said

"Can we hurry this up? Me and Mike have date night." An annoyed Zoey asked

" Hmm, almost forgot you were here. Might as well introduce you" Topher said

The camera then turned to the other eleven losers who didn't make season two

" Zoey!" Ella said

Zoey smiled at the camera/ while a clip of her ditching Jasmine to escape from the serial killer was shown

" Multiple Mike!" Topher said

Mike waved at the camera/ A clip of him making out with Anne Maria as Vito was shown

" Jo!" Ella said

Jo glared at the camera/ A clip of her jumping off the cliff from the first episode was shown

" Leonard..." Topher said

Leonard looked up from his book of spells and smiled at the camera/ A clip of him trying to cast a spell is shown

" Anne Maria!" Ella said

Anne Maria smiled as she brought out the hairspray/ A clip of Anne Maria attacking people with her hairspray is shown

" Max!" Topher said

"Max chuckled as he smiled evilly at the camera/ A clip of Max calling people his minion was shown

" Dakota!" Ella said

Dakota looked up from her phone and struck a pose for the camera/ A clip of her making out with Sam is shown

" Beardo!" Topher said

Beardo took off his headphones and winked at the camera/ A clip of Beardo beatboxing was shown

" Jasmine!" Ella said

Jasmine waved at the camera/ A clip of Jasmine looking sad as she lost the finale to Scott

" B!" Topher said

B smiled at the camera and nodded/ A clip of B talking for the first time was shown

" And last but not least, Rodney!"

Rodney had one hand behind his head and smiled sheepishly/ A clip of Rodney hugging Amy was shown

"We've gotten tons of texts and emails from our fans! And even a webcam, how cool is that?" Topher asked

"We also have Scarlett, Scott, and Amy joining us today" Ella said

" But before we do that, let's ask the peanut gallery what they think of the game so far.." Topher said

The camera then turned to the Peanut Gallery

" I lost faith in the wretched game until Sugar started being EVIL, everyone knows EVIL makes for great TV" Max said

" All because she's making good tv mate doesn't mean it condones her actions. She's been acting pretty nasty since the season started" Jasmine said

" Nasty? She just wants to win, don't see nothin that's wrong with that" Anne Maria said

" Yeah but the way she's winning isn't all that fair, She destroyed the other team's sandcastle in that beach challenge!" Mike said

"So?, The other team had it coming since they kept on winning." Anne Maria said

" Of course you would think that" Zoey said with disgust in her voice

" Oh you wanna go, pasty?!" Anne Maria asked

" Ladies, Ladies settle down. As much as I love a good catfight, we should probably get on with our first guest" Topher said

" Let's take a look at her journey" Ella said

The huge tv screen behind them turned on, showing clips of Scarlett throughout Total Drama Action

" Scarlett's time on Total Drama Action may have been short but she kinda had it coming seeing what she did to people last season" Topher said

The tv screen showed clips of Scarlett antagonizing people last season

" This put a huge target on her back and left her with zero allies" Ella said

It then showed a clip of the girls refusing to acknowledge Scarlett

" Our first guest has gone toe to toe with yetis, kissed someone's boyfriend, and is despised by her fellow contestants, Scarlett everyone!" Topher said

The camera turned to the side of the stage but no one came out

"Um... Scarlett?" Ella asked

" Seems like she's not coming out, let's check the guest room!" Topher said

 **~ Guest Room~**

Scott and Amy are making out on the couch while Scarlett is trying to read a book

" Can't you two do that somewhere else?" Scarlett asked

" Can't you read your nerd book somewhere else?!" Amy asked back

" Heh heh.. nice one babe" Scott said

Scott and Amy continued to kiss and annoyed Scarlett walked out of the guest room

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

Scarlett walked through the side of the studio and was met with several boos

" I'm only out here because watching those two go at it is slightly worse than being interviewed" Scarlett said

" Sure Scarlett... why don't you have a seat?" Topher said

Scarlett took a seat on the couch on the left side of the room

" So... how's life?" Topher asked

" I was voted off by a bunch of morons, how do you think life is?" Scarlett asked sharply

" Just trying to be nice, Scarlett. But I guess you wouldn't know anything about being nice" Topher fired back

This was met with several "ooohs" from the audience

" Can you hurry up and ask your trivial questions?" Scarlett asked

" Well first we'd like to thank all you lovely viewers at home that submitted your questions!" Ella said

" Speaking of, ShadowJCreed asks "Do you believe your strategy to eliminate Scott on day 1 could have worked if you tried to be more understanding and nice to the other contestants?" Topher asked

Hmm... depends. I just assumed they would go after someone who just won a season. A mistake on my part, but it is nothing that cannot be fixed" Scarlett said

" And what do you mean by that, Scarlett?" Ella asked

"If any of you cretins bothered to read the rulebook it says, "If a total drama contestant is seriously injured due to a challenge, he or she has the right to sue" Scarlett said

" I plan to sue the show and force them to give the million dollars to me!" Scarlett said

This was met with several gasps from the peanut gallery and the crowd

"Okay even if you could sue the show, Chris has a top notch team of lawyers. You'd never win the case" Topher said

" Topher it says were getting a call from an unknown source!" Ella said

" Oh that's just Chris. He'll get this sorted out in no time" Topher said

Chris appeared on the huge tv screen

"Which one of you losers is suing the show?!" Chris asked

" That would be me" Scarlett said

"Well like could you stop, I'm getting a massage!" Chris said

" Please don't stop, rubbing this man's feet is torture.." Chef said

" Less talking more rubbing!" Chris ordered

"Chris you have two options. 1.) Be homeless after I take all the money from your show or 2.) Hand the million dollars to me right now" Scarlett said

" On it, one of the interns is sending the million as we speak. Mclean, out!" Chris said

The tv screen faded and the attention turned back to the aftermath

A blonde intern handed Scarlett a silver briefcase

"Let me make sure there's actually money in here" Scarlett said

Scarlett opened the case and some beeping was heard

Topher and Ella ran over to the Peanut Gallery as the briefcase exploded

" Um... we'll be right back?" Topher asked

 **commercial break**

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

Interns were shown cleaning up debris

Scarlett was put in a full body cast which prevented her from talking

Topher and Ella sat back in their hosting couch

" Wow.. Didn't know Chris had the guts to do something like that" Topher said

Scarlett tried to say something but was muffled due to her mouth being covered

" This is so cruel..." Ella said

" I know right, Now we can't even get an interview out of her" Topher said

"Um... I don't think that should be our top priority right now" Ella said

" Right, Guess we'll have to move on to our next two guests. How about you be a dear and drag Scarlett to the Peanut Gallery?" Topher asked smugly

Ella frowned at Topher's comment but still did what he said

She put Scarlett right next to Max at the end

" Hahaha! The way Chris tricked you was so magnificently EVIL!" Max said

Scarlett tried to attack the boy but couldn't due to her injuries

" Our next two guests have made out more times than we can count, are also pretty disliked among the show and did worser here than they did last season, Scott and Amy!" Topher said

Scott and Amy walked through the entrance while still making out, they took a seat on the couch

" It's nice to see two people find happiness in each other!" Ella said

" Yeah but I'd be a hell of a lot more happier if I was still in the game right now" Scott said

" Speaking of happy let's see how happy our viewers will be when we play our new segment "That's gonna leave a mark!" Topher said

" Topher do we have to do this? Making fun of people's misery isn't that funny..." Ella said

" Ella, do you want ratings or not? No one's gonna watch a snoozefest. But they will watch these clips I pulled together!" Topher said

Topher then turned on the remote

 **~ That's Gonna Leave A Mark~**

During the alien movie challenge, the contestants who were eliminated are walking out of the movie set

" Heh heh... At least we can say we tried" Sam said

Scarlett growled at the gamer, she raised her hand and walked towards him but slipped on some slime and landed on her butt

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

" HAHAHA! Priceless, just look at the way she falls on her butt like a total clown!" Topher said

" Oh boy..." Ella said

 **~ That's Gonna Leave A Mark~**

While the interns are trying to get Cameron down from the barn during the western movie challenge, the hoodie rips and Cameron falls near the horse.

As tries to get up but the horse continued to fart in his face

 **~ That's Gonna Leave a Mark~**

During the beach movie challenge, Amy is taunting Chris while she's on the surfboard

"YOUR SUCH A LOSER, CHRIS!" Amy taunted

Chris growled at the teen, he picked his gull gattling gun and threw it at her

 **~ That's Gonna Leave a Mark~**

Scott is walking through the movie set during the acting challenge

A falling stage light makes direct impact on his head

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

" And that's going to leave a mark!" Topher said

" Scott are you okay? That seems like it hurt" Ella said

" Nothing I couldn't handle" Scott said

" So Scott, Amy. Total Drama Island you two were a power couple making it to the final ten. This season, pre merge boots. What happened?" Topher asked

" I think people realized what HUGE threats we are, I can't blame them we are a pretty good power couple" Amy said

" I'm pissed off but I can get why they voted me off." Scott said

" Well said, Oh looks like we got a fan call, let's take a look" Topher said

The tv screen turned on and a Canadian boy sporting a toque and green hoodie appeared on the screen

" Is this thing working, eh?" Ezekiel asked

" Yes it is, what is your name?" Ella asked

" Uh... Ezekiel. I gotta a question for Scott" Ezekiel said

" Fire away" Scott said

"Right, So uh I'm a huge fan of yours by the way, dude. I was wondering why you let a chick ruin your chances at a million dollars, eh" Ezekiel said

" What's that supposed to mean?!" Amy asked

" I'm just saying it's not a good idea to rely on chicks. Especially when their much weaker and dumber than guys are" Ezekiel said

This response was met with several gasps from the audience and the peanut gallery

" Sexist much?" Scott asked

" What's a sexist?-" Ezekiel asked before interrupted

Topher used his remote to turn off the television screen

" Yeah... not exactly the type of controversy our show needs so let's just leave it at that" Topher said

" He's lucky he didn't show up or I would've pounded the shrimp" Jasmine said

" We'll be right back after these messages!" Ella said to hopefully avoid conflict

 **commercial break**

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

The aftermath resumed

" And we're back! This time with a brand new game to spill some questions out of these lovebirds" Topher said

" Oh a game, how exciting!" Ella said

" Nobody cares" Topher muttered under his breath

" Anyway here's how it works. We each ask you a question. If you answer truthfully, your safe. If not you might receive a visit from our hammer!" Topher said while pointing upwards

Scott and Amy looked above and saw a giant hammer

They both gulped

" Let's get started! This question is for Amy... and remember you have to answer correctly. Why do you hate Sammy so much?" Topher asked

" Easy, because she sucks at everything and is only here to take up space" Amy said

Amy then ducked as the hammer took a swing around her

" Looks like that was a lie, care to try again?" Topher said

Amy nervously looked at the aftermath host then looked back at the hammer

"... Because my parents like Sammy better than me" Amy said

" Interesting, care to elaborate?" Topher asked

" Okay but only because I don't want to get crushed by that stupid hammer" Amy said

 **~ Flashback~**

We flash back to when Sammy and Amy were five years old

Amy and Sammy both show drawings they made to their parents

" Wow, their both so good! I'm so proud of my little two artists!" Mr. Henderson said

" We're going to hang these on our wall, right now!" Mrs. Henderson said

Their parents went to the kitchen, Amy decided to follow them

" Did you really mean what you said back there?" Mrs Henderson asked

" Of course not! It's obvious one drawing is better than the other. I wouldn't be an art critic if I couldn't tell the difference" Mr. Henderson said

Amy's face lit up, hoping her parents thought her drawing was better than Sammy's

" Sammy's drawing is clearly better. Amy didn't even bother to color in the lines, absolutely disgusting" Mr. Henderson said

" Agreed, but what are we going to do?" Mrs. Henderson asked

" I can't hang this filth on my wall... I know!" Mr. Henderson said

He crumpled up Amy's drawing and threw it in the trash

" We'll just say it was so good we gave it to the president or something." Mr. Henderson said with a shrug

" It's a good thing our daughter isn't smart either" Mrs. Henderson said with a chuckle

The two parents laughed and left the kitchen to go upstairs

Amy hearing all this angrily storms out of the kitchen

" Hey sis, what's-" Sammy said before interrupted

" SHUT UP!" Amy screamed

Sammy saw the anger in her sister's eyes and decided to walk away

 **~ END FLASHBACK~**

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

Topher looked at the hammer, seeing if it was going to swing

It did not

" Wow you told the truth for once, congratulations" Topher said

"Bleep" off, Topher" Amy said with a scowl

" Touchy..." Topher said

" Let's move on to Scott, your question is... Do you really love Amy?" Topher asked

" Of course not, I just like her because she has a hot bod and-" Scott said before interrupted

A hammer swings around but Scott manages to duck

"Okay, I'll talk!... Stupid aftermath show" Scott muttered

" It might have to do with my papa being in the army and maw maw being a waitress. So I guess I just like girls who boss me around" Scott said

" Ahhh..." Ella said

" No ahh's.. Nothing's cute about it" Scott said

Amy slid over to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek

"Well for what it's worth.. I think it's cute" Amy said

Scott blushed and looked away

" Well before you two go we have one more person on cellphone!" Ella said

" Hopefully his ideals aren't the same as our last guest.." Topher said

Ella answered her cell phone

" Hello, do you have a question for our two aftermath guests?" Ella asked

" I do actually, would any of them be free Saturday night? Timmy got sick with the flu and we need an extra person for our torture room vs trolls game night" ? said

" Uh.. Does anyone here want to play a nice game called... What was it again?" Ella asked

"Torture Room vs Trolls" ? said

" Dungeons and Dragons!" Ella said

" No no no! You got it all wrong!" Leonard said

The camera turned to Leonard, who sheepishly turned off his cell phone while he whistled innocently

" Well that about does it for our first aftermath show!" Topher said

" Make sure to watch Total Drama Action, it's really good!" Ella said

" And until next time this has been TOTAL DRAMA AFTERMATH!" Topher/ Ella said

The audience cheered as the first aftermath ended

 **~ Bonus Scene: Green Room~**

Beardo, Max, and Leonard are helping Scarlett out of the Aftermath Studio

" Say would any of you be up for a game of torture room vs trolls, Saturday night?" Leonard asked

" EVIL has better things to do" Max said

" Yeah... Not really into that type of stuff" Beardo said

" Come it'll be fun! Craig's maiden of heredity is bringing a feast of delicacies" Leonard said

Max and Beardo shot him a weird look

"Sigh" "Craig's mom is bringing orange pop and cheesy pops" Leonard said

" Well I mean if there's gonna be food I guess I could go.." Beardo said

" Yes EVIL will be attending as well... BWAHAHAHA!" Max laughed

" Yo, your laugh makes for kind of a sick beat, would you mind doing that again?" Beardo asked

" An evil laugh encore?... Coming right up! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Max laughed

Beardo then started beatboxing and Leonard starting spouting random spells

They leave Scarlett on the floor, she angrily growls as she's forced to listen to all of this

* * *

 **That was chapter six! If you enjoyed it as always then leave a review and slap some favorites on here.**

 **Spoliers Below**

 **Authors Note: And that concludes the first aftermath. I saw the reviews and how a majority of you thought it was going to be Mike and Zoey. I thought Topher was a better pick because of his dream of always wanting to host something and originally I was going to choose Dakota but I chose Ella instead because she was a good contrast to Tophers character. Also due to plot reasons, the next two chapters will be switched. So the next chapter will be the "one flu over the cuckoos" and the next will be "chefshank redemption"**

 **Elimination Order: Scarlett-14th, Scott-13th, Amy-12th.**


	7. One Flu Over the Cuckoos

**Review Responding Time!**

 **ShadowJCreed-** **Well that was good I found it very funny when Chris gave Scarlett that fake case. I can't believe I'm saying this but when that flashback appeared I actually felt bad for Amy. Now that is sentence I thought I would never say. I still think Sammy is the better twin. Good choice using Ezekiel I'm wondering if we'll see more of him in the future**.

 **Me- Thanks, I thought that was a good way to end up any sort of relevancy Scarlett had this season**

 **Yeah I felt someone like Amy needed a good reason to be the person she is**

 **Well he won't be in the first three seasons but you might see him in what if? revenge and pahkitew**

 **xtremexavier15-** **E-freak-iel, you're dead!**

 **Me-Okay.**

 **Tristan494-** **Ella and Topher? A would rather have somebody other than Ella, but it is OK. And when Scarlett was in a full body cast I laughed when Ella said "This is so cruel" and Toper said "I know right! We can't get an interview out of her!" lol. But Ella might step up to Topher on the aftermath. But I do feel like Ella is better than Total Drama would have handled her here, and I like the conflict between Topher and Ella. And I like how Ezekiel made a cameo. That is a good way to use some of them. :) And "A game, how exciting!" and "No one cares" is another moment that made me laugh. And Leonard doing the phone call like Eva did. And I feel a bit bad for Amy now, like these parents are horrible! And Scarlett having to his to this...**

 **Me- Thanks, People may not realize it but I chose Ella for a reason**

 **I thought having one of the future contestants cameo might be nice**

 **Yeah niceness does not run down the family tree well except for Sammy**

 **AnonReviewer-** **Our first aftermath chapter was definitely filled with more surprises than any other in this fic so far! I have lots to say.**

 **First of all, I never would've guessed that we'd see Ella as host alongside Topher (who I correctly guessed), though will say the role suits him quite well. Nothing against her, but I personally think Dakota (my other prediction) would've been more fitting for co-host when she really wants to be a TV star and it would be fun seeing her make sure to focus the show on herself whenever speaking. When not hosting the aftermaths, though, I have a feeling that Ms. Milton's desire for fame and screentime will lead to her entering the competition in the middle of the season like Courtney did in the real TDA whether by suing her way onto the show or having her wealthy dad bribe Chris to let Dakota compete.**

 **Secondly, speaking of suing, I didn't think Scarlett would fall so easily for one of McLean's blatant lies when recieving that fake briefcase when trying to sue for money or that it would explode and put her in a body cast. Maybe getting duped by him like that will prevent her from taking such risks again. He should never be underestimated either way and Max was right that it was EVIL of him (that wannabe villain gives me a good laugh and I'm glad he got to control that monster in episode 1 even if not competing this season).**

 **Third, when Scott and Amy were being interviewed, I'm shocked you actually had Ezekiel make a cameo! Didn't think he'd be shown or mentioned at all (even on camera) before your reimagined season 4. Glad he got some much deserved backlash for his sexist comments on females and I hate that obnoxious homeschooled idiot. Shame on him. When Scott did speak on why he liked Amy, the whole army father thing sounds more like something Brick would say given his military experience plus Scott grew up on a farm so his dad being a farmer who often gave him orders for taking care of their animals would seem more fitting. Regardless, please do tell us what it is that she likes about him. Amy, I'm not sure your parents liking Samey's drawing so much more than yours is in itself a sign they necessarily prefer her over you (could simply think she's a superior artist while deeming you better at some other skill/talent) and parents playing favorites is a sad thing either way that no child should have to experience, but that's not an excuse to bully her or anyone else. The fact that you never show any remorse for going out of line makes things even worse. I sense that your mean-spirited and narcissistic nature if anything would more likely make your parents think less of you than Samey.**

 **Fourth and finally, even more surprising than the aforementioned events or anything else that's happened in the fic so far (swapping reward vs. elimination endings for "Beach Blanket Bogus" and "3:10 to Crazytown" was the biggest shock before Ezekiel appeared) is how you'll swap the order of "One Flu Over The Cuckoos" and "The Chefshank Redemption". That should be quite intriguing. Does this perhaps also mean you'll be switching around more instances of when rewards vs. eliminations take place after each challenge? Will we have any cameos from past competitors in either episode who didn't qualify for this season? I'm quite excited to see how things play out regardless!**

 **Me- I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **I know many people may not like Ella as an aftermath host, but it had to be done :).**

 **Yeah Scarlett is losing her touch**

 **Some gen 1 contestants might be webcam guests but that's about it until they debut.**

 **With that I was just going off what they said in canon, if you watch that one all stars episode. Scott says his dad is in the army and his mom is a waitress.**

 **While Amy's parents aren't an excuse for how horrible she treats her sister, I at least wanted to give her a legitimate reason for hating Sammy so much**

 **This episode will be an elimination and the next will be a reward. No cameos this episode but there's going to be two next episode and one more after that.**

 **ThorBringstheThunder-** **Good chapter, not much to comment here. Topher and Ella will be good hosts, I think. Does that mean Tophella will eventually be a thing? I'm not personally a fan, but you have options. Thumbs up!**

 **Me- This is going to be kind of spoilery but I'll allow it**

 **I'm not really planning on making Tophella a thing. Not going to say too much but it's going to be the opposite of that.**

* * *

" Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION! We sent our teams to the diving board as they tried to jump and land on a horse!" Chris said

" Showed clips of contestants jumping off the diving board

" Brick went a little nuts" Chris said

"Showed clip of Brick landing on the fence with his kiwis"

" Dawn's jump was pretty shocking" Chris said

"Showed clip of Dawn flying into the electrical wires"

" And Sugar trampled her competition" Chris said

"Showed clip of Sugar running over Dave while on her horse"

" Thanks to Lightning and Sam, The Killer Grips won the first half of the competition! So we moved on to Round Two, two members of each team had to go against each other in a no holds barred showdown!" Chris said

"Shows clips from the Showdown"

" In a surprising turn of events the Killer Grips won again, winning the reward of dibs on the showers. Meanwhile Dave and Sky had a little chit chat about their supposed "romance" Let's just say Dave's little heart was crushed when he found out Sky doesn't return his feelings. Now hellbent on sending her home, will Dave be able to do it? Or will Sky retaliate? Find out more about this juicy gossip on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Trailers~**

The contestants walk back from a grueling dinner

" Ugh... I'm not one to complain but why was dinner even suckier than usual?" Lightning asked

" I think Chris is running out of ideas to torture us.." Sam said

Dawn looked over at Dave who seemed even more tired than everyone else

" Is everything okay, Dave?" Dawn asked

" Huh?... Yeah, "Yaaawwwnn" Everything's fantastic" Dave said sarcastically

 **~ Flashback: Craft Services Tent~**

Dave ran into the Craft Services Tent crying

" Chef you gotta help m-" Dave said before interrupted

" Are you chopping onions?!" Chef asked

" Um... No." Dave responded

" Then stop crying!" Chef commanded

" I wasn't crying! Something just got in my eye!" Dave said

" Sure, sure... What do you want?" Chef asked

" Well seeing as how were alliance buddies and all that, I need your help to take out Sky" Dave said

" Sky?... Isn't she the girl you liked?" Chef asked

" That was before she shattered my hopes and dreams..." Dave said

 **CONFESSIONAL: CHEF**

" I know it's called Total Drama Action or whatever but sheesh!, What a drama queen.."

" Luckily I can use Dave's wimpy puppy love turned puppy hatred to my advantage"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Chef and Dave were now making pizzas

" I know your the boss and all, But how is this going to help me get back at Sky?" Dave asked

" Look kid, I'm not supposed to tell you but Chris is having me make these pizzas to get you kids sick for the challenge" Chef said

" And how exactly are you going to do that?" Chef asked

Chef pulled out a case filled with poisons

" Chris gave this to me for my disposal. But don't worry none of these are non lethal they'll just make you vomit or something" Chef said

"... Awesome, I can feed Sky poison pizza and she gets evacuated from the game! One point for Dave!" Dave said

" Okay kid but don't go overboard" Chef said

Chef handed Dave some poisons

Dave had a wicked smile across his face as he poured the entire bottle of poison onto Sky's pizza

 **~ End Flashback~**

" At least Lightning can get a good night's rest, Sha-zoom!" Lightning said as he ran towards the door

Lightning fell backwards at he hit the door at full force

" There's a thing called opening doors." Dave said as he attempted to open the door

" What the?... It's stuck!" Dave said

Sky attempted to open the girls trailer door but it was stuck as well

An ambulance drove by and dropped off a dead body in a stretcher covered in a sheet

Chris popped up and scared the contestants

"Boo!" Chris said

A scared Cameron peed his pants

 **CONFESSIONAL: CAMERON**

" Oh..."

" That was my last clean pair"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Calm yourselves no one's dead yet.." Chris said

" I'm here to prep you plucky ducks for the most awesome challenge yet!" Chris said

Chris dug from the pile of books he was sitting on and found the one he was looking for

"This textbook holds the subtotal of 8 years at med school. Each one of you gets one!" Chris said

Chris handed books to each of the contestants

" Because tomorrow were gonna play doctor!" Chris said

" Uh... Isn't this show PG?" Lightning asked

A disgusted Sky threw her book at Lightning

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" Sha-what I say?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: CAMERON**

" A challenge that REQUIRES us to read?!"

" Finally I catch a break from all these psychical challenges..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Trailers: Killer Grips~**

" To win this challenge you'd want to memorize the WHOLE textbook by morning" Chris said

"But it's already so late..." Sammy said

Chef pulled up in a golf cart with a dozen pizza boxes

"What med school all nighter would be complete without pizza?!" Chris said

Chef handed a dozen box of pizzas to Dave

He then got his golf cart and drove off

" How do we know this isn't a trick?" Sky asked

"Think of it as method acting, med school students consume 87% more pizza than the average human. So dig in!" Chris said as he walked away

 **~ Trailers~**

Everyone is out studying except for Lightning and Shawn

" Like where did Lightning and Shawn go?" Staci asked

"Heh heh... Lightning said he doesn't do studying, grabbed some pizza and left. Shawn said he had better things to do" Sam said

" Ah forget them! Just gives us more reason to vote them off tonight!" Sugar said

" Why would we vote them off?" Sam asked

" Well your not gonna vote for me or Staci, are you?" Sugar asked suspiciously

" Well I mean..." Sam said nervously

Sugar grabbed Sam by his collar

" ARE YOU?!" Sugar asked

" No ma'am..." Sam said sheepishly

 **CONFESSIONAL: STACI**

" That was weird..."

" I've never seen Sugar so angry like that before"

" Is this what Dawn was trying to warn me about?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" Lost my cool there for a sec but it had to be done"

" There be five people left in this dang team"

" And I know Lightning and Shawn aren't gonna side me with me"

" So by eliminating the both of them... carry the one, I think.."

" I don't know the numbers but I know Sam should be on my side!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Craft Services Tent: Screaming Gaffers~**

Dave offers Sky a slice of pizza

" Hey Sky, sorry about yesterday. I hope this slice of pizza will make things better" Dave said while snickering

" ... Okay?" Sky said

Sky took the pizza Dave handed to her and ate it

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Woo- hoo!"

" I made Sky eat poison pizza, hooray for me!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" I don't like to be in debt, so here's a slice of my pizza" Sky said as she handed it to Dave

" Uh... no thanks. I'm already full" Dave said

" But I didn't see you eat any pizza" Sky said

" Oh... right! Silly me..." Dave said

Dave smiled nervously as he took a bite of his pizza

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Welp... that backfired"

" Being a villain is hard..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Brick, Sammy, Dawn and Cameron were studying together

" Aren't you going to have any pizza, Sammy?" Brick asked

" No, I'm lactose intolerant" Sammy said

"Well if your not going to have any pizza then I won't either!" Brick said

" Brick... you don't have to do that" Sammy said

" It wouldn't be fair for you to watch me eat pizza, I insist" Brick said

Sammy smiled as they continued to study

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAMMY**

" I don't why but I just can't get over how nice and sweet Brick is..."

" I swear if he does one more nice thing for me, I might just fall in love with him" Sammy said with a giggle

" But what are the chances of that happening?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Hmm.. There's a lot of diseases in here that weren't in any of the other textbooks I read" Cameron said

" Then these books must be top notch!" Brick said

" I do not think so, they say here on pg.12 if you eat a seahorse without dipping in grease it will give your mouth blisters" Dawn said

" Yeah and here on pg.87, Watch out for mathlete's foot.. Is that even a thing?" Sammy asked

" Well there real medical books, they wouldn't just put mumbo jumbo in here! Now let's focus team, we don't want to be sent home over a trivial challenge such as this" Brick said

Everyone nodded in agreement and continued to study

 **~ Medical Movie Set: Entrance~**

Everyone arrived at the movie set tired and sleepish, while Lightning and Shawn looked normal

"Woo! Nothing like a good night's sleep!" Lightning declared

Everyone except Shawn sent glares Lightning's way

" Morning competitors!... Or should I say?, DOCTORS!" Chris said

Chris took out a bazooka and started firing stethoscopes

" Ready for today's challenge?" Chris asked

" Some more ready than others.." Sugar said

"What?, It's a reward challenge. Don't get why you guys are freaking out so much" Shawn said

" Not sure if you got the memo, Shawn. But today is all about ELIMINATION" Chris said

" Huh?!, Lightning you told me it was a reward challenge?!" Shawn said

" Naw I said... Actually yeah I did say that, my bad dude" Lightning said

Shawn slapped his hand on his forehead and sighed

" Oh... Stupidity, my favorite. Let's take it in inside" Chris said

 **~ Medical Movie Set~**

" I like to call this challenge, "Visiting Hours" Chris said

" Both teams will have to assemble... a cadaver!" Chris said

" Cadaver? Is that like meat?! Cuz Lightning could really go for a cadaver now" Lightning said

" Close, It's a GIANT DEAD BODY!" Chris said

Chris then walked over to the two tanks filled with dirty water

"These tanks contain the dismembered body parts of a cadaver, each player will climb their respective team ladder. Strap on the bungee cord and jump into the tank and hope you get a body part!" Chris said

" Any parts you find will be put onto the platform. Use those chains to raise them all the way to the roof, where they'll be re-animated by a blast of Lightning!" Chris said

" First team to bring a Franken-Chris to life, wins!" Chris said

" Whoever answers this question gets to go first. What must you do before you ingest a seahorse?" Chris asked

" Dip it in grease!" Sammy said

"Correct-o-mundo!" Chris said

 **~ Medical Challenge: Sammy~**

Sammy jumps into the pool and comes back with an eel

She is zapped and afterwards lets go of it

" W-What the heck was that?" Sammy asked

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention the electric eels, three zaps and your out" Chris stated

Sammy went into the pool once again and came out with a leg

She then tossed it to Brick who put it on the platform

 **~ Medical Movie Set~**

" Next question, an elderly man has a headache, what do you do?" Chris asked

" Tell him to get over himself!" Sam said

" Correct!" Chris said

 **~ Medical Challenge: Sam~**

Sam dived into the pool and came out with an eel latched to his arm

He was then zapped

"Great Sons of Orion, That hurts!" Sam said

He hopped back into the pool and came out with an arm

He tossed it to Lightning, who then put it on the platform

 **~ Medical Movie Set~**

" Your girlfriend wants you to spend all of your money on shoes, what does she have?" Chris asked

" Gold digger disease!" Sky said

"Yes!" Chris said

 **~ Medical Challenge: Sky~**

She dived into the pool and came out with an arm

She tossed it to Cameron who put it on the platform

 **~ Medical Movie Set~**

" Your hair starts to fall out until there's nothing left, what do you call it?" Chris asked

" Caillou Disease!" Staci said

" No.." Chris said

" One Punch Man Disease!" Brick said

" Oh and Gaffers steal a question!" Chris said

 **~ Medical Challenge: Brick~**

Brick hops out with a torso and hands it to Sammy

 **~ Medical Movie Set~**

" Itchy moustache!" Chris said

" Spread mayonnaise over and then have it licked by a feline!" Cameron said

 **~ Medical Challenge: Cameron~**

Cameron dives into the pool and comes out with three eels

 **~ Medical Movie Set~**

" Blood all over your new shirt!" Chris said

" I know, get rid of it and buy a new one!" Staci said

 **~ Medical Challenge: Staci~**

Staci dives in and comes out with two legs and a torso

" The Grips just got an unexpected lead, let's see how long it lasts when we come back from this commercial break!" Chris said

 _ **Commercial Break**_

 **~ Medical Movie Set~**

" Were back!, Both teams just need the head to complete their cadaver!" Chris said

" So this question decides it all... What do you if you fart on a date?" Chris asked

Everyone started thinking until a certain someone spoke up

" Blame it on the waiter!" Sugar said

" Sugar takes it home for the Grips!" Chris said

 **~ Medical Challenge: Sugar~**

Sugar dived into the pool and came out with a dismembered head

She tossed it to Shawn who put it on the platform

 **~ Medical Movie Set~**

" Overtime, everybody!" Lightning said

Lightning, Staci, and Sam began to pull the chains to raise the platform to the roof

The Gaffers however started to give up but Sky and Brick tried to encourage them

" Come on guys, it's not over till we say it's over!" Sky said

" Um... Sky?... What's that on your arm?" Brick asked with a gulp

Sky looked at her arm which had a "suspicious" red dot on it

" Allow me to check your tempature!" Brick said as he put his arm on her forehead

" Your burning up!" Brick said

Sky then burped loudly in Brick's face, Brick quickly fell over

" S-So Lemony.." Brick said

Sam then let go of the chains

" Hold on, Red sores, Fever, Lemony burps. Aren't those symptoms of one of the diseases?!" Sam said

" Mortistical Crumbles Disease and like isn't it super fatal?" Staci asked

Everyone gasped as their attention deviated from the challenge

" Isn't it also contagious?!" Dawn asked worriedly

Dave heard this and gulped

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

"When Chef mentioned poisoning the pizzas"

" He never said they were going to be contagious!"

" This is a germaphobe's worst nightmare..." Dave said as he huddled himself into a ball

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" See ya, never wanna be ya!" Chris said as he ran towards the doors

He then nailed them shut

" Everyone calm down!, The best thing to do right now is quarantine!" Brick said

Dave starts to inflate the safety bubble as Brick and Lightning pick up Sky and throw her in

"Whoa that dude has a spot too!" Lightning said pointing to Dave

Dave then looked at his arm

"NOOOOOO!, I DON"T WANNA DIEE!" Dave screamed

Lightning threw Dave in another bubble

Dave screamed as he ran around the set, knocking into everything

"Great not only is he infected, he's also a deranged pinball of death" Shawn said

" Guys the best thing to do is confirm that no one else has any symptoms!" Cameron said

" Symptoms of Mortistical crumbles disease include diarrhea" Cameron said

Staci rushed to the porta potty and locked the door

" Itchy lips" Cameron said

" So... Itchy!" Sam said as he scratched his lips

" Sudden hot flashes" Cameron said

Dawn sighed as she began to sweat

" Seasickness and speaking in tongues" Cameron said

Sugar vomited and then began to speak in tongues

" And the final symptom is blindness?... Anyone?" Cameron asked as he tripped over his own feet

" I'm blind!" Cameron said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" I know Chris is a pretty twisted guy.."

" But he wouldn't let us die, right?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Editing Room~**

Chris is watching this all go down on camera

" If we got some awesome ratings, maybe." Chris said

 **~ Medical Movie Set~**

Staci, Dawn, Cameron, and Sugar were all laid on hospital beds while Dave and Sky were still in their bubbles

"All of them have high fevers, what are we going to do?!" Sammy asked

" Well first we need to address the elephant in the room. Me and Lightning ate pizza but we never studied last night, You and Brick studied but didn't have any pizza. Coincidence?, I think not" Shawn said

" When you put it like that it does sound a little weird." Sammy said

" We left our textbooks back at the trailers, we can go see if there's anything we missed" Brick said

" Problem, Chris sealed off the exits" Shawn said

" What about that sha-exit?" Lightning said pointing to the open roof

" Great idea, Lightning! Let's move out!" Brick said

Lightning, Brick, Shawn and Sammy pulled on the chains as they eventually made it to the roof and escaped

 **~ Outside~**

" You two go check out the textbooks, Me and Lightning will go see what Chef put in that pizza" Shawn said

The four nodded and ran off

 **~ Medical Movie Set~**

The diseased victims dealt with their symptoms

"SOMEONE LET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" Dave screamed while running in his bubble

"Dave please calm down!" Sky said while chasing after Dave

"I'm like so gonna need some more toilet paper" Staci said while in the porta potty

" How much longer do you think we have?" Cameron asked Dawn

" I'm no scientist, But I can sense our auras shrinking" Dawn said

Sugar meanwhile was writing her will

" To my mother, I leave you my many pageant awards I won.." Sugar said as she wrote it down

" And to granny sugar, I leave you nothing ya old hag!" Sugar said as she wrote it down

Lightning and Brick kicked the doors down

" There's no need to fear, As someone who has extensive military training I can say these books are shams!" Brick said

Brick ripped the book apart

" These covers are old Rice Krispies cereal covers" Brick said

" Mhmm... Rice Krispies... Sha-oh no" Lightning said

Lightning ran to the porta potty and tossed Staci out

"Hey!" Staci said

" But how do you explain us being sick?" Cameron asked

" I went to Chef's kitchen and found this" Shawn said holding out a bottle of parmesan

" Oh boy, What's in that bottle I've never seen before" Dave said while wiping the sweat off his brow

" Itching powder and laxatives!, That explains the itchy lips and diarrhea" Shawn said

" That must be why we didn't get sick!" Sammy said

" But what about me and Dave's red sores?" Sky asked

Shawn walked over and popped Sky's bubble

Shawn ripped the red sore off of Sky and ate i

" Shawn, gross!" Sky said

" Relax it's just a pepperoni" Shawn said

Dave then took off his sore and ate it

"He's right, it's just pepperoni!" Dave said

" That still doesn't explain what happened to me- I mean us! The vomiting, blindness, and sweatiness!" Sugar said

" First year med school disease, not enough sleep and too much studying can make you think you have every disease in the book!" Cameron said as he stood up

" Hey, I'm not blind anymore!" Cameron said

Chris then magically appeared

" Congrats to the four who solved the mystery! But now you face an even tougher decision, who wins and who goes to elimination?" Chris asked

The four looked at each other

" I understand we've won more times than you have, if you want to take the-" Brick said before interrupted

" It's okay dude. You take the win, there's someone I've been wanting to eliminate for a while" Shawn said

" Are you sure?" Sammy asked

" 1000% percent" Shawn said

" Okay Chris, we agreed the Screaming Gaffers won" Brick said

" Which means the Killer Grips are once again heading to another elimination ceremony!" Chris said

The Screaming Gaffers cheered while the Killer Grips groaned in defeat

 **~ Guys Trailer~**

" Sha-what is wrong with you?! We should've had that win!" Lightning said

" I know it's a bit risky but I've done some thinking. Have any of you noticed how strange Sugar's been acting lately?" Shawn asked

" Heh heh.. Where have you been for the last seven days?" Sam asked

" No not like that, She's just been getting more crafty and stuff. She's starting make me think she's gonna be the next Scott or something" Shawn said

" Sugar the next SCOTT?" Lightning/ Sam said while looking at each other

The two began to burst into laughter

" What's next, your gonna say Dave is in some sort of illegal alliance?!" Sam asked

" No... Maybe." Shawn said

The two began to laugh even harder

" You two are hopeless" Shawn said as he walked out of the trailers

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" I'm the idiot because I'm trying to prevent another antagonist taking over"

" Well if I can't reason with them,... My only other option is to confront Sugar and make her tell the truth"

" Then they'll believe me!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Girls Trailer~**

" Hey Sugar, can I ask you something?" Staci asked

" Sure!" Sugar said while looking in the mirror

" Dawn told me stuff, I wanted to know if your trying to take over the game like Scarlett and Scott did" Staci said

Sugar patted Staci on the back

" Of course not..." Sugar said

" But-" Staci said before interrupted

" But nothing! Who are you going to believe ME or some hippie that's feeding you lies?!" Sugar asked angrily

" Dawn.." Staci said while backing away from Sugar

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" Why is that no good treehugger ruining my plans by telling Staci?!"

" I like the gal but I'm gonna have to cut her loose before she manages to convince the rest of the team"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: STACI**

" Sugar like totally scared me back there"

" I guess I better do as she says and vote for Shawn"

" I just hope I can rely on her.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

After done talking Staci left the cabin in a hurry, but then Shawn entered it and saw a crying Sugar

" Sugar?, Are you okay?" Shawn asked

"No... It's just... Staci" Sugar muttered

"What about her?" Shawn asked

" She's just been making me do a bunch of mean stuff! She made me destroy the other teams' sandcastle, it was HER idea to get rid of Scott and Amy, and..." Sugar said

"What is it?" Shawn asked

" I also heard she was in on making everybody sick today" Sugar said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Staci?!"

" Even I have to admit I didn't see that coming..."

" And if she was also behind the sickness today"

" That destroys my theory about Dave too!"

" But I don't want to vote for someone without concrete evidence"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" If you don't believe me, just look in her bag" Sugar said pointing to her bag

Shawn opened Staci's bag and saw a can of itching powder

"WHAT?!" Shawn said

Sugar then patted Shawn on the back

" I know it's all coming as a shock, but if you want to get back at her you know what to do" Sugar said while grinning evilly

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Fool me once, Staci shame on me"

"Fool me twice... and that's not very nice?"

" I need to work on my rhyming"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Still that's only two votes" Shawn said

" Don't you worry about a thing, I'll get Lightning in on our little plan. And since he's buddies with Sam, he'll follow suit" Sugar said

 **~ Gilded Chris Award Ceremony~**

Lightning, Shawn, and Sam sat near the bottom of the bleachers while Staci and Sugar sat near the top

Chris walked onto the stage

" Grips nice to see you, AGAIN" Chris said with a chuckle

"But in all seriousness you have a lot to consider when voting tonight. Shawn is the one who let the Gaffers win, Meanwhile Sugar and Staci have been up to some pretty shady stuff as of late. Let's find out, right now!" Chris said

The contestants pulled out their voting devices and voted

A coffin appeared and Chef rose from it and gave Chris the results

" Alright the votes are in. Whoever doesn't get a gilded Chris must walk across the red carpet and head upon the Lamo-sine! Gilded Chris' go to..." Chris said

"Lightning!"

"Sam!"

" and surprisingly Sugar!"

All three were handed Gilded Chris'

" Shawn, Staci your both on the chopping block, but the person that's going home is..." Chris said

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Staci!"

Chef threw a Gilded Chris towards Shawn

" Sugar, what happened to the plan?" Staci asked

" Sorry wasn't nothing I could do, 3-2 ain't good numbers" Sugar said

" I don't mean to interrupt but the it was 4-1" Chris said

" Y-Y-You said Shawn was going home!" Staci said

" Hehe... Must've done it by mistake" Sugar said with a grin

" So does that mean there's going to be a re-vote?" Staci asked

" Nope, all eliminations are final" Chris said with a snap of his fingers

Chef walked over and dragged Staci across the Walk of Shame and threw her into the lamo-sine

" Wait!, Guys whatever you do, don't trust-" Staci said before interrupted

The lamo-sine then drove away

 **GOODBYE STACI**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" That whole debacle back there has me thinking maybe Sugar isn't totally innocent in all the bad stuff that's been happening"

" I'll be keeping a very close eye on her..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The Killer Grips returned to their respective cabins

" That concludes another thrilling episode! What will sugar do wit her number one ally gone? Will Shawn be able to figure out what's really going on? And will Dave ever get his revenge on Sky? Find out all of this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

 **~ Bonus Scene: Staci~**

Staci sighed as she sat in the lamo-sine

" Pre merge again... I really wanted to go far this season" Staci said

" I can't like believe I fell for Sugar's lies, she never was an ally in the first place" Staci said

" I wish there was some place where I can vent out my anger about the competition" Staci said

" You know there's an aftermath show, right?" The limo driver asked

"... YIPEEE!" Staci cheered

* * *

 **That was Chapter Seven! If you enjoyed it as always then leave a review and slap some favorites on here**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for elimination: Staci, I know she didn't do too well last season but not every character that pre merged is going to do well this season. Plus her plot with Sugar was getting old and I needed someone to boot so... yeah.**

 **Elimination Order: Scarlett-14th, Scott-13th, Amy-12th, Staci-11th**

 **Votes for Staci**

 **Sugar- Staci**

 **Sam- Staci**

 **Lightning- Staci**

 **Shawn- Staci**

 **Votes for Shawn**

 **Staci- Shawn**


	8. Chefshank Redemption

**Review Responding Time!**

 **ShadowJCreed-** **Wow the Grips aren't doing well at all they make Team Victory seem better then them. It's both good and bad that Shawn is suspicious of Sugar. I actually liked Staci in your story. I'm wondering how Chef and Dave's alliance will crumble he obviously won't quit like DJ did guess we'll find out in the future.**

 **Me- Yep.**

 **Thanks!**

 **We'll see...**

 **MichaelFang9-** **Sorry that I haven't been reviewing. It's just I've had nothing to say. But this chapter was great! I loved the disease names! Especially Caillou disease...Hahaha!**

 **Me- It's cool, Thanks!**

 **Tristan494-** **Only 4 females left, Sammy, Sky, Sugar and Dawn. And 6 guys left, Cameron, Brick, Lightning, Shawn, Sam, and Dave.**  
 **Prediction**  
 **10th- Dave**  
 **9th- Cameron**  
 **8th- Sam**  
 **Merge**  
 **7th- Sammy**  
 **6th- Lightning**  
 **5th- Sky**  
 **4th- Sugar**  
 **3rd- Brick**  
 **2nd- Dawn**  
 **1st- Shawn**

 **Me- Interesting Predictions...**

 **xtremexavier15-** **So Sugar's the main villain here, huh? And some of the people have been using the confessional in every episode they're in. Couldn't they not use the confessional at least in two or five episodes? And Dave is also a side villain here. Gotta watch Sugar and Dave. And why is everyone mad at Lightning(like Sky threw a book at him for something he just asked). Anyway, what a surprising episode**

 **Me- Yep**

 **I didn't really see that as a problem but I'll try to work on that**

 **Because he was referring to "playing doctor" which is a tad inappropriate and I could see people getting offended because of that**

 **Thanks!**

 **GolddenKikachu5413-** **Two words and a name. I. Hate. Sugar.**  
 **For a second there I thought it would've been Shawn going home. I wish Staci made it into the merge at least.**

 **Me- Ok.**

 **Yeah had to throw in that suspense, eh... sorry I just couldn't see Staci making merge.**

 **AnonReviewer-** **Thank you for ousting Staci! I never liked that annoying blabbermouth at all and am glad she once again didn't last long (though you did make her more likable than in canon without going too out of character). Definitely the worst TDROTI contestant (who I'm pretty sure was purposefully made to be unlikable in canon so people wouldn't mind her getting eliminated first) and certainly doesn't have what it takes to feasibly reach the merge. Coincidentally, she left right after my least favorite TDPI player (Amy), so I can't say I despise any of the remaining Grips (while Scott is a jerk, he has a certain charm to him and strategic mind that I can't fully hate). Looks like our chatterbox didn't realize Sugar was evil until it was too late despite Dawn's warning. Shawn, your first instincts about Sugar and Dave were right, though it's too soon for our obese blonde to go home when she has more scheming to do. Watch out for her! I was worried for a moment my favorite TDPI character would get kicked off instead of Staci when in the bottom two with her, but am very relieved you're still in the game. Before this episode, I figured you would be the team's swing vote with Staci and Sugar's alliance as well as Lightning and Sam's. Who will you side with later on?**

 **On the Gaffers, Dave undoubtedly has become crazy trying to hurt Sky and I sense it'll get worse as time passes. Him wanting to deliberately make her sick with that pizza is definitely going overboard. Our germaphobe needs to seriously calm down and stop going out of his way to target the gymnast. Dave, just because a girl you like turns you down doesn't mean you should get so angry at her for it, especially when she did so gently without any bitterness after the last challenge. You also don't have what it takes to be a villain even if you tried and only look like a wacky bozo trying to get petty vengeance over something minor. It's not like canon where she liked you back (no matter how reluctant she was to publicly admit it) but kept resisting you and gave a harsh rejection. Get yourself together! I did however definitely expect you and Cameron to freak out over the fake diseases and it was funny seeing your reactions to them. Instinct tells me one of you would've been voted off if you lost this challenge.**

 **Elsewhere on the team, Samey gushing over Brick in the confessional and giggling after saying she "might just fall in love" after one more kind gesture from him makes me increasingly certain she's already romantically and/or sexually attracted to the military boy even if not fully in love at this point. The "chances of that happening" seem to get higher and higher :P. Now I'm just wondering how long it'll be until she more explicitly admits it. In any case, it's nice to see her in happier spirits and being more of her own person rather than focus so much on Amy's abuse. I'm already liking this version of the kind cheerleader more than her canon counterpart.**

 **On another note, with 3 Gaffer wins and 1 Grips win after 4 challenges, I'm sensing similarities to canon seasons 2 and 4. I know you said the Gaffers won't godplay here like they did in much of the real TDA, but I'm worried we could get close to it unless the Grips win the next two elimination challenges. Like in TDROTI, we have the team of originally 7 voting off 3 of their members and the team of originally 6 all still in the game after 4 challenges (though Brick transferred to the Rats in canon after the Maggots had their first of only two losses). Let's see how much things will drift from that starting next episode. Two cameos should be fun!**

 **P.S. My bad on Scott's father; I totally forgot about that confessional from "Moon Madness" and rewatched that bit after reading your response, though did remember him saying in TDAS that he liked taking orders. I'm also glad you won't have Tophella (Topher x Ella) as that simply wouldn't work well, especially when Topher's too full of himself and focused on TV hosting to be concerned with dating anyone. Their conflict here on the other hand should be intriguing.**

 **Me- Your welcome!**

 **Well I had plans to have the Gaffers lose last episode and have Dave go home. But I realized there was more I could do with Dave plot than I could with the Staci plot.**

 **We'll see.., Thanks!**

 **It may look like their godplaying now but it will all make sense eventually..**

 **I agree, not trying to diss any Tophella fans out there but to me the ship doesn't make any sense in my opinion. Ella's too sweet and Topher's too arrogant, couldn't see it working out unless Ella helped Topher be less of a jerk.**

* * *

" Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION! We had our contestants cram like it was a final exam! How you ask? By handing them phony medical textbooks and poisoned pizza. Once the challenge was over some contestants cracked under pressure" Chris said

"With a third of the cast sick it was up to Lightning, Shawn, Brick and Sammy to solve this dilemma. And they did but that still left the question of who was going to win and who was going to elimination. Shawn realized he wanted a certain someone out so he let the Gaffers have the win" Chris said

" Sugar was able to pull some strings but at the cost of her alliance member, Staci. With the annoying chatterbox gone will people have a chance to steal the spotlight or will they fade into the background? Find out all of this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Boys Trailer~**

The boys except for Dave are asleep until Mclean blasts his air horn

" Uh... I'm gonna go on patrol" Shawn said groggily getting out of bed

He went to the door but it wouldn't budge

" A little help?" Shawn asked

Lightning hopped out of bed

"The Lightning is on it!" Lightning said

Lightning ran towards the door at full speed

He fell over unconscious, only leaving a few dents on the door

" Anyone else got any ideas?" Shawn asked

Cameron got out of bed and pointed to the hatch on the roof of the trailer

" Why don't we form a human ladder and the smallest one of us crawls through the hatch?" Cameron asked

Soon the guys except for Lightning and Dave formed a human ladder and Cameron was on top

" Me and my big mouth..." Cameron said

 **~ Girls Trailer~**

Sky tries her best to push open the door but nothing happened

" Stand aside!" Sugar said

Sugar pushed Sky and took a crack at opening the door

She then let out a few farts as she was pulling on the doorknob

" Um... Didn't we have beans and brussels sprouts last night?" Sammy asked

The girls except for Sugar gulped

"Um... Sugar maybe you shouldn't exert that much force" Sky said

" Naw it's okay, I almost got it!" Sugar said as she let out more farts

 **~ Craft Services Tent~**

" OKAY MAGGOT, I WILL BE RIDING YOU UNTIL YOUR SELF CONFIDENCE DEFLATES LIKE A BALLOON!" Chef screamed

" No more wimpy clean freak, Dave. Watch and learn" Chef said

Chef took out a kitchen knife and started cutting up rotten vegetables

" Is that sanitary?" Dave asked while trying not to puke

" Do you really wanna hear the answer?" Chef said as he poured the rotten vegetable puree into a pan

He then grabbed Dave by the collar and force fed him the puree

Dave spit out and vomited

" Disgusting!" Dave said as he spat

" You ain't see nothing yet, Now stir that pot!" Chef said

Dave sighed as he began to stir the pot

 **~ Girls Trailer~**

Sky, Sammy, and Dawn try their best to restrain Sugar from pulling on the door

" It's not worth it Sugar!" Sammy said

" I must warn you that this will in chaos.." Dawn said

"Well if yer against it then I'm definitely all for it!" Sugar said

Sugar ran towards the door with all three girls still on her

The door mysteriously opened as all four girls flew through it and landed on the ground

 **~ Trailers~**

"Hope you all enjoyed your first taste of the gulag!" Chris said

Lightning awoke from his slumber and walked out of the trailer

"Gulag? Is that-" Lightning said before interrupted

" No it is not a type of meat, Lightning. But it's something even better!" Chris said

The camera then turned to a jail movie set and a prison obstacle course

" It's prison movie day!" Chris said

"I'll warn you all now. Prison is no joke, the solitude, the vile nasty food and the fear of dropping the soap while your in the shower!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: BRICK**

" Though I don't enjoy the "prison" aspect"

" I'm hoping this challenge will be a tough one!"

"Our team has won almost all of the challenges so far, I don't want us to get cocky and lose it all"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Prison Movie Set~**

The cast entered the prison movie set where they saw two of their former castmates locked up in jail cells

" Let us go Mclean!, Being locked up is NOT part of our contract!" Zoey said

" Yeesh, you could've waited till I introduced you. Here's today's cameos Mike and Zoey, everyone.." Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" Man seeing that Zoey chick trapped in a cage was sha-larious!"

"Especially after I found she was one of the reasons I was kicked off last season.."

"Serves her right!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Get ready for a chowdown!" Chris said as he pulled off a tablecloth from a table

A table filled with Chef's nasty leftovers toxicated the room

"Eww..." Dave said

"Ew is right Dave. Each team must make a disgusting meal for our two lovebirds. Grips you get to feed Mike, Gaffers you get to feed Zoey. Whichever team can make one of them barf first wins!" Chris said

"What if they both barf at the same time?" Shawn asked

" Then we'll have a tiebreaker challenge, But you might not want to resort to that because the winning team gets this" Chris said as he revealed a golden shovel

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

" Heh heh.. How sweet would it be to carry around a golden shovel?"

" If there's anything I learned from video games, is that you'll never know when giant mole creatures will attack"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Screaming Gaffer's Side~**

Brick continues to stir the bowl as his teammates put ingredients in it

Sky pours some dead butterflies into the bowl

" I accidentally ate one when I was a kid. Trust it tastes soooo gross.." Sky said

" Um.. If I had something really gross would you guys promise not to laugh?" Cameron asked

"Of course!, Anything is welcome as long as it helps us win" Brick said

Cameron puts in a dirty diaper into the bowl

" Wait what?.. Where did you get dirty diapers from?. Does Chef own a daycare or something?" Dave asked

" No... their mine" Cameron said

...

" Gro-" Dave said before interrupted

" Now's not the time for that Dave. Let's just appreciate for Cameron for what he did" Sky said

Dave hatefully glared at Sky

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

" Uh... What was that about?"

" I wasn't trying to be mean to him but I won't tolerate any bullying on our team"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Killer Grips Side~**

" I know what will help it taste good!" Lightning said

Lightning took out a jar of protein and poured it into the bowl

" Lightning were supposed to make it taste bad" Sam said

Shawn stuck his finger and the bowl and tasted it

"Eureka!, This stuff takes the cake in disgusting factor! Lightning do you have any more protein?" Shawn asked

"Sure lemme just double time it back to the trailers" Lightning said

"Well I'm not sure if this counts but I have some leftover breakfast" Sam said

Sam pulled out some pancakes from his pockets

Shawn took them and threw them in the bowl

" Their probably good, where's Sugar?" Shawn asked

Sugar was at the other side of the table eating up all the horse lips

"Mhmm... Just like mama used to make" Sugar said

"Sugar! Stop eating up the horse lips we need it for our dish!" Shawn said

Sugar walked over to Shawn and spat out the horse lips into the bowl

"That also works.." Shawn said

"Time's up, may the taste testing begin!" Chris said

 **~ Prison Movie Set~**

Brick hesitantly walked over to Zoey and handed her the bowl

" I'm terribly sorry you have to eat this" Brick said

"That helps... I guess" Zoey said

Sugar handed the bowl to Mike

"You better throw up or I'll reach into your tonsils and make you!" Sugar said

" Gee, thanks for the encouragement" Mike said sarcastically

"Your welcome!" Sugar said

" Cameos on your marks, get set, EAT!" Chris said

Mike and Zoey began to slowly eat their respective bowls

" You can do it Zoey!" Cameron cheered

" Pretend your bowl is filled with zombie spit!" Shawn said

Zoey's eating came to a halt when she pulled a diaper out of the bowl

" Zoey are you-" Mike said before interrupted

Zoey projectile vomited across the cage and onto Mike

"GASP" " Back in my day a man could wake up without vomit being all over his face!" Chester said

The two cages were lowered as Mike and Zoey stepped out and walked away

" And the Screaming Gaffers win the reward of the golden shovel!" Chris said

The Screaming Gaffers cheered while the Killer Grips groaned in defeat

" Will the Grips be able to make a comeback or will the Gaffers make a clean getaway? Find out after the commercial break!" Chris said

 **Commercial Break**

 **~ Prison Movie Obstacle Course~**

" Reward challenge, let's see which team really wants it. I call this challenge "Escape from Total Drama Penitentiary" Chris said

" Each team must hop in their laundry carts while one of them pushes them through the obstacle course to freedom. Once you reach the wall get to digging, first team to make it to the Boxcart of Freedom wins a reward" Chris said

" Teams select a pusher" Chris said

" Lightning could use a workout!" Lightning said

The other three members shrugged and hopped into the cart

" And as for the Gaffers?" Chris asked

" I'll do it!" Brick/ Sammy said

"Oh, well if you want to do it, then I'll happily stand down" Brick said

" No, no.. I don't want to be bossy or anything like that.." Sammy said

" Are you sure?" Brick asked

"Positive" Sammy said

Brick then hugged Sammy

"Thank you so much!" Brick said

Sammy blushed furiously as she returned the hug

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAMMY**

"Sigh"... I can't stop thinking about Brick"

"Despite me being a cheerleader, I've never really had a boyfriend before. I would always like a guy and then Amy would steal them away before I had a chance to ask them out"

" Well luckily she isn't here to stop me this time"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Teams on my mark... Escape!" Chris said

Both Brick and Lightning dashed through the obstacle course while pushing their teams

"Your pretty fast Block, but not fast enough to beat the Lightning!" Lightning said

" I respect your speed and agility as well!, Also my name is Brick.." Brick said

" That's what I said!" Lightning said

The two stop at the x marks and both teams begin to dig

 **~ Train~**

" So... you ever see that one show. They did a prison episode and this one dude had the funniest name... I think it was "The Booty Warrior" or something like that" Chris said

Chef rolled his eyes

" Well.. You wanna go check the editing room and see what the kids are up too?"Chris asked

"Ehh, What the heck" Chef said

 **~ Underground: Screaming Gaffers Side~**

Brick was digging through with the golden shovel

"I think were almost there!" Brick said

Sammy, Sky, Cameron and Dawn all cheered

While Dave didn't look as happy

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" It's not fair... Why does everyone else get to be happy except for me?"

" And I still haven't paid back Sky yet for harshly rejecting me like that"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Okay does anyone else want a turn?" Brick asked

" I'll do it!" Dave said

Brick handed Dave the golden shovel

Dave grinned as he ran towards Sky preparing to swing the golden shovel at her

Before he has a chance too, he's held back by Brick

" Dave, what are you doing?!" Brick asked

" Doing what needs to be done!" Dave screamed

Dave swung the shovel at Brick's kiwis

Brick fell over and Dave charged at Sky once more

This time Dawn stepped in and hit Dave's pressure point, he fell to sleep

" Oh god..." Sky said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

" Guess things with Dave weren't as good as I thought..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

" I knew Dave would be upset but not to this degree"

" I feel as if someone is corrupting him..."

" But who would do such a thing?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Editing Room~**

Chef and Chris are watching through the monitors

" Woo! He swung just like how I taught him!" Chef said

" What?" Chris asked

" I mean... It was a pretty good swing it's ALMOST like I taught him that" Chef said nervously

Chris gave him a suspicious look and returned to watching the monitors

 **~ Underground: Killer Grips~**

Lightning, Shawn, and Sam watch in awe as Sugar and some gophers continue to dig their way out

" Um... Sugar? Do you need any help?" Sam asked

" Naw me and the gophers got it!" Sugar said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Not even sure how it's possible but I think Sugar has some sort of spiritual bond with those gophers"

" Though not sure if that's a good idea because I'm sure she'll try to eat them later on"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sugar stomach rumbles

" Crap... I could really use some food" Sugar said

Sugar then looked at her gopher friends

Lightning, Sam, and Shawn watched in horror as Sugar devoured the gophers

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

"... Well that almost turned me vegan."

"ALMOST"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Train~**

The Gophers arrive from underground and run towards the train station

" Where's Chris and Chef?" Sammy asked

In a hurry Chris and Chef return to the train station

" And it seems the Gaffers have arrived first, but what happened to the Grips?" Chris asked

The Grips finally reach the surface and run to the train station

"Darnit how'd we lose!" Sugar said

" Maybe if someone wasn't having a snack we could've won" Shawn said

Sugar and Shawn both glared at each other

" Anyways Gaffers since you won both of the challenges. You get the reward." Chris said

Chef handed Chris a silver platter

Chris opened it revealing pictures of everyone's loved ones.

Specifically Cameron's mother, Brick's boot camp sergeant, Sammy's father, Sky's sister, Dawn's best friend and Dave's father

"To be more specific only one of you gets the reward. But whoever you choose gets to have a spa day with their loved one" Chris said

Sky begins to tear down and cry

"Sky are you okay?" Cameron

" I- I j-just haven't seen my sister in so long. And after what went on today, it just brought up so many memories" Sky said

Brick, Cameron, and Dawn all looked at each other

" Chris, I think it's unanimous that we choose to Sky to take the reward" Brick said

"WHAT?! No it's not unanimous! Everyone BUT her deserves the reward, better yet I deserve the reward!" Dave said

Brick grabbed Dave by the arm

" Listen up, After everything that happened today your in no position to decide what goes on in this team, got it?!" Brick asked

Dave gulped and nodded

 **CONFESSIONAL: BRICK**

" To think I actually thought Dave was a nice guy"

"I've clearly made a mistake in my team picking"

" Someone who chooses to harm a woman has no place on my team"

"And I guarantee you when if we lose an elimination challenge, I will not hesitate to vote him off"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Why is everyone mad at me?"

" Sky's the one they should be mad at, Do they not see the heartbreak she's caused?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" T-Thank you guys, thank you all so much.." Sky said

" Sky your lamo-sine has arrived" Chris said

Sky ran to the lamo-sine and hopped in as it drove off into the sunset

 **~ Trailers~**

The two teams return to their trailers but Sammy pulls Cameron aside

" What is it?" Cameron asked

" If I tell you a secret, can you promise to keep it?" Sammy asked

"No-" Cameron said before interrupted

" I so have a crush on Brick!... Man it feels good to say it to someone. Anyway I figured since your so smart and everything you can be my cupid and help us hook up" Sammy said

" Me?! Wouldn't someone like Dawn be better suited for this?" Cameron asked

"Ehh... I never really took her for the romantic type. Plus you helped Rodney with his crush on Jasmine back in season one" Sammy said

"Well it's not like they really got together" Cameron said

" Yeah but second time's the charm, so will you do it... please?" Sammy asked

"Sigh""... Fine" Cameron said

Sammy squealed and hugged Cameron

 **CONFESSIONAL: CAMERON**

" Why'd she tell me that?.. I'm bad with secrets"

"And Love isn't exactly my greatest subject either..."

" I guess I better start studying.."

Cameron took out a book on dating and started reading

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" And that concludes it for this episode! Was Sky's crying real or fake? How much longer until Dave snaps? What animal won't Sugar eat? And will Cameron be able to bring Brick and Sammy together? Find out all of this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

 **~ Bonus Scene: Sky, Reward Challenge~**

Sky hugged her sister, Autumn

" Wow I've only ever seen you cry after losing that one gymnastics competition" Autumn said

Sky wiped her tears and started laughing

" Fake crying, I know I'm a nice person but I'm reaching my breaking point in there" Sky said

"Oh.. do elaborate" Autumn said with a smirk

 **~ Editing Room~**

" Whoa.. hope their going to exfoliate Sky's attitude at the spa. Or shove her morals in the sauna and give them a good de-toxifying steam.." Chris said

" Would you stop with the spa puns!, MasterChef is about to come on!" Chef said off screen

"Coming!" Chris said as he ran out of the editing room

* * *

 **That was Chapter Eight! If you enjoyed it as always then leave a review and slap some favorites on here**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Authors Note: So things definitely happened this episode. Decided to start the BrickxSammy plotline, as many of you guessed yes Sammy did have a crush on Brick. But I wanted to drop subtle hints before I made it official. Next episode will be an elimination plus a cameo, so until next time this has been Pastatoxic2.**

 **Elimination Order: Scarlett-14th, Scott-13th, Amy-12th, Staci-11th**


	9. Sand Witch Project

**Review Responding Time!**

 **ShadowJCreed-** **Well Dave is a little crazy but he was the cannon so I guess he's a little nuts here to if he tried to hit Sky with that shovel. Even though it wasn't an elimination day he most assuredly would have been disqualified if Brick didn't stop him. I guess Sky is gonna be Leshawna's replacement so most likely whoever replaces Courtney they'll do what Courtney did if they have a PDA or whatever you give them.**

 **Me- Yep**

 **Maybe...**

 **xtremexavier15-** **Finally, there's a cameo. And make the people who didn't get to compete have a cameo. And also, two things about Dave. 1. He's a crazy devil and 2. He uses the confessional in every episode, just like in Pahkitew Island. And Sky faked cried for the reward. Are Sky and Leshawna related? I hope Dave is eliminated next and here's my prediction for the next seasons(Note: Alejandro and Sierra won't be in the last Action episode and won't be in World Tour)**

 **World Tour: Sam, Leonard, Lightning, Jasmine, B, Beardo, Anne Maria, Shawn, Cameron, Max, Jo, Rodney, Scott, Amy, Dakota, and Blaineley(joins in episode 19)**

 **Revenge of the Island: Leshawna, Cody, Heather, Owen, Beth, Noah, Lindsay, Alejandro, Bridgette, Duncan, Izzy, and Trent**

 **All Stars: Heather, Lindsay, Leshawna, Alejandro, Duncan, Owen, Noah, Amy, Samey, Jasmine, Scarlett, Shawn, Cameron, and B**

 **Pahkitew Island: Tyler, Ezekiel, Harold, Justin, D.J., Geoff, Sadie, Katie, Sierra, Gwen, Eva, and Courtney**

 **That's the cast prediction and this is my longest review. Back to the topic. Greasy episode**

 **Me- Well it's kinda needed for plot reasons but I get where your coming from.**

 **No Sky and Leshawna are not related**

 **Interesting choices for the next installments of the what if? series. Can't say if they're correct or not, but** **good prediction!**

 **AnonBrowser-** **The Gaffers win yet again. Samey also finally admits to someone that she's crushing on Brick! Saw that coming as soon as she first blushed when accidentally tripping and falling onto him. To be honest, I'm pessimistic about how them being a couple would work out even if he does return her affections, mainly when she probably has too many personal issues from Amy's abuse that need to be resolved before dating anybody. That otherwise would surely lead to trouble.**

 **These two either way seem better off as just friends right now. At least things between them (whether one-sided or mutual) are building up gradually rather than being rushed and coming out of nowhere. If Rodney still likes the kind cheerleader even after she politely turned him down in between seasons, then he'll probably be really upset in the next Aftermath. I regardless agree with Cameron that Dawn would probably be a better person to ask for such help on the matter when she can read peoples' auras to find their feelings.**

 **Speaking of Cameron, I laughed so hard over his dirty diaper bit! When he mentions in canon that he stopped wearing those at 11, however, I'm pretty sure he's well past that age when entering Total Drama. I also feel really sorry for Zoey and Mike for having to eat the gross dishes and when eating that diaper made her vomit over him, but it was funny when he turned into Chester and complained about the vomit. While I definitely sensed they'd be the cameos for this episode when you mentioned there would be two guests, though, I didn't initially expect that they'd be the eaters. Hope their stomachs don't feel too bad now.**

 **Dave has snapped and continued to deteriorate over the Sky ordeal and I wouldn't blame Brick for trying to vote him off in an elimination ceremony, but our cadet should know that the germaphobe is more bitter and crazy due to heartbreak than he is outright mean, plus Chef still is trying to toughen him up. It unfortunately seems too late for him to recover now and that shovel incident makes him look like a goner once his team has to vote somebody off. I can also easily imagine Ella feeling very uncomfortable talking to Dave about the whole thing if she still has the hots for him and he gets eliminated prior to the next Aftermath. As for the gymnast, fake crying to get their prize trip like Leshawna did in TDA wasn't cool at all, and will probably put her on the chopping block if the others find out.**

 **On another note, I really feel sorry for the Grips when they're now at 4 losses and only 1 win so far. They need to win again soon for their own sakes. Sugar eating those gophers was disgusting! Not sure why she didn't think that Lightning, Sam, or Shawn helping her and the critters dig could've helped score a win. Bad move on her part.**

 **Me- We'll see... But keep in mind Brick hasn't said he likes her back yet. :).**

 **Yeah didn't want their relationship to just randomly start on the first episode.. cough "certain canon couples" cough.**

 **I think it does say that but I wanted to put it in there anyways, lol.**

 **Naw Ella's over Dave.**

 **Guess you could say they need to get a grip?... I'll show myself the door "exits room"**

 **Tristan494-** **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Why does Sky have to play Leshawna's role. :(**

 **Me- It'll all make sense eventually**

 **ThorBringstheThunder-** **Whoops! Looks like I missed an episode. Sorry! Anyway, these two have been good as always. I'm not going to miss Staci. She's annoying. Interesting to see Sky taking LeShawna's role in the 'fake-crying' shindig. And Brammy, huh? I think it's a first for this ship. It'll be interesting to see how it develops. Good work!**

 **Me- It's cool.**

 **Yep, I have plans for her**

 **Thanks!**

 **CMR Rosa-** **I have to admit Im not liking were you taking Dave and Sky so far. I like Dave in the first season of your story. But Im disliking were your taking him here. To be far I can understand why you need to do the storyline and it was better for Dave to learn the truth before it to late. But still he acting worse then in canon for a less understandable reason. I understand if he want to get even with Sky but he taking it to far. I hope Dave get vote off soon, and I hope Sky trick is discover, and I hope you do redemption arcs for both Dave and Sky.**

 **Me- I wouldn't say he's acting worse than in canon, but it's your opinion I guess.**

 **We'll see...**

* * *

" Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION! Our contestants got their first taste of jail in our prison movie challenge!" Chris said

" Mike and Zoey struggled to keep down the food the contestants fed them. But Zoey barfed, securing a win for the Screaming Gaffers! Then it was a mad dash in our prison obstacle course! Dave went a little crazy and tried to hit Sky in the head with a shovel and Sugar went a little hungry and ate some poor innocent gophers." Chris said

" Even with one of their members out of commission, The Screaming Gaffers still managed to pull out a win! Afterwards Sammy revealed to Cameron she has a crush on Brick! Wanna see if any romance blossoms this episode stay tuned and find out on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Trailers~**

With no challenge announced the contestants are taking the time to relax

Sugar, Dawn, Shawn and Sam are playing cards on a table

Lightning and Brick are playing soccer

Sky and Sammy are talking while Dave is asleep

" Hmm... I sense Sugar has a five, Sam has two aces up his sleeve and Shawn doesn't have any good cards" Dawn said

The three teens threw their cards on the table and walked away in a huff

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

" Dawn's a nice person but she always wins in games like that. And it can get annoying at times"

" To be fair though if I had psychic powers I'd probably use it for stuff like that too... heh"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Cameron comes back with a tray of sandwiches

" Hey guys I went over to the Mess Hall and someone left a tray of sandwiches lying around" Cameron said

" Mhmm... Lightning loves some Sammy!" Lightning said

"Huh?" Sammy said

"Not you Sammy, that Sammy!" Lightning said pointing to the sandwich

Lightning then took a sandwich from the tray and bit it

He then recoiled in disgust and spat it out

" Ugh! Somehow Chef's food just got ten times nastier!" Lightning said

Dave was woken up by Lightning's yelling

"What's all the commotion about?" Dave asked

" Dude these sandwiches are rank! It's like Chef took away all the joy of eating sha-food!" Lightning said

" Come on... I mean we all know Chef makes crappy food. But who knows?, maybe this food had actual effort put into it" Dave said

Everyone soon took a sandwich from the tray and took a bite out of it

Afterwards they all spat it out

" I don't wanna be mean but Lightning's right! It's like they took Pepe Le Pew and turned him into a sandwich!" Sam said

" It's like a thousand cats scratching my toungue!" Shawn said

" This truly is a travesty..." Dawn said

Dave awkwardly laughed

"Yeah you guys are totally right, Chef is so gross.. Hahaha!" Dave said

Dawn gave Dave a suspicious look as she narrowed her eyes

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

" Dave's been acting strangely nice since this morning"

" I'm pretty sure either he's hiding something or is trying to not get himself voted off"

" I suspect the answer is both."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Flashback: Craft Services Tent~**

We flashback to last night as Dave attempts to make sandwiches

Some rats from the celling take care of their business. Said business ends up falling into Dave's sandwiches

However Dave didn't notice

"Phew, Cooking's a lot harder than I thought. But it'll all be worth of it when everyone tries "Chef's" sandwiches tomorrow" Dave said

He then wrapped them tinfoil and left them at the ledge of the kitchen window

Lightning roared as Chef snuck up behind Dave

" LUNCH!" Chef screamed

"AAAHH!" Dave said as he threw a butter knife at Chef

Chef slowly clapped as Dave stopped screaming

" Scaring your alliance member, totally good idea" Dave said sarcastically

" Now's not the time for sarcasm, soldier!" Chef said

Dave immediately stood up straight

"Sir yes sir!" Dave said

" Music to my ears, Now what are we gonna do about your little girl problem?!" Chef asked

" You mean Sky?, I know it's pitiful that I haven't gotten her out yet but-" Dave said before interrupted

" Not that! Chris saw you swing the shovel at her yesterday, he's starting to ask questions! And if you go down, I unfortunately go down with you" Chef said

" So.. what exactly do you want me to do?" Dave asked

" To stop doing what your doing! It's clear as day that your teammates don't like you anymore, But for some reason your stupid brain can't wrap around the concept of it!" Chef said

" What?... People like me" Dave said

" If I take you somewhere, you gotta keep it a secret, okay?" Chef asked

Chef took Dave to the editing room

 **~ Editing Room~**

Chef pressed a button and a confessional of Brick began to play

" To think I actually thought Dave was a nice guy" Brick said

" I've clearly made a mistake in my team picking"

" Someone who chooses to harm a woman has no place on my team"

" And I guarantee you when we lose an elimination challenge, I will not hesitate to vote him off"

...

Dave began to tear up

" Great so everyone freakin hates me, How is this supposed to make me feel better?" Dave asked

" It's not! I'm trying to show you the way your playing the game is all wrong! Your lucky last episode was a reward challenge or your sorry butt would've been voted off!" Chef said

"... W-What do I do?" Dave asked

" Your gonna have to make everyone like you again. No more trying to hurt Sky, no more being a wimp, no more crying. Either you man up or go home, soldier!" Chef said

" Y-Yes sir" Dave said

 **~ End Flashback~**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" I've thought it over and I guess I don't need to hurt Sky to make her pay"

" Voting her off is enough..."

" Still I can't believe my own teammates didn't like me and I didn't see it! I feel so stupid...

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Trailers~**

Sammy then walked over to Lightning and Brick's soccer match

"H-Hey Brick, I have an extra sandwich if you want to come sit down with me and eat it" Sammy said

" I'd love to Sammy but I'm unfortunately in the middle of something" Brick said

While distracted Lightning takes the ball from Brick and kicks multiple goals into the net

Sammy then gave a wink to Cameron

Cameron then walked over with scissors in hand, He then "accidentally" tripped and popped Lightning's soccer ball

" You little twerp! Pops gave me that ball!" Lightning said

"Sorry?" Cameron said

" Your gonna be sorry, RAAHH!" Lightning said as he charged towards Cameron

Cameron ran away with Lightning in pursuit

 **CONFESSIONAL: CAMERON**

"I've been reading up on my "dating for dummies" textbook"

" If Sammy wants to be with Brick, then she needs as much "alone time" as she can get"

" But uh... the chapter after that got a little... inappropriate"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" ATTENTION ALL TOTAL DRAMA VICTIMS! MEET ME AT THE NORTHEASTERN CORNER OF STUDIO PALOOZA!" Chis said on his loudspeaker

 **~ Studio Palooza~**

" You think Chris would've shown up on time" Sky said

" Maybe Chris is running out of ideas to torture us.." Dave said as he attempted to stand next to Sky

Sky awkwardly backed away

Chris then fell from the sky and landed on a stage light. Blood was spattered everywhere

All of the contestants screamed as blood was now all over their clothes

" Oh my god! You think a zombie killed him?!" Shawn asked

Chris eyes opened and looked at the conspiracy theorist

" Zombies aren't real Shawn..." Chris said

"Dangit! I was gonna call dibs on the million dollars" Sugar said

" It's the magic of cinema boys and girls, I'm fine... Wanna see how it's done?" Chris asked

The contestants replied with no

 **~ Montage~**

" Or crackerjack effects team seals up fake blood into a tiny packet" Chris said

A clip was shown of blood being sealed into the packet

" Then it was just an optical illusion.." Chris said

A clip was shown of Chris falling onto a mattress and being switched out with a fake prop

" SHA-BORING. Let's get on with the challenge!" Lightning said as he interrupted Chris

 **~ Studio Palooza~**

" Today's challenge is so terrifying and blood curdling? Anyone know what challenge it is?" Chris asked

" Horror movie challenge" Shawn said

"Correct-o- mundo. Now to figure out which team gets which challenge, were having a scream off!" Chris said

" All horror movies have one thing in common, fantastic screaming from actors and the killers who snuff them." Chris said

" So whose going to be the killer?" Cameron asked

" That's not important... for now. But in order to win this challenge your actors need to scream as hard as they can" Chris said

"And since the teams are kinda uneven for this challenge, Brick and Sammy have been chosen to sit out!" Chris said

 **~ Horror Movie Set: Forrest~**

Shawn walks around in a forest

"H-Hello? A-Any zombies there?" Shawn asked nervously

Shawn heard some rustling near a bush so he decided to karate chop it

" Ow!, What was that for?" Cameron asked

" Sorry dude, thought you were a zombie" Shawn said

" Shawn, Cameron prepare for the killer to enter and remember I want huge gigantic screams! We'll be measuring them on our scream-o-meter!" Chris said

The scream-o-meter appears above the screen

"Lights, Camera, Action!" Chris said

Shawn and Cameron stuck together and walked through the forest

" So uh... know any good stories to pass the time?" Shawn asked

" Well Sammy told me she likes-" Cameron said before he covered his mouth

" Excuse me?" Shawn asked

" Nothing!" Cameron said

A familiar contestant lurked through the shadows, he approached the boys with a Jason mask and chainsaw in one hand

He then tapped their shoulders

" Please let it be the wind.." Shawn said as he turned around

The contestant swung his chainsaw at them

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Shawn/ Cameron screamed

The scream-o-meter blasts to a 8.5

" Nice screams! And let's give a special thanks to today's cameo, B!" Chris said

B then took of his Jason mask and smiled

" Whoa B?! And here I thought I only got scared by the supernatural" Shawn said

B responded with a bow

" The teams are currently tied with a 4.5 each. Let's see if the next scene can change that" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: CAMERON**

" This is embarrassing but... I think I need a new diaper"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Horror Movie Set: Porta Potty~**

Sam is reading a magazine about cheat codes while on the potty

" Heh heh... sweet" Sam said

B then enters the potty and swings his chainsaw at the magazine

It is now in shreds

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sam said

The scream-o-meter comes in with a 9

" I spent my whole allowance on that" Sam said

 **~ Horror Movie Set: Porta Potty~**

Dawn quietly waits in the porta potty

" Hmmm... B will be here in three seconds" Dawn said

B comes in and swings his chainsaw

Dawn merely yawns

B snaps his fingers in defeat

"Wow a 0 on the scream-o-meter looks like the Gaffers will have to pick up the pace if they want to win this challenge!" Chris said

 **~ Horror Movie Set: Makeout Scene~**

" This is the tiebreaker scene, which means you better act your faces off" Chris said

" Can't we have an arm wrestling competition instead?" Lightning asked

Chris shook his head

" Well Lightning if it makes you feel any better it says right here you get to kiss me!" Sugar said while reading her script

"... SHA-WHAT?!" Lightning said

Lightning took a look at his script and gasps

" This is a sha-travesty! Lightning was saving his first kiss for a hot chick!" Lightning said

" And you did... now pucker up so we can win this challenge!" Sugar said

Sugar grabbed Lightning by his shirt and forced him into a passionate kiss. Well Sugar was into it, Lightning not so much

B then jumped from behind the couch and swung his chainsaw

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Lightning screamed in a high pitched voice

The scream-o-meter rose to a 10.

"Oh and a killer scream from Lightning, it's gonna take a lot of work for the Gaffers to beat that" Chris said

The camera then turned to a nervous Dave and Sky

" Uh..." Sky said

" It's totally fine if you don't want to kiss me. I'm sure Chris will let us just do a peck on the cheek or something like that" Dave said

" Nope! Has to be a kiss on the lips or it doesn't count!" Chris said

" I-I'm sorry Dave, I just can't do this..." Sky said

" Sure, no one blames you Sky..." Dave said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Yes!"

" This is the saving grace I needed, now when we lose the challenge. I can pin the blame on Sky"

"Secretly of course... hehe"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Chris then looked at the two teens and groaned

" Okay new rule, You two have to kiss or your both out of the game!" Chris said

Sky gasped

" Chris! But I have a-" Sky said before interrupted

" No, ifs, ands or buts. Get to smooching!" Chris said

Sky then looked at Dave

" A quick five second peck, got it?" Sky said firmly

" Yes.." Dave said rolling his eyes

Dave and Sky both leaned and kissed each other

Within five seconds they broke their liplock however once finished both were furiously blushing

B arrived on the scene and swung his chainsaw

Dave and Sky were too busy looking at each other to notice

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

" The kiss was great, really great..."

" But so wrong, Sky you have a boyfriend!"

"Sure you wanted to break with him before the competition started but he's still your boyfriend!"

" Look, I'll only hook up with Dave AFTER I break up with Keith. So at least then it's fair game"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Sure it was a little sloppy but who cares! I got my first kiss!"

" Forget wanting Sky out, I wanna take Sky out...on a date!"

" That kiss proves there's still a spark between us and I'm won't give up so easily this time"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Chef put on a hockey mask and took out an even bigger chainsaw, then he screamed as he his chainsaw hit the couch

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Dave/ Sky screamed

" Even with the Screaming Gaffers bloodcurdling screams it still wasn't enough to beat the Killer Grips! Stay tuned to find out if the Gaffers can succeed in the second challenge after the break!" Chris said

 **commercial break**

 **~ Horror Movie Set~**

" Wait where did Chef go?" Dave asked

" He's in a board meeting with the producers, not allowed to mess with challenges. He's in trouble..." Chris said

" Gaffers pack your bags, you get to spend the night in the dining hall. Grips you get to enjoy the comfort of the trailers" Chris said

 **~ Craft Services Tent~**

"So... how about that kiss?" Dave said with a chuckle

" I'd... um... rather not talk about it with everyone here" Sky said

" Hey lovebirds take a seat! Papa Chris is telling a story" Chris said

Dave and Sky walked over and sat down

" I'm about to tell you why the film lot was abandoned and closed" Chris said

"Because it's a run down trash heap?" Dave asked

Sky giggled at Dave's comment

" Hush my child, This film lot is perfectly safe but in the other dimension.." Chris said as he took out a flashlight

" There was a rent-a-cop who worked here went by the name "Ronnie", She had a stable job, a house, kids. That all changed when she was murdered... ON THIS VERY SPOT!" Chris said

The Gaffers gasped

"No one has ever been able to spend a night here..." Chris said

" What about Chef? Doesn't he stay up late to prepare meals?" Brick asked

"... That's besides the point. Your task spend the whole night without leaving the tent" Chris said

" If you manage to do so, you win invincibility and no one goes home. You can track evil spirits with this ghostbusters gear I got off of Gregslist" Chris said

" Who you gonna call?" Chris asked

"... The Police?" Cameron said

" Ugh.. .your no fun" Chris said

 **~ Trailers~**

" The Screaming Gaffers are sitting in the craft services tent like sitting ducks. Your task is to make like special effect gurus and scare the crap out of them!" Chris said

" How are we supposed to do that?" Shawn asked

" I don't know but if you somehow do succeed. Your team wins invincibility and no one goes home" Chris said

" Oh and just so you know I told them some cockamamie story of some security guard who died on set" Chris said as he walked away

" So... any ideas?" Sam asked

"It's time for Lightning to get Frightening, follow me!" Lightning said as he ran towards the tent

The three shrugged and followed after him

 **~ Outside~**

Lightning stuck a hook up his soccer ball and put a sheet over it

"Check out this scary ghost!" Lightning said

...

" Are the Gaffers really that stupid to fall for something like that? "Shawn asked

" Sha-yes! Lightning's trick will work, just watch!" Lightning said

 **~ Craft Services Tent~**

Lightning who is on the ceiling lowers the soccer ball ghost

" Excellent, A soccer ball!" Brick said

Brick ripped the sheet off and removed the hook from the soccer ball

" Anyone want to go for a few rounds?" Brick asked

" I do!" Sammy said

Lightning facepalmed and slipped off the ceiling and landed on the ground

Everyone's attention then turned to the meathead

" ... You didn't see sha-anything" Lightning said as he ran off

 **~ Outside~**

"... Just great. Not only did you fail but now they know were trying to scare them" Shawn said

" Lightning admits it's a fluke. But Sugar's a messed up chick she's gotta know something scary!" Lightning said

" I would but scaring people isn't very ladylike.." Sugar said

" Like anything you've done this season was ladylike.." Shawn said under his breath

Sugar glared at Shawn

" Fine! I'll do the stinking challenge!" Sugar said

 **~ Craft Services Tent~**

The three boys watched as Sugar mixed a bowl of ketchup with corn syrup

"That actually looks like blood, I hate to say it but I give respect when it's due." Shawn said

" Yeah me and my cousins would make this stuff to scare away the kiddies on Halloween! Sent three of them to the emergency room" Sugar said

" Respect gone.." Shawn said

Sugar then poured the fake blood across the kitchen counter

" I-Is that blood?!" Dave said

Dave began to run towards the exit but was stopped by Dawn

" Dave I can assure you that is not blood. If you wan to see for yourself then you can lick the walls" Dawn said

Dawn gave Dave a reassuring look

Dave put his finger to the wall and licked it

"... Does blood usually taste like ketchup?" Dave asked

" No it does not. Friends, we are being tricked by the Killer Grips!" Dawn said

The Gaffers gasped

" Why would they do this?" Sammy asked

" It is not out of ill intentions. They just wish to win the challenge, but I thought I should give you all a fair warning before deciding to run away" Dawn said

 **~ Outside~**

Sugar was jugging down the ketchup and corn syrup mixture

" Looks like I'll have to take matters into my own hands" Shawn said as he walked away

 **~ Craft Services Tent~**

Shawn who was covered in garbage slowly walks into the tent

" Shawn we know your trying to scare us.." Sky said

"Brains..." Shawn said

Some raccoons crawled through the kitchen and saw Shawn covered in garbage

" Whoa.. don't get any ideas" Shawn said

Shawn screamed as he was chased away by raccoons

 **~ Outside~**

Shawn sighed as he kicked away a raccoon

" Nothing were doing is working" Shawn said

" Sam hasn't told us his idea and someone whose that quiet has to be a good idea person" Sugar said

" I have an idea or two, but scaring isn't really that nice" Sam said

" Dude if you have an idea then spit it out, Whatever it is it's probably better than Lightning's "ghost", Sugar's fake blood, and my zombie impression" Shawn said

 **~ Craft Services Tent~**

Sam turns off the lights

He then takes out a walkie talkie

" Zombie Boy to Sugar Mama The lights are down. I repeat the lights are down" Sam said

The camera turns to Sugar who is outside with a megaphone

" BOOOOO..." Sugar said on the megaphone

The camera then turned back to inside the tent as a scared Dave attempts to leave again

" No Dave!, Stay... for me?" Sky asked

"... For you babe" Dave said while trying to sound macho

Shawn is dressed up as a security guard and is being held up by a rope tied to the celling. Lightning is watching over to make sure he doesn't fall

" Thunder and Lightning are set" Lightning said on his walkie talkie

Everyone except for Dawn screamed and ran towards the exit

"Friends-" Dawn said before interrupted

Lightning then got out a bucket of raw meat and dumped it on Dawn's head

"I-Is this meat?... AAAAAHH!" Dawn screamed as she ran out of the tent

 **~ Outside~**

"That's how we win it!" Sugar said

" Killer Grips win! Killer Grips FINALLY win!" Chris said

 **~ Trailers~**

Sky and Dave meet outside the trailers

" Dave we need to talk... about the kiss" Sky said

" I know it was beautiful, right?" Dave said

" While I won't deny there were definitely some sparks. I just can't date you Dave, at least not during the competition" Sky said

...

" So your saying you wanna hook up, just save it for after I win?" Dave asked

" Yes... and who said your going to win?" Sky said

" Well I have a little advantage up my sleeve and since were soon to be a couple. I might as well tell you" Dave said

Dave whispered in Sky's ear, when he was done Sky was in shock

"... Y-You've been cheating this whole time?" Sky said

" I guess... But hey as long as I get that million bucks" Dave said

"And your not even sorry for it! You know what Dave, I'm not so sure if I even wanna be in a relationship with a cheater!" Sky said angrily

"What are you saying, Sky?" Dave asked

" It's OVER. Not that there was something there to begin with!" Sky said as she ran away

"Sky wait!-... Crap" Dave said

 **~ Girls Trailer~**

Sky walked into the trailer and slammed the door shut

Sugar noticed this and grinned

" What's all the fuss about?" Sugar asked

" If I tell you, you'll promise to keep it a secret?" Sky asked

"Of course" Sugar said while lying through her teeth

Sky whispered in Sugar's ear

" You don't say?" Sugar said

Sky nodded her head

"Your secrets safe with Sugar!" Sugar said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" Dave.. in an alliance with Chef? Even I gotta admit I didn't see that one coming.."

" But ol Dave needs to go, I'm the only one here who should be spoiled!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Chris' Trailer~**

Sugar knocked on Chris' trailer door

Chris then opened it

" What do you want?" Chris asked

 **~ Gilded Chris Award Ceremony~**

The Screaming Gaffers all sat at the top while Dave sat by himself at the bottom

" Gaffers welcome, I know this must be a first to you. But this is the Gilded Chris Award Ceremony. You use the voting devices to vote someone off, they go home. Easy peasy" Chris said

"But, I've been informed by someone whose name rhymes with booger. That one of you has been in an illegal alliance with Chef!" Chris said

Dave began to slink back in his seat as Brick, Cameron, and Sammy gasped. Sky and Dawn did not because they already knew this

" Normally I wouldn't just disqualify someone based off of someone's word. Due to how Chef interfered with the challenge just so "this persons team could win" and the strange amount of time these two have been spending together lately. Dave you are eliminated" Chris said

Chris threw Gilded Chris towards everyone except Dave

" Wait where's Chef, he'll get me out of this!" Dave said

" About Chef, his board meeting with the producers didn't go too well. Since he doesn't get paid anyways, Chef's contract has been slightly modified. He was going to leave after season two and join some fancy cruise. But now he has to stay with the show, while still being unpaid until it's cancelled. Couldn't of come up with a better punishment if I tried.." Chris said

" Sky?.." Dave said as he looked at her

Sky disappointed in the germaphobe, looked away

Dave sighed as he got up from his seat and walked across the Walk of Shame and headed onto the lamo-sine

 **GOODBYE DAVE**

The Screaming Gaffers headed back to their respective cabins

" With Chef's illegal alliance destroyed, does everyone else have a fair shot at winning? Will Sky ever forgive Dave? And can the Killer Grips continue their winning streak? Find out all of this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

 **~ Bonus Scene: Dave~**

Dave sat in the lamo-sine with a scowl on his face

" What a freaking rip off. I didn't get the money, the girl, I didn't get anything!" Dave said

" Wait a minute, Chris said the person who told him has a name that rhymes with booger." Dave said

...

" Sugar! But how did she find out? I only told Chef and-" Dave said before realizing it

"Sky! She's the indirect reason why I got voted off!... Urgh, I knew I should've never trusted her!." Dave said

" Stupid show.." Dave muttered to himself as the camera turned off

* * *

 **That was Chapter Nine! If you enjoyed it as always leave a review and slap some favorites on here**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for Elimination: Dave, As I think I said before, I originally planned for Dave to go before Staci. But he had more plot. Dave isn't as morally righteous as DJ so I knew he wasn't just going to quit. So I figured since it's against the rules Chris gets to disqualify him. Sorry if anyone thought Dave went a little too far in my fic, but I promise I have a redemption arc planned for him.**

 **Authors Note: As for the rest of the episodes before the next aftermath. The one after this will be an elimination, but unfortunately won't have any cameos. The episode after that will be a reward challenge but it will have a cameo**

 **Elimination Order: Scarlett-14th, Scott-13th, Amy-12th, Staci-11th, Dave-10th**


	10. Master of Disasters

**Review Responding Time!**

 **ShadowJCreed-** **Well since Dave is now gone Sky's game will maybe be a little better. I'm wondering if he'll finally find out about Kieth at the Aftermath knowing Topher he'll eagerly want to tell Dave.**

 **Me- We'll see...**

 **xtremexavier15-** **Dave is gone. Dave is gone. I won't see him for so long. Even though what Sugar did was wrong, at least it got rid of Dave. And here's my elimination prediction(Note: Dakota will return)**

 **10th: Dawn**  
 **9th: Lightning**  
 **8th: Sky**  
 **7th: Cameron**  
 **6th: Sugar**  
 **5th: Dakota**  
 **4th: Samey**  
 **3rd: Sam**  
 **2nd: Brick**  
 **1st: Shawn**

 **Also, in the next aftermath, will the non competitors not talk? And sorry my reviews are annoying. Good chapter**

 **Me- Interesting prediction.**

 **Well they might have a line or two but they won't be completely out of the pictures.**

 **Thanks!**

 **AnonBrowser-** **Hooray for the Grips finally winning an elimination challenge! This was definitely overdue. It was obvious that Dave would be the first Gaffer eliminated given all his actions since the first Aftermath even if Chris hadn't learned about Chef's secret arrangements with him. What surprised me though is how his attraction to Sky seemed to quickly return after their required kiss in the challenge AND how she started liking him back afterwards, at least until he royally screwed up and dug his own grave by idiotically spilling his deal with Chef after they lost. It's amusingly ironic how Sky says she's not into dating a cheater given the canon Keith scenario :P. I'd also call that hypocritical if she willingly became unfaithful to him here. Interesting how Dave once again finishes in the canon episode that DJ did in the real TDA.**

 **I do feel our germaphobe went too far when trying to hurt the gymnast, but at least Chef was able to talk some sense into him and show him the error of his ways. Quite a drop for him to go from last standing male on his team last season and its 3rd highest ranking member to lowest ranking player on his team in this season. He was also the only one from this team who made the merge last time. Not sure if he's more upset over Sky now for turning him down again after learning about the Chef deal or how she told Sugar about it, which led to Sugar telling Chris. In any case, I like the idea of a redemption arc for him and am glad he regained some sanity before leaving unlike in canon, even if not a full recovery. Will that arc take place in this fic or your reimagined season 3?**

 **On another note, seeing Cameron try to help Samey get with Brick was fun, and I laughed at how Mr. Wilkins said that dating advice book he read got "inappropriate" after people spend "alone time" together. Of course things between couples can get M-rated at some point! A brainiac like him should know that by now even if love and relationships aren't things he's well-versed in. He also came really close to spilling her affections to Shawn! Good thing he stopped before it was too late or things could've been quite awkward. I wonder how long it'll be until the others learn how Ms. Kind Twin feels about our military boy, whether by bubble boy letting it slip or by saying so herself. It regardless doesn't look like Mr. McArthur has any idea at the moment how she wants him.**

 **P.S. B serving as this episode's cameo was a nice addition. It's funny to think how he probably wouldn't stand a chance in any contest that required screaming :P. Have you perhaps planned out all of the cameo appearances in advance? On a side note, looking back in the Chefshank Redemption chapter, you mistakenly wrote that Shawn "let the Grips have the win" during McLean's recap when you should've said "let the Gaffers have the win". There was also an instance of "Screaming Gophers Side" which was supposed to be "Screaming Gaffers Side" as the team was digging underground.**

 **Me- Oof yeah, I'm starting to think I made some things a little too predictable but it's whatever.**

 **Naw he's not coming back THIS season, but he might be in World Tour or even All Stars.**

 **I'm having fun writing the interactions between those three, lol.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Well a lot of people have been asking about it and since it's technically not a spoiler. I'll just say which episodes have a cameo**

 **Full Metal Drama**

 **Ocean's Eight or Nine**

 **Million Dollar Babies**

 **Super Hero Movie Challenge- Still haven't decided on a title**

 **Get A Clue**

 **Top Dog**

 **Thanks for that! I fixed the errors.**

 **Tristan494-** **Well my prediction was right :) I liked the fail football ghost, XD. And I liked Dave a lot more this chapter. Final 9, and I am starting to like Cameron. :) But soon somebody might return, or debut.**

 **Thanks!**

 **We'll see...**

 **ThorBringstheThunder-** **Honestly I kind of saw this one coming, though maybe not so soon. Good chapter regardless! I'm liking how this is turning out.**

 **Me- Yeah.. but didn't want to drag Dave and Sky's plotline for too long**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

" Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION! I sent our contestants for a scare when I faked my death. But that was only the start of the horror movie challenge" Chris said

"We had our resident silent genius, B. Scare the crap out of some unsuspecting teenagers. Some were scared.." Chris said

"Shows clip of Shawn and Cameron screaming"

"Others not so much.." Chris said

"Shows clip of Dawn not moving a muscle"

" But in the end, The Killer Grips won the challenge thanks to Lightning. Then the Gaffers were sent to the Craft Services Tent to be sitting ducks. It was up to Killer Grips to get them out of the tent before dawn. Lightning tried to frighten them with his soccer ball ghost but sadly no one was stupid enough to fall for that. Then Sugar concocted a fake blood recipe. Thanks to Dawn's weirdo psychic powers she saw through the fake blood and revealed what was going on to her team. Shawn put on a zombie impression but at that point the joke was already "half-dead"... Haha, zombie joke!" Chris said

"..…. Remind me to fire whichever intern wrote that. Sam pulled through for his team and the Grips scored a win. Romantic tension was building up between Dave and Sky after their required kiss. In an act of love, Dave revealed to Sky about his illegal alliance with Chef. Sky furious at Dave wanted nothing to do with him. She then told Sugar about her little secret. Not a wise choice seeing as how she told me. And so Dave the cheater was disqualified from the show, wanna find out who goes next? Find out right here on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Craft Services Tent~**

The contestants are trying to scarf down their gruel

"Is anyone else noticing ever since Dave left, Chef's just been feeding us gruel?" Cameron asked

" Chef's aura is telling me he is feeling guilt for his alliance with Dave, mainly because of the punishment he received with it. But still.." Dawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

" I think it's for the best that Dave left.."

" Plus now I can focus solely on the game"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Ya know I always had a sneaking suspicion about Chef and Dave. Just never really thought it was true." Shawn said

" Dang I wish Chef had asked me to an alliance!, Lightning would've taken Chef to the endzone! Course I wouldn't share any money with him" Lightning said

" But Chris still would've found out sooner or later. Even without Sugar telling him" Sam said

"W-What? Who says I told him that?" Sugar said nervously

" Rhymes with booger.." Shawn said

" Hehe... That could be any of our names!" Sugar said

The Killer Grips all gave Sugar a deadpanned look

" Fine it was me! Why ya'll gotta go and ruin the fun?.." Sugar said

" And this gruel is nowhere as good as juggy chunks!" Sugar said

Chef then appeared by the kitchen counter

Sam then nudged Sugar and then pointed to Chef

" And by that... I mean... gruel is good?" Sugar said

"..….. I hate suck ups" Chef said as he walked away

" Morning contestants! Just so you know, you won't be holding onto your lunches for much longer" Chris said as he walked into the craft services tent

" And what does that mean?" Sky asked

" You know, today might be a total DISASTER.. Get it?, Disaster movie challenge!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: CAMERON**

" Oh boy... If you couldn't tell from my noodle arms"

" I wasn't really built for disaster movies"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" Lightning is hyped for this challenge!"

" You think Lightning would be able to see actual lightning?"

" Now that would be sha-sweet!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Earthquake of Inevitable Pain~**

" This obstacle course will challenge your dexterity and mad monkey skills!" Chris said

" First team to the top wins! Best out of two avoids elimination." Chris said

The Killer Grips huddled together to discuss strategy

" Okay we ALL have to make it to the top in order to win. So we all gotta make sure no man gets left behind" Shawn said

" Lightning only looks out for number #1! If you all fall behind, ain't my fault!" Lightning said

" But it doesn't matter if you get there first if your whole team isn't there..." Shawn said

" .….. Dang, you sha-right. Just make sure you can keep up with these!" Lightning said pointing to his calves

" Enough with the chitty-chat. Take your marks" Chris said

All nine contestants lined up across the starting point

" GO!" Chris said as he blew his airhorn

The two teams dashed across the tires

" Hehe.. I thought this was gonna be harder" Sam said

" Oh it will... right about now!" Chris said as he pressed a button

The obstacle course begins to shake, Sam and Shawn stumble and fall over into the tires

Sky and Brick reach the monkey bars

Chef is on the sidelines with a bag of garbage

" I've been meaning to get rid of this.." Chef said as he picked up a bowling ball

Chef threw it at the cadet, Brick lost his grip and fell off the monkey bars and landed into the pool of water underneath

Chef then took out a rubber duckie and threw it at Sugar, it landed in her mouth and she swallowed it

" Yum!" Sugar said

Chris then pulled a lever and the obstacle course stopped

" Phew, looks like the worst part is over" Sammy said

The obstacle course then started back up again

Sammy lost balance and tripped over a tire

"Ow.." Sammy said

" What's better than an aftershock you ask? Lava!" Chris said as he pressed a button

Molting hot lava seared throughout the obstacle course.

Everyone went to monkey bars to avoid it

The camera then turned to Chef tasting the lava

"Tomato soup?! Chris this was gon be dinner!" Chef said

" Relax.. It was used for a worthy cause. You can always deep fry those dead rats in your kitchen" Chris said with a smirk

Chef glared at Chris as he continued to talk

" Is it getting hot in here? How about a cool, refreshing hail storm?" Chris asked

Chris then walked over to same gatling gun used for the beach challenge except now it was filled with golf balls

" Incoming!" Brick said as Chris began to fire golf balls

Sugar opened her mouth hoping to taste a golf ball, it landed right on her forehead and she fell over

Lightning saw a baseball bat lying around on the course he picked it up and began hitting golf balls

"Batta batta swing!" Lightning said

" Nobody touches my stuff!" Chef said

Chef threw a lamp at Lightning, Lightning dodged and blew a raspberry at Chef. Chef in return threw a coffee mug right in Lightning's face

" Oww! My sha-beautiful face!" Lightning said

" After AFTER Shock!" Chris said as he pressed a button

The course started falling apart

Sammy slipped and fell through one of the cracks

Brick ran over and grabbed her hand, he then pulled her back up

" Are you okay?!" Brick asked

"Never better..." Sammy said

The Screaming Gaffers then gained a lead and headed into a tube

"Brick, aren't you coming with us?" Sammy asked

" I'll stay back to try and deflect the golf balls so none of you will be hit! Do not worry my body is prepared to take-" Brick said before interrupted

A golf ball then hit Brick's kiwis, Brick fell over with a groan

Brick then crawled over to the tube

" Hey were out of ammo! Do something, Chef!" Chris said

Chef threw a chair at Chris, which knocked him out cold.

He then continued throwing stuff at the contestants

The Gaffers begin to climb a wall

" I-I'm not sure if I can do this..." Cameron said nervously

" Cameron, it's okay nothing THAT bad is going to happen." Sammy said

" Okay..." Cameron said

Sammy then hoisted Cameron up

Chef then took the last item out of his garbage bag

"Ah my unpublished manifesto... I've lived a lot of years" Chef said as he threw the book

Cameron then reached the top of the wall

" Hey, I did it!" Cameron said

Soon afterwards the manifesto hits Cameron square in the jaw, Cameron is sent flying down the course. He lands at the bottom and groans as he's in tremendous pain

Sammy runs down to check on him

"Cameron?! Are you okay?!" Sammy asked

"N-No..." Cameron said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAMMY**

" Maybe I shouldn't of helped him after all.."

"We may have lost but then at least his jaw wouldn't of been broken!"

" Urgh.. Your so stupid!" Sammy said as she slapped her forehead

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The Killer Grips and half of the Gaffers watch from the top of the course

" Chris? Shouldn't someone be helping him?" Sky asked

" In a minute" Chris said as he smiled, secretly enjoying Cameron's pain

" But the Screaming Gaffers take the win!" Chris said

The Screaming Gaffers minus Sammy cheered

" No way! We got our WHOLE team up here!" Shawn said

"Serious injury trumps all" Chris said

" Your just making the rules as you go, aren't you?" Shawn asked

"..…. I love my job" Chris said

 **~ Movie Set~**

" What will become of Cameron? Stay tuned to find out on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

 **commercial break**

 **~ The Dock~**

The contestants minus Cameron gather at the dock

" How's Cameron doing?" Sammy asked

" Well due to him being built like a pencil, he didn't take the blow very well. The doctors say he MIGHT have a concussion... but who really cares?" Chris said nervously

" We do!" The contestants said minus Sugar

" Darn shame what happened, but can we move on before ya'll bore me to death?" Sugar asked

Everyone except for Chris glared at Sugar

 **CONFESSIONAL: CHRIS**

" Hehe.. That's what release forms are for?"

"Right?..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

the contestants were now in rafts

" Alright now it's time for the second disaster themed challenge! Whose excited?" Chris asked

No one said anything, a cricket chirps in the background

" Due to the Gaffers win, they get an advantage in the second challenge!" Chris said as he flew a paper airplane towards the Gaffers raft

Dawn caught it and began to read the paper

" Hmm.. a random set of numbers. Some sort of code, maybe?" Dawn said

" You can figure that out once your in the submarine!" Chris said

The contestants then went on the submarine as it dove down beneath the water

Chris then ran to the editing room

 **~ Editing Room~**

" In this challenge you gotta get out before it's too late.." Chris said

" Too late for what?" Shawn asked off screen

"You'll see..." Chris said as he pulled a lever

The submarine started to leak and water slowly started pouring through

 **~ Submarine: Killer Grips~**

" Alright guys we gotta remain calm in situations like this" Shawn said

" Calm, Shlam. I say we drink the water till there's no more left!" Sugar said

" That's psychically impossible... But go for it" Shawn said

Sugar then bent down and started slurping up the water

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" At least now I can hear myself think"

" I'm kinda craving for an elimination so we can get rid of Sugar"

" But I don't want to throw the game or anything like that, it'll just give them reason to vote me off"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Submarine: Screaming Gaffers~**

" Does anyone know what these numbers mean?!" Brick asked

" No but I bet Cameron would've figured it out..." Sammy said sadly

Brick gave Sammy a sympathetic pat on the back

" No one blames you for what happened to Cameron, Sammy" Brick said

" Thanks Brick" Sammy said

" Sorry to interrupt the touching moment, but look!" Sky said pointing to a hatch on the ceiling

 **~ Submarine: Killer Grips~**

" Hey look a hatch!" Shawn said pointing to a hatch on the floor

Lightning tried turning it but had no luck

" It's sha-locked" Lightning said

" No need to worry! I've played enough survival games to know how to pick a lock" Sam said

" Well get to it before I drown!" Sugar said as she pushed Sam into the water

 **~ Submarine: Screaming Gaffers~**

The Screaming Gaffers get on each other shoulders so the person at the top can open the hatch

Brick is at the bottom with Sammy above him, Dawn above her and Sky at the top

Sky tries opening the hatch but a shark pops out and attempts to bite her

Sky quickly closes the hatch

"No good!" Sky said

 **~ Submarine: Killer Grips~**

Sam is still underwater trying to defuse the lock

" Hey why don't we try and open the hatch up there?" Sugar asked

Shawn climbed to the top and opened the hatch, a spew of fire came bursting out. He quickly closed the hatch

"That's why" Shawn said

 **~ Editing Room~**

Chris and Chef are playing cards

" Heh.. The water's rising kinda high. Should we stop the challenge?" Chris asked

" What do I care, apparently I'm stuck on this stupid show and not even being paid for it!" Chef yelled

" Right... Go fish?" Chris asked

Chef flipped the table over

" Dude you can have your chips back, just turn off the water" Chris said

Chris gave Chef his chips back, Chef reached over to the lever he tried pulling it but ended up breaking it

" NO! No more contestants= equals no more episodes.. .Which means... TOTAL DRAMA WILL BE CANCELED!" Chris said in concern

" Good, I hate this stupid job anyways" Chef said

 **~ Submarine: Screaming Gaffers~**

The water is almost at the ceiling

" This is it... really the end" Sky said

Sky looks at the camera

" Before I die there's something I wanna get off my chest. Keith if your watching this, I should've broken up with you WAY before I signed up for this show. It's OVER." Sky said

"..… Who's Keith?" Brick asked

" Since were gonna die anyways... he's my boyfriend" Sky said

Sammy and Brick gasp

" Y-Your boyfriend?!… That doesn't make any sense, you and Dave, the flirting, and a BOYFRINED?! I request some more context on this situation!" Brick said

" Sky has.. well had a boyfriend back home. But after her and Dave's kiss last challenge, she started falling for Dave. But rejected him after finding out he had an illegal alliance with Chef" Dawn said

" Dave told you about the illegal alliance with Chef?" Sammy asked

" Yeah. Even though I was disappointed in what Dave did, I stuck to my word and didn't tell anyone" Sky said

"Except for when you told Sugar" Dawn said

"Well yes... But it was in a moment of weakness! I was flustered and. and..." Sky said

Sky started tearing up

" No Sky.. you don't have to cry" Sammy said

"Me, crying?... Olympians never cry!" Sky said

"... Don't wanna be mean but you were crying a lot that one reward challenge" Sammy said

" Should I explain or are you going to tell them?" Dawn asked

"Fine.. I just did that so I could have the reward to myself" Sky said disappointedly

Brick, Sammy, and Dawn all glare at the gymnast

" So not cool Sky" Sammy said

 **CONFESSIONAL: BRICK**

" What is going on with my team?!"

" First the incident with Dave and now Sky?!"

" It's like no one has any common sense anymore"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Submarine: Killer Grips~**

Sam bobs his head back up

" Ugh.. can't do it. Only if someone had some straws then maybe they could connect it and I could pick the lock" Sam said

Shawn grabs some straws from out of his hat and gives it to the gamer

"Why-" Sam said before interrupted

"..…. Don't question it" Shawn said

Sam dove back down and began picking at the lock

 **~ Editing Room~**

" Sam's doing it! If he actually succeeds then I might be able to keep my job!" Chris said

 **~ Submarine: Killer Grips~**

Intense music starts to play as Sam continues to fidget with the lock

The water is almost at the ceiling

" Sha-hurry! Lightning doesn't wanna die like a chump!" Lightning said

Sam right on cue gets the lock open, he then opens the hatch and swims through it

The other Killer Grips follow suit

 **~ Editing Room~**

" He did it! I still get paid, I still get paid!" Chris cheered

Chef rolls his eyes

 **~ Trailers~**

The contestants gather at the trailers

" So I have TWO things to announce. One, Since Sam saved my jo- everyone's lives... The Killer Grips obviously win!" Chris said

The Killer Grips cheer for Sam

" Two, coming straight out of the hospital it's Cameron!" Chris said

Cameron who is now in his bubble is pushed in by an intern

" Luckily Cameron promised to not sue... so I should be in the clear right?" Chris asked Cameron while holding a thumbtack that could potentially pop his bubble

Cameron nods his head

" Good, see you at the elimination Gaffers" Chris said

 **~ Boys Trailer~**

Sammy pushes Cameron to his trailer

" You know Sammy you didn't have to do this" Cameron said

" It's okay, it's the least I can do after the obstacle course" Sammy said

"Thanks!... I'll go inside now" Cameron said

" Don't you wanna stay and talk for a bit?" Sammy asked

"No.. I'll go heal." Cameron said

Cameron tried going into the trailer but his bubble wouldn't fit

" A little help?" Cameron asked

" Sure thing!" Sammy said

Sammy shoved Cameron's bubble into the trailer

A few crashing noises could be heard followed by a groan..

"Sorry!" Sammy said

 **~ Gilded Chris Award Ceremony~**

The Gaffers all sit at the bottom

"Welcome Gaffers! Second elimination in a row, you could say it was a DISASTER?" Chris said

Awkward silence...

" Yeesh it's like people don't know how to laugh anymore. Just get out your voting devices and vote someone off.." Chris said bored

Everyone took out their voting devices and voted for someone

Chef brought in a paper mache volcano and stuck his hand into it, revealing the results which he soon gave to Chris

" If you do not receive a Gilded Chris Award, you are not allowed to come back, EVER. Gilded Chris' go to..." Chris said

" Brick!"

"Dawn!"

"and Sammy!"

Chef threw to gilded Chris' at Brick, Dawn and Sammy

" Sky, your on the chopping block for lying to your team and being kind of a hypocrite if I say so myself" Chris said

"Can we move on?" Sky asked angrily

" Cameron, your on the chopping block for being absent for the second challenge" Chris said

" But the person going home is...….." Chris said

"..…"

"..…"

"..….."

"..…."

"..….."

"..…"

"..….."

"..…. Cameron!"

Chef threw a Gilded Chris at Sky

" What?! You guys voted for Cameron, but why?!" Sammy asked

" Sammy please don't get mad at them, I asked them to vote me off" Cameron said

"W-What?" Sammy said

" It was right after you helped me to my trailer" Cameron said

 **~ Flashback~**

Cameron, Brick, Sky and Dawn all stood outside the trailers

" What do you want, Cameron?" Sky asked

" Just two things. One, vote for me at the next elimination ceremony. Two, don't tell Sammy about it" Cameron said

" You want us vote you off, but why?!" Brick asked

"When I was at the hospital, I overheard the doctors talking. They said it'd be weeks before I was fully healed. But by then the season would be over and I don't want to be a liability to you guys. So I say it's better to get me out now so I'm not in your way next challenge" Cameron said

" B-But.." Brick said

" It's okay, Brick. While I am a bit upset I won't get merge. I did prove all the people back home who thought I was going to go home first wrong! So that's something I guess..." Cameron said

Dawn put her hand on Cameron's bubble

"We will honor your wish, Cameron" Dawn said

The three Gaffers nodded as Chris turned on the loudspeaker

"OH GAFFERS, TIME FOR ELIMINATION!" Chris said on the loudspeaker

 **~ End Flashback~**

" Even though I didn't stay for much longer this time around, this is been way better than sitting at home and reading books all day. So I wanna say thanks to everyone!... well except for Chris" Cameron said

" Hey!" Chris said

Everyone except Chris and Chef hugged Cameron's bubble

Sammy then helped Cameron to the lamo-sine

" I hope you get better soon, Cam" Sammy said

" Me too.. Oh I almost forgot to tell you!, I spent all of last night constructing a love letter that you can give to Brick, I gave to Dawn who agreed to put it under your bed" Cameron said

"Are you for real?! Ooohh thank you so much!" Sammy said as she hugged Cameron's bubble

Cameron then attempted to get inside the lamo-sine but couldn't do to his bubble

" One last push?" Cameron asked

"Sure thing" Sammy said

Sammy pushed Cameron's bubble into the lamo-sine. The lamo-sine soon drove off

 **GOODBYE CAMERON**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAMMY**

" YESS! Now I can give this note to Brick, confessing my love!"

" This is just so perfect I could scream!"

Chris then walked into the confessional

" Will Sammy scream or will she lose it for her team?, And what will Brick do once he reads the letter? How will Sky handle being at the bottom of the popularity totem pole for all the lying she's done? Find out all of this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

" Did you really have to come in and say that?" Sammy asked

"Yes, Yes I did" Chris said

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~Bonus Scene: Cameron~**

" I'll admit today definitely could've gone better but sometimes brains alone can't win you a million bucks" Cameron said

" If not the million bucks, I was hoping I could've became tough enough where I didn't need my bubble anymore." Cameron said

"... Wait the door feels loose did you remember to lock the door?" Cameron asked the chauffer

" Sir, I personally do not recall" The chauffer said

The door then swung open and Cameron went bouncing out

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Cameron screamed

* * *

 **That was Chapter Ten! If you enjoyed it as always then leave a review and slap some favorites on here**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for elimination, Cameron: For this episode I wanted to eliminate someone who didn't have potential plot going for them. I was also considering Dawn but I didn't feel like eliminating her early again. So it sadly came down to Cameron. Sorry that the guy can't catch a break in my fics, oof. BBut who knows he might have another chance in later seasons**

 **Elimination Order: Scarlett-14th, Scott-13th, Amy-12th, Staci-11th, Dave-10th, Cameron-9th**

 **Votes for Cameron**

 **Sky- Cameron**

 **Cameron- Cameron**

 **Brick- Cameron**

 **Dawn- Cameron**

 **Votes for Sky**

 **Sammy-Sky**


	11. Full Metal Drama

**Review Responding Time!**

 **ShadowJCreed- I'm feel sad that Cameron had to go in that way. I guess it was his time though. Sky has dug herself a big hole now one that will be very hard to get out of.**

 **Me- Yep. She's gonna need that golden shovel from the prison movie challenge to dig out that hole**

 **xtremexavier15- Sky's in a lot of hot water now. And is Sugar gonna redeem herself after Action? Her being the antagonist made me wonder that. Hope you heal soon, Cameron. And can you make a list of the contestants, who speaks and who doesn't? Good episode**

 **Me- Yep.**

 **Naw, Sugar is the type of character I don't really think needs a redemption arc.**

 **For the aftermath?.. I haven't completely wrote it out yet but you'll see soon...**

 **Tristan494-** **Ok, we need to have someone debut now...**  
 **Prediction! *Scarlett returns and Dakota debuts***  
 **Ep 11- No one**  
 **Ep 12- No One**  
 **Ep 13- Dawn**  
 **Ep 14- No one**  
 **Ep 15- Sam**  
 **Ep 16- *Merge* Sky**  
 **Ep 17- No one**  
 **Ep 18- No one**  
 **Ep 19- Lightning**  
 **Ep 20- Sammy**  
 **Ep 21- Scarlett**  
 **Ep 22- Dakota**  
 **Ep 23- No one**  
 **Ep 24- Sugar**  
 **Ep 25- No one**  
 **Ep 26- Brick**  
 **Winner: Shawn**  
 **Ep 24-**

 **Me- We'll see... soon.**

 **Can't say if it's right or not but good prediction!**

 **AnonBrowser-** **Kudos to my buddy Sam for scoring the Grips two consecutive wins! It goes to show he's a worthy player. I personally thought if anything Shawn would've found a way to pick the lock with his survivalist knowledge and mentality, so nice curveball you threw in there. Speaking of Mr. Zombie paranoia, I don't blame him for wanting Sugar out, but he should be careful of how tactical she is and confronting her too soon can end quite badly. Waiting until the merge would be less risky since he wouldn't have to lose in order to vote for her. He's smart for not wanting to just throw a challenge as that could easily backfire and put him on the chopping block.**

 **On the Gaffers, Cameron and Sky were undoubtedly going to be in the bottom two after losing given the former's injury and the latter's lies being revealed, but bubble boy going home here definitely wasn't as predictable as Dave last episode. What really shocked me is how he actually asked his teammates to vote him off. Very selfless of him. At least he was fairly eliminated here via majority vote rather than getting personally kicked off like he was last season and managed to make friends with Samey before his departure.**

 **I personally would've preferred our gymnast getting the boot, and while I don't outright hate this version of Sky so far (unlike her canon counterpart whose infidelity is unforgivable and inexcusable), I do hope she's the next one of her team to go if they lose another elimination challenge. Another surprise from this chapter was when she broke up with Keith on camera. Wonder how he feels about that and everything else that's happened so far. Does this mean Skave could now get together if Dave can earn her forgiveness? To be honest, I feel it's for the best that they don't become a couple before he minimally shows that he's truly redeemed himself and is sorry for going out of line this season. As for other possible couples (thought this one seems like a long-shot), will Samey's dreams of dating Brick become reality after he reads that love letter for him? Either way, I still think they're better off as friends, and am really glad he's still in the game as I've been eagerly looking forward to seeing Mr. McArthur in "Full Metal Drama" as a military boy like him in a war-themed challenge is bound to be fun reading! Your next cameo in that should also be worthwhile, and it's nice to know which episodes you plan on having guests appear. What reward will go to the winners?**

 **P.S. Not** **sure whether this is just a coincidence, but the remaining Grips (Sugar, Sam, Shawn, Lightning) and Gaffers (Brick, Sky, Dawn, Samey) happen to be the reverse of one another for sex ratios, with 3 males and 1 female on the former as well as 3 females and 1 male on the latter.**

 **Me- Thanks! I was going to have Shawn do it but I wanted Sam to do it to show he's not useless in challenges.**

 **Yeah...**

 **Even though I knew Cameron had to go last episode, I still wanted to give him a better send off than I did last season.**

 **We'll see...**

 **OOF, I just noticed that, wasn't intentional but it's still cool either way**

 **ThorBringstheThunder-** **For a half second there I thought the manifesto would soar over Cam's head due to him being too small... but I guess Chef was aiming lower. Cameron losing due to injury (though less directly this time) mirrors canon, I believe. And Sky revealed Keith, though after Dave was already gone. Maybe he'll wisen up. Maybe not.**

 **Me-Yep**

 **We'll see..**

 **GolddenKikachu5413-** **I'm going to feel sooo much empathy for Sky the moment THAT moment happens. As for Cameron, hope he gets better soon. Volunteer for be eliminated is something I can truly respect. Hopefully he makes it to TDWT.**

 **Me- Yep, it's going to be wild.**

 **We'll see...**

* * *

" Last week on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION! Our competitors took it on the chin! As they faced an all you can eat buffet of natural disasters. The one who got it worse though was clearly Cameron. A book to the face? I can barely stand a book being near my eyes!" Chris said

" Poor kid got a concussion but thanks to my powers of persuasion I made him promise not to sue! A close second would have to be Sky who got a lot of backlash from her teammates after they found out about Keith and her fake crying to get a reward. As the water rose so did the tension but Sam stuck it through and won it for the Killer Grips!" Chris said

" The bottom two were Sky and Cameron for obvious reasons. And Sky probably would've went home if Cameron didn't sacrifice himself so he wouldn't be a nuisance later on! With our resident Bubble Boy gone whose bubble will pop and who will rise to the top? Find out on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Boys Trailer~**

Sammy quietly slips the note through the boys trailer's door

Brick's alarm clock goes off which wakes up all of the guys

" Aww... dude I thought you said I got rid of that thing" Sam said

" Nope! I just had to buy a new one after Lightning broke the last one.." Brick said

 **~ Flashback~**

Brick's alarm clock goes off

Lightning who is sleep walking picks up Brick's alarm clock and chucks it out the window like it's a football

"My baby!" Brick said

 **~ End Flashback~**

Brick then notices the letter and picks it up

" Hmm... Is this some sort of love letter?" Brick said

"A love letter?!.. Sha-doozy, which chick u got?" Lightning asked

" Well Sky had a thing for Dave, I doubt it's Sugar and Dawn isn't really into relationships. So my bet's on Sammy" Shawn said

"S-Sammy?! Pfft, no way we're friends and-" Brick said before reading the letter

Brick then read through the letter and saw "From, Sammy" at the bottom

" O-Oh..." Brick said after reading the letter

" Told ya" Shawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: BRICK**

" M-Me in a relationship?"

" What would my fellow cadets think of I allowed a relationship to affect my game?..."

" They would think I'm a loser is what!... Now I just have to figure out how to let it down easy to Sammy"

" Even though I don't like her that way, I'd still like us to remain friends"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Girls Trailer~**

Brick knocks on the trailer door, Sammy opens the door

" Brick?" Sammy asked

" I'd like to have a word." Brick said

Sammy stepped outside and the two walked over to an area where no one could hear them

" Did you write this?" Brick asked

"Y-Yes... Did you like it?" Sammy asked with a blush

" .. Well the letter was nice and the compliments you wrote I did enjoy as well but...… I'm sorry, I-I just can't be your boyfriend" Brick said

" O-Oh... That's cool.. I'll see you l-later Brick" Sammy said before running away with tears in her eyes

"Sammy wait!" Brick said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAMMY**

" Ugh... I'm so stupid!"

"Why did I ever think Brick would like me!"

"I bet Amy is just LOVING this.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: BRICK**

" Was it something I said?"

".. See this is exactly why I don't want to get into relationships, all this drama is bad for stress!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Trailers~**

The contestants stand in a straight line, Chris walks over wearing an army helmet

"Today is all about war movies. So look lively you-" Chris said before interrupted

" Buckets of horse doo-doo!" Chef yelled from off screen

" So get ready for the first death-defying challenge! You-" Chris said before interrupted

"Disgusting Slimy Crustaceans!" Chef yelled from off screen

" Move it, privates. Fall in" Chris said

"Sir yes sir!" Everyone said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

"Sure the Gaffers may have Brick on their team"

"But do they have somebody who wasted an entire summer playing Call of Duty: Black Ops?"

" I don't think so..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Alright guys the secret to success... teamwork" Sam said

" Teamwork?... Yeah that's great if you want to get eaten by ZOMBIES!" Shawn said

" But there's no zombies" Sam said

" My point still stands. The only person I work well with in these types of situations is Jasmine and she's not here right now. So it's best for me to work alone.." Shawn said before walking away

" What a weirdo, am I right?" Sugar said

Lightning and Sam not in the mood for Sugar walk away as well

" ... Wussies" Sugar said

 **~ War Movie Plane Challenge~**

" You can take off your blindfolds now!" Chris said

The contestants took off their blindfolds revealing there inside a plane

" The most dangerous stunt you could do in war movies is the infamous plane jump. So naturally it's our first challenge" Chris said

The contestants gasp

" Usually it takes weeks for people to learn how to properly use a parachute but were gonna skip to the good part, the jumping!" Chris said

" But then we'll die!" Shawn said

" I know, hilarious?" Chris asked

Chris then got a call on his cellphone

" Huh.. turns out there were no parachutes in World War One" Chris said

"Of course! Anyone with extensive military knowledge would know that!" Brick said

" Then what do we do for a challenge?" Sky asked

"Easy.." Chris said with a smirk

Chris dumped all the parachutes out of the plane

" Now whose up first?" Chris asked

The camera turned to the Killer Grips

" Okay guys we need this win. I say we all jump and land on the heaviest member" Lightning said

The three boys nodded in agreement

"But then who would the heaviest be?" Sam asked

Lightning then turned at Sugar and grinned

"..… Wait a minute!" Sugar said angrily

Sugar picked up Lightning and tossed him out of the plane

" SHA- WHHHOOOOAAA!" Lightning said as he fell out of the plane

" Look out below!" Sugar said as she jumped out of the plane

"...Here goes nothing" Sam said as he looked near the door

" FOR HONNOOOR!" Sam said as he jumped out of the plane

Chris then looked at Shawn who was not budging

" Will Private Paranoid be jumping today?" Chris asked

"Lemme think about it... NO! Even if our team does win we'll all DIE." Shawn said

" Ya don't say... Hey is that a zombie!" Chris said pointing in the other direction

" ZOMBIE?! AAAAAAHHHH!" Shawn said as he jumped out of the plane

" And that's four points for the Grips! Gaffers?" Chris asked

"I don't know... Seems kinda risky" Sky said

The other three members ignored her and talked amongst themselves

" I assure you friends there's more to this challenge than meets the eyes." Dawn said

" Well unlike SOME people..." Brick said while looking at Sky

Sky sent a glare in return

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

" I'm aware that the people on my team may not like me very much"

" But who cares?.. The finale's probably going to be another challenge anyways so I don't need their sympathy"

" Then again I don't want to get voted off so I'll try and stay quiet until the merge"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" You have my trust, Dawn! Hoohah!" Brick said as he jumped out of the plane

Sky shrugged and jumped out of the plane

"I will be taking my leave as well..." Dawn said

Dawn teleported

"Uh..." Sammy stuttered

" Haven't your parents ever told you if your friends jump off a plane then you should too?" Chris asked

"No.." Sammy said

" Well that's just bad parenting" Chris said in a mocking tone

He then pushed Sammy out of the plane

The camera turned to the contestants all clumped together on a mattress

Chef turns off the blowing fans revealing it was all fake

" Let's roll soldiers! The second part of this challenge is going to blow your mind and everything else in a fifty foot radius!" Chris said

 **~ War Movie Set~**

The contestants stand in front of a bunch of stuff covered in a green tarp

Chef pulls away the tarp revealing paint bombs

" We've divided the camp into two halves. Most creative and controlled splatter wins." Chris said

 **~ Killer Grips Side~**

"So... anyone have any experience with this sort of thing?" Sam asked

" One time me and my pappy tied a lil possum to a firecracker and it like blew up! So you can say I'm good with expulsions" Sugar said

"Explosions..." Shawn said correcting Sugar

" Explosions? Why didn't ya say so?, The Lightning is on it!" Lightning said as he ran towards the explosions

" Wait! Do you even know anything about explosions?!" Shawn asked

" Kind of, But it don't matter once Lightning sets his mind to something it almost always turns out okay" Lightning said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Man if everyone had Lightning's charisma..."

" The world would be DOOMED..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL  
**

 **~ Screaming Gaffers Side~**

" If there isn't any objections, I will be making the explosions for this challenge" Brick said

The girls nodded

"Great! I'll get to it then!" Brick said

Brick then walked away with the explosions

Sky noticed Sammy looking rather glum and sat next to her

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

"With Brick gone now's the perfect chance to make nice with Sammy"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"... Everything okay?" Sky asked

" Why do you care?" Sammy asked

" B-Because... We're friends right?" Sky asked

" Yeah but aren't you the same person who ratted out Dave?" Sammy asked suspiciously

" Okay that was Sugar! And I only told her that because I was vulnerable at the time" Sky said

" Sure..." Sammy said

" Whatever. I see how awkward things have been with you and Brick. That's what happens when you prioritize boys over the game" Sky said with smirk

"... I used to think you were cool Sky but lately you've just been a grade A jerk. P.S at least Brick didn't try and hit me with a shovel" Sammy said before walking away

Sky glared at Sammy

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

" Great now the only person left is Dawn..."

" Don't get me wrong besides me she's definitely the nicest person on the team"

" Just at times it's hard to approach her on a fact of her being undeniably creepy"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Killer Grips Side~**

" Okay it's time to see what your made of, Grips!" Chris said

" Cool. If you look to your sha-left you can see a totally tricked out house" Lightning said

The camera then turned to an empty house filled with explosives

" This is what you had in mind!" Shawn said

" Yep, now watch this!" Lightning said as he pressed a button

…. nothing happened

" Huh. Guess they don't work any-" Chris said before interrupted

A boom was heard and red paint was splattered across the film set

" Aw... It got on my pageant shoes" Sugar said

" Whoop, my bad. It was supposed to spell out Lightning's name." Lightning said

Shawn sent a glare the jock's way

" Well you guys better hope for two things. One that this goop gets out of my hair and two that the Gaffers explosions are even suckier than yours" Chris said as he walked away

 **~ Screaming Gaffers Side~**

" Brick what-" Chris said before interrupted

" BRICK MACARTHUR REPORTING FOR DUTY!" Brick said proudly with a salute

" Yeah... Just show us what you got" Chris said

Brick pressed a button and a series of explosions went off. Green paint was everywhere but in the end a splatter hit the wall and took shape of Chris

" I-Is that me?" Chris asked

" Sir yes sir!" Brick said

" It's beautiful... For creating such a masterpiece it's my honor to say the Screaming Gaffers win!" Chris said

" It's also my honor to bestow you the trunk of mind blowing secrets!" Chris said

Chef rolled in a dark red chest with a gold outline and gave it to the gaffers

" You'll be defending it with your very lives when we come back with some more TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

 **commercial break**

 **~ War Movie Set~**

"Contestants get ready for your next war movie challenge! It's a little thing I like to call, capture the flag! Well in this case it's capture the trunk!" Chris said

" There's only one way to learn what's in the trunk and that's by winning the challenge!" Chris said

 **~ Screaming Gaffers Side~**

" Gaffers! The interns were supposed to build you guys a castle with endless possibilities for defense and offense. But they saw the new Jurassic World movie instead. So you get this!" Chris said

Chef pulled over a tarp revealing a shack

The shack then breaks down

"... Good luck with that" Chris said as he walked away

" So how do we defend this trunk without a fort?" Sky asked

" Simple! We build a fort, under the rubble of the shack seems to be some supplies we can use." Brick said

" Wow Brick your aura is more energetic than usual..." Dawn said

" Of course! There's nothing more exciting than a war movie! Now let's hop to it soldiers!" Brick said

 **~ Killer Grips Side~**

" Last challenge was a sha-fluke but this time Lightning's got it in the bag!" Lightning said

" Sure you do... Do to me being the only one that makes sense around here, I'll be taking charge" Shawn said

Sugar pushed Shawn aside

" Attention men! You will fight for ya queen, fight for queen sugar!" Sugar declared

The three men gave Sugar a deadpanned look

" Oh and did I forget to mention I had a extra helping of chili today?" Sugar said with a giggle

" Uh... I think I'm gonna go set some booby traps" Shawn said before running away

" Yeah. let's go patrol, dude" Sam said before running away as well

" Sha-wait for me!" Lightning said before running away

With all three men gone, Sugar sits on a hammock and sips on an iced tea lemonade

"Suckers.." Sugar said

 **~ Editing Room~**

" Where did that hammock and iced tea lemonade come from?" Chris asked

" I may like to take naps on the film sets..." Chef said

" That's coming out of your non-existent paycheck" Chris said

 **~ Screaming Gaffers Side~**

The Gaffers finish their underground fort

" Phew... That was hard work" Sammy said

"Wouldn't have it any other way!. Now let's move on to battle strategies, Two of us should stay behind and guard the trunk. The others will attack our opponents" Brick said

" Any volunteers?" Brick asked

"... Well I think you and SAMMY need a little alone time, so me and Dawn can go on offense" Sky said

" .. M-Me and Sammy?!" Brick said now flustered

" It's okay I'm sure you two will do well together" Sky said

Sky then grabbed Dawn's arm and the two jumped out of the underground fort

Sammy and Brick then stared awkwardly at each other

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

" Not only does Sammy get karma for what she said to me earlier now I'm alone with Dawn!"

" Hopefully I can rope into some kind of mini alliance so I'm secure next time we lose"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"... Sure is hot down here." Sammy said awkwardly

" ….. Yeah" Brick said nervously

" Sammy, even though I.. um rejected your advances towards me that doesn't me I don't want us to be friends" Brick said

" I get that, I was upset because I wanted be more than friends. Without my sister here I was hoping I could get a boyfriend" Sammy said

" While that does sound like a decent cause, doesn't winning a million bucks sound a little bit better?" Brick asked

"...….. You know what Brick, your right. Maybe I don't need a boyfriend just yet." Sammy said

Sammy then hugs Brick.. in a platonic way and he hugs back

 **~ War Movie Set: Forest~**

Sky and Dawn walk through the forest

" Dawn since you can read minds I'll cut to the chase, Since you and me aren't really that popular on our team why don't-" Sky said before interrupted

" No I will not join an alliance with you" Dawn said

"Why not?!" Sky asked

" Your aura's not in the right place at the moment." Dawn said

" Well your aura reading crap is dumb! If you really were an aura reader like you say you are wouldn't you be more useful and not be such a floater! Forget you, I'm outta here" Sky said before walking in a different direction

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

" I COULD'VE told her there was a booby trap made by Shawn up ahead"

" But what do I know? My aura reading is quote on quote "dumb"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sky walks into a booby trap and falls ten feet deep

"Augh! Dawn... little help please?" Sky asked

" I would but apparently I am a floater" Dawn said before walking away

Shawn then jumps out a bush and looks down at his work

" Sweet I actually got somebody!" Shawn said

" Great now could you help me up?!" Sky asked

" No can do, your a gaffer. And I'm a grip who has a challenge to win" Shawn said before running off

 **~ Screaming Gaffers Side~**

Shawn, Sam and Lightning appeared at the Gaffers side

" Sha-dang, where'd they go?" Lightning asked

" You don't think Chris gave them invisible cloaks, right?" Sam asked

" No way!.. That's an unfair advantage, Lightning would so call the ref on that one" Lightning said

Shawn slaps his forehead and points down below

" What you need us to tie your shoes?" Lightning asked

" No his shoes are already tied, I think he's trying to do charades" Sam said

" Charades?, Listen dude we got a challenge to win we can play your game later" Lightning said

"THE GAFFERS ARE UNDERGROUND" Shawn said

Sammy and Brick gasp and begin to panic

" What happened to Sky and Dawn?!" Brick whispered

" I don't know!" Sammy said

The camera turned back to the three boys listening

"Oh..." Lightning/ Sam said

" Well now that you understand what's happening... CHARGE!" Shawn said

Shawn, Sam, and Lightning run towards the fort only to be stopped by Dawn

" Sorry creepy girl! But three on one?, You might as well give up now" Lightning said

" I do not wish to hurt so that is why I will let you rest" Dawn said

" Uh oh dude look out she's gonna pressure point you!" Shawn said

Dawn teleported and tried to hit Lightning's pressure point but he gracefully dodged

"Fool me once sha-shame on me, fool me twice and... that's not very nice!" Lightning said

" I guess I can't keep relying on the same trick.. Oh well" Dawn said

Dawn then took out a pan flute and began playing it

" Dude what is she gonna do now?!" Lightning asked

"I don't know!" Shawn said

Suddenly a horde of animals began to run through the movie set, trampling over the three boys

" Thank you little ones" Dawn said

" Sha-victory is yours" Lightning said before passing out

Chris then walked onto the movie set

"Where the heck did all those animals come from?!… Anyways the Gaffers win the second part of the challenge AND the reward of knowing what's inside the trunk!" Chris said

Brick and Sammy emerge from the underground fort and take the trunk with them

" Here's what you were fighting for!" Chris said

The trunk then opened, The glimmering hope in the Gaffers eyes quickly diminished

"All this sadness..." Sammy said

" All this suffering..." Dawn said

" For Anne Maria's hairspray... this is truly a tragedy" Brick said as he pulled out a can

Anne Maria on cue walked onto the set and punched Brick

" Lousy Chris making me do a cameo" Anne Maria said

She then picked up the trunk and walked away

" Anne Maria everyone!" Chris said

" Hey Chris you better give me a ride home or I'm getting my stomping heels out!" Anne Maria said off screen

" Hmm... That sounds like a Chef problem" Chris said

 **~ Craft Services Tent~**

Everyone sits together and eats except for Sky

" Say what you want this hairspray makes for good ketchup" Sugar said as she sprayed some onto her meal

Others nearly vomited from the sight of this

" Sugar let's not put potentially dangerous chemicals into our meals" Shawn said

" I would listen to him, Sugar. That is not good for your health" Dawn said

" Like that ever stopped me before" Sugar said as she took a bite

She then vomited and passed out

"Chef, clean up on aisle sugar." Chris said

Chef then put Sugar on a stretcher and walked away

" Well that's all for now! Will Sky ever regain the loyalty and respect of her teammates? How will Brick and Sammy handle being just friends and will Sugar need to get her stomach pumped? Find out all of this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Eleven! If you enjoyed it as always then leave a review and slap some favorites on here**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Authors Note: So next up is the Aftermath. If you have any questions for our recently eliminated contestants "Staci, Dave, Cameron" Then you can leave them in the reviews or PM. Whichever one is fine and until next time this has been Pastatoxic2, stay classy.**

 **Elimination Order: Scarlett-14th, Scott-13th, Amy-12th, Staci-11th, Dave-10th, Cameron-9th**


	12. Aftermath 2: Bubble Trouble

**Review Responding Time!**

 **ShadowJCreed-** **Well so far there is a lot of tension going on with them. A lot of enemies going around and so far Sky is making them left and right instead of trying to dig herself out of the hole she dug herself way more deep down. So not cool and I can't believe that Lightning is actually getting along with Sam you've done a good job with their friendship/ alliance.**

 **Me- Yep, gotta love that tension**

 **Thanks!, Not sure if they were really friends in canon but I thought they'd work well together**

 **Crow38-** **Dave, how did you feel finding out that Sky had a boyfriend. Not Only that, how did it feel knowing that even though Sky was attempting to tell you, you didn't want to hear it. Who's fault do you think it is? Yours or Skys?**

 **Me- Thanks for the question!**

 **Tristan494-** **Yay, new episode. This one felt a little rushed compared to the others, but I am still glad it came out.**  
 **Staci- Do you regret not taking Dawn's warnings?**  
 **Dave- Do you think you went a little to far?**  
 **Cameron- How do you feel about Sammy's failed letter.**  
 **and Amy (can I do this?) how happy are you that Sammy failed to get a boyfriends?**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **Your questions have been recorded.. I'll think about the question with Amy but I'm not sure if I'll be able to fit it in there.**

 **AnonBrowser-** **A very eventful chapter until the anticlimactic end of the the challenge. Anne Maria is seriously the cameo without even being involved in the challenge AND the treasure chest has her can of hairspray, seriously!? Talk about a major disappointment! Since Dakota wasn't this episode's guest, my instinct could be wrong here, but it tells me she'll appear in "Ocean's Eight or Nine" at the bank like Courtney did in canon AND join the competition right there given how much she wants to be on TV. That would also obviously please our gamer boy Sam. Just not sure whether she'd more likely be a Grip or Gaffer.**

 **In any case, Sky has become bitchier and is now digging her own grave. I seriously don't want her to reach the merge. At this point, chances are the gymnast will thankfully get voted off if the Gaffers lose another elimination challenge unless she finds a way to redeem herself and/or someone else on the team royally screws up enough to cost them a challenge. If the Grips lose another elimination challenge, then I say send Lightning home next when he's getting rather sha-full of himself.**

 **Now for the big discussion: Brick and Samey. Even though I do feel it's for the best that they just stay platonic, I also feel sorry for her when learning he wasnt interested in dating her. At least our cadet turned down the kind cheerleader gently and is still willing to be her friend. He truly is a man of honor and (like her) has a heart of gold. She's doesn't seem tovbr in an appropriate state of mind to handle a relationship anyway given how she sounded somewhat desperate when urging Cameron to help out plus she needs to sort out her emotional baggage and any other personal issues beforehand.**

 **I can see why she fell for a gentleman like him given his kindness. It's also a good thing they're on much better terms than Sky and Dave after she rejected Mr. germaphobe. Samey, you're not "stupid" at all for thinking Brick could like you. If anything, you just simply got the wrong idea about how he felt. I would hug you now if I could. Sky definitely shouldn't have taunted you like that.**

 **For the next aftermath, here are my questions:**

 **Staci: What would you have done differently if you knew from the start that Sugar was evil?**

 **Dave: How would you have reacted if Sky told you about Keith before you got kicked off, and do you regret working with Chef? Why or why not?**

 **Cameron: Do you think you could have reached the merge this season if you weren't hindered by injuries?**

 **P.S. One major goof I noticed here was McLean falling the Grips the "Killer Bass" during his recap, and when looking over "Master of Disasters" again, you wrote "Due to the Grips win, they get an advantage in the second challenge!" and "towards the Grips raft" where those instances should've said "Gaffers' win" and "Gaffers' raft". Please take more care with the team names! A more minor error was Brick in this episode saying "of I allowed a relationship to affect my game" when "of" should be "if".**

 **Me- Thanks and the thing with Anne Maria is I knew she needed a cameo, just didn't know where to put her. Though I did consider her having cameo in the super hero challenge I realized another character made more sense for a cameo so I just squeezed her in here. I promise the next cameo will have more significance. "wink wink nudge nudge"**

 **Sky keeps on digging that hole. Good predictions about whose going home but we'll have to see..**

 **Yeh, Samey needs a hug and Sky needs a time out in the corner**

 **Thanks for the questions!**

 **Sorry about the typos, I'll try to work on that.**

 **xtremexavier15-** **I'm starting to wonder who the real villain is around here, Sky or Sugar? Can't wait for the next chapter. Aftermath's gonna be off the hook.**

 **Me- Sugar is, Sky's more of a minor antagonist if anything.**

 **Thanks!**

 **ThorBringsTheThunder-** **Pretty good chapter! I'm loving Brammy- at first I was hesitant but it has a lot of potential and I'm excited to see where it goes!**

 **Me- Thanks! Glad you like the potential ship!**

 **Wilfred Cubicle-** **Wow! Usually I don't like reward challenges, but this one is one of the funniest episodes yet! Dawn's argument with Sky was unusually savage of her, and surprisingly still fit her character! And Anne Maria's cameo was by far the best one yet. If I had one question, it would be for Dave saying, "How did you feel when you saw that Sky publicly broke up with her boyfriend you didn't know she had?" Other than that, I'm predicting either Dakota or Scarlett will debut/return, and that the next boot will be Lightning if the Grips lose, and Dawn for the Gaffers, because I think whoever will debut/return will have immunity like Courtney did, and vote for one of the two because they're annoying or weird.**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **Your question has been recorded**

 **Good predictions.. :)**

* * *

The aftermath theme song played as a D shot through the screen

" Y-Y-You said Shawn was going home!" Staci said

" Hehe... Must've done it by mistake" Sugar said with a grin

" So does that mean there's going to be a re-vote?" Staci asked

" Nope, all eliminations are final" Chris said with a snap of his fingers

Chef walked over and dragged Staci across the Walk of Shame and threw her into the lamo-sine

Another D shot through the screen

" Sky?.." Dave said as he looked at her

Sky disappointed in the germaphobe, looked away

Dave sighed as he got up from his seat and walked across the Walk of Shame and headed onto the lamo-sine

A final D shot through the screen

Cameron then reached the top of the wall

" Hey, I did it!" Cameron said

Soon afterwards the manifesto hits Cameron square in the jaw, Cameron is sent flying down the course. He lands at the bottom and groans as he's in tremendous pain

Sammy runs down to check on him

"Cameron?! Are you okay?!" Sammy asked

"N-No..." Cameron said

* * *

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

The camera zoomed in on the two aftermath hosts

" Hello everyone I'm Ella and this is my good friend Topher!" Ella said

Topher slapped his forehead

" For the last time Ella I can introduce myself" Topher said

" Oh... Well it's still good to have you back for this-" Ella said before interrupted

" SUPER JUICY EPISODE! Ha!, Doesn't feel so good, does it?" Topher asked

" Topher can we please not fight? We have fans to entertain..." Ella said

" The fans we'll be entertained if you let me do my job!" Topher said

" Um guys... Getting a little off topic here." Mike said from the Peanut Gallery

" Of course! We have all our lovely friends from the first season!" Ella said

" Max, Rodney, Mike, Zoey, B, Anne Maria, Dakota, Jo, Leonard, Beardo, and Jasmine.. You all exist, hooray" Topher said sarcastically

Most of the peanut gallery glared at Topher's comment

" But more importantly we have THIS season's losers say what's up to Scott, Amy and what's left of Scarlett!" Topher said enthuastically

The crowd booed as the camera turned to the three losers. Scarlett scowled as she was no longer in her body cast but had bandages around her head and was put back in her wheelchair. Amy blew a raspberry at her haters and Scott flipped off the crowd

" There's been three shocking eliminations so far, any thoughts Dakota?" Topher asked

" I'll have to call u back, that creepy Chris fan is talking to me again" Dakota said while on her cellphone

She then hung up

" I'm like soooo busy with stuff I can't reveal right now, but I'd say it's NOTHING compared to what's going to happen soon" Dakota said

"Thanks for that bland reply! But onto the new season. Have you seen the new challenges? The hospital challenge, the prison movie, the horror flick, the disaster movie and the war movie!" Topher said

"All such wonderful ideas but I do wonder when they'll get to princesses!" Ella said

" Pfft, like there'd ever be a princess related challenge, now THAT would be lame" Topher said

Ella frowned at this

" Well before we introduce our guests, Topher wants to do "That's gonna leave a mark". I don't want to see our friends being hurt so I will close my eyes and hum" Ella said

Ella closed her eyes and starting humming

 **~ That's Gonna Leave a Mark~**

After the Prison Movie Challenge, Dave was seen walking throughout the film lot, Brick whistled to get his attention and threw a shovel at him. Dave ducked and picked up a quarter. The shovel ended up hitting Cameron instead

"Sorry Cam!" Brick said

 **~ That's Gonna Leave a Mark~**

After Cameron was injured he was seen on a stretcher which was inside an ambulance. However as the ambulance drove off, Cameron's stretcher slid out threw the back and Cameron fell down into the sewer drain

 **~ That's Gonna Leave a Mark~**

Sugar tries on some of Anne Maria's hairspray in the confessional

Anne Maria then kicks down the door and tackles Sugar

The two end up fighting and Anne Maria leaves with her hairspray

 **~ That's Gonna Leave a Mark~**

Shawn was running away from B during the horror movie challenge. He ran up a tree

" Ha! Can't get me now!" Shawn said

B took out his chainsaw and began cutting down the tree

" Crud..." Shawn said

The tree fell over and Shawn fell down the tree with several bruises

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

" Now that's gonna leave a mark!" Topher said

" Is it over?" Ella asked

" Yes, you can open your eyes" Topher said while rolling his eyes

Ella stops humming and opens her eyes

" How about we check up on our three guests?" Ella asked

The big tv screen was turned on and showed the three guests in the guest room

 **~ Guest Room~**

Cameron is reading a book in his bubble while Staci is trying to talk to Dave

" So then my Aunt Gladys is like Staci you can't eat potato salad off the floor and I'm like why not?" Staci said

" Ugh.. I don't care about your imaginary family. I just want to do this stupid interview and go home" Dave said

" Don't wanna sound mean Dave but I'd be more worried if I were you, you didn't really make the best impression this season" Cameron said

" Well neither did you. Your just a weird scrawny pencil neck nerd who couldn't handle a simple obstacle course" Dave said

Cameron glared at Dave

" I tried warning you..." Cameron said

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

" Before we introduce our first guest, let's take a look at his journey on the show" Ella said

 **~ Montage~**

" Shows multiple clips of Cameron getting hurt"

" Cameron started off as a pretty weak competitor" Topher said

" Shows clip of Cameron defeating Sam in the wild west showdown challenge"

" But where he lacked in brawns, he surely made up for in brains" Ella said

" Except for when he couldn't see Chef's manifesto coming his way" Topher said with a smirk

" He still did a noble deed by asking his teammates to vote him off so he wouldn't cost them anymore challenges" Ella said

" You say noble, I say pathetic.." Topher said

Someone offscreen threw their shoe at Topher

"Ow who did that! Security!" Topher said

Three guests walked through the aftermath studio, one of them being Cameron's mother, a black woman wearing glasses, has an afro and a purple dress on, the other being Staci's father, a middle aged man with a brown toupee sporting a black suit with a red tie, and the third guest is unknown due to his face being covered by his dark blue hoodie

" I'd appreciate it if you stopped talking smack about my Cammy bear" Cameron's mother said

" I didn't know we were having guests.." Ella said

" Oh yeah... I invited them to spice up things up. It'll all make sense eventually" Topher said

" Our first guest has been mauled by a bear, been living in a bubble for a majority of his life and hates spiders, Cameron everyone!" Topher said

Cameron walked into the aftermath studio and was met with cheers from the audience

Cameron then took a seat on the guest couch

" Hey everybody.." Cameron said

" Hello Cameron, how are you feeling after everything?" Ella asked

" Well I'm still injured but with my pain meds and my bubble it isn't so bad" Cameron said

" What kind of a question is that?, Dude lost a million bucks" Topher said

" I still have my pride intact..." Cameron said

Cameron's response was met with cheers with from the audience

"Pfft, Give me a break..." Topher said

" Looks like we got a liar on set folks and you know what we do to liars" Topher said

An anvil swung around the set

" W-W-What is that?!" Ella asked

" An anvil, the hammer just wasn't doing it" Topher said nonchalantly

" That thing will fall on me if I fib?" Cameron asked nervously

" Yep. Were gonna knock out two birds with one stone. So the questions I ask will be fan mail. _Tristan494 asks" How do you feel about Sammy's failed letter?"_ Topher asked

" Um.. Well I felt bad for Sammy but I'm glad her and Brick were able to patch things up" Cameron said

The anvil stood in it's place

" Huh looks like he was telling the truth. Next question. _AnonBrowser asks " Do you think you could have reached the merge this season if you weren't hindered by injuries?"_ Topher asked

" Hmm. depends. I'm not sure how many episodes they are but I do know if I wasn't injured, it would probably be Sky sitting here right now" Cameron said

The anvil stood in it's place

" Dang that was all the questions we had... Ah what the heck" Topher said as he pressed a button

The anvil was dropped and Cameron quickly scurried away before it hit him

" So close.." Topher said sounding disappointed

Another shoe hits Topher on the head as he turns around to see an angry mother

" How dare you try and hurt my baby!" Cameron's mother said

Cameron's mother slapped Topher and walked back to her seat, this was met with claps from the audience

" Oh now you wanna clap.." Topher said

" Well that's all we got for you Cameron, you can take a seat next your mom" Topher said

Cameron ran over and hugged his mom, his mom hugged back

" Yeesh, Mama's boy am I right?" Topher asked

Cameron's mother glared at Topher, this quickly shut him up

" Uh... stay tuned because after the commercial break we'll catch up with the blabbermouth known as Staci!" Topher said

 **commercial break**

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

" We're back!.. Well I am, Topher said he needed some time in the makeup trailer" Ella said

Topher then ran into the studio and flopped down on the couch

" Did you start without me?!" Topher asked frantically

" I'm sorry Topher but you were taking too long..." Ella said

" Too long?! I was in makeup for thirty minutes!, That's how long it takes to look THIS good" Topher said smugly

" I hate to sound rude but it only took me ten minutes to do my makeup..." Ella said

" And that is why I'm the hot one, No wonder Dave rejected your sorry butt last season" Topher said

The audience gasped and Ella began to tear up as she got up from the couch and walked away

" Not cool mate.." Jasmine said while glaring at Topher

" It's show biz, she'll get over it eventually. But look on the bright side, hosting duty is ALL mine..." Topher said

"Speaking of which our next guest was in an alliance with Sugar, constantly ran her mouth and is known for being an early out, Staci!" Topher said

Staci walked into the aftermath studio and was met with cheers from the audience

She then took a seat on the guest couch

" Oh my gosh this place is sooo nice. This reminds me of that time-" Staci said before interrupted

" You got this Staci, I believe in you!" Staci's father said

"Dad?!" Staci said

" Yepper! But the host guy told me to be quiet for now so we can talk later.." Staci's father said

"Kay! Love you dad!" Staci said

" Love you too, kiddo!" Staci's father said

"ENOUGH with the mushy stuff, Staci let's get right down to nitty and gritty-" Topher said before interrupted

" Excuse me?!" Staci's father said angrily

" That's means I'm going to ask her some questions, geez" Topher said

" Staci, first season you did... not that well really. Fifth person kicked out?... ouch. Second season wasn't that much better. How do you feel about doing so terribly?" Topher asked

" It doesn't feel good honestly. Like I was really hoping I could use the money to buy a museum in my family's honor, wouldn't that be great?!" Staci asked

No one said anything but her dad clapped at this

" …. Right. Well Staci were gonna play a little game called TRUTH OR ANVIL! I ask you questions sent in by fans and you have to answer them truthfully or you get to be crushed by an anvil!" Topher said

" Anvil? Oh my gosh that reminds me of this time I was watching Looney Tunes-" Staci said before interrupted

" Save the talking for when I ask you a question Staci. _Tristan494 asks "_ _Do you regret not taking Dawn's warnings?"_ Topher asked

" Definitely. Like I don't why I didn't believe her, she is a psychic after all but yeah guess I bit off more than I could chew" Staci said

The anvil stood in it's place

" Next question. _Anon Browser asks_ " _What would you have done differently if you knew from the start that Sugar was evil?"_ Topher asked

" Well I probably wouldn't align with her, cuz I'm not a fan of the whole being evil thing, I mean you don't need to be mean and nasty to win shows like these, least that's what I think. I'd probably try and form an alliance with the guys, minus Scott of course" Staci said

" Pfft, Like I'd want be in an alliance with you" Scott said

" Yah well the feelings mutual" Staci said

" Final question. This one is from ShadowJCreed he asks _"In the first season you seemed like good friends with Dawn yet this season you barely even talked with her why is that exactly did Sugar tell you to stay away from her?"_ Topher asked

"Uh... we just didn't keep in touch is all..." Staci said nervously

The anvil was cut loose, Staci jumped from her seat as the couch was crushed by the anvil

" I'll talk!... Like I didn't really want to talk to Dawn this season. Cuz ya know of her powers and everything, she's like good at a lot of stuff that could make me guilty by association, yah. Plus I just wanted to prove I could do stuff on my own" Staci said

" So you proved this by joining Sugar's alliance?" Topher asked

" Well yah you can't make it to the merge without establishing a few connections, Scott and Amy were always making out so I knew that wasn't gonna work. Shawn's a loner, Lightning and Sam were already tight to begin with and I didn't want to be a third wheel. Sugar was my only other option" Staci said

" Fair point. Well Staci you can take a seat next to Bubble Boy and his Bubble Mom" Topher said

Staci sat over at the Peanut Gallery, she was hugged by her dad

"You did great sweetie.." Staci's father said

" Thanks dad.." Staci said

" Alright after the commercial break we move onto our final guest, the girlfriend stealing germaphobe, Dave! So stay tuned.." Topher said with a wink

 **commercial break**

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

" Were back! It's time to introduce our final guest but let's see Dave's journey throughout the show" Topher said

The tv turned on showing clips of Dave's moments on Total Drama Action

" He started off taking a liking to Sky which soon turned into a FATAL attraction" Topher said

Shows clip of Sky calming down Dave during the alien challenge

" Dude would not leave her alone" Topher said

Shows clip of Dave following Sky around

" Chef used this to his advantage and lured Dave into an alliance, promising he'll get the money AND the girl" Topher said

Shows clip of Dave and Chef shaking hands

" Sky began to notice Dave acting like a total creepo and rejected him. This lead to Dave wanting Sky out no matter what" Topher said

Shows clip of Dave trying to hit Sky with the golden shovel

" But after their seemingly heartfelt kiss during the horror movie challenge, both were willing to give each other a shot. At least until Dave screwed it all up by telling Sky about his alliance" Topher said

" Now he's voted off and he didn't get the money or the girl. But he did get an angry boyfriend who wants to beat the snot out of him!" Topher said

The tv was turned on and set to the guest room showing a shocked Dave

"... D-Did you say BOYFRIEND?" Dave asked

" Why are you acting all surprised? You've seen the show since you left, right?" Topher asked

" No, I-I didn't really care who was gonna win after I left... but BOYFRIEND? Are you serious?" Dave asked

"Very serious, in fact he's our final guest for today! The captain of his hockey team, Keith everyone!" Topher said

The mysterious figure took off his dark blue hoodie revealing an Native American- Canadian teen with black hair wrapped in a long ponytail and a blue and white lacrosse jersey and grey sweatpants

" That's right you little wuss! I came here to kick whoever's ass was kissing my GIRLFRIEND on national tv and now that I found him..." Keith said with an evil grin

Keith took out a hockey stick from his duffle bag and ran out the Aftermath Studio

The audience gasped at this

"Are you just going to allow this?" Zoey asked

" Of course, fights lead to ratings. THIS was the golden ticket I was waiting for!, See I told you guys it'll all make sense eventually" Topher said

" Yeah but the guy looks like he seriously wants to hurt Dave.." Mike said worriedly

" Can you really blame him though?" Topher asked

Most of the Peanut Gallery shrugged

Then a scared Dave ran out from the Guest Room and into the Aftermath Studio with an angry Keith behind him

" I"M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW SHE HAD A BOYFRIEND!" Dave screamed

" I ALSO DIDN"T KNOW HOW TO BREAK SOMEONE'S ARM BUT I"M ABOUT TO FIND OUT!" Keith screamed

Topher then stuck out his leg and tripped Dave, Keith then rose his hockey stick at him

Ella pranced into the studio and stood between the two boys

" _Why can't we all get along?"_ Ella sang

 _" Hopefully you two will stop fighting when I sing my sooonng"_ Ella sang

 _" Dave we cannot lie what you did was wrong.."_ Ella sang while giving him a sympathetic pat on the back

 _" But violence won't solve anything..."_ Ella sang

 _" To compromise this argument why don't you SING!"_ Ella sang with a high pitched note at the end

" Yeah singing's not my thing" Dave said

"SING!" Ella sang

" Hey lady move out of my way!" Keith said

"SING!" Ella sang

" Please stay in his way.." Dave said

" SING!" Ella sang

" Dude I'm so gonna make you pay" Keith said

"SING!" Ella sang

Dave then slapped his forehead

 _" Dude it doesn't have to be this way... Uh... Let's put this to an end and maybe be friends?" Dave sang nervously_

" I'm supposed to be friends with you?" Keith asked

" Maybe..." Dave said with a shrug

" YEAH RIGHT!" Keith said as he swung his hockey stick at Dave

Jasmine then caught the hockey stick

"Ella's right you two need to cut it out or I'll throw you both into the dumpster" Jasmine said sternly

" If I can win my team a championship, I think I can take on you..." Keith said with a smirk

Jasmine then took his hockey stick and snapped it into two

She then grabbed him by the collar

"Still think you can handle me?" Jasmine asked in an intimidating voice

" W-Whatever, I'll meet you at the parking lot, dork" Keith said while walking back to his seat

" If he bothers you again, give me a holler okay?" Jasmine asked

" I don't need your help.." Dave said in a whiny tone

" You'd rather me back off and let him beat you to a pulp?" Jasmine asked

" ….. Yeah, I'll keep in touch" Dave said walking back to the guest couch

Ella then sat on the hosts couch

"Sigh" " I was hoping I could resolve the conflict with singing..." Ella said sadly

"Well that's life for ya-" Topher said before interrupted

" Topher, I'd appreciate if you let ME finish the aftermath segment" Ella said sternly

"What? No wa-" Topher said before interrupted

Ella snapped her fingers and Jasmine picked up Topher

" Whoa! You can't do this to me!" Topher said

Jasmine then walked to the Guest Room and threw Topher in there

 **~ Guest Room~**

" Ella! Let me out of here NOW!" Topher said

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

Ella then turned off the TV

" So Dave, I know this is an arbitrary question but how are you feeling?" Ella asked

" Well I thought the whole Sky thing would be done after I was booted off but I see that's not the case..." Dave said with a sigh

" I'm sorry Dave but we might have to address that, but on the good side I'm getting rid of the anvil!" Ella said happily

Dave looked above and saw the anvil, some interns were on the platform trying to unhook it from the ceiling

" Not even gonna ask" Dave said

" So we have some wonderful questions from fans and if you could answer them that could be oh so swell.." Ella said

" _Crow38 asks "_ _Dave, how did you feel finding out that Sky had a boyfriend. Not Only that, how did it feel knowing that even though Sky was attempting to tell you, you didn't want to hear it. Who's fault do you think it is? Yours or Skys?"_ Ella asked

" I was shocked to say the least. And when did she ever tell me?" Dave asked kind of confused

" Oh... you are making it so HARD not to kick your butt right now" Keith said

Topher ran into the Aftermath Studio and pulled out a remote

"Neverbeforeseenclips!.. Haha, Checkmate." Topher said

The tv turned on

 **~ TV: Dave and Sky Montage~**

Dave and Sky were talking after the challenge

" Uh.. Dave, this isn't easy to say but I have-" Sky said before interrupted

" Hey Sky which flower would you like, dandelions or daises?" Dave asked

The tv then turned to Dave and Sky eating breakfast together

"Dave, I'm just gonna come clean and say it I-" Sky said before interrupted

" Do you think this grub has protein in it? Gotta stay strong for a special someone" Dave said with a wink

" Oh boy..." Sky said with a sigh

The final clip showed Dave and Sky talking after Dave revealed his alliance with Chef

" Why are you making such a deal out of something so little?" Dave asked

" Little?! Lightning's iq is LITTLE, Cameron's muscles are LITTLE, This is HUGE. How could you keep this from me?... I guess I'm no better, I didn't even tell you I have a-" Sky said before interrupted

" Sky don't you think your overreacting? Not only that but you keep on saying you have something but you never finish your sentences. It's kinda weird and I'd be glad if you stopped that" Dave said

" I never finish my sentences because you ALWAYS interrupt me!" Sky said

 **~ End Montage~**

" Wow.. I mean I feel kinda bad. But this could've happened to anyone right?" Dave asked

"In your dreams Clean Freak, even Rodney caught on faster than you did" Jo said

" Rodney?!" Dave said

" Sorry dude but when a girl yells at you like that, even I know it's probably not good" Rodney said rubbing the back of his head

" Now before you viewers at home think Dave is in the right in this situation lemme give you some extra incentive" Topher said

"Topher please stop! Dave's been through enough already!" Ella said

" NO HE HASN"T. We need to drive him over the edge, that's what brings in ratings" Topher said

Topher then pressed a button and the tv switched channels

 **~ TV: Dave and Chef Montage~**

" While the others were forced to eat food clearly past it's expiration date. Dave would sneak out from the Craft Services Tent and get REAL food" Topher said

The segment begins as Dave sneaks out and meets up with Chef behind the scenes

" Here's a nice healthy meal to help you win some challenges. I packed you an apple, a bottle of water and a bologna sandwich" Chef said

" And did you-" Dave said before interrupted

" Yeah I cut the crusts off you big baby" Chef said

" AND while everyone else smelled like Scott on a hot summer day. Chef gave you multiple clean outfits to wear" Topher said

The clip shows Chef giving Dave a basket of clean clothes

" I'm not sure how doing your laundry is supposed to make you a better competitor" Chef said

"It totally is trust me, just hide under my bed it has all that other cool stuff you've given me" Dave said

Chef grumbles as he enters the boys trailer

" You also received therapeutic massages, packages from home, and beef jerky. Little Dave isn't so innocent anymore is he?" Topher asked

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

" Wait, so he got treated like royalty?! Dang... now I kinda wanna be in an alliance with Chef" Anne Maria said

" I wouldn't say royalty... small advantages is more like it... hehe." Dave said nervously

The audience began to boo Dave

"And for the finishing touch.." Topher said

He pressed another button changing the channel once again

 **~ TV~**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" Do I like winning? Hecks yeah!"

" I wanna do whatever it takes to keep racking up the wins"

" Sky is so gonna fall in love me when I win

" Do I feel bad? Do I look like I feel bad."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The audience's boos became louder and began throwing stuff at Dave

" Whoa!" Dave said as he dodged a tomato

" Can you ask the rest of the questions already? I wanna get out of here before everyone freaking kills me" Dave said frantically

" Sure thing Dave. _Tristan494 asks " Do you think you went a little too far?"_ Topher asked

" Okay, I'll admit I did some pretty heinous things but why am I the only one getting hate? What about Sky?" Dave asked

" Oh believe me when she inevitably gets eliminated, Sky is going to get destroyed by yours truly. But since it's just you, not much I can do about it" Topher said

Dave mutters something under his breath and Topher continues

" Next question. _AnonBrowser asks "_ _How would you have reacted if Sky told you about Keith before you got kicked off, and do you regret working with Chef? Why or why not?"_ Topher asked

" I definitely would've been mad that's for sure..." Dave said with a chuckle

He then looked at over at Keith who was giving him the death glare

"But I'd probably break things off with her and congratulate Keith for having such an awesome girlfriend... yep" Dave said

"And as for Chef I really don't regret anything. If that disgusting excuse for a human being Sugar didn't rat on me I could've made it pretty far" Dave said

" Really? Because I dug up the votes for that night and everyone voted for you. So either way you were going home" Topher said

"...…. Well "bleep" Dave said

" And our final question for today. _Wilfred Cubicle asks "_ " _How did you feel when you saw that Sky publicly broke up with her boyfriend you didn't know she had?"_ Topher asked

" Sky broke up with Keith?... Wait if you two are exes why are you so mad?!" Dave asked

" Idiot… We were together before she signed up for this stupid show. I was actually rooting for her before she came on Total Drama Whatever, publicly flirting and kissing ANOTHER dude while I'm at home watching. And you better believe Im coming back here when Sky gets eliminated, hockey stick and everything" Keith said

" Is that a threat, Hockey Jock?" Jo asked

" What do you think it is Man-Lady? No one dumps Keith Fern on national television and gets away with it" Keith said

" I've had enough of you, let me show you where the TRASH belongs" Jasmine said as she picks up Keith

" What the "BLEEP"?! Put me down you psycho "BLEEP"!" Keith screamed

Jasmine walked down the hallway to the exit and tossed Keith into the dumpster

" Now I see why the poor girl dumped him, shame she has such a bad taste in men" Jasmine said

"Sitting right here.." Dave said

Jasmine shrugged

" But to answer Wilfred's question. I really don't feel any sort of way as of now. I'm done with Sky, her crazy ex-boyfriend and all this mess that comes from liking a girl. From now on I'm gonna try and focus on myself more" Dave said

Some of the Peanut Gallery clapped for Dave, others and most of the audience stayed silent

One audience member throws a tomato at Dave

" AAAAAAHHHH! TOMATO JUICE IN MY EYES!" Dave screamed as he ran throughout the studio

" Well with Dave... out of commission. We should probably end it off here" Topher said

" I'm Ella!" Ella said

"and more importantly Topher!" Topher said

" AND THIS HAS BEEN TOTAL DRAMA AFTERMATH!" Ella/ Topher said

The audience and peanut gallery clapped as the aftermath ended

 **~ Bonus Scene: Keith~**

Keith tries re-entering the Aftermath Studio but can't due to a lock on the door

" Dammit! I knew I should've taken that lock-picking class" Keith said

He then looked over and saw a taller Asian woman wearing a beige hat and a tan and black colored sundress

" What do you want?" Keith asked

" You don't remember me, Keith?" Autumn asked seductively

" No?... Should I though?" Keith asked in a flirty tone

" You should..." Autumn said

Autumn then delivered a swift kick to Keith's face, causing him to fall to the ground

She then kneeled down and brought his face to hers

" If I EVER hear you talking some crazy "bleep" about my sister again. I will leave the Olympics fly back to Canada and kick your ass, got it?" Autumn asked in a serious tone

" Yeah right, but hey if you and your sister want a three way with the captain of the hockey team then I'd be all for it" Keith said

…...

" You asked for it asshole" Autumn said

Autumn began repeatedly kicking Keith, several high pitched girly screams could be heard

* * *

 **That was Chapter Twelve! If you enjoyed it as always leave a review and slap some favorites on here**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Authors Note: I noticed I tend to write more for Aftermaths, don't know why. Guess I just find better material to work with. Anyways yeah this episode is a BIT more serious than the last one. But this fic is rated T so it's cool, I think. Hope everyone liked the guests idea and since we never saw what Keith looked like or what his personality was like in canon. This is purely just my interpretation of him. Also sorry about the episode title, it's the best I could come up with and it's just a play on Double Trouble but with Bubble. Next episode... elimination and a cameo... Get ready and until next time this has been Pastatoxic2, stay classy.**

 **Elimination Order: Scarlett-14th, Scott-13th, Amy-12th, Staci-11th, Dave-10th, Cameron-9th**


	13. Ocean's Eight or Nine

**Review Responding Time!**

 **ShadowJCreed-** **Well this was a good Aftermath and I like what Jasmine did to Kieth it was hilarious. Seriously I hope Topher gets some real pain unlike Geoff Topher is too stuck in his ways to change not that he'd want to. I really can't wait to see who gets eliminated next and who the next cameo is I hope it's a bigger cameo then what Anne Maria had.**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **We'll see...**

 **Not gonna say much because this chapter will speak for itself but the cameo will have a much bigger ROLE than Anne Maria had.**

 **x-tremexavier15-** **Topher's starting to be more of a jerk in this aftermath. And I didn't know that Keith was an a**hole. I hope Dakota joins the show next episode**

 **Me- Yep.**

 **We'll see...….**

 **AnonBrowser-** **Quite an aftermath! You really shocked me by including Cameron's mom, Staci's dad, and Sky's ex Keith as well as her sister (whose name Autumn never seemed to be mentioned in canon)! Never would've seen any of that coming. The only bigger surprise of this fic so far was when you reversed the order of "One Flu Over The Cuckoos" and "The Chefshank Redemption". I do feel really sorry for Cam, but am glad he got comfort from his mom after his torment. Staci, even though aligning with Sugar seemed like your only choice on your team before getting axed, you would've been better off joining forces with Shawn or perhaps Lightning and Sam. If only your dad could get you to not blabber so much.**

 **I've now got mixed feelings about Dave; while he's now shown to have made even more poor choices during this season and shouldn't have mocked Cameron, it's a good thing he at least knows he fucked up big time and won't repeat his mistakes. It's probably for the best that he's choosing not go after Sky anymore and simply focus more on himself, especially when she's become less and less likable since the fake crying back in "The Chefshank Redemption". Is this perhaps foreshadowing the redemption arc you mentioned? In any case, he still didn't deserve to be attacked or threatened by Keith, who was just a psychotic and perverted jackass. Glad Jasmine could protect him there and it was nice to see Autumn kick his face. Sky better watch out when/if they meet in person again!**

 **Speaking of jackasses, Topher has unsurprisingly become a schmuck in the way he mocked today's guests. It was also totally uncalled for when he mocked Ella and implied she was ugly before that "No wonder Dave rejected your sorry butt" comment. I know you said before that she's over Dave, but the way she started crying at that remark heavily suggests otherwise, even if her feelings for the germaphobe aren't as strong now. It either way must've been quite uncomfortable for her to talk to him about his actions this season.**

 **Next episode: Very excited for the cameo! Dakota's comments in this chapter make me even more certain that she'll be the guest AND join the competition. If so and her team loses, then I'm sure Ms. Milton have some sort of individual immunity due to her dad bribing Chris and/or winning a lawsuit like Courtney in TDA. Just please don't make her nasty like the CIT was back then; it would be too out of character for Dakota.**

 **Me- Well I rewatched Pahkitew Island while writing this and Sky never told us what her sisters name was so I just made up a name for her.**

 **We'll see.**

 **But whether I do or do not have Dakota debut I can promise that she won** **'t behave like Courtney did.**

 **MichaelFang9-** **Again, I haven't had much to say about the other chapters, but I will try to keep reviewing more often. Hey, can I send you an OC for an intern?**

 **Me- It's cool..**

 **Sure!**

 **Tristan494-** **YAS! Love this aftermath. Cameron and Staci did not do much, but Dave was fun to watch. Oh, and queen Jasmine taking out the trash. It was funny with all of the torture Keith received. And I think on episode 18, Ella will tell off Topher, I really love this rivalry. Oh, and in the competition #TeamDawn #TeamSammy #TeamBrick #Team Shawn Oh, and looks like Scarlett won't come back. :( So, my prediction is wrong! And no cameos like Ezekiel did last aftermath! I wonder though also if Brick will start liking Sammy back. And it is Ok that Amy never answered my question, but I am shocked that she did not at least laugh at it when Cameron answered my question. Oh, also Dakota hinted strongly that she will debut this season. And how you said that you have a longer story in the aftermath is true for me, but except I review a lot longer. And I hope this is the cast for season 3:**  
 **Shawn**  
 **Sugar**  
 **Sammy**  
 **Brick**  
 **Jo**  
 **Jasmine**  
 **Mike**  
 **Dave (You said redemption arc for him)**  
 **Sky (She might be with Dave here)**  
 **Zoey**  
 **Anne Maria**  
 **Topher**  
 **Leonard**  
 **B**  
 **Scarlett**  
 **Max**  
 **and 2 Regulars, maybe...**  
 **Heather and Owen?**  
 **I don't know, so many choices!**  
 **And maybe in Revenge, Alejandro can be main antagonist? Ok, sorry, sometimes I plan waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to far ahead. XD**  
 **Oh, and finally prediction time!**  
 ***Dakota Debuts***  
 **9th- Sky (Ya, she won't last longer)**  
 ***Merge***  
 **8th- Lightning**  
 **7th- Dawn**  
 **6th- Sam**  
 **5th- Sammy**  
 **4th- Dakota**  
 **3rd- Sugar**  
 **2nd- Brick**  
 **1st- Shawn**

 **Ok, sorry for being annoying with this long review, but I just wanted to predict the future!**  
 **But good chapter, I love when a new one comes out!**

 **Me- Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Nice Season Three Cast predictions! Though one thing I have to point out, the first cast might make a cameo but they won't be officialy joining the competition until What If? Revenge and Pahkitew.**

 **We'll see but I can't reveal anything about What If? Revenge just yet …. :)**

 **Interesting Predictions!**

* * *

" Last time on Total Drama Action, our contestants learned the hard way that war movies are BRUTAL" Chris said

Shows clip of animals trampling over Lightning, Shawn, and Sam

" First they got to experience jumping out of a plane only to find out it was all a trick" Chris said

Shows clip of contestants jumping out of the plane and landing on a mattress

" Tensions ran high between the Gaffers. More specifically everyone on the team versus Sky" Chris said

Shows clips of Sky arguing with Sammy and Dawn respectively

" And while the Gaffers TECHNICALLY won the battle. You have to wonder if they lost the war because their biggest conflict... is still each other" Chris said

Chris then showed up in a red convertible

"You keep coming back for the explosive drama, I keep coming back for the perks. Car chase this week and with only eight contestants left. Get ready for an exciting episode of TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said as he revved up his convertible

He then drove off only to crash into a tree a few seconds later

* * *

 **~ Craft Services Tent~**

The two teams eat breakfast

" So... Chef's food, huh?" Sky said awkwardly

Her team ignored her and continued to eat breakfast

" Can we cut the icebreaker crap and go back to being a normal team again?! I had a boyfriend so what, I fake cried so what, WHO CARES?" Sky asked

Her team ignored her once again

"Screw you guys. I'm going back to the trailer" Sky said

Sky walked out of the Craft Services Tent only to be kidnapped and dragged away by an intern

The Gaffers then took off their earplugs

" You were right Sammy, these earplugs are great!" Brick said

" Thanks!, I brought them just in case I had to share a bed with Amy this season. She doesn't like anybody to know but she lost her humidifier between seasons and without it she snores REALLY loudly." Sammy said

 **CONFESSIONAL: BRICK**

" I normally don't like to use tactics like these but Sky's been in a bit of mood lately"

" It's best to just ignore her until we have a challenge to do"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The Killer Grips are eating breakfast

" Why do you want to have a speed eating competition?" Sam asked

" To see whose the fastest eater!, Lightning needs some competition before the challenge starts" Lightning said

" Okay.." Sam said

"Alright!, Shawn can you time us?" Lightning asked

Shawn then reached into his beanie and pulled out a stopwatch

"Sure." Shawn said

" Cool!" Lightning said

Shawn starts his stopwatch, Lightning and Sam begin eating. Lightning chokes on his food and falls down

" Sha- huykybmgugk" Lightning choked

Shawn bear hugs Lightning, he eventually spits out the food

" Thanks dude... Did I win?" Lightning asked

" Well seeing as you almost choked I'm gonna go with no." Shawn said

" Dang, holdup I wanna a rematch! I'll go get some more food from the kitchen!" Lightning said

Lightning then rushed over to the kitchen

He then saw a pot with steam coming out of it

"Sha-score!" Lightning said

Lightning grabbed the lid but saw it was just a pot of boiling water

" Sha-no score! Why is it so hard to find food in this kitchen!" Lightning said

Before he knew it, an intern came in through the back door and put a bag over his head. He was then picked up and dragged away

 **~Craft Services Tent~**

Someone began to cut through the flaps of the tent to slide down on a rope moments later, This someone was Chris

" You could've just entered through the front door" Sammy said

"Consider it a nod to this week's movie genre!" Chris said

" Is it another military genre?!" Brick asked excitedly

"No." Chris said

" Those really old movies in black and white?" Sammy asked

"No" Chris said

" I know! The steal your grannies tractor movie genre!" Sugar said

Chris facepalms

" It's the bank heist gangster movie genre" Dawn said

" Correcto-mundo! Let's get started.." Chris said

" You'll unfortunately have to wait a minute Chris, I think Sky had to powder her nose" Brick said

" Hey didn't Lightning say he was going to get more food?" Sam asked

" Sky and Lightning are GONE people, rescuing them is the first part of your challenge." Chris said

Everyone gasped... well except for Dawn who yawned

"Pardon me" Dawn said

" Your teammates have been put in state of the art safes along with all the tools each team will need to commit a movie perfect bank robbery." Chris said

"Your job is to crack the safes, rescue your teammates, grab the equipment and be the first ones to rob the National Bank of Chris." Chris said

Chris then went back to the rope and was pulled up by an intern

 **~ Safe: Killer Grips~**

Lightning takes off the bag that was placed on his head

" Man I can't believe the Lightning got kidnapped. I need to work on my Lighty senses" Lightning said

" Whoa is this some sort of vault? I know Lightning is as precious as gold but he don't wanna be here!" Lightning said

Lightning ran over to the vault door and began punching it, he then stopped when he heard a cracking sound

"OOOWWW! MY SHA FINGER!" Lightning said

 **~ Safe: Screaming Gaffers~**

"This safe may be kinda stuffy but it sure does beat being shunned by my teammates." Sky said

" I don't get how the whole thing with Dave is any different than what's going on with Brick and Sammy. The should be shunned, not me!" Sky said

 **~ Bank Heist Movie Set: Killer Grips~**

Shawn is trying to unlock the vault door

" Can't ya hurry it up Zombie Freak? I'm getting bored, just standing around here doing nothing" Sugar said

" I'm trying to help us win the challenge, Sugar. So if you really wanna help then just do us all a favor and shut up" Shawn said

" Excuse me?! You DO NOT tell a future pageant queen to shut up!" Sugar said

Shawn ignores and continues to work

"THAT"S IT!" Sugar said loudly

Sugar tackled Shawn to the ground and started slapping him

"What the?!… What are you doing?!" Shawn asked

" Teaching you some manners!" Sugar said

"By slapping me?!" Shawn said

Shawn then kicked Sugar off of him

He then walked back to the bank door but was pulled into a headlock by Sugar

" I'm not letting you leave until you say Sugar is the greatest!" Sugar said

" And WHY would I say that?!" Shawn asked

" Because it is TRUE!" Sugar said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

" While Sugar and Shawn were busy arguing, they totally forgot I play Watch Dogs 2, a game that was practically MADE for this challenge"

" It was a little insulting as a gamer but it's cool I guess... hehe"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Bank Heist Movie Set: Screaming Gaffers~**

Brick is trying to open the safe door while Sammy and Dawn sit down and chat

"I sense you and Brick are back to being friends again" Dawn said

" Yeah, I would've preferred a different outcome but I'm at least glad we can still be friends" Sammy said

" Wait, Dawn if your an aura reader can't your read Chris' mind and figure out what the combination is?" Sammy asked

" I can try.." Dawn said

Dawn then walked over to Chris who was reading a magazine

" He-" Dawn said before interrupted

Chris then took a tin foil hat out of his pocket and put it on his head

" Nice try... But Chris Mclean always thinks four steps ahead. I got these nifty tin foil hats from Shawn" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

" Curses..."

" How did Shawn know my weakness was tin foil?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Haha, I was right!"

" Spying on your fellow competitors can really help out in the long run"

"...…..…. Hopefully when the season's over they skip past this part"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Bank Heist Movie Set: Killer Grips~**

" Hmm... this isn't working" Sam said

Sam looked over at Shawn and Sugar who were still fighting

A lightbulb went off in his head

" IF ONLY A BEAUTIFUL AND INTELLIGENT FEMALE COULD HELP ME PRY OPEN THIS DOOR" Sam yelled in Sugar's direction

Sugar let go of Shawn as soon as she heard that

" See Zombie Freak, THAT"S how you treat a lady" Sugar said

" I-I'll keep that in mind..." Shawn said

" You might wanna stand back, Mr. Gamer" Sugar said

Sam walked away as Sugar charged at the bank vault door like a bull

It left a huge dent on the bank vault door but not enough to make a hole

" How is that possible?!… Don't tell me she's a were-cow" Shawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" I ain't no were-cow. I got my dropped on my head a few times as a baby so to prevent brain damage the doctors put some metal in my head"

Sugar then knocked on her head a few times

" Hard as a toaster"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sam kneeled down to the vent

" Lightning can you hear me?" Sam asked

"Sha-Sam?. What are you doing in the bank vault?" Lightning said from the vents

"Were here to bust you out. We need you to start punching the vault door" Sam said

" No can do. Already tried that and the stupid door broke one of my fingers" Lightning said from the vents

" Sugar dented the door so it should be okay now" Sam said

" Really! Then it's time for Lightning to strike!" Lightning said

Several loud footsteps could be heard followed by some punching then finally Lightning punches a hole through the wall

" Whoo! I sha-did it!" Lightning said as he ran out of the bank vault

" Alright!" Sam said

Lightning tossed the bank robbing kit to Sam and the Killer Grips ran off

 **~ Bank Heist Movie Set: Screaming Gaffers~**

The Screaming Gaffers see the Grips exiting the movie set

" Uh.. Brick.. the Grips are in the lead" Sammy said

" I know... I was sick the day we were taught lock picking at boot camp so my experience isn't the best" Brick said

" Well we could always try another way" Dawn said

" What do you mean?" Sammy asked

" I have some useful tools back at the trailer we could use to rob a bank" Dawn said

"But then how we would get Sky out?" Brick asked

" I think some time alone would do Sky well seeing as how she's been acting lately" Dawn said

Sammy shrugs and the two run off but Brick stays behind

" Brick are you coming?" Sammy asked

" I'm sorry Sammy but no matter how Sky's been acting lately, It's against my moral code to leave a soldier behind!" Brick said

Brick continued to fidget with the lock

" Hmm.. this isn't good. By the time Brick figures out the combination the Grips would have already won" Dawn said

" What are we gonna do?" Sammy asked

" When Brick wakes up tell him I'm sorry for this" Dawn said

Dawn walks over to Brick and hits his pressure point, Brick is instantly asleep and falls over

Dawn then picks up Brick, Sammy and Dawn retreat back to the Girls Trailer

 **~ Girls Trailer~  
**

Dawn is reaching into her garbage bags

" So... this is going to help us rob a bank?" Sammy asked

" Yes not only that we'll also be re-using old materials" Dawn said

" Here's some socks that Dave left behind, we can use them as masks" Dawn said

Dawn tossed a pair of socks at Sammy

" Well I guess Dave's socks are better than nothing... or Scott's socks... Ew." Sammy said

Dawn then takes out Scarlett's trophies she brought with her alongside Cameron's bug spray

" Wow do you keep everything we throw away?" Sammy asked

" Of course, wouldn't want Mother Earth to get dirtier than she already is" Dawn said

Dawn then takes out some tape and sticks the two other items together, making a makeshift weapon

"Let's go rob a bank before Brick wakes up... That's a sentence I never thought I'd say" Sammy said

Dawn and Sammy walk out of the trailer

 **~ Safe: Screaming Gaffers~**

" Ah... peace and quiet" Sky said as she closed her eyes

….…..

….…...

….…..

"Where are they?" Sky said

 **~ Bank~**

The Killer Grips walk into the bank slow motion style

Shawn went to the front desk and pulled out a water gun

" Uh hello?... This is a stickup" Shawn said nervously

"Welcome Grips!" Chris said

" You beat the Gaffers to the scene so you'll get first crack at the teller" Chris said

" Makes sense... Now that I think about where are they?" Shawn asked

 **~ Outside~**

Dawn and Sammy are attempting to drag Brick to the bank

" Phew, Your sure you can't teleport us to the bank?" Sammy asked

" I wish I could but I'm low on mana" Dawn said

 **~ Bank~**

Sam walks up to the front desk with a water gun and a bag

He sees a girl wearing all pink with red hair

" Hello, I'm Sam and I'd like to rob this bank... If that's cool, hehe" Sam said

" You don't say your name in the middle of a robbery!" Shawn said

The teller then took off her wig, revealing blond hair she then turned around

" Tada!, I wasn't feeling the red wig but Chris said I had to keep it on until you guys came" Dakota said

" Welp it's official this day just went from average to TOTALLY AWESOME. It's cool that Chris let you cameo" Sam said

" Cameo? Dakota Milton doesn't have time for such childish things, I'm being reborn into this game like a phoenix!" Dakota said

" Speak English girl!, Lightning can't understand what your saying" Lightning said

" I was going for dramatic effect but whatever, Chris is bringing me back into the game, isn't that great?!" Dakota said happily

….…..

" I know I've said this a few times on the show but I just can't resist... NANI?!" Sam said

" Looks like the Grips are in for a shock, see how the game will unfold when Total Drama Action returns!" Chris said

 **commercial break**

 **~ Bank~**

Dawn and Sammy rush through the front door with their gadgets and an asleep Brick

" Did we lose?!" Sammy asked

" Not yet but you are just in time for me to introduce our newest contestant!" Chris said

Everyone gathers around Chris

" So if you couldn't tell already Dakota will be joining you guys. But this isn't like how it was last season." Chris said

" Ya see Dakota REALLY, I mean REALLY wanted to be back on the show. I of course declined but when she got her dad to give us 10 million dollars. Not much I could do after that" Chris said

" Now for the rules. Dakota is IMMUNE to elimination at least until the merge, as for every elimination she survives. Another donation is made towards me" Chris said

"Any questions?" Chris asked

"YES. First off-" Sugar said before interrupted

" Good! Dakota since you were our bank teller you get to decide which team will get first prize" Chris said

" Sam!... I mean the Killer Grips, they got here first so they deserve the win" Dakota said with a wink as she handed Sam his prize

" Thanks sweetie, your the best" Sam said as he hugged Dakota

" Right... Well looks like Gaffers get second prize, you!" Chris said pointing at Dakota

" Me?! No I specifically stated I wanted to be on Sam's team!" Dakota said

" Well too bad Whiney McWhinerson. It's my show" Chris said

" Daddy can always withdraw his money at any time ya know.." Dakota said

" Ugh... Whatever go join the Grips, as long as I keep on getting money I really don't care" Chris said

Dakota ran over and hugged Sam

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" This ain't good ya'll"

" With Dakota here AND being immune I can't vote her off and I can't vote off her little boy toy either"

" I'm running out of choices on who to eliminate!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" So Grips and Gaffers your getaway cars are waiting. Better get a move on before the cops arrive" Chris said

….…..

" That means GO!" Chris said

Everyone runs out of the bank

 **~ Cliff~**

The two teams run up the cliff

Brick begins to wake up

" Huh... Where are we?" Brick asked with a yawn afterwards

" Were in the middle of a challenge, I will apologize and explain later but for now we must hurry" Dawn said

Soon both teams make it up to the cliff

They see two piles of junk waiting for them

Chris arrives in his red convertible

" Here are your parts waiting to be assembled!" Chris said

" You mean we have to BUILD a car, so not cool..." Dakota said

" If it were cool it wouldn't be much of a challenge now would it?" Chris asked before he drove away

 **~ Safe: Screaming Gaffers~**

" It shouldn't be THAT hard to crack open a safe." Sky said

" Either their still trying figure it out or..." Sky said

" Those rats, They left me here! Some team..." Sky said

" I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind when I get out of here. Starting with Brick what kind of self proclaimed cadet leaves his own teammate behind! And another thing!" Sky said

The camera then turned to somewhere else

 **~ Cliff~**

The Gaffers are hard at work trying to finish their go kart

" Wait so Sky is still at the bank?... We have to save her!" Brick said

" In the middle of a challenge?" Dawn asked

" Well... um..." Brick said

" It's fine Brick. She could probably use some time to cool off anyways" Sammy said

" If you put it that way. But I still have one more question why is Dakota still here? Cameos aren't usually here for this long" Brick said

" About that..." Sammy said

Sammy whispers into Brick's ear

" SHE'S BACK IN THE GAME?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Brick asked loudly

" It happened while you were asleep... Sorry" Dawn said

" I humbly accept your apology Dawn but I'm more shocked than anything." Brick said

"Yeah today has been pretty weird" Sammy said

Brick then finished the car

"Alright Gaffers were ready for takeoff!" Brick said

Sammy and Dawn cheer as the three hop on the go kart and take off

The Grips struggle to put their Go Kart Together

" So... where does this piece go?" Lightning asked

" How am I supposed to know? I'm Dakota Milton, I don't build cars like some greaser monkey" Dakota said

" Dang, Kinda wish their was a video game about building cars I knew. hehe.." Sam said

" Ugh were screwed!" Shawn said as he kicked an exhaust pipe

Sugar pushed Shawn aside

" Am I the only person here who knows how to build a go kart? Ya'll are more useless than my Uncle Eustace" Sugar said

Sugar takes the part and starts putting them together

The Grips are shocked at how good Sugar is at this

They then facepalm after they see how she finished it

" Ta-da!" Sugar said

" Sugar... You forgot to put on the WHEELS" Shawn said

" I did? Eh doesn't matter, hop on!" Sugar said

"We can't hop on a go kart with no wheels!" Shawn said

"Just pretend!" Sugar said

Everyone gets behind the go kart and begins pushing it

" Chugga Chugga Choo Choo!" Sugar said

 **~ Cliff~**

The Screaming Gaffers are driving down the cliff

" Huh this isn't too bad" Sammy said

" Oh no..." Dawn said

"What is it?" Sammy asked

" We've been jinxed" Dawn said

A rack of clothes is seen in the path

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Brick/ Dawn/ Sammy screamed

They then drive through the rack of clothes

Dawn and Sammy giggle as Brick now has a bra on his shirt

" Well this is embarrassing..." Brick said while blushing

They then see a truck in their way

" AAAAAAAAHHH!" Brick/ Sammy/ Dawn screamed

They then jumped through it revealing it was just a prop

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Brick/ Sammy/ Dawn screamed as they jumped through another prop

They then see an old man in their way

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Brick/ Sammy/ Dawn screamed as they ran over an old man

" Sorry sir!" Brick said

 **~ Cliff~**

The Grips continue to push the go kart down the cliff, even though Sugar is still inside it

" Can't this train go any faster?" Sugar asked

" You ask this while your on the go kart? If you want it to go faster then get off." Shawn said

" Pfft, your no fun" Sugar said

" And your not helpful" Shawn said

 **~ Finish Line~**

The Gaffers are close to the finish line

" Looks like it'll be a cool getaway for the Gaffers" Chris said

The car begins to slow down as it has run out of gas

" Crud, were out of gas" Brick said

" I suggest we think of something quick, the Grips are catching up" Dawn said

" VROOM VROOM!" Sugar said off screen

The Gaffers get out and push their car

" Can we hurry it up? I have shows in my hot tub back at my trailer included with AC" Chris said

The two teams continue to push their karts but in the end the Gaffers push it through the finish line first

" First off I'd like to congratulate both teams for going green. But there can only be one winner in this case the Screaming Gaffers!" Chris said

The Screaming Gaffers cheered for their victory while the Grips groaned in defeat

" That means the Killer Grips are the ones I'll be seeing at tonight's Gilded Chris Ceremony" Chris said

" But look on the bright side at least you get to enjoy the loot you stole" Chris said

 **~ Bank~**

Brick arrives at the bank

" Hey, I know the challenge ended and everything" Brick said

" I got it..." Chef said

Chef opens the vault door

" Is she okay?" Brick asked

Sky stormed out of the bank vault

" Sky-" Brick said before interrupted

" NOT. A. WORD. BRICK" Sky said while she stormed off

 **CONFESSIONAL: BRICK**

" Oh... did I do the right thing? Maybe I should've just followed the code after all"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

" I've been thinking about what to do while in that bank vault"

" If I act all angry and pissed off, the cruddier Brick feels"

" Then when we lose a challenge, I can guilt trip him into voting with me"

" Looks like Sky's back on top" Sky said with a smirk

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Trailers~**

The Killer Grips emptied their loot bag, revealing wads of cash

" Were sha-rich!" Lightning said

Shawn then picked up one of the dollars

" Non negotionable Chris cash that can only be used at the Craft Services Tent for tap water..." Shawn said

The happiness the Grips had quickly faded away

" The Lightning is not pleased" Lightning said

The Grips soon began to walk away, Sugar pulled Shawn aside

" Sugar, I've been fooled enough where I'm not gonna fall for your cheap tricks" Shawn said

" No tricks. I swear on my dead auntie's goat's husband's second removed cousin" Sugar said

" Okay..." Shawn said

" Look there's a certain duo on this team that wasn't really a problem before but now with her in the picture that's THREE votes unified" Sugar said

" If we want any chance of making it far, we have to vote one of them out" Sugar said

" Crap... I hate it when you make sense. But who would it be?, Dakota has immunity so it can't be her" Shawn said

Sugar whispers in Shawn's ear

Sugar then extended her hand

" Do we have a deal?" Sugar asked

" Fine. But this is just a one time thing" Shawn said

Shawn shook hands with Sugar she then licked his hand

"EW! What did you do that for?!" Shawn asked

" It's a symbol of trust between two people" Sugar said

" More like a symbol of me wanting to go wash my hands" Shawn said as he walked away

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" I expected more from the Zombie Freak, Oh well ain't my fault he's an idiot"

" Now I just need one more vote"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Gilded Chris Award Ceremony~**

The Killer Grips arrive and sit at the bleachers

Sugar, Shawn and Lightning sat near the bottom, while Sam and Dakota cuddled while they sat near the top

Chris arrives at the stage and stands near the podium

" Like always Killer Grips, one of you will not be receiving a coveted Gilded Chris" Chris said

" Not like always and this is IMPORTANT to remember, YOU. CANNOT. VOTE. OFF. DAKOTA., Clear?" Chris asked

The Killer Grips nodded their heads

The Grips then took out their voting devices and began voting

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" I convinced Sam to vote off Shawn"

" It's for the best he's a psychical threat AND he doesn't smell good.. Bye bye"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Chef arrives from the ceiling and jumps down, he then hands Chris a letter

" Gilded Chris awards go to..." Chris said

" Dakota!"

" Sugar!"

"and... Lightning!"

Chef threw Gilded Chris' at the three teens

" Sam, Shawn your both on the chopping block. But only one of you can go home" Chris said

Shawn and Sam nervously looked at each other and gulped

" The last Gilded Chris Award goes to..." Chris said

"...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Shawn!"

Chef threw a Gilded Chris at Shawn

" Huh?..." Sam asked

" WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! I JUST GOT BACK INTO THE GAME AND YOU VOTE OFF MY BOYFRIEND?!" Dakota yelled

" Sorry girlie, Lightning was gonna side with ya'll. But Sugar talked to me after the challenge and made some pretty good sha-points" Lightning said

" What POINTS did she make?!" Dakota asked

" Like how you two are a power couple. It was cool when it was just me and Sam, but even I know he'd choose you over me in a heartbeat and Lightning didn't sign up to get 3rd place" Lightning said

" Urgh... You guys are the worst!" Dakota said

" It' cool babe, I'm kinda sure I made it farther than last time so that's a bonus. Plus I got to spend a day with you so that's cool too, I know you can survive like you did last time and I'll be at home playing that new Mario Tennis Game" Sam said

" Oh... Sam. What did I do to deserve you" Dakota said

"Aww..." Lightning/ Shawn said

Sugar almost vomited but held back her barf

Sam and Dakota walk across the Walk of Shame

Dakota and Sam kiss one more time before Sam hops into the lamo-sine

 **GOODBYE SAM**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" If what happens afterwards goes like I planned"

" I'll convince Dakota that it was either Shawn or Lightning who was behind Sam's elimination"

" Make her form an alliance with me and vote off whoever I blamed next time we lose"

" Hahaha! I'm a play that blonde girl like a fiddle"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" I'll try to play it cool.. for Sam"

" But ugh... pretending to like the people who voted off my boyfriend is NOT going to be easy"

 **END CONFESSIONA:**

The Killer Grips head back to their respective trailers

" And that wraps up another totally dramatic episode with absolutely no loose ends to tie up! Will Sky succeed in manipulating Brick? How will Dakota do now that Sam's gone? And will Lightning ever stop talking in third person? Find out all of this and more on the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

 **~ Bonus Scene: Sam~**

Sam sits in the lamo-sine playing his 3ds

The camera guy then nudged Sam

" Huh?.. I gotta say something, okay" Sam said

" Well unlike last time I actually got to keep my handheld devices so that's definitely a plus" Sam said

" Hehe... I can't wait to play all the video games that were released while I was gone!" Sam said

" Sucks that Dakota won't be there with me.. But hey at least she got to be back on the show like she always wanted" Sam said

" You do know there's an Aftermath you gotta do before you can go home" The camera guy asked

" Aftermath?, Hehe... sounds wicked" Sam said

" It's an interview" The camera guy said

" Oh, well that's cool too I guess" Sam said

" Now if you excuse me I have a final boss to defeat" Sam said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Thirteen! If you enjoyed it as always leave a review and slap some favorites on here**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for Elimination; Sam: This... was a tough choice for me. I really wanted to have Sam go a little bit farther but I just couldn't. One of the main reasons I decided to have Sam this season was to prove what he could do without Dakota there but now that she's back like many of you predicted it kinda foiled a wrench into my plans. I was considering giving Lightning the boot instead but... there's not a good enough reason yet. Sorry to all the Sam fans that wanted him to merge, I'll say OOF to pay respects to you all.**

 **Elimination Order: Scarlett-15th, Scott-14th, Amy-13th, Staci-12th, Dave-11th, Cameron-10th, Sam-9th,**

 **Authors Note: Also the next episode will be the Million Dollar Babies and the episode after that will be One Million Bucks BC. Can't say too much yet but expect another elimination and another cameo next episode.**

 **Votes for Sam**

 **Lightning- Sam**

 **Shawn- Sam**

 **Sugar- Sam**

 **Votes for Shawn**

 **Sam- Shawn**

 **Dakota- Shawn**


	14. Million Dollar Babies

**Review Responding Time!**

 **CMR Rosa-** **Another great chapter. I admit I have mix feeling about the portray of Dave and Sky. After what happen in canon I like to see them redeem in stories. But on the other hand looking back in this story I can understand why you had to write them the way they are. At least Dave now know how much he fuck up and is now is focus more on himself. As for Sky she becoming more and more unlikeable, I will not say she a villain, but it possible she could become this season main villain, while hopefully in the next season they can have Redemption arcs next season.**

 **P.S. As you know a link to your story on tv tropes and I know you have a account there, do you have any plans to make a tv trope page for your stories?**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **Oof I forgot about that, I'll try to do it whenever I need some time to kill**

 **MichaelFang9-** **Really good chapter. Sad Sam had to go. But I understand. Sam trying to prove he could do stuff without Dakota is cool, but since Dakota is back, it wouldn't work. Also, just pm me about what you would like to see in an intern OC.**

 **Me- Thanks, glad you understand.**

 **Cool, I'll try to PM u soon.**

 **AnonBrowser-** **Dammit one of my favorite TDROTI characters is out D:! I really wanted Sam to reach the merge, though am glad another season favorite Dakota was the bank teller AND entered the game thanks to her dad's bribe as I guessed. The two could've kicked ass here as a power couple. Unfortunately, that's why Sugar felt he had to go when Ms. Milton had automatic immunity (another correct guess on my part, but I didn't expect it to last until the merge). Our obese gassy bitch has to pay for her dirty tricks here, and I doubt will be able to "play that blonde girl like a fiddle" as a conflict between the ladies is sure to rise because of this. Watch out Dakota! I do feel sorry that your boyfriend was axed the episode you entered, especially when he didn't do anything to warrant that here, but at least this time he got further in the game and was fairly eliminated via majority vote rather than getting personally disqualified by Chris like last season.**

 **Lightning honestly would've been a better choice on the Grips to axe when he doesn't have much going on for him in the story and his ego often gets the better of him. Shawn has ongoing issues with Sugar, so that gives him some plot and thus reason to stay, plus he's my favorite TDPI contestant. Perhaps Dakota could work with one or both of them to try to boot off Sugar at some point.**

 **Regarding the Gaffers, Sky, you're continuing to deteriorate and now and plan to... manipulate Brick with guilt trips!? Not cool! He wanted to help you out but Dawn and Samey prevented that. Blame one or both of them instead if anything as they actually wanted to leave you behind. I hope you're cut from the game next time you lose an elimination challenge even more now, and consider yourself lucky that your team won today. You still aren't (yet) as much of a cunt as your canon counterpart, but I officially hate you at this point.**

 **P.S. In the sentence "'I think some time alone would do Sky well seeing as how she's been acting lately' Sky said", did you mean to say "Dawn said"? That would make more sense when our gymnast was trapped in the safe.**

 **Me-Guess it was game over for Sam huh?... "exits room"**

 **I was considering it but... eh. I just felt like Sam had a more justifiable reason to go than Lightning**

 **Sky is shady confirmed.**

 **Oof yeah that was a typo on my part but I fixed it.**

 **xtremexavier15-** **Yes. Dakota is back. And Sugar is at it again with manipulating people. And now Sky is starting to be a villain. Witch. I hope Jo canoes next episode. It would be ironic if Jo canoes since it's a sport challenge and she's an athlete.**

 **Me- Yep.**

 **You hope Jo canoes?... I think you mean cameo.**

 **We'll see...**

 **ShadowJCreed-** **So Dakota came back like many here thought would happen I also thought that would happen because it was kinda obvious when she was on the phone a lot during that Aftermath. I actually think that after what Lightning said about Sugar persuading him to vote off Sam Dakota probably won't trust her and try to take Sugar down. Sky is acting like a real villain right now I'm pretty sure when you get to the All-Stars season she'll be on the Villainous Vultures with the way she is this season.**

 **Me-A lot of people were guessing it so I just decided to make it obvious during the Aftermath**

 **We'll see... :)**

 **Jonny Pickles-** **Nice chapter I don't usually review because I read mainly on my phone but I really love your stories keep up the work**

 **Me- It's cool, I'm just glad people stop by to read it.**

 **Thanks!**

 **ThorBringstheThunder-** **Sam's eliminated? Well, I have to say that targeting Shawn was a poor move for Samkota. Had they gone for Lightning or Sugar, they'd probably have another vote or two on their side. But oh well. Sugar's plan to work with Dakota should be interesting, at the very least, though I can see their egos getting in the way. Also, Sky's kind of turning into a minor antagonist/nuisance, which is a direction which hasn't been taken before (not that I know of, at least). You're full of surprises!**

 **Me- Yep, Samkota done fd up.**

 **Im not if I've seen it in a fanfic either but Sky would act rather nasty sometimes in canon so I wanted to mirror that here.**

 **keyblademaster avenger-** **Sam...so close to the Merge...why? Eh, maybe next season. You treated him way better than the writers of the show ever did. They keep showing is he is capable of being a badass but then gets booted that same episode.**

 **Me- So close but so far away**

 **Thanks, One thing I didn't really like about Sam in canon is that he was pretty much known for his love of video games and Dakota. If we maybe got more time to know him, he could've turned out to be a cool guy.**

* * *

" Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION! Sky continued getting the cold shoulder from her teammates but things heated up when her and Lightning were kidnapped." Chris said

"The Grips managed to free Lightning with the help of the raging bull known as Sugar. Still mad at Sky the Gaffers decided to leave her in the safe, well Brick didn't but let's just say he slept on.. hehe" Chris said

" Game Junkie Sam got a smile on his face when I announced Dakota was coming back into the game. Special thanks to and his generous donations, Let's just say that gold plated hot tub I always wanted is waiting back for me at the trailer" Chris said

" When Chef freed Sky from the bank vault, it was our gymnast's turn to give Brick the cold shoulder. The Grips weren't feeling so hot when they lost the challenge. Sugar convinced Shawn and Lightning to vote with her so at our Gilded Chris Award Ceremony it was bye bye Sam. At least he made off with a kiss and his gaming devices... which if I remember correctly I told a certain someone to confiscate those" Chris said

" Do it yourself ya big baby!" Chef said from off screen

" Who will bring home the bacon?.. Guess you'll have to find out on an adrenaline filled episode of TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Girls Trailer~**

The girls are fast asleep until a trumpet is played throughout the film lot

" Sky stop being so loud, I need ma beauty sleep.." Sugar said

" That was clearly not me, last time I checked I'm not a trumpet" Sky said

" Sure..." Sugar said

Sky growled and threw her pillow at Sugar

Dakota is on her iPad talking to a certain someone

" Hey sweetie, I am sooooo tired. Sky's been trumpet snoring all night" Dakota said

" I DON"T TRUMPET SNORE" Sky said

" The trumpet came from Chris he's trying to get us up so we can start the challenge" Dawn said

" Ooohhh…." Dakota/ Sugar said

Sky facepalms as she leaves the trailer with the other girls leaving as well

 **~ Trailers~**

The girls stand outside the trailers to see the guy's are already up

" How are you guys up so early?" Sammy asked

" Brick and Lightning like to go for morning runs sometimes and I patrol the film lot for zombies" Shawn said

Chris then arrived

"Good morning sports fans! Whose ready to put up a good offense?" Chris asked

"Is this?..." Lightning asked with a big smile on his face

"Yes it's sports movie day" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

"SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHAAAAAAAA-YYYYYEEEEEEEEESSS!"

" The Lightning is hyped! He's gonna take his team all the way to the endzone!"

" SHA- BAM!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

A familiar contestants emerged from the shadows with an apron on and a ball of spaghetti in one hand

" Get your terribly made spaghetti..." Jo said deadpanned

" Aww... Don't tell me he's coming back" Lightning said

Jo then threw her ball of spaghetti at Lightning

" I'm a-" Jo said before interrupted

" Nope. All cameo today people nobody's coming back... for now" Chris said with a chuckle

" Screw you Mclean and screw my stupid contract making me be here" Jo said

Jo then took out a spaghetti bazooka and began firing balls of spaghetti at the contestants

" But the spaghetti bazooka is definitely a plus" Jo said with a smirk

" You better start carb loading because were about to begin our sports movie challenge!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" Sports?... Ugh"

"Do I look like someone who likes to gross and sweaty?"

"Well at least one of the perks being here is that I get my own personal shower"

"Thanks again daddy!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Sports Movie Set: Football Field~**

The contestants are doing a training run around the field

Lightning and Brick are in the lead, Sky and Shawn close behind them, Dawn and Sugar are trying to catch up, while Sammy and Dakota are in last

" Is that all you got sports fans? Well man up because it's time for more action" Chris said

" Can I borrow some shoes?.. Running in heels is soooo hard" Dakota said

" Here you can borrow my boots" Brick said as he took off his boot

Dakota accepted the boots until she got a whiff of their smell

" Yeah.. no" Dakota said as she handed Brick his boots back

" Sha-here! Take mine, Lightning just wants to hurry up and get to the action already!" Lightning said as he handed his shoes to Dakota

"Thanks, I guess" Dakota said

" Today's competition is going to require sweat, heart, determination and sweat" Chris said

" You said sweat twice" Shawn said

" That's because it's not just your sweat you'll be dealing with, there's Jo's sweat too!" Chris said

The camera then turned to Jo who was currently doing jumping jacks

" I doubt any of these losers could push me" Jo said

" Okay this is just too much, I REFUSE to swap sweat with a lady ogre" Dakota said

" Sha-shut up girl! Your taking it for the team and that's that!" Lightning said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" Who does Lightning think he is?"

" First he votes off my boyfriend and now he acts like he's the leader or something"

" It's not my fault I forgot how hard this game is!... That came out wrong"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The Grips struggle to push Jo like a football dummy

" Come on!, Even my grandma pushes harder than you losers" Jo said

" That's it... SHA-BAM!" Lightning said

Lightning pushes Jo and she ends up flying across the field and landed near the endzone

" Sha-touchdown!" Lightning said

 **~ Sports Movie Set: Football Field~**

The Gaffers are running through a field of tires but they seem to be stuck

" I'm starting to think these aren't normal tires..." Sammy said

"Wait till they get a load of the mousetraps" Chris said

Mousetraps start flying out of the tires

" Mousetraps?!, Really?!" Sky said

" Get to it losers!" Chris said

 **~ Sports Movie Set: Football Field~**

All of the contestants crawl through the mud pit with barbed wire on top

" This is not something a football team does!" Sky said

" Sha-please this is just a warm up for me" Lightning said

" This is not something a NORMAL football team does!" Sky said

"We had some barbed wire and mud left over from the war movie challenge. Everyone enjoying it?" Chris asked

The contestants all groan

 **~ Sports Movie Set: Football Field~**

The contestants now covered in mud stand at the football field

" That sucked" Dakota said

" Understatement of the century" Shawn said

" Who won anyway?" Sky asked

Chris then took out a clipboard

"Hmmm...Nobody!" Chris said

The contestants gasp

" It was just to establish whose playing who in the contest to follow. Were having four sports activities with one player from each team going against each other." Chris said

" Will we get to know whose playing in which event?" Brick asked

"Soon enough..." Chris said

 **~ Sports Movie Set: Boxing Ring~**

The contestants wait in the boxing ring

Chris comes into the ring and grabs the microphone

" In the right cor- ner.. ner..ner" Chris said

" From the Screaming Ga-ffer...ffer..ffers" Chris said

" The blonde bombshell, the cheerleader of doom, the blue eyed bruiser, Sammy!" Chris said

The camera turned to Sammy who was sitting on a stool waved at the camera

" And in the left cor- ner.. ner.. ner.. ner" Chris said

" From the Killer Gr-ips… ips… ips" Chris said

" The deluded dimwit, the lightweight loser, the royal pain in the keister!" Chris said

" Hey! I may be lightweight but I am not a loser!" Sugar said

"Dakota!" Chris said

" Oh." Sugar said

"Me?! But why?!" Dakota said

" You and Sammy came in last in the football drills. Loser vs Loser" Chris said

The camera turned to Sammy and Dakota who frowned after hearing this

" Were eventually going to get to the top two players." Chris said

Chris then put marshmallow gloves on Sammy's hands

" I thought we were boxing?" Sammy asked

" Props so you don't hurt those pretty actress faces and in boxing movies they always fight in sloooooow mooootion." Chris said

Sammy and Dakota enter the ring

" You can do this Sammy!, Just pretend it's Amy!" Brick said

Sammy then becomes more determined as she hits Dakota in slow motion

" … Was that supposed to hurt?" Dakota asked

" C'mon Dakota go for the head!" Lightning said

While the Grips and Gaffers were cheering on their teammates, Sugar looked down and noticed Dakota left her cellphone near the edge of the ring

" So this is one of those dang ol shellphones" Sugar said

The phone then turned itself on

" Hello Dakota what can I do for you today?" Siri asked

" Holy guacamole it can talk!" Sugar said

"Searching "guacamole" Siri said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" Yeah back home we never really had those silly little technology thingies"

" But hey I figure I can use this to better my chances in this game"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Uh.. Siri was it? Give me all the information you can about "Total Drama Action" Sugar said

"Searching "Total Drama Action" Siri said

" Here is the official website" Siri said

" Website?,Dang I hope there ain't no spiders on here" Sugar said

Sugar starts poking the phone and a video pops up and begins to play

" Isn't that?... Oh this is good" Sugar said with a grin

 **~ Sports Movie Set: Boxing Ring~**

The bell rings finishing the first half of the right

" Round 2!" Chris said on his microphone

Chef enters the boxing ring wearing a purple bikini, holding a sign that says "Round 2"

" Ew. That purple bikini definitely doesn't compliment your eyes" Dakota said

" Yeah, that's the disgusting part" Shawn said sarcastically

Dakota and Sammy then enter the ring

" Your going down!" Sammy said as she swung another punch in slow motion

" Okay, I've had enough of this" Dakota said

Dakota uppercuts Sammy with her marshmallow boxing glove, Sammy falls down in slow motion

" One, two, three,..." Chris said

" Don't give up Sammy!" Brick said

"Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" Chris said

" And the winner is..is...is Sammy!" Chris said

The Screaming Gaffers cheer

" What? I like totally knocked her out!" Dakota said

" She scored a lot of extra points for doing it in slow motion and I had to take off points for that headshot" Chris said

" Lame..." Dakota said

 **~ Sports Movie Set: Badminton Court~**

Chris gave Sugar and Dawn some badminton racquets

" So what? Were playing soccer?" Sugar asked

Chris facepalmed

" This is a badminton court, Sugar" Chris said

" What the heck is badmitten?" Sugar asked

" Badminton, it's a sport..." Chris said

" No way... if it was a sport why hasn't air bud made a movie about it yet?" Sugar asked

" Because air bud is STUPID, There is a badminton movie and I can say for a fact it's top ten greatest movies of all time" Chris said

" If it's such a great movie how come no one hear has ever heard of it?" Sky asked with a smirk

" … Let me show you guys how Badminton works" Chris said trying not to get angry

Chris grabbed a badminton racquet and a stuffed birdie

He then swung the racquet which hit the birdie, it soared fast as it hit Sky's head

"Ow!.." Sky said

" How's that for a great movie?" Chris asked

 **~ Sports Movie Set: Badminton Court~**

" Battling for supremacy in our second round, Dawn vs Sugar!" Chris said

" Me against her? Oh this is gonna be good" Sugar said

" Watch the birdie" Chris said as he threw the birdie at Dawn

" You can do it Dawn!" Brick said

Dawn attempted to whack the birdie but failed, Sugar laughed afterwards

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

" Seeing as mother nature and aura reading take up 99% of my life"

" I've never actually played a sport before, but I'm hoping I can win this without using my powers"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sugar now had the birdie, she swung her racquet and sent the birdie flying across the net

"Wooo! Destroy her!" Lightning yelled

" What's got you all hyped up?" Shawn asked

" Shan, I'm gonna keep it straight with you. If we don't win today's challenge the Lightning WILL go ballistic" Lightning said

" My name is Shawn, Dude I've told you this over a dozen times" Shawn said

" Sorry Sha-wn but Lightning doesn't pay attention to names" Lightning said

 **CONFESSSIONAL: SHAWN**

" I guess I get where he's coming from"

" If this were a zombie movie challenge I'd probably act the same way"

" Still doesn't mean he's not loud and obnoxious, but thanks for making it obvious on who I'm voting for if we lose tonight"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Come on Dawn pull it through!" Sky said

" Is Sky actually being supportive?" Sammy asked

" Yeah about that, Sammy I've been thinking and maybe we judged Sky toon soon. Why don't we give her a second chance?" Brick asked

" Sure... but if she tries anything" Sammy said

" She won't, trust me" Brick said

Sammy and Brick stand up and cheer for Dawn alongside Sky

Sugar starts to get tired as Dawn prepares to serve

"Here goes nothing..." Dawn said

Dawn swing the racquet and it makes it past the net

" Yes, I did it!" Dawn said

" No fair she's clearly cheating! Using her powers and whatnot!" Sugar said

" Her chances of cheating are about the same as that nerdy kid actually being a wizard!" Sky taunted

…...

" WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT THE WIZARD?!" Sugar asked angrily

Sugar growled as she began hitting the birdie ten times as fast

Chris blows the whistle and the Grips run over to congratulate Sugar

" We have our winner!" Chris said

The Grips pick Sugar up and continue to cheer

"That's some Great-minton" Chris said

"Thank you, I wasn't expecting to win this pageant so soon but.. this is why us queens are always prepared. I-" Sugar said before interrupted

" Okay you have game, but I'm still 100% sure the wizard kid will never love you" Sky said with a smirk

A record scratch plays as Sugar's smile turns into an angry frown

" You little missy just resent for being beautiful, smart and... beautiful! In fact you resent everyone here!" Sugar said

" Excuse me?" Sky asked

" Why don't you fess up or I'll go on Dakota's cell phone again and prove it!" Sugar said

" Again?" Dakota said

" It's on the dang total drama web thingy. You were talking smack about EVERYONE here" Sugar said

Everyone now turns their attention to Sugar

" She was?" Shawn asked

" Sky..." Brick said sounding disappointed

" Ohh.. the underdog about to take a bite out of their rival. This can't end well so don't go away there's plenty of more backstabbing, sports themed drama after the break so stay tuned for TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

 **commercial break**

 **~ Sports Movie Set: Badminton Court~**

" So are you gonna show us the clip or not?" Lightning asked

" Fine, but you all have to promise to stop taking my stuff without my permission" Dakota said

"We promise..." Everyone said

Dakota then turned on her phone and clicked on a video

Everyone huddled around her as the video began to play

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

" Urgh… Sugar!"

" First she snitches to Chris about Dave and now this?!"

" If you looked up lying cheating filth in the dictionary you'd probably see a picture of her holding hands with Scarlett"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Dakota's Cell Phone: Sky's Spa Day~**

Sky and Autumn get in the lamo-sine after their spa day

" Ya know, you never told me about your supposed castmates." Autumn said

Sky chuckled

" What do you wanna know?" Sky asked

" Names, personality stuff like that. With the Olympics and everything I haven't had a chance to get caught up with the show" Autumn said

" Well let's see there's Shawn. He's a cool guy I guess.. but believe me when I say he's a total nutcase. The dude actually believes ZOMBIES are real... Pfft, I wouldn't be surprised if he still believes in the tooth fairy" Sky said

Both girls snicker

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" I'd be lying if I said that didn't sting a little"

" Who knew Sky could be so nasty?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Sugar, the most nonsensical piece of white trash I've ever seen. She's in love with a kid who thinks he's a wizard and 90% of what she eats isn't even food" Sky said

Both girls chuckle

" Lightning, an annoying meathead who thinks he's the best thing since jockstraps. He kisses his biceps so much I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up marrying them because we all know he's not getting a girlfriend" Sky said

Both girls begin to laugh

" Sam, a game junkie who shouldn't even really be here if I'm being honest. He has a girlfriend which should already be prize enough seeing as how he's unattractive. Not only that but she's rich! What more does a guy need?" Sky asked

Both girls begin to howl in laughter

" Go on, this is killing me!" Autumn said before laughing again

" Oh now and then there's my team. Dawn's a hippie psychic that can read auras, trust me if she read my aura right now I'd probably say "get a life". Brick, a cadet whose about is dense as well... a brick! If I ever needed too I'd bet I could trick him and he wouldn't even realize it! Oh and how can I forget Sammy whoops I mean SAMEY, haha Amy called she wants her shadow back!" Sky said

Sky and Autumn began to laugh even harder as the clip ended

 **~ Sports Movie Set: Badminton Court~**

The camera then turned to all of the contestants huddled near Dakota now glaring at Sky

" Don't look at me like I'm a jerk. It was outside of the game where it was just me and my sister, I didn't think anyone was gonna see it" Sky said

" Well I did and frankly Sky that was just mean. And if I ever hear you talk about Sam like that again I'll have Daddy personally boot you from the show" Dakota said

" Please your dad doesn't own the show. I wouldn't be surprised if your dad was a-" Sky said before interrupted

Chris ran over and put a hand over Sky's mouth

" Mr. Milton's watching as we speak so let's keep the bad-mouthing about him to a 0." Chris whispered

Sky nodded her head

Chris walked away

" Follow me to our next challenge!" Chris said

As the contestants walked away, Sky could hear some of them muttering..

" Jerk" ? said

" Meanie" ? said

Brick was the last one to walk away

" Sky... how could you?" Brick asked with sadness in his voice

" I was trying to manipulate you into voting with me if we lost! There is that you wanna hear!, I get it I'm a despicable person now leave me alone" Sky said before walking away

 **CONFESSIONAL: BRICK**

Brick facepalmed

" I'm a cadet, I should've saw that coming..."

" At least now I have a clear sense of who I could trust on my team

" And it clearly isn't Sky"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Sports Movie Set: Wrestling~**

The contestants sit down on some bleachers but make sure to sit far away from Sky

Chef pulled in Chris on a chariot

"Silence!. The score is one to one and now second seed Sky will attempt to break the tie by competing in Greco roman wrestling with Shawn!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Normally I'd feel kinda bad"

" But since it's Sky I think I can make an exception"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

" The whole thing back there was... a setback"

" But if I win this challenge for my team then they basically have no reason to vote me off"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Wrestling Ring~**

Shawn and Sky hop into the wrestling ring

" When I'm done with you, You'd wish you were fighting a zombie!" Sky said

"Well- you... thing... Dangit I suck at trash talk" Shawn said

Chris pulls a rope and glass cage filled with balls falls on top of the two

" Were wrestling in a ball pit?" Shawn asked

" Ewww… how long since these things have been washed?" Sky asked

" Never we got them from a local carnival" Chris said

" Now play ball!" Chris said as he blew into a trumpet

Sky and Shawn both dive into the ball pit, when they emerge Sky has Shawn in a headlock

" What's the matter? Afraid a zombie might get ya!" Sky taunted her opponent

Shawn looked over and saw a suspiciously green thing wit fumes rising above it

" As of right now yes" Shawn said with a gulp

Sky looked over at what Shawn was looking at, she then picked it up revealing it was a diaper

" The big bad zombie diaper, gonna run home and cry to mommy?" Sky said

She then shoved the diaper into Shawn's mouth

Shawn kicks Sky away and spits out the diaper

" Blegh! And that is why I'll never have kids" Shawn said

While Shawn was talking Sky delivered swift kick to his kiwis

" Ow..." Shawn said in a high pitched voice

" NOW you'll never have kids" Sky said with a smirk

Shawn then dove beneath the ball pit

" Hiding, real cowardly-" Sky said before interrupted

Shawn jumped up behind her and grabbed her waist, he then picked her up and threw her across the ball pit

" That wasn't very gentlemanly!" Sky said as she spat out a ball

"Well neither is kicking my nether regions" Shawn responded

Sky and Shawn proceeded to run at each other full speed until they hear crying

Shawn stops and picks up a little kid

"What the?.. Is this a daycare?" Shawn asked

Chef who was holding onto a rope grabbed the kid

" Hehe, It's a project I'm working on" Chef said

" What project would you need a kid for?,like some Total Drama Daycare?" Shawn asked

Chef then innocently whistled as the rope was pulled up

Sky then tapped Shawn's shoulder

As Shawn turned around his face soon met Sky's fist as he fell to the ground

Sky victoriously stood over Shawn

" That's why you shouldn't turn your back on people" Sky said

"Your one to talk..." Sammy said from the audience

Sky glared at Sammy as Chris entered the ball pit

" And we have a winner!" Chris said

No one cheered for Sky...

" Well guess I'll have to cheer for myself, Go Sky! Woooo!" Sky said as she cheered for herself

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

Shawn now had a bandage over his nose

" Yeesh does she have a left hook or what?"

" I think I could've taken her if it wasn't for that kid who popped out of nowhere"

Shawn turned around and saw another kid on the dresser

" How many kids does Chef have?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Sports Movie Set: Basketball Court~**

" So as we head to the fourth and final leg of the Total Drama Sports Journey. The Gaffers are ahead to 2-1" Chris said

" Final face-off is a slam dunk competition with points going to who makes the most creative dunk" Chris said

Chris threw a basketball at Lightning who immediately caught it

" It's Lightning vs Brick!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" I never really liked the Gaffers before but after hearing that Sky chick call me a meathead"

" Lightning is going to strike and when he does it will be huge, Sha-bam!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Well my name is Brick Macarthur and I call this nifty little move of mine the-" Brick said before interrupted

" You talk too much army guy, It's time to strike!" Lightning said

Lightning ran all the way back to the edge of the court and ran at the Gaffers full speed

He then stepped one each of their heads and made a final jump where he scored the ball into the hoop

" Ow my head.." Sammy said

" That was just poor sportsmanship, Sammy, Dawn are you okay?" Brick said

" We're fine, just kick Lightning's butt for us" Sammy said

Brick glared at the uber jock as he began to run towards him

" Sha-what are you doing?" Lightning asked

Brick ditched his ball and grabbed Lightning

He ran towards the trampoline, jumped and dunked Lightning into the net

" Using Lightning as the ball?... Creative but Lightning's dunk caused more people to get hurt so the point goes to the Killer Grips!" Chris said

The Killer Grip cheer for Lightning

"Sha- blam…" Lightning said while woozy

" Prepare for the Ultimate Sports Extreme Tiebreaker!" Chris said

 **~ Sports Movie Set: Football Field~**

The contestants watched as a picture of Chris appeared on the giant tv screen

" Prepare for a competition so intense, grueling,-" Chris said before interrupted

" Get to the point" Sky said

The tv screen turned off as Chris arrived at the filed on his golf cart with several pom poms

" Pom poms?" Sky asked

"Sha-yeah! Bring on the cheerleaders!" Lightning said

Sky lightly smacked Lightning on the back of the head

" The only people who will be cheering is you and your team. Dig deep and create a cheer for someone who deserves cheering" Chris said

 **~ Sports Movie Set: Screaming Gaffers~**

The Killer Grips whispered while the Screaming Gaffers stood awkwardly in silence

" If nobody else has any ideas, I suggest we cheer for our prime minister Justin Trudeau!" Brick said

" Cheer for Justin Trudeau, isn't that... corny?" Sammy asked

" Corny? Not in the slightest, is there any better way to impress Chris than give a reminder of what a beautiful country we live in?" Brick asked

The three girls shrugged

" Time, Gaffers up!" Chris said

The Gaffers grabbed their pom poms

" We all salute to the great Uncle Sam!" Brick said proudly

" Let's be honest Brick does anyone care?" Sky asked

" Sky.. what are you doing?" Brick asked

" I'm doing this my way" Sky said

Sky grabbed some pom poms

 **~Sky's Cheer~**

" This goes to my sister, Autumn" Sky said

"Autumn, Autumn she's a great sister" Sky said

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss her" Sky said

" She's athletic and smart, so and training for the Olympics!"

" I don't know what rhymes with the Olympics!"

 **~ Sports Movie Set: Football Field~**

" Wow... dorkiest thing I've ever heard" Chris said

Sky blew a raspberry at Chris

" You think the Grips could come up with something worser than that?" Sammy asked

" Let's hope so... " Dawn said

triumphant music began to play

"Chris!" Sugar said

"Chris!" Shawn said

"Chris!" Lightning said

" Chris!" Dakota said

Lightning then pulled Sky away, Sky grabbed onto Dawn, who grabbed onto Sammy, who grabbed onto Brick

All four of them fell to the ground as the Grips stood on top of them

 _" CCCHHRRIIISSS!_ " The Grips sang

They then took out a cardboard cutout of Chris

" Amazing, the performances, the artistry, the sucking up. We have our winners, Gaffers your sending somebody home" Chris said

The Killer Grips cheered while the Screaming Gaffers groaned in defeat

 **~ Gilded Chris Award Ceremony~**

Brick, Sammy and Dawn sat near the left of the bleachers while Sky sat by herself

" So Gaffers, looks like your not catching any breaks especially with your own teammate dissing you all over the world wide web" Chris said

" Not helping Chris.." Sky said

" And Dawn you must feel ashamed after your humiliating loss caused by Sugar" Chris said

Dawn frowned at this

" And don't get me started on how Brick used Lightning as a basketball" Chris said

" While my actions were impulsive I did apologize to Lightning after the challenge was over" Brick said

" Sammy you may be the only person safe here tonight" Chris said

Chef threw a gilded Chris at Sammy

"Yes!" Sammy said

" Mother Nature your safe too" Chris said

Chef threw a gilded Chris at Dawn

Brick and Sky saw the final gilded Chris and then glared at each other

" Sky?..." Chris said

" Yes?" Sky said hoping she wasn't eliminated

…..

…..

…..

…..

….

" Your going home!" Chris said

Chef threw a gilded Chris at Brick

Sky sighed as she got up from the bleachers

" Kinda expected that" Sky said looking dejected

Sky frowned as she walked across the walk of shame and headed onto the lamo-sine

She then opened the window hoping her teammates would see her off but instead saw them going back to their respective trailer

"... Just great" Sky said followed by another sigh

The lamo-sine then drove off

 **GOODBYE SKY**

 **~ Sports Movie Set: Boxing Ring~**

" Looks like Sky's finally gone, how's that for a dramatic suckerpunch?" Chris asked

Chris then began pretend hitting Chef

" Can Brick finally lead his team to victory now that she's gone?, Can Shawn ever get over his fear of zombies? and will I knock out Chef will my killer uppercut?" Chris asked

A bell rang as Chef knocked out Chris with one punch

"Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

 **~ Bonus Scene: Sky~**

Sky sat in the lamo-sine with a frown on he face

" I get I was a jerk but they could've at least saw me off" Sky said

" This just proves Total Drama was a waste of my time, I should've just been training like my Sister told me to do" Sky said

"I just hope this show doesn't ruin my public image.." Sky said

" Hey are you Sky from Total Drama?" The chauffeur asked

" Why yes I am, are you a fan?" Sky asked

" Quite the opposite actually" The chauffeur said

The chauffeur grabbed his cup of coffee and threw it at Sky

" You suck!" The chauffeur said as he rolled his window back up

" …. Crap" Sky said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Fourteen! If you enjoyed it as always then leave a review and slap some favorite on here**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for Elimination, Sky: I was planning on keeping the order of these five episodes the same. But then I realized Sky needed to go sooner rather than later before she got tooo annoying. Plus needed that irony of an athletic character leaving this episode. I knew it'd be a risk to take a nod to how canon Sky and Dave went down. Which is why I didn't straight down copy it and then put into this season, but instead kept some parts. Because even though it's an alternate universe scenario fic I can't necessarily ignore EVERYTHING that happened in canon.**

 **Authors Note: I like to keep these little updates so people know what to expect. Next episode there will still be teams but no elimination. Episode after that is merge so if you couldn't tell the seven people still in the game will eventually make merge. Then final episode which is the super hero one will be an elimination and a cameo. Until next time this has been Pastatoxic2, stay classy.**

 **Elimination Order: Scarlett-15th, Scott-14th, Amy-13th, Staci-12th, Dave-11th, Cameron-10th, Sam-9th, Sky-8th**

 **Votes for Sky**

 **Brick- Sky**

 **Dawn- Sky**

 **Sammy-Sky**

 **Votes for Brick**

 **Sky- Brick**


	15. One Million Bucks BC

**Review Responding Time!**

 **ShadowJCreed-** **Yes finally Sky is gone. Let's see the final seven are Lightning, Dawn, Sugar, Dakota, Brick, Sammy, and Shawn an interesting group of people. Let's see the people I don't want to win are Lightning and Shawn they may not have won in your seasons, but they already won in the cannon so I think they already had their spotlight and Sugar because well she's a generally unlikable character. This getting really interesting I can't wait to see who will win.**

 **Me-Yep.**

 **Well people who won in canon still have a chance to win.**

 **Thanks!**

 **xtremexavier15-** **Sky is gone. Sky is gone. I won't see her for so long. Finally, the witch left. Not such a team player, huh.**

 **Me-Yep.**

 **Solaris321-** **Aw man, Sky got eliminated? Sucks. She's was my favorite ;(**

 **Me- Oof I think your the first person to say that in the reviews.**

 **AnonBrowser-** **So long, Sky, you horrid piece of shit! I'm not going to kiss you in the slightest, especially after the events of this chapter and the fact that you show no remorse for your wrongdoings. It's clear nobody in the game will miss you either and I don't blame the Gaffers at all for voting you off after you lost this challenge. That was basically inevitable after everything that happened. Kudos to Brick, Dawn, and Samey for making the merge along with Dakota, Lightning, Shawn, and Sugar from the Grips.**

 **Speaking of the Grips, congrats to their fourth win and they're already more successful than their canon counterparts, even if they lose the next challenge! So glad that there wasn't any pre-merge godplaying among teams here. Jo was also a fitting cameo, though I didn't expect her to have Chef's spaghetti bazooka from seasons 4 and 6. I also liked the Samkota moment at the start of the chapter even if we didn't hear anything from Sam (who else would Dakota call "Sweetie"?), and Dakota's trumpet snoring comments on Sky were funny :P.**

 **Me- I know you mean miss but when I read this the first time I laughed.**

 **Yeh I feel like things would've been better if they just managed to keep the teams even.**

 **It was Sam :** ).

 **Thanks!**

 **Tristan494-** **Yay! But Dawn is not doing much right now, and in episode 13 it was fun seeing her and Sammy's friendshipish thing, so maybe you can do that more.**

 **Me- I get what your saying, Hoping this isn't too spoilery but I'm gonna be honest and say I'm not 100% sure what direction Dawn and Lightning are gonna go. So suggestions are always welcome though with everyone else I kinda have figured out.**

 **Quick Authors Note: So yeah just a quick question for any tv tropes people out there. I haven't used tv tropes to recently and have been trying to make a page for the "What If?" series but I'm not exactly sure how to do that. If someone could tell me that'd be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

"Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION! It was a festival of guts, determination, and sweat. Yours truly put the contestants through a sports movie disaster. Only Sky was a little distracted when her rant about the gang turned up on Dakota's cellphone! Still didn't stop her from kicking the crud out of Shawn!" Chris said

"Dakota and Sammy went toe to toe in an exciting match of blonde vs blonde. Sammy came out on top while Dakota was left to taste the marshmallows" Chris said

" Dawn and Sugar battled it out in the badminton court. Where Sky's taunts only fueled up Sugar's rage" Chris said

" Finally it was Brick vs Lightning competing to see who can make the best dunk. When Lightning's ego got to Brick he decided to use LIGHTNING as the ball... Oh that was priceless. Can we replay that clip?" Chris asked

"Shows clip of Brick throwing Lightning into the hoop"

" In our thrilling tiebreaker the teams had to make a cheer. The genius Killer Grips decided to play kiss-up and it worked! Sending the Gaffers to the last elimination before the merge where Sky was voted off in a 3-1 vote."

Chris stood behind a background that pictures of the seven remaining players

" With only seven contestants left maybe one of them will stand a chance! On another awe-inspiring episode of TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Trailers~**

Dawn and Sammy are collecting garbage, Brick is doing push ups and Shawn is patrolling for zombies on the roof

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" There's only seven of us left, so I'm pretty sure the merge is coming soon"

" And it wouldn't hurt to have some allies, I would ask my teammates if I didn't dislike them"

" So that leaves the Gaffers, they seem like a chill group and hey who wouldn't need someone with my skill sets?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" HEY GAFFERS!" Shawn yelled as he jumped off the roof of his trailer

This got the Gaffers attention

" Merge is on the horizon and I could use some allies. Alliance?" Shawn asked

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAMMY**

" Shawn seems like a cool guy, but you don't just randomly ask for an alliance like that"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Sorry, I'm not interested" Sammy said before she walked away

" I'm afraid I'll have to decline as well" Brick said before walking away

Dawn looked at Brick and Sammy walking away together and then looked back at Shawn

She then extended a hand

" I'd be happy to be in an alliance with you" Dawn said

"Sweet!" Shawn said

The two shook hands

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" I didn't get all the Gaffers but one is better than nothing!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

" Brick and Sammy have a stronger friendship than they do with me"

" I realized if I kept on playing it safe with them, I might just end up in 3rd place"

" New friendships are always appreciated, especially if it benefits my game"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Girls Trailer~**

Dakota re-enters the trailer after taking a shower, Sugar is sitting on the bunk beds eating a bag of chips

" Where'd you get the chips from?" Dakota asked

"Raccoon gave it to me" Sugar said

"... Forget I asked. So... where's Dawn and Sammy?" Dakota asked

" I think they went to go do some sort of hippie thing I guess" Sugar said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" Now that it's just me and Dakota"

" It's the perfect opportunity to rope her into an alliance!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" I know yer all upset over Sam leaving but I just thought you should know that Shawn was the one who orchid his elimination" Sugar said

" First off it's "orchestrated" not orchid. Secondly why should I believe that?" Dakota asked

" Think about it from a logical point of view. You and Sam voted for Shawn, right? So it only makes sense that he'd go after you" Sugar said

" You know Sugar I've been on and watched the show before. It doesn't take a genius to figure out your pulling the strings" Dakota said while filing her nails

" Fine you got me. But don't people like that usually make it far in this game? Wouldn't you want to align with someone who'd take you all the way to the end to then only be dumped off?" Sugar asked

" Uh...no. I'm trying to get publicity here, can't do that if I'm not in the final two" Dakota said

" You drive a hard bargain missy, Let's see make an alliance with me and you'll get a guaranteed spot in the final two" Sugar said

" Okay" Dakota said with a shrug

Dakota and Sugar shook hands

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" I'll trust Sugar... for now"

" But I doubt I could beat her in a finale so I'll probably go back on our word and betray her before then"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" Out of everyone here I think I have the best chance of beating Dakota in one of those finale challenges"

" So I was sincere when I said I'd take her to the final two."

" The only other person I'd consider taking is that cheerleader chick but she's wrapped around the army guy's finger so that's a no-go"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

A loud noise is heard throughout the trailers

"What is that?!" Dakota asked

 **~ Caveman Movie Set~**

" Hahaha!" Chris laughed

Chris hugged his giant caveman horn

Shortly after the contestants arrive at the set

" What's going on? Are the yetis attacking?!" Shawn asked

" No Shawn, yetis are not attacking" Chris said

Some contestants began to take notice of what Chris was wearing

" Ew are you seriously wearing a loincloth?... So out of style" Dakota said

" Like it?" Chris asked

Lightning, Sugar, and Dakota responded by laughing

" Oh you think it's funny? Wait till you hear about today's challenge" Chris said

" Let's just say it'll bring out your primal instincts. The genre you ask?.. The period movie!" Chris said

"... That sounds lame" Dakota said

" So uh this is basically like the Flinstones right?" Lightning asked

" Pretty much but better! First rule of cavemen is no talking! You just grunt and look confused" Chris said

"Seeing everyone whose left I don't think that'll be too much of a problem" Chris said with a smirk

" The two things that cavepeople do is make fires and make weapons out of bones. Technically you should also know how to bring a mammoth down with a stick." Chris said

Chris then walked over to a rack lined up with loincloths

" Here are your costumes, get into character people" Chris said

"Your kidding, right?" Shawn asked followed by a gulp

" I never kid, Actually I do but never about something this funny" Chris said

 **~Caveman Movie Set~**

Chris arrives to see the contestants all dressed up in loincloth

" Hello cast, nice to see you all decked out for the competition. And might I say you all look pre-hysterical." Chris said

" Yeah I look fetchin, don't I boys?" Sugar asked her teammates while posing in her loincloth

" Y-You sure do..." Shawn said

Shawn then ran to the nearest bush and vomited

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Sometimes it's better just to agree with her"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Chef, the tools for the first stone age challenge, please!" Chris said

Chef arrived carrying a pile of rocks, he handed to each contestant

" First team to gather firewood and make a fire with their rocks earns something to help them in the second challenge!" Chris said

" Ready?, Set,... ACTION!" Chris said

The teams frantically run around looking for firewood

Chef sees Shawn and picks him up

His loincloth slowly drapes down

"Easy not a lot of fabric to work with here!" Shawn said while pulling up his cloth

" Hand it over.." Chef said

Shawn began to pull a lot of items from his hat

" All of it pre-historic pondscum" Chef said

Chef's attention turned to Lightning who was chasing a pre-historic wooly beaver

" Give Lightning back his wood you little weasel!" Lightning said

Chris laughed as he came over to watch this

" Looks like Lightning found the wooly beaver dam on the set of Rodents who Kill!" Chris said

" And Rodents who Kill pt.2!" Chef said

Lightning was then show running away from the beavers now that they were three of them

" Lightning's sorry little weasels, please don't chew my behind!" Lightning said as he ran away

" Those Killer's Beavers are real, aren't they?" Shawn asked

" I'm not so sure myself but hey as long as they cause you pain. I don't really care" Chris said with a wink

The wooly beavers were then shown dragging Lightning away to the mud pit

" SHAAA- NOOOO!" Lightning screamed

Brick heard this, ran over and pulled Lightning out of the mud pit

" Never leave a soldier behind!" Brick said

" Phew, thanks dude" Lightning said

The camera cut to the Grips who were gathering firewood

" This is taking forever, isn't there a faster way?" Sugar asked

" Well.. I could do something. But you guys can't tell anyone, okay?" Dakota asked

The three other Grips nodded their heads

Dakota pulled out a lighter

Dawn, Brick, and Sammy who were gathering firewood nearby noticed this

" Hey there cheating!" Sammy said

" Is there a rule saying you couldn't cheat?" Chris asked

Sammy looked at Dawn and she nodded back

At a snap of her fingers the Gaffers fire was immediately lit

" Gaffers win the first challenge! Funny how the Grips cheated and they still lost." Chris said

" I thought you said there were no rules about cheating!" Dakota said

" No I just asked if there was a rule about it which there is. Gaffers would've won either way since you cheated first" Chris said

Dakota growled and threw her lighter on the ground

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" The double standards on this show are ridiculous!"

" Maybe Chris needs a reminder who makes up 70% of his paycheck"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~Caveman Movie Set~**

Chris blew his caveman airhorn once again

" Yep still loving this thing" Chris said

" Time for our second caveman challenge but first Chef will pass out your rewards from this morning." Chris said

Chef walked over and dropped a pile of bones

" Bones?, How is that a reward?" Dakota asked

" Back in caveman times, bones were actually pretty valuable. And their not a reward" Chris said

Chef gave the small bones to the Grips and the big bones to the Gaffers

" The Props Department for caveman movies are bare bones which means this is all actors have to fight their enemies" Chris said

" And who are our enemies?" Shawn asked

" Each other of course! Grip tribe vs Gaffer tribe" Chris said

" Bone fight! Lightning's digging this, sha-bam!" Lightning said as he swung his bone

" Watch it dude, you could poke someone's eye out with that" Shawn said

" Your enthusiasm is appreciated Lightning, but you'll be fighting over there" Chris said

The camera then turned to two columns right above a pit of tar

" Each player that knocks his or her opponents off the column into that big bubbling tar pit scores a point for their team." Chris said

" Chris? I don't think I'll be participating in this competition" Dakota said

" Why not?" Chris asked

" It's too gross, I'll be waiting by the forest if you need me" Dakota said as she walked away

Chris grabbed her hand

" Not so fast, you have a competition to play in" Chris said

Dakota pulled out her phone and sent a text message to someone

" What are you doing?" Chris asked

" You'll see..." Dakota said

Chris checked his phone

" Hey my wi-fi's gone! That never happens!" Chris said angrily

" Not sure if you know but my dad covers your phone, hot tub and basically anything electronic. Still wanna force me to play?" Dakota asked

" Fine you can sit out..." Chris said

" Yes!" Dakota said

Dakota wandered off with her cellphone in one hand

" To the tar pits!" Chris said

 **~ Tar Pit Challenge: Brick vs Sugar~**

" Chris?.. I don't know if I could hit a girl." Brick said

" Aww... he acts like a care. Now fight!" Chris said

Chris took a huge breath and blew it into the caveman horn

" Even if my bone is the size of a rooster's brain I'm still gonna clobber you!" Sugar said

Sugar threw her tiny bone at Brick

"...… Was that supposed to do something?" Brick asked

" No but this is!" Sugar said

Sugar grabs Brick's bone while he's distracted and hits him over the head with it

" Ow!" Bricks said

Sugar swung it sideways this time and it hit his face

" Ow!" Brick said

She then swung it down and hit his kiwis

" Oowww…." Brick said in a high pitched voice

Brick then fell over into the tar pit

" That's one point for the Grips!" Chris said

The Grips cheered while Brick's teammates went to go check up on him

Dawn pulled Brick out of the tar pit

" Brick? How many fingers am I holding up" Sammy said as she held up one finger

" T-Twenty seven..." Brick said

" Next up Sammy and Shawn!" Chris said

Pterodactyls that strangely look like geese begin to swarm over the columns

" Uh oh looks like Brick's fail has woken up a swarm of pterodactyls. This should make things interesting." Chris said

 **~ Tar Pit Challenge: Sammy vs Shawn~**

Chris blew his caveman horn

The pterodactyls feet grabbed onto Shawn's hat

" Ow! Not the hat it protects me from zombies!" Shawn said

The pterodactyls let go and Shawn almost fell but grabbed onto Sammy's column before he could

" Uh... truce?" Shawn asked nervously

" Sorry..." Sammy said

Sammy whacked Shawn with her bone and he fell all the way down into the tar pit

Shawn emerged from the tar pit and spat out some tar

" Yuck!.. Tastes like black licorice." Shawn said

The Screaming Gaffers cheered for Sammy

" And that evens the score. One all for the Grips and the Gaffers. Next up Lightning and Dawn!" Chris said

 **~ Tar Pit Challenge: Dawn vs Lightning~**

Chris blew his caveman horn

" Your going down creepy girl!" Lightning said

Lightning swung his bone a couple times at Dawn

" Please don't make this any harder than it needs to be Lightning." Dawn said

" Nuh-uh, Lightning will not be taken down by your weird creepy girl powers!" Lightning said

Wooly Beavers then arrived on the scene

" Aw sha-crap" Lightning said

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" Never thought I'd be saying this"

" But beavers are sha-creepy!."

" Especially the pre-historic kind..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Don't lose this challenge for us! From what I know beavers can't swim through tar!" Shawn said

The beavers swam fast through the tar and started gnawing at Lightning's column

" Their sha-teeth are huge!" Lightning said

" Dude beavers can only chew through wood! The columns are fake!" Shawn said

One beaver took a bite out of the column while the other one began climbing

" I should probably shut up" Shawn said

The beavers eventually managed to make it to the top and began clawing at Lightning's loincloth

" Leave me alone beavers, I gotta take down creepy girl" Lightning said

Dawn tapped Lightning's shoulder

"Huh?" Lightning said

"Sorry in advance" Dawn said

Dawn tapped Lightning with her tiny bone, causing Lightning to lose balance and fall off the platform with the beavers hanging onto him

He then fell into the tar pit followed by being attacked by the wooly beavers

" Well I'd say the Grips had a better chance in One Million A.D, After Dawn! As for the Gaffers they win the reward, a prehistoric sized barbeque!" Chris said

Chef arrived driving a golf cart with a huge T-bone attached to the hood of the kart

The Gaffers cheered for their reward

" Don't worry the Gaffers may have one today's reward but they still got this!" Chris said as he pulled out an egg

He then tossed it to Shawn

" A pterodactyl egg?" Shawn asked

" Should be more than enough for four, you do have fire" Chris said as he pointed at the Grips fire

The Grips fire then went out

" Maybe if your lucky the Gaffers will throw you a bone when their done" Chris said

" Gaffers prepare for supper!" Brick said

The three gaffers then ran towards the t-bone

Chef however forgot to park the golf cart and it slowly descended into the tar pit

The Grips took this opportunity to laugh at the Gaffers misery

" Haha! We still got our egg!" Sugar taunted

" Yeah we do! Were the REAL winners here!" Lightning said

A pterodactyl screech was heard

" Lightning, I think the dino-bird wants it's egg back" Chris said

Sugar and Shawn ran away as the ptero-dactyl swooped down at Lightning

" Not today, Sha-bam!" Lightning said as he punched ptero-dactyl's nose

The camera turned to Chris and Chef who had shocked faces as Lightning dragged the pterodactyl to the fire

" Probably tastes like chicken, Speaking of chickens, it's time for some roast some and eat them for dinner" Chris said

Dakota then walked out the forest with a paparazzi following her

" Where were you the whole challenge?!" Shawn asked

" Got some photoshoots done, texted Sam for a little bit, ate lunch and relaxed in the hot tub for a bit" Dakota said

Shawn, Sugar, and Lightning's jaws drop

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" Man why does little miss" I'm too good for this challenge" is served on hand and sha-foot while the rest of us are left to starve!"

" Dakota may be my teammate but that doesn't mean she has Lightning's respect, Only people who work hard deserve to be pampered like that"

" Which means I should be roasted chicken and time in the hot tub!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Hey Chris! Me and Dakota are gal pals can I join ya'll for dinner?" Sugar asked

" No dice, it's already crowded enough as it is." Chris said before walking away

" Dakota! Help me out here!" Sugar said

" Ehh.. I would but I don't wanna upset the host, you understand right?" Dakota asked before walking away

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" ME the queen of pageants not invited to a fancy dinner party?!"

" This is some "BLEEEP"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: CHRIS**

Chris appeared in the confessional in his loincloth with a drink in one hand

" Kinda disappointed a teenager got away without me toturing them"

" But hey that's show business, As long as Mr. Milton keeps on paying it'll be nothing but smooth sailing from here" Chris said as he took a sip of his drink

" How will Dawn and Shawn's alliance turn out?, Is Sugar ready to pull the plug on her new alliance and will Lightning eat the pterodactyl find out all of this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

 **That was Chapter Fifteen! If you enjoyed it as always leave a review and slap some favorites on here**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Authors Note: Yeah this chapter was shorter than the last one but it's bound to pick up soon... Don't have much to say here so until next time this has been Pastatoxic2, stay classy.**

 **Elimination Order: Scarlett-15th, Scott-14th, Amy-13th, Staci-12th, Dave-11th, Cameron-10th, Sam-9th, Sky-8th,**


	16. Dial M for Merger

**Review Responding Time!**

 **ThorBringstheThunder-** **Another great chapter! If you want some help with TV Tropes, PM me. I dabbled in it for a while with one of my now-deleted stories :)**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **ShadowJCreed-** **Well the chapter may have been short, but I liked it. I of course don't like Dakota being pampered then again I never liked it when Courtney got special treatment and I was nine when I saw that and knew it wasn't right. I can't wait to see more though.**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **Yeah getting spoiled does not help in the long run**

 **xmon323-** **so up next is the Spy challenge, I wonder if the 6Teen parody will happen in this, I know there are 7 of them, but there were 7 in canon.**

 **Me- Yep**

 **The scene was so funny to me in canon especially since I just started watching 6teen when this season was airing, definitely planning on adding it in there**

 **AnonBrowser-** **All team challenges are now complete. 7 Gaffer wins and 4 Grip wins. It was already certain with the last chapter's conclusion that the Gaffers would be the superior team (with regards to victories) and the Grips would be more successful than the ones from canon, and I thought we might have it be a 6-5 total, but still nice to have a more evened out ratio than 8-3 from the real season 2. Was it just a coincidence that today all the bone fights were male vs. female AND that each female defeated their male opponents? Regardless, I expected Dakota to sit out due to the uneven team count (4 Grips and 3 Gaffers) and manipulate Chris to an extent her dad's bribe, but didn't think she'd use it to opt out of the battle or that Mr. Milton would cut off McLean's phone service when he wouldn't give his daughter what she wanted. Please don't have her go full-fledged TDA Courtney with lawyers (or bribe in this case) to gain unfair advantages; that would be overkill. At least she isn't being so mean like the CIT was then.**

 **On another note, this does go to further show that Ms. Milton has a brain and Sugar underestimated how quickly she could catch on to tricks. Dakota definitely wouldn't accept something from Ms. Obesity without hesitation after all that happened this season. Sugar, even if you were being honest with your alliance proposal to go to the finals with her, I highly doubt that'll actually become reality. Don't think you can fool people so easily. Chances are one or both of you will get ousted before that.**

 **Speaking of alliances, Shawn very publicly asking for one in the open was rather out of character. He's more of the type that would consult people individually (at least if teaming up with Jasmine the way he did in TDPI is any indication aside from the fact that they were already dating). I do agree with Samey that it's not a good way to align with people. It still however is nice to know Dawn was willing to work with him during the merge. With Brick and Samey likely becoming allies as well (presuming they aren't already), it looks like Lightning could be on his sha-own unless he joins forces with somebody.**

 **My guess for the next boot is either Dakota for her luxuries or Dawn for her aura-reading powers posing as a threat. While I do like both characters, I would personally prefer Ms. Milton going further than the aura whisperer. Before this episode, I figured maybe the guys and one of the girls could all team up to take out another one of the girls similar to how Duncan, Harold (reluctantly), and Justin did along with Courtney to vote off Leshawna. That doesn't seem as likely to happen now.**

 **P.S. In the last chapter, I sense Chris foreshadowing a contestant's return the game with the whole "nobody's coming back... for now" comment. If it's someone previously eliminated this season, then Sam, Staci, and maybe Cameron are the only ones I can imagine who aren't hated enough to just get voted right back off at first opportunity (which is why bringing back the others would be pointless, especially Scarlett or Scott). Sam could come back with Dakota's dad bribing Chris during "Rock n' Rule" like Owen did in canon (or perhaps to get money for paying off some debt related to video games as opposed to cheese :P). If Staci or Cameron return, then perhaps the chatterbox could warn others about how Sugar duped her, or Mr. Wilkins somehow recovers from his injuries enough to play again and could use a bribe from Chris to pay for his medical bill (though would struggle to keep that secret). I would prefer Sam out of these three. As for those who didn't qualify for this season and haven't already made a guest appearance, Beardo or Jasmine seem the most likely as Leonard's too delusional and pathetic to go far (doesn't have what it takes to feasibly get even close to the merge) while Topher and Ella are hosting the aftermaths. In any case, why would Brick suggest a song to "Uncle Sam" when all of the contestants (aside from Jasmine and Alejandro) are all Canadian-born and the season is set in Canada?**

 **Me- Yep, didn't want the teams to be uneven like they were in canon**

 **Well even though Dakota was brought back into the game and is currently being spoiled, I will say I'm not going to derail her into acting like Courtney when she's her own character.**

 **Dakota wasn't going to be easily manipulated**

 **I get what your saying, I can't go back and change it but I'll keep it in mind when writing his character.**

 **We'll see... :).**

 **Hmm.. somebody noticed that, good eye. Can't say for obvious reasons but I will say it won't be someone who didn't qualify for this season.**

 **….. That's a really good point actually, I should probably go back and change it now that I think about it.**

 **Tristan494-** **Yay, Dawn has more to do. Fuck Dakota. And Brick won't have kids by the end of this season, XD.**

 **Me- Yep.**

 **Oof rip Brick.**

* * *

" Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION! Our caveman movie challenges made some people look good" Chris said

Shows clips of the contestants in loincloth

" And other people look better" Chris said

Shows clip of Chris in loincloth

" Shawn not feeling well with his own team and took the Gaffers for a merge alliance. Sammy and Brick declined but Dawn took the bait" Chris said

Shows clip of Dawn and Shawn shaking hands

" When it was time for our one on one column challenge, Let's just say Brick's kiwis are oranges because they were beaten to a pulp!" Chris said

Shows clip of Brick getting hit in the kiwis

" As their reward the Gaffers won a rack of Mastodon ribs, which due to an on set accident. May be preserved for future paleontologists instead" Chris said

" There's no time think about that today, instead were gonna make the best spy movie EVER!" Chris said

The view then changed to Chris wearing his usual blue and red tuxedo with a spy like background following him

" We might have a few sneaky surprises along the way" Chris said as he threw a tomato at the screen

" Right here on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

* * *

 **~Trailers~**

The contestants gather outside on a very hot day

Lightning is eating some leftover pterodactyl from last challenge

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" Mhmm!.. Who knew dinosaurs could taste so good!"

" When Lightning wins the million, he's gonna bring the dinosaurs back to life, kill them again and then make them into a tasty snack!"

"Sha-licious!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" I gotta go pee, be right back" Lightning said

Lightning ran to his trailer and pounded on the trailer

" Yo the door is broken or something I can't get in!" Lightning said

" Door, meet doorknob" Shawn said

" Oh... that makes sense" Lightning said

Lightning tugs on the door and a camera comes down and scans him

" Intruder Alert! Entry denied!" The camera said

The steps to the trailer suddenly disappeared as a pit opened up behind Lightning

" SHA-WHOOOOAAA!" Lightning yelled as he fell into the pit

Brick ran over to check on Lightning

" Lightning, are you hurt?!" Brick asked

A tranquilizer dart then struck Brick's neck

" Huh..?" Brick said as he lost consciousness and fell into the pit

" Brick!" Sammy said in concern

Sammy went over to the pit as a bowler hat flew over and hit her in the head

She then fell into the pit

The remaining four contestants soon had worried expressions on their faces

" Run for cover!" Shawn yelled

Sugar, Dakota, and Dawn ran into the girls trailer and locked the door

Shawn ran after them but his head as the door shut

" Come on! It's a life or death situation out here!" Shawn said

" Sorry no boys allowed" Sugar said with a smirk

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" I always knew the producers were up to something"

" But killing us?! It's like they took a page right out of Game of Thrones"

" If you ask me it's a conspiracy to" Shawn said before interrupted

A intern walked in and hit Shawn in the head, causing him to fall over and lose consciousness

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Girls Trailer~**

" Sugar?! Why didn't you let him in, he could be dead!" Dawn said worriedly

" So? That ain't our problem. In these type of situations you always gotta look out for number one" Sugar said

" Which is you probably" Dakota said

" No it's actually the wizard, but I'm a close number two" Sugar said

A can was thrown into the window

It then released pink gas causing Dawn and Dakota to fall asleep

" Haha! It's gonna take a lot more than that to knock me out!"Sugar said triumphantly

Another can was thrown into the window, releasing more pink gas

" Dangit..." Sugar said before losing consciousness

 **~ Spy Movie Challenge: Cave~**

The contestants groggily wake up

" Anyone get the number of the bus that hit me?" Sugar asked

" The cause of you losing consciousness wasn't a bus, it was sleeping gas" Dawn said

" Shut up Hippie! Nobody asked you!" Sugar said

" Has anyone seen my electronics?" Dakota asked

Dakota looks over at Lightning whose on her phone

" Lightning! What's the point of even having rules about not touching my stuff if your just gonna touch it!" Dakota said

" I don't know.. Hey can I have your phone for a little bit?, I was about to get that high score in Mad Avians" Lightning said

"No!" Dakota said

A camera on the cave displayed a holographic image of Chris, who was holding a cat and wearing an eyepatch

" Bwahaha! Welcome to the cloak and dagger world of spy movies, man and woman" Chris said in a bad foreign accent

" What's with the Sha-maican accent?" Lightning asked

" It's JAmaican and I'm pretty sure that's Swedish" Shawn said

" No, I'm pretty sure it is a French accent!" Brick said

" Japanese?" Sammy said

" Austrailian!" Dakota said

" Uh.. Lemme think here. Do Americans have an accent?" Sugar asked

" Chris' aura is telling me he was going for a Russian accent" Dawn said

" THANK YOU Dawn, that was literally the best accent in movie history." Chris said

" Any good spy in any good spy movie must have three essential skills. One is the ability to deactivate a bomb, Two is the ability to escape an exploding building and three is to fake an accent so well that people actually believe you speak the language" Chris said

" Like my fahb Russian accent, mahn" Chris said in a bad foreign accent

"You'll need two out of the three skills to get through today's reward challenges. Can you guess which two? Lemme give you a hint" Chris said

" Not the third one, mahn. Bwahaha!" Chris said in a bad foreign accent

" Does anybody know anything about bombs?" Dakota asked

" I have a cousin whose nickname is "Bomb" Lightning said

" …. Anything else?" Dakota asked

" I know a little bit but I'm definitely not an expert" Shawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Yeah one of my cousins flushed some cherry bombs down the school toilet"

" He gave some to me after he was done with them"

" I tried using them on my toilet at home, did not go too well..."

" Let's just say I was grounded for a REALLY long time..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The camera turned to the three remaining Gaffers

" Bombs do not have a soul so I wouldn't be able to do anything here.." Dawn said

" I'm pretty sure I can do it, It's just like assembling an alarm clock right?" Brick asked

" Yeah I think I'll be doing the bomb defusing" Sammy said

" Oh yeah one last thing, Since I'm really ho-hum bored of the teams. I'm splitting them up! From now on it's every dude and dudettes for themselves" Chris said

" I'll see you back on solid ground, may the double-O sevening commence!" Chris said as the holographic projection ended

" Phew..." Shawn said

" Sha-finally!" Lightning said

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" After my extremely unfair early boot last season"

" I've been waiting to make the merge!"

" Next up is the finale, Sha-bam!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

" Hopefully with this merge it gives me the chance to make more allies"

" I'm already thinking of which wildlife preserve I should donate to if I win the money!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: BRICK**

" I'm really proud of myself for making the merge this season!"

" I'd like to thank my mom, my dad, my drill sergeant, my fellow cadets, my dog-"

Brick continued on with his list so they cut off the confessional

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Splitting us up? After everything we've been through?" Sammy asked

The 6teen intro began to play

" Does anyone else hear music?" Shawn asked

" Yeah, it's kinda sha-catchy" Lightning said

 **Authors Note: This scene was kinda funny in canon so no way I could leave it out. If you don't know what 6teen is it's made by the same people who made this show.**

 **~ 6teen Intro Scene~**

The catchy rock tune continued to play as silhouettes of the final seven flashed on the screen

 _" Life begins after school, that's when we bend all the rules"_

 _Lightning is playing the keyboard as the other begin to snap their finger_

" _In a place where we belong!"_

 _The camera then turns to the contestants in different locations_

 _It then shows them laying down in a circle, holding hands_

 _" I'm sixteen starting to find my way got a new job and I'm starting them all today!"_

 _The camera shows the contestant in a straight line with a yellow background behind them_

 _Finally they're back at the film lot as they throw fits of confetti_

 **~ Spy Movie Challenge: Cave~**

...….

" That...… was weird. Even by my standards" Shawn said

" So should we just ignore what just happened and go on with the challenge?" Brick asked

Everyone nodded their head in agreement

The group of seven formed in pairs of two to search around the caves

 **Group 1: Sugar and Dakota**

 **Group 2: Dawn and Shawn**

 **Group 3: Brick and Sammy**

 **Group 4: Lightning**

 **~ Cave: Group One~**

" Can't you use your fancy technology to find a way outta here?" Sugar asked

" If I had it on me, don't you think I'd be doing that!" Dakota responded

" Plus I don't need technology to find a way out of here" Dakota said

Dakota knocked on the cave

" You think since these sets are fake, there might be a way out of this cave?" Dakota asked

" Maybe... But where'd you learn all that fancy talk?" Sugar asked

" It's not fancy talk. I just used my brain and stuff." Dakota said

" Pfft…" Sugar said trying not to laugh

" Not funny, Sugar" Dakota said in an angry tone

" Sure... I'm gonna go over there" Sugar said

Sugar walks over to an area and starts laughing

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" So Sugar underestimates me... I'm pretty sure that's a good thing"

" I know were in an alliance but Sugar is obviously not a trustworthy person"

" So It's always good to have options"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Group 4~**

" So no one wants to team up with the LIGHTNING!" Lightning said while striking a pose

" No big deal, more immunity for me" Lightning said to himself

Lightning trips over a rock he didn't see and hits his chin on a suspiciously looking rock opening up a path in the cave

" Ow my chin!" Lightning said

"Terrific work, Lightning!" Brick said

" Good eye" Shawn said

The contestants enter the path

" Hey it's an sha-elevator! Wonder what happens if I press all the buttons?" Lightning said

" Lightning, don't!" Everyone said

Lightning ignored everyone else's warnings and pressed all the buttons. The contestants except for Lighting let out a collective groan

 **~ Spy Movie Challenge: Crown Jewel Room~**

After an aggravating wait the contestants arrive at their stop

" Man why did that take so long?" Lightning asked

" Because you pressed all the buttons" Sammy said

" Oh yeah... good times" Lightning said

The contestants groan once more as the leave the elevator

Chris once again appears on a holographic image

" Don't I look awesome in blue?. Anyway the first part of the spy movie challenge. See that case in the middle of the room? You have to get whatever's inside because you'll be needing it later" Chris said

" Easy, I'll have that case in ten seconds split" Sugar said

Sugar walked over to the case but stepped back as lasers were activated

" Ahem. LET ME FINISH, You need to get whatever's inside without setting off the alarm. But be careful those lasers can cut you clean in half. " Chris said

" How bad can a tiny little laser be?" Lightning asked

Lightning proceeded to touch one of the lasers with his fingers, his finger was immediately burnt

" Ow, Ow my sha-finger!" Lightning said

Sugar pushed Lightning aside

" Move over ya big baby, Let us gals take a crack at it" Sugar said while pulling on Dakota's arms

" Your not using me as a human shield, right?" Dakota asked

" What... Of course not!" Sugar said

" Okay." Dakota said

Dakota began to crawl under the lasers, Sugar tried the same but her body kept on hitting the lasers

" Ow that smarts, Go on without me!" Sugar said

"Gladly.." Dakota muttered under her breath

The others began to maneuver through the lasers as well, leaving only Sugar and Lightning to watch

Brick is moving through the lasers with Sammy on his shoulders

" Alright Sammy were almost there!" Brick said

" Good.. I'm getting kinda cramped moving like this anyway" Sammy said

Shawn tries speed up his pacing but ends up tripping and landing on Brick and Sammy

" Oww…" All three of them said

They looked up to see they were surrounded by lasers, unable to move the three sat there and waited

Dakota tries to crawl as well but the lasers end up cutting through a chunk of her hair

"NOOOOO! My hair's uneven!" Dakota said

Dakota took out a mirror to look at it, she then noticed the lasers were being deflected by her mirror

" Hey, I could use this to get to the case" Dakota said

Dakota began waving her mirror around and ran to the case

" Yes!" Dakota said

Dakota saw that Dawn was also there

" Huh?... I didn't even see you crawl through the lasers!" Dakota said

" I used a shortcut" Dawn said

Dawn steps back and karate chops the glass, breaking it

Dakota however quickly grabs what's inside before she could

" How did you grab it so fast?" Dawn asked

"When you've been to a lot of sales, you just know this type of stuff" Dakota said

The lasers are turned off and everyone stops crawling

Dakota pulls out a grappling hook and wire cutters from the bag

" Wire cutters and some weird gun thingy?" Dakota said

" ….. Wait, OH NO" Shawn said

" What is it?" Sammy asked

"This building's gonna blow!" Shawn said

Chris' holographic image appears

" Building blows in ten, nine, eight-" Chris counted

Everyone became frightened and screamed for their lives

" No this ain't right! Lightning never won a super bowl!" Lightning said

"And I never won a pageant!" Sugar said

" I always imagined killing a zombie with a chainsaw before I died.." Shawn said

…...

" Sam, Daddy, I'll miss you two most of all!" Dakota said

" 3...2...1! Suckers! Hahaha, you should've seen the looks on your faces" Chris said

" You'll need the zip wire gun and the wire cutters for the next spy challenge. Whether Dakota, Little Miss Smash and Grab decides to share her prize is completely up to her." Chris said

" Oh and by the way the first countdown was just a test. The REAL countdown begins now" Chris said

" 30... 29...28...27." Chris counted

" Well is this is it, Lightning's gonna go out doing what he does best" Lightning said

Lightning then began to sprint around the room

" Lightning what are you doing?" Dakota asked

" Doing some wind sprints before we die, duh!" Lightning said

" Everyone stop! I looked at Chris' aura.." Dawn said

"And?" Sugar said

" He's not lying this time. If we stay here, we will surely die" Dawn said

Everyone except Dawn took a giant gulp

" Well that prize Dakota has must be worth something. It's just a hunch but if there's a grappling hook then we should probably use it to get out of here" Brick said

" How Guy there's no way outta here!" Sugar said

" Lightning could you punch a hole in the wall?" Brick asked politely

" I don't see why not" Lightning said

Lightning punched a big hole in the wall

The contestants peeked out and saw another building

" Alright, now we just need Dakota to use the grappling hook and were home free!" Shawn said

" Are you guys sure this will hold seven people?" Dakota asked

" Well...no..." Brick said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" It kinda came to me, about all the power I had in that situation"

" Not that I was gonna let anyone die or anything. But... it wouldn't hurt to secure my safety"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Will I be getting a guarantee that I won't be kicked off next?" Dakota asked

" Huh?" Brick said

"Answer the question. Times almost up!" Dakota said

" 8...7...6" Chris counted

"Fine! None of us will vote you off, right guys?!" Brick asked

Everyone nodded in agreement

"Great! Now how do I use this thing?" Dakota asked

Brick snatched the grappling hook from her and used it to throw a hook at a nearby building

"But what are we going to grab on to?" Shawn asked

Brick took off his belt

" Alright squadron move out!" Brick said

Everyone held onto Brick as they flew across the zipline and fell across the roof of a nearby building

" It's gonna blow!" Sammy said

The explosives under the building... do nothing

" Another false alarm" Shawn said

" Sha-bogus!" Lightning said

"As if we have the budget to blow up an entire building. I was just playing with ya, again." Chris said

" Not cool, Lightning was this close to peeing his pants!" Lightning said

"Right... nearly" Brick said nervously

" Alright kiddies, it's time for your next super spook challenge." Chris said

He then turned to the green cloth he was standing in front of and pulled it off

Revealing seven trash bombs with timers attached to them

" In front of you, you'll see seven bombs. You have to deactivate the bomb with only the tools you got from the last challenge aka the wire cutters." Chris said

" Oh wait! Wasn't Dakota the only one who got the wire cutters?" Chris said

Everyone looked at Dakota who had the wire cutters in her hand, Chris immediately laughed

"Well everybody. You might wanna start thinking of ways to cut the wires. Any questions?" Chris said

" Can the bombs kill us?" Shawn asked

" Do bombs come with instructions?" Dakota asked

" Does anyone have any clean underwear?" Brick asked

Everyone turned to look at Brick

" Just asking... for a friend" Brick said

" Cool if there's no questions then what are we waiting for? Oh yeah those barrels, Chef filled them with the most noxious substance known to man. Talking major stink bombs here" Chris said

" Well after sleeping in that dinky trailer with Sugar's farting and Dawn's garbage bags, I don't see how it can get any stinkier" Dakota said

" Trust me it's worse than Sugar's farts" Chris said

Everyone except Sugar gasps

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAMMY**

" Once he said that, things started to get pretty serious"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Chef if you'd please" Chris said

Chef climbed to the roof wearing a tennis outfit

He then flipped the switch, activating the bombs

" Stupid job" Chef muttered as he climbed down the roof of the building

" Break a leg, seriously it'll make for good tv" Chris said as he climbed down the roof of the building

Everyone ran over to the bombs

" I know how about we cut them all!, That way at least one of them has to be right" Lightning said

" But then there's also a possibility that one of them will be wrong" Shawn said

" Shawn's right, Dawn could you get a read on the bombs?" Sammy asked

" Unfortunately no, I can't aura read something that isn't alive" Dawn said

" Brick what about you? Did you do a wire cutting class back at boot camp?" Sammy asked

" Yeah... I ended up failing that class" Brick said with a gulp

" Enough with the talk! Lightning's here for Action!" Lightning said

Without a second thought Lightning looked at the blue wire and began to pull it out of it's socket

" Lightning! We don't know which wire is the right one yet!" Brick said

"Too bad, Lightning wants immunity!" Lightning said

Lightning pulled out the blue wire

….

" Hey it worked!" Lightning said

" Alright everyone cut the blue wire!" Brick said

Dakota used her wire cutters to cut the blue wire

Sammy, Shawn, and Brick began to pull on theirs

Sugar used her mirror as a magnifying glass and burned the blue wire

and Dawn merely closed her eyes and the blue wire disintegrated

" We did it!" Dakota said

Everyone cheered until Shawn noticed something

" Why am I still hearing ticking?" Shawn asked

Everyone looked down at their bombs, Lightning's was the only one that wasn't beeping

" It can't be!" Brick said

Everyone began to scream until the timer hit 0

…...

 **~ Spy Movie Set~**

Chris was sipping some tea in his directors chair

" Obviously were not gonna wire each bomb the same way" Chris said

" That would be way too easy for our production crew and not enough fun for me" Chris said

 **~ Trailers~**

All of the contestants sat in a giant tomato bath

A nearby squirrel fainted and landed in the bath

" Look on the bright side tomato are so good for our skin. The Vitamin D in the tomatoes boosts improves skin texture and tone" Dakota said

Lightning began licking the tomato soup

" Ew! Lightning were bathing in here!" Sammy said

" Doesn't make it any less delicious" Lightning said

"Glad you like it so much because it's also dinner" Chef said while wearing a gas mask

" Is everybody having fun yet? Dakota and Lightning as the winners of the first and second challenges you get the reward. An expense paid trip to..." Chris said

" The Super Bowl?!" Lightning asked

" The Mall?!" Dakota asked

…..

" Yeah the Super Bowl's already over Lightning." Chris said

" Sha-what?!" Lightning said

" A local cheese factory. Is what I was gonna say if you allowed me to finish my sentence" Chris said

" While on tour you'll get to try samples of cheeses around the world. Doesn't that sound fun?" Chris asked

"No." Dakota/ Lightning said

"Well too bad because the Gluten Gluten Hippo Cheese Factory is our sponsor for this episode. Gluten Gluten Hippo Cheese, you'll eat it and then die" Chris said

" That's pretty morbid for a slogan" Shawn said

" Also how much longer until we don't smell like rotting garbage?" Shawn asked

"Another twelve hours should do..." Chris said

 **~ Spy Movie Set~**

" Teams are no more, Let's see how these stinkers do on their own next time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

The cat who was sitting on Chris' lap before jumps up and attacks Chris

 **~ Bonus Scene: Dakota and Lightning~**

Dakota and Lightning wait in the lamo-sine to arrive at the Cheese Factory

Dakota is on her phone and Lightning's staring out the window

" Can Lightning have a turn on one of your gadgets?" Lightning asked

" No because you always take them without asking" Dakota said

" Why should I need to ask? You have a hundred of them" Lightning said

"Overexaggerating much? I have fifteen phones at most" Dakota said

" Girl what do you need fifteen phones for?" Lightning asked

" Well one's specifically for Sam, other for my dad, other for my friends outside of the game, Another one is for my butler, This one I use to contact Chris-" Dakota said before interrupted

Lightning groaned and opened the lamo-sine door

" Forget this" Lightning said

Lightning jumped out of the lamo-sine door

" Wow... so rude" Dakota said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Sixteen! If you enjoyed it then as always leave a review and slap some favorites on here**

 **Authors Note: Merge... Hopefully I did a good job of picking the right people to merge but yeah. Just in case you forgot next episode will be an elimination and a cameo**

 **Elimination Order: Scarlett-15th, Scott-14th, Amy-13th, Staci-12th, Dave-11th, Cameron-10th, Sam-9th, Sky-8th,**


	17. My Drama Academia

**Quick Authors Note: Had a bit of trouble deciding what to name this chapter. Decided to go with " My Drama Academia" named after "My Hero Academia" an anime I've been binge watching recently. Oh and xtremexavier15 wanted me to tell you guys to check out his stories** **(Revenge of the Vito and Total Drama Parodies).**

 **Review Responding Time!**

 **xtremexavier15-** **I'm guessing Leonard would make a cameo next episode since it's a superhero challenge, and it would be ironic since Leonard thinks he's a hero with his wizard powers.**

 **You should also make Beardo cameo in Get a Clue, since he would make suspense noises with his beatbox skills, and Jasmine will cameo in Top Dog, since it's an animal challenge, and Jasmine has experience with animals.**

 **And can you tell the readers to read my stories and review to them(they're Revenge of the Vito and Total Drama Parodies).**

 **Anyway, good episode.**

 **Me- Well since were getting down to the wire and there's not a lot of cameos left. I will say you did correctly guess who will be making a cameo in what chapter.**

 **ThorBringsTheThunder-** **It was another good episode! Dakota securing immunity instead of trying to get half the prize money (which was a jerk move for Courtney) was actually kind of smart. Regardless, I'm hoping Dawn goes out soon. She's never seemed like a winner to me in my humble opinion. Thumbs up!**

 **To close a folder on the TVTropes editor, use [[/folder]] at the end of the text you wish to put in the folder. :)**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **Yep.**

 **Mhmm…. true.**

 **Thanks!**

 **ShadowJCreed-** **Well someone else wasn't eliminated, but it was still a good chapter over all. I was laughing when they were trying to guess Chris's terrible Russian accent impression in the cannon and was laughing here to. I'm still getting some vibes from Sammy that she still likes Brick in this episode when she was concerned when he fell in the pit and when they grouped up together she chose to go with him so yeah I still think she likes him.**

 **Me- Thanks!, Someone will be eliminated this chapter.**

 **We'll see... :).**

 **AnonBrowser-** **Merge time and nobody went home today! You managed to really surprise me by having Dakota be one of the first solo winners along with Lightning. Definitely not what I would've predicted. I also didn't think she'd so easily convince the others not to boot her off next in exchange for sharing the grapple escape. Ms. Milton is definitely proving herself a worthy player. It's also quite a relief that she's being more of herself than she is like Courtney.**

 **Your comments ruling out any of those who didn't qualify for this season entering later on gives me an even stronger feeling that if anybody eliminated earlier comes back, then it'll be her boyfriend Sam after her dad bribes Chris (which seems more likely than taking McLean's bribe to pay off any video game-related debt now that I think about it). That could give us some nice Samkota moments. Mr. Gamer seems the most likely when everyone in the game other than Dawn probably finds Staci too annoying to keep around (I wouldn't blame them as she is irritating and couldn't feasibly reach the merge anyway) while Cameron healing enough to play again before the finals is a long-shot and everybody else from this season is too hated to survive another elimination challenge where they'd surely get voted back off without immunity (rendering their returns pointless). Regardless, I doubt any returns will happen before the next aftermath.**

 **On another note, Brick, I do feel sorry for how you probably pissed your pants out of fear, but I couldn't help laughing at that thought! Just try to control yourself in scary times. At least you weren't trapped in the dark. I do have to say that while Samey has overall handled you friendzoning her pretty well (especially compared to how Dave went overboard when Sky rejected him) and hasn't since made any advances, the cheerleader's crush on you doesn't seem to have faded at all based on her concern for your safety and riding on your shoulders to get through the lasers (must've been nice for her despite feeling cramped). Ms. Kind Twin either way seems like someone you could count on to vote with you later on.**

 **P.S. The 6teen into bit was funny. I'm glad that was kept in from canon. My guess for the next episode's cameo is either Leonard for his wizard outfit when the challenge involves superhero costumes.**

 **Me- Yep. Even though Dakota did debut around the same time Courtney did, I have no intentions of derailing her.**

 **We'll see... Also to give you a little more news on the topic, the person returning will return the same time Owen did in canon.**

 **We'll see... :)**

 **Thanks!, It just seemed too funny in canon to leave it out.**

 **Since it's pretty obvious, I'll just go ahead and confirm Leonard is making a cameo this chapter.**

* * *

" Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION! It was every dude and dudette for themselves as the teams were busted up. But that didn't stop the contestants from making alliances with each other" Chris said

Shows clip of Shawn and Dawn making an alliance

" Dakota put her swiping skills to use in our first spy challenge when she snatched the prize from Dawn. The cast made it out of a fake exploding building but failed to diffuse some serious stink bombs. Forcing them to de-stink in some juicy tomato baths... Oh, I love my job" Chris said

" In the end, Dakota and Lightning got the fabulous reward of an all expense paid trip to the cheese factory!" Chris said

Shows clip of Lightning throwing himself off of the lamo-sine

" Will Sammy and Brick remain to stay friends? and will Sugar continue to make enemies? Find out all of this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Craft Services Tent~**

Shawn, Lightning and Brick leave the craft services tent

" Mhmm.. That was a wonderful meal" Brick said

" You sha-said it! Lightning's saving leftovers!" Lightning said

Brick and Shawn looked down and saw a red stains all over Lightning's pants

" Lightning by any chance did you stuff tonight's burritos into your pocket and then sat down?" Brick asked

" Yeah pretty much" Lightning said

Brick then pointed at Lightning's pants

" Aww! Their sha-ruined these were my last clean pair!" Lightning said

" Don't worry after last challenge, I decided to ask Chris for some more pants" Brick said

"He obviously said no so then I stayed up all night making these!" Brick said as he pulled out something from his pocket

It was a pair of sewn together shorts

" I saw Sam and Cameron left some of there shorts behind, unfortunately they were ripped so I sewed them back together!" Brick said

…..

" Huh how about that, didn't knew you had an interest in fashion dude" Shawn said

" Well... I wouldn't say interest. A hobby to preoccupy my time until we have a challenge, but I will admit it does have a calming affect on me" Brick said

" What are we waiting for let's try these bad boys on!" Lightning said

 **~ Boys Trailer~**

The camera cut to Lightning wearing the pair of shorts Brick made

" These aint' half bad, great job Clay!" Lightning said

" My name is Brick but thanks for the compliment!" Brick said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" While Brick and Lightning were having "fashion fun" a lightbulb went off in my head"

" Even though I do have an alliance with Dawn that's only two votes. Not enough to secure my safety at the next Gilded Chris Ceremony"

" And if I get Brick on board I also get Sammy, FIVE VOTES to get rid of Sugar. So I knew he wouldn't turn down a-"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Guys alliance?" Brick asked

" Yeah dude think about it, Girls outnumber us 4 to 3. You don't think they'll notice that and try and picks us off?" Shawn asked

 **~ Girls Trailer~**

Sammy and Dawn are at the other side of the trailer holding their breath as Sugar and Dakota eat some cheese

" This cheese is sooooo good" Sugar said

" Ehh… it's alright. But there's NO way I was gonna eat those burritos. Would've made me gassy" Dakota said

" Well no offense but the cheese isn't really that better." Sammy said

" Yes, The cheese is casting a foul aura around our trailer" Dawn said

" Would you two shut up?! Sheesh girls like you make me wish I shared a trailer with the guys" Sugar said

" Share a trailer with the guys?... Ewww.." Dakota said

 **~ Boys Trailer~**

Shawn, Brick, and Lightning are in their pajamas brushing their teeth

" So are you two in?" Shawn asked

" Sure, I'm always up for an alliance!" Brick said

" Fine but you two better not slow the Lightning down" Lightning said

Shawn, Brick and Lightning shook hands

 **CONFESSIONAL: BRICK**

" Though I am aligned with Sammy, the more people the merrier!"

" At least that's what my drill sergeant said and I also secure her and my safety at the next elimination ceremony"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~Super Hero Movie Set~**

Chef screams at the tops of his lungs while dangling on a rope, wearing a pink blouse

The contestants arrive with disgusted looks on their faces

" Where are we?" Sammy asked

" More importantly, A nightie?... Chef you can do so much better" Dakota said

The camera turned to Chris who was wearing a costume similar to Batman

With a rope attached to his waist he swoops down to grab Chef, however the rope holding him breaks and the two fall

" I knew that budget wouldn't hold, that's what happens when production doesn't pay me for stunt scenes! And now my hair is all messed up!" Chris said

" So... what's the challenge?" Shawn asked

" I'll. tell. you. when. I. feel. like. it!…. and now I feel like it" Chris said

" Today's challenges are inspired by the super hero flick!" Chris said

" A challenge?! I haven't even put on my makeup on yet!" Dakota said

" Or brushed ma teeth!" Sugar said

" You can say that again.." Shawn said while covering his nose

" Evil never sleeps and neither will you besides superheroes don't do the things a mere mortal do. They have screaming ladies to rescue!" Chris said

" Shows how much you know, 80% of superheroes have civilian identities. A good example being Daredevil, dude got blinded by a radioactive chemical as a kid, developed super senses and fights crime WHILE still being a lawyer" Shawn said

" How would you like it if Daredevil scratched your eyes out with his talons?!" Chris asked

" Daredevil doesn't have talons" Shawn said

" Chef care to demonstrate?" Chris asked

Chef pushed Shawn to the ground

" That'll teach ya to shut up. Now there's three things intrinsic to all good super hero movies. One superheroes have superpowers, Two superheroes save people, and Three superheroes wear tights which means..." Chris said

" Oh no..." Shawn said

" That's right, Hope you all enjoy wearing teensy tiny tights!" Chris said

This was met with groans from several of the contestants

"Why are you all still in your pjs? Get dressed and meet me back here in superhero speed. Oh and make sure to wear something that matches with spandex!" Chris said with a smirk

 **~ Trailers~**

The girls are walking back to their trailer

" Hey Dawn! Maybe you can use your ugly face as a superpower!" Sugar said

"... I'll take that into suggestion" Dawn said

" Oh and you'll fly around wearing a garbage bag as a cape!, eating trash like a lil raccoon and play dead like a possum!" Sugar said

"Hahaha!" Sugar said as she walked into the trailer

" Why does Sugar hate you so much?" Sammy asked

" From what I've seen in her aura, deep down I think she hates me because I remind her of Ella" Dawn said

" Really? I mean you both have a thing with animals but... that's about all you have in common" Sammy said

" While that is true I do no expect Sugar to understand. But it is okay, dealing with nature helped me grow a thick skin" Dawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" I can't believe those stinking Gaffers let that hippie into the merge!"

" If she were on my team she would've already be gone!"

" But I'll take care of it, whoever I want gone ends up gone anyways"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Superhero Movie Set~**

" For your first challenge, each of you will create your own superhero identities. You'll be making your costumes with noting more than your fertile imaginations and tons of spandex" Chris said

A truck rolls in and dumps off a pile of junk

" And whatever's in the trash heap" Chris said

" You'll be judged on originality and style of your costume, how cool your superpower is and spectacular your super hero name is" Chris said

"Top score wins an advantage in the next round. Chef will obviously be playing the super villain" Chris said

The camera cut to Chef wearing a snake costume doing a pose next to a cat with a bandana on

" Meet Pythonicus and his sidekick Dander Boy! They will sabotage you at every turn. " Chris said

"Any questions?" Chris asked

Everybody raises their hand

" No? Perfect!,and... action!" Chris said

The contestants rush towards the pile of junk

"GASP" "Glitter?!" Sugar said

" Glitter? Sugar you've GOT to let me have that" Dakota said

" No dice, you know ALL glitter should be mine" Sugar said

" No it shouldn't, but whatever I'll just have Chris bring some glitter for me" Dakota said as she whipped out her cell phone

The Pythonicus theme began to play

Brick was happily working on his costume until Dander Boy ripped up his costume

The camera then turned to Dawn grabbing a piece of wood from the junk pile, Chef grabbed it

The camera then turned to Sammy who was sewing something, Chef threw in a piece of garbage and ran away

The camera then turned to Lightning who bent down looking for something, Chef switched his symbol for a another one which had a pair of buttcheeks

The camera then turned to Shawn who was using an electric tool to sew his costume, Chef messed with the wire and it ended up electrocuting Shawn

 **~ Superhero Movie Set: Walkway~**

Chris, Chef and today's cameo contestant sat at the judging booth

" Hey if I see any fabrics I like can I keep them? I'm trying to build a new wizard's cape" Leonard said

"Sure whatever" Chris said

" Now wearing a costume of her own design, our first super model!" Chris said

The walkway model walked out with glitter all over her, wearing a pink tiara, a pink eye mask and a pink cape

" Hey it's the wizard!" Sugar said excitedly

" Focus Sugar.. I need a name and your superpower "Chris said

" Right. Well my name is Sugar Holla" Sugar said

" O-Okay.. what's your superpower?" Chris asked

" Well we all know about my beautiful singing voice but if I sing like this" Sugar said

Sugar put on some earplugs

" SSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAARRR!" Sugar screeched at the top of the lungs

….

" My ears haven't rung that bad since I faced a two headed banshee" Leonard said

" I agree with the wizard, two points" Chris said

" Same" Chef said

" "What?! Wizard talk some sense into them!" Sugar said

" Sorry Sugar... if it helps I'll give you five points" Leonard said

" Five?!" Sugar said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" I know the wizard is always right but FIVE points?!"

" Something's up, ya know I wouldn't be surprised if Dawn set him up to this"

" Sneaky little hippie"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Lightning walks out with a golden cape, a blue supersuit with gold spandex, and what was supposed to be a lightning bolt symbol was now a pair of buttcheeks thanks to Chef

" Name and superpower please" Chris said

" I'm Sha-bam!, My powers are invincibility, super strength, flight, ice breath, heat eyes, super speed,-" Lightning said before interrupted

" Whoa what are you trying to do, have every superpower there ever was?" Chris asked

"Duh! But hey with these babies I don't even need superpowers to fight crime" Lightning said as he flexed his muscles

"Decent costume but too much blabbering. Five points" Chris said

" Hmm... Four" Chef said

" I appreciate a fellow warrior, though I'm not sure if you noticed but your symbol is a pair of buttcheeks" Leonard said pointing at his symbol

Lightning looked down at his symbol

" What the? How'd that get there?" Lightning asked

" While it does make good comical relief it doesn't seem to have any purpose and distracts from your theme. Six points" Leonard said

" Sha-bam demands a recount!" Lightning said

Dander Boy jumps from behind and lands on the back of Lightning's head, scratching him

" Ow! Get this cat of off me!" Lightning said as he ran off stage

Dakota was next to walk onto the stage, wearing a purple eyemask, purple gloves, a small purple cape and purple boots

" Digging the purple" Chris said

" Uh.. I'm gonna say.. Purple Girl?" Dakota said

" Not digging the name" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" I had a whole color motif planned out but then I forgot to choose a name!"

" Ugh, I wish Sam were here he'd know about all this comic book stuff"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" What's your superpower?" Chris asked

" Well I think it's better if I show you" Dakota said

Dakota whipped out her cellphone and called someone

A limo arrived at the set and a very buff butler walked out

" Calling someone to save you? Hahaha!" Pythonicus laughed

The butler then sucker punched Chef

" Your morning tea, Miss Milton" The Butler said

" Thank you Walter" Dakota said

Walter then went back into his limousine and drove off

Pythonicus then wobbled back up to his seat

" Z-Zero.." Pythonicus said

" I'll give you points for hilarity, Seven" Chris said

" Hmm... I found your powers to be extremely lackluster. Four" Leonard said

" Four?.." Dakota said

She then brought out her cellphone

" Uh did I say four?... Time reversal spell! There I meant to say Eight" Leonard said

Dawn was next to walk onto the stage, she was wearing a headband made of leaves and white dress with brown sandals

" My name is Mother Nature, my ability is talking to animals" Chris said

" Talking to animals? What would you even talk about where to poop on my lawn?" Chris asked

" No but to show you what I can do I brought a friend" Dawn said

Dawn held out some acorns and a pack of squirrels came running towards her

Dawn begins to talk to the squirrels

"... Six points" Chris said

" Five" Chef said

" The costume and powers mesh well together, I'll give it a seven" Leonard said

" A SEVEN?! You gave the hippie a seven and me a five?! That's it your going down!" Sugar said as she charged towards Dawn

The squirrels sensing their friend was in danger ran towards Sugar and attacked her

" Whoa talking to animals is one thing but controlling them, I think I'll change my six to a seven" Chris said

" I guess I'll give her a six" Chef said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" I could've taken her if it wasn't for her dang animal buddies"

" But she won't have them forever and when she's by herself"

Sugar takes the comb from the counter and snaps into two

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sammy was the next to walk onto the stage, she had a blue body suit with green boots and gloves, she also a yellow headband

" I'm Super Aqua Chick!" Sammy said

" What's your superpower?" Chris asked

Sammy threw a water balloon at Chris

" Fair enough, seven points" Chris said

" Seven" Chef said

" Hmm.. I'll give her a six" Leonard said

Brick was the second to last person to walk onto stage, he had a dark green and black bodysuit on with black boots and black gloves

" My name is Sergeant Brickhouse sir! My power is super strength sir!" Brick said

"Care to show us?" Chris asked

" Sir yes sir!" Brick said

An intern brought in a board held together by two pillars

" Hi-ya!" Brick said

Brick tried to chop the board but ended up hurting his hand

" Ow!.." Brick said

Chef, Leonard and Chris gave Brick the thumbs down

" Aw man..." Brick said

Shawn was the last person to walk onto the stage, He had on a football helmet, some sports team equipment he used as armor to cover his body, and a stop sign he was holding

" I don't even wanna ask but since I'm the host, name and superpower please" Chris said

" I'm The Apocalyptic Avenger and with my battle... uh.. stop sign. Zombies don't stand a chance!" Shawn said

" A stop sign, can you even use that as a weapon?" Chris asked

" Watch!" Shawn said

Shawn picked up the stop sign he was holding and threw it in the air

It then descended towards the judges table

" Not the hair!" Chris said as he ducked for cover

" Force field spell!" Leonard said

The stop sign then hit Leonard in the head, knocking him out

" Haha nice! Eight points" Chris said

" Same that kid was annoying" Chef said

" With two eights from the judges, Shawn wins the first half of the challenge!" Chris said

" Sweet!" Shawn said

" Stay tuned after the commercial break to find out what advantage he won!" Chris said

 **commercial break**

 **~ Superhero Movie Set: Obstacle Course~**

" For your second challenge we will be testing you super-prowess" Chris said

"You have to leap over a building in a single bound using this trampoline from the set of the movie Trampolini" Chris said

" You'll be judged on how far and how high you jump. You might want to properly time your landing because landing anywhere besides the mattress we provided may result in death" Chris said

" Or number one priority at Total Drama Action is your safety and well being" Chris said with a smirk

" Next you'll have to save a woman from a falling building, which happens to be a sack of potatoes in a dress. Should probably be a real catch" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" When I was doing my patrols last night I could've swore I saw Chris having dinner with it"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Flashback: Chris' Date~**

Chris was shown making out with the sack of potatoes

Chef served Chris and his date, dinner

" That's just sad man" Chef said

" Shh... your ruining the moment" Chris said

 **~ Superhero Movie Set: Obstacle Course~**

" And finally you'll walk across a power line during a meteor shower. The person with the best time wins invincibility, Shawn ten seconds will be shaved off your time for winning the first round" Chris said

" Let's do this!" Shawn said

" And... action!" Chris said

The camera turns to Shawn who jumps off the diving board and lands on the trampoline, springing him into the air he then falls down on the mattress

"That wasn't so bad.." Shawn said

Cockroaches began to crawl out of the mattress

" I take it back!" Shawn screamed

Shawn runs frantically trying to get the cockroaches off of him

Chef drops the potato sack, it ends up hitting Shawn in the head

He then climbs up the ladder and reaches the power line

Chef throws multiple bowling balls at him

" Gotta wake up pretty early to hit-" Shawn said before interrupted

A bowling ball hits Shawn but he's not affected due to wearing a helmet

" Haha!" Shawn said

Chef then threw a bowling ball at his butt, the once place he didn't have armor

The bowling ball hits his butt and he falls down on a mattress

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

Shawn carefully sat down on the confessional chair

"Ugh... I knew I should've put armor there"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Sergeant Brickhouse your up!" Chris said

" Sir yes sir!" Brick said

Brick jumps off the diving board and bounces off the trampoline

He hit a building on his way down and landed on his face

" Still okay!" Brick said

Chef laughed as he dropped the potato sack in distress, Brick moved quickly and caught it

Brick quickly climbed up the ladder and reached the power line

Chef throws a bowling ball at Brick but he ends up catching it

He then threw it back at Chef

" C'mon Pythonicus!" Chris said

Chef growled as he threw a bowling ball at Chris

" Nicely done Sergeant Brickhouse and with time to spare too but... does anyone else smell pee?" Chris asked

" No sir! Must've been the changing weather patterns is all.." Brick said

We then cut to a montage of the remaining contestants doing the challenge

 **~ Montage~**

One by one they all jump off the diving board

Lightning however tripped over his cape as he landed on the ground

It then shows Chef dropping potato sacks

Sugar caught hers and threw it at Dawn

We then cut to Chef throwing bowling balls at the power line

Most end up dodging, Sugar however gets hit multiple times but is still unphased

Sammy followed suit but tripped and got electrocuted by the wires

 **~ End Montage~**

" While Sergeant Brickhouse had a pretty good time and it does pain me to say it, But with a time of 1:10 seconds Sugar Holla wins invincibility" Chris said

" Yipee!" Sugar said

" SUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGAAAARRR HOOOOLLLLLAAAA!" Sugar yelled at the top of her lungs

"Ow.. Don't make me change my mind Sugar" Chris said

" My bad" Sugar said

" You may be superheroes but you smell super gross so hit the showers. And decide which one of you will get a dishonorable discharge" Chris said

 **~ Boys Trailer~**

The boys are putting back on their regular clothes

" Of all people of course Sugar had to end up winning immunity" Shawn said with a sigh

" Well with Sugar immune and the three of us plus Dawn and Sammy in an alliance that means Dakota is our only option" Brick said

" But I thought she was immune" Lightning said

" Immune to the merge but now that it's merge" Brick said

" Oh... I get it, vote off Daddy's girl. Got it" Lightning said

What the three boys didn't notice is that Sugar was watching them from their window

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" Since I already won immunity, I wasn't gonna mess with tonight's vote"

" But after hearing them say they wanna vote off my alliance member, that just leaves me no choice"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~Trailers~**

Dakota and Sugar are having an alliance meeting behind the trailers

" The guys are trying to get me voted off?!" Dakota said

" Yep, them, Hippie, and Cheerleader are all in an alliance. They outnumber us 5 to 2" Sugar said

" What are we going to do because I am NOT leaving yet, well not until I get my own spinoff series" Dakota said

" I got a risky idea but it's better than nothing, we all know Lightning's bout as smart as a donkey, right?" Sugar asked

"Yeah so?" Dakota asked

" So... we feed him some lies and then he votes with us. Then we get him to tell Brick, Shawn's planning to double cross him and Shawn the same thing but we slander Brick's name. Brick and Sammy will vote for Shawn and Shawn will vote for Brick, while you me and Lightning vote for Dawn" Sugar said

" Wow.. that's actually really smart Sugar" Dakota said

" Well I didn't win all those pageants just using my body ya know" Sugar said

" That's for sure.." Dakota muttered under her breath

" Alright welp time to get to work" Sugar said

 **~ Craft Services Tent~**

Sugar and Dakota sit down next to Lightning

" What do you two want?" Lightning asked

" Nothing just thought you should know your alliance doesn't have your back" Sugar said

" Well of course they don't it's right here" Lightning said pointing at his back

" She means they plan to double cross you" Dakota said

" Lightning don't see no crosses" Lightning said

Sugar grabs Lightning's face

" YOUR ALLIANCE WILL BETRAY YOU, get it?" Sugar asked

" Oh... Sha-what?! Say it ain't so, no one messes with the Lightning" Lightning said

" Yeah your so right... You know what would help drive the point home?" Dakota asked

" What?" Lightning asked

"By voting for Dawn she's Shawn's number one so if you get rid of her, Shawn will be easy pickings" Sugar said

" Thanks Daddy's Girl and Sugar, Lightning'll vote for Creepy Girl. I'll show Zombie Kid who he's messing with" Lightning said

" Perfect" Sugar said with an evil grin on her face

" Oh but we have one more thing we want to tell you" Dakota said

 **~ Guys Trailer~**

" What?! Shawn's told you to vote for me?!" Brick asked

" Yep sorry dude. Guess he doesn't like you" Lightning said

" I don't know Shawn doesn't seem like the type of person to lie to my face" Brick said

" I didn't wanna show you this but.." Lightning said

Lightning brought out Brick's alarm clock but now it was all banged up

"NOOOOOOO!" Brick said

Brick held his alarm clock close

" W-Who did this to you?" Brick asked

" Who do ya think? Zombie Kid he's always waking up early, wouldn't surprise me if he broke it while you were asleep" Lightning said

" I guess I was wrong about Shawn, just how I was wrong about Sky and Dave. Thanks for sharing this information with me, Lightning" Brick said

" No problem" Lightning said

 **~ Trailers~**

" Brick voting me off?... Doesn't sound right and neither do you. Did Sugar put you to this?" Shawn asked

" N-N-Noo." Lightning said

" But on an unrelated note" Lightning said

Lightning brought out Shawn's costume which was now shredded

" No! I was gonna wear that when the zombies attacked, what kind of jerk would do something like this?" Shawn asked

" Army Guy, I heard he was jealous you won the first challenge since he's such a klutz" Lightning said

" I don't know if he's voting me off, But shredding up a dude's costume?, what a dick move. But I'm still voting for Dakota" Shawn said

Lightning shrugged

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" Dang that was hard, Sugar gave Lightning this script to memorize so I convince Army Guy and Zombie Kid to vote each other off"

" She even told me to break their personal belongings to drive home the message"

" Lightning usually doesn't like getting involved in drama but when his name is getting dragged through the mud then he has no choice"

" Sha- Lightning!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Trailers~**

Sammy exited her trailer to see Brick waiting out front

Brick approached Sammy

" Sorry to interrupt but our plans have changed" Brick said

"Really but there's no-" Sammy said before interrupted

Brick whispered in Sammy's ear

" Wow.. Shawn did that?" Sammy asked

Brick nodded his head

" Well guess we know who to vote for" Sammy said

 **~ Gilded Chris Award Ceremony~**

Lightning, Sugar, and Dakota sat near the top

Shawn, Brick, Sammy, and Dawn sat near the bottom

Brick was glaring at Shawn, Shawn saw this and began to look confused

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Why is he mad?, Brick's the one who tore up my costume"

" If anything I should be mad, But... no. Not gonna let my emotions get ahead of me"

" As long as EVERYONE votes for Dakota then we should be fine"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Chris walked onto stage in his usual red and blue tuxedo

"And now we vote" Chris said

Everyone took out their voting devices and placed their votes

Pythonicus came down on a rope and gave Chris the votes

"Following people are safe..." Chris said

" Sugar!"

" Lightning!"

"Sammy!"

" Brick!"

Pythonicus threw Gilded Chris' at the four teens

" Shawn, Dawn, and Dakota you've all received votes. But only one of you can go home..." Chris said

Dakota feeling confident was on her phone, Dawn look worried, Shawn began to bite his nails

….

….

…..

….

…..

….

…...

…..

…..

…...

Pythonicus threw the remaining Gilded Chris' at Shawn and Dakota

" Sorry Mother Nature, but it's time for you to go back to the wild" Chris said

"YES!, Get your vegan ways out of my pageant!" Sugar said

" No...this sucks" Shawn said

" It is okay friends, I've had fun here and while I did not win. I did collect enough garbage to sell on Fredslist and make enough cash to start a wildlife preserve" Dawn said

" BOOOO. Nobody cares go home already" Sugar said

Dawn's smile turned into a frown as she quickly turned around and appeared in front of Sugar in a snap

" When karma comes back to bite you Sugar, I hope your ready for it's repercussions." Dawn said angrily

Dawn took a deep breath

" That is all." Dawn said calmly

Dawn walked across the Walk of Shame and headed into the lamo-sine

 **GOODBYE DAWN**

 **CONFESSIONAL: BRICK**

" Dawn going home is a wake up call for me"

" I need to stop trusting people so easily"

" The only person I can trust... is Sammy"

" That's kinda sad when I say it out loud"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Would it kill people to listen to me?"

"We COULD'VE got rid of Dakota if someone didn't flip"

" Brick is beginning to look pretty sketchy, I'll be keeping a closer eye on him"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" Yes my plan worked!"

" Now I can sleep easy knowing there's no hippie protesting about something"

" Final Six just got a WHOLE lot easier.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The contestants went back to their respective trailers

" Seven became, six who will be the next to be nixed?, and can Shawn and Brick's friendship be fixed? Find out all of this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

 **~ Bonus Scene: Dawn~**

Dawn sat quietly in the lamo-sine

" You do know-" The cameraman said before interrupted

" Yes I do know of the aftermath. I'm already thinking of answers to the questions I'll be asked" Dawn said

" As for my fellow competitors, Shawn is my winner's pick, anyone who'd want to make an alliance with me gets my vote" Dawn said

" I got so wrapped up in reprimanding Sugar I forgot to tell Brick it was Lightning who broke his alarm clock" Dawn said

" Brick's a intelligent person, I bet he'll figure it out on his own" Dawn said

" As for me, I think I'll do some meditation. It helps relax the soul" Dawn said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Seventeen if you enjoyed it as always leave a review and slap some favorites on here**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for Elimination; Dawn: As many of you guessed Dawn was the next to go. She just had a bad case of nothingtodoitis, Tried getting her as far as I could but.. limits had to be set. I like Dawn as a character but she had to go.**

 **Authors Note: So next chapter is of course the Aftermath and the last one before the finale I might add. So if you have any questions for our recently eliminated contestants "Sam, Sky, Dawn" then you can ask them in the reviews or in the PMS, whichever you prefer.**

 **Elimination Order: Scarlett-15th, Scott-14th, Amy-13th, Staci-12th, Dave-11th, Cameron-10th, Sam-9th, Sky-8th, Dawn-7th**

 **Votes for Dawn**

 **Lightning- Dawn**

 **Dakota- Dawn**

 **Sugar- Dawn**

 **Votes for Shawn**

 **Brick- Shawn**

 **Sammy- Shawn**

 **Votes for Dakota**

 **Shawn- Dakota**

 **Dawn- Dakota**


	18. Aftermath 3: Dawn Of A New Era

**Review Responding Time!**

 **Nicky Haugh- Nice one mate!**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **Crow38-** **Sky, do you think it's ironic that when you played on Total Drama Island, that Scott was the reason you were eliminated and he became hated by almost everyone on the island. Now, this season, you become just as hated by your fellow competitors and fans?**

 **Me- Thanks for asking a question!**

 **ShadowJCreed-** **Aw I liked Dawn it's sad that she had to go. The Superhero episode was one of my favorite TD Action episodes from the cannon. If I was to ask anyone a question I'd ask Sky "Do you have a any regrets for your behavior through the season?" and since others asked other questions last Aftermath "Dawn you see auras and I was wondering if you could tell if Sammy still likes Brick?"**

 **Me- I enjoyed the superhero episode as well, I just find it funny to see reality tv and superheroes mixed together**

 **Thanks for the questions!**

 **Noahop-** **This was a pretty good one man! Sugar is actually smarter here than she is in canon. Dawn always did remind me of Ella, and always wondered how Sugar would react to her. Figured that the cameo would be Leonard. Also predict that Lightning will go, as I can't see him winning here. If I had to ask questions, I would ask Sam "Do you approve of Dakota's actions so far?", I would ask Sky "Do you prefer Dave or Keith as your boyfriend, or perhaps neither?" and finally I would ask Dawn "How are you able to sense auras like you do?"**

 **Me- Thanks, yep Sugar may not show it much in canon, but I feel like she actually has some strategy in her.**

 **Thanks for the questions!**

 **AnonBrowser-** **While you did have a good run here, Dawn, I can't say I'm shocked that you were voted off here as it was only a matter of time before Sugar targeted you for elimination. Of course she takes the first opportunity to do so, especially after winning solo immunity. It still was nice you reached the merge this time around. Sorry your journey had to end now. What I didn't expect at all is that Dakota would actually take part in on any of Sugar's scheming to sway the vote even if it meant saving her own ass O_O! That has to be the fic's biggest surprise yet (before this chapter, it was the episode order swap of "Million Dollar Babies" and "Million Bucks BC" as that came without prior notice unlike switching around when "One Flu Over the Cuckoos" and "Chefshank Redemption" took place).**

 **What I'm curious about now is how long it'll be until Sugar and Lightning's lies get exposed. He's probably sha-fucked once the truth on what he did in this episode is revealed, particularly if Sugar gets immunity again when that happens. The jock overall is expendable anyway without much plot going on otherwise.**

 **On another note, nice to know I was also right on guessing today's cameo. Leonard's part was funny here.**

 **Here are my questions for the next Aftermath guests:**

 **Sam: Would you and Dakota have tried to talk Lighting and/or Shawn into getting rid of Sugar if either of you knew she would try to prevent the two of you from being a power couple this season?**

 **Sky: If given a chance to redeem yourself, who among the cast would you try to make amends with first and why?**

 **Dawn: Were you at all surprised by the scheming that went down to ensure your elimination?**

 **Me- Yep.**

 **Dakota REALLY didn't wanna go home so she decided to take part in some scheming.**

 **We'll see... :).**

 **Thanks for the questions!**

* * *

The Aftermath theme song played as a D shot through the screen

" Hmm... this isn't working" Sam said

Sam looked over at Shawn and Sugar who were still fighting

A lightbulb went off in his head

" IF ONLY A BEAUTIFUL AND INTELLIGENT FEMALE COULD HELP ME PRY OPEN THIS DOOR" Sam yelled in Sugar's direction

Sugar let go of Shawn as soon as she heard that

" See Zombie Freak, THAT"S how you treat a lady" Sugar said

" I-I'll keep that in mind..." Shawn said

Another D shot through the screen

" Because air bud is STUPID, There is a badminton movie and I can say for a fact it's top ten greatest movies of all time" Chris said

" If it's such a great movie how come no one hear has ever heard of it?" Sky asked with a smirk

" … Let me show you guys how Badminton works" Chris said trying not to get angry

Chris grabbed a badminton racquet and a stuffed birdie

He then swung the racquet which hit the birdie, it soared fast as it hit Sky's head

"Ow!.." Sky said

A final D shot through the screen

" It is okay friends, I've had fun here and while I did not win. I did collect enough garbage to sell on Fredslist and make enough cash to start a wildlife preserve" Dawn said

" BOOOO. Nobody cares go home already" Sugar said

Dawn's smile turned into a frown as she quickly turned around and appeared in front of Sugar in a snap

" When karma comes back to bite you Sugar, I hope your ready for it's repercussions." Dawn said angrily

Dawn took a deep breath

" That is all." Dawn said calmly

* * *

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

The camera zoomed in on the two aftermath hosts

" Welcome back to another round of TOTAL DRAMA AFTERMATH!… Man I love saying that" Topher said

" I'm your host, Ella" Ella said

" And I'm the more important host, Topher" Topher said

Ella glared at Topher

" What? It wasn't a direct comment towards you, I was just speaking to the audience" Topher said

" And so the fans aren't out of the loop, Ella bawled her eyes out after the last aftermath show. We both agreed not to be on speaking terms, which was honestly the one thing we could agree on" Topher said

" Topher that was supposed to be private.." Ella said

" We're on reality tv, you don't come here to keep things private" Topher said

" Yes but this was after the show was over.." Ella said

" Ella, I am not in the mood today. Just keep your mouth shut and let a real host do the work" Topher said

" I deserve to be here just as much as you do!" Ella said

" You know by replying your still talking to me right?" Topher said

" Well yes... ignoring you is a difficult task" Ella said

" Ditto" Topher said

"Topher and Ella both glared at each other

" Not that I care but could you hurry it up? I hate sitting next to so much sweaty people" Dave said from the peanut gallery

" Hey I'm not sweaty..." Beardo said

Dave shot a look at Beardo, Beardo then sniffed his pits

" I stand corrected" Beardo said

" Right thanks for getting us on track, Dave. "Ella said

" You can kiss Dave's butt after were done! We have not one, not two, THREE special guests. And for being such great sports... well two of them being such great sports. They deserve a little surprise..." Topher said with a smirk

" Um.. Topher this isn't one of those times when you said something was going to be good but then it turned out terrible, is it?" Ella asked

Of course not.." Topher said

" But on an unrelated note we should take a look at our first guest Sam's journey before we introduce him" Topher said

The tv screen was turned on and began to play multiple clips from the season

" Sam started the season wonderfully" Ella said

Shows clip of the first episode when everyone was running away from the monster

" And by wonderful you mean be lazy and play video games, right?" Topher asked

Shows clip of Sam playing video games

" That's not true. Even though Sam's methods are... unusual. He still managed to pull out some wins for his team in the disaster movie and the bank heist movie challenges" Ella said

Shows clip of Sam unlocking the combination in the disaster movie challenge and convincing Sugar to ram into the vault door during the bank heist movie challenge

" He had two good ideas, what a genius" Topher said sarcastically

" Well our first guest has a passion for video games, his girlfriend and buffets, Sam!" Ella said

The audience cheered for Sam but no one came out

" Uh.. She said SAM." Topher said

 **~ Green Room~**

Sam was playing a video game, Sky was anxiously waiting while Dawn was doing some meditating

" Your on" A blonde intern said

" Can I finish this one level first?" Sam asked

The blonde intern glared at Sam

" Hehe... I'll just save my progress" Sam said

Sam saved his progress and then turned off his 3ds

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

Sam walked into the Studio and was met with claps from the audience

He then sat down on the aftermath couch

"Hello Sam, how are you doing?" Ella asked

" Good. As soon as I got eliminated I told the chauffeur to drive to the nearest Gamestop. Playing this sweet new game, though I'm having a bit of trouble beating this tiger shark boss" Sam said

" Tiger shark you say?..." Topher said with a devilish grin

Ella sent a glare Topher's way

"What? I'm not allowed to have ideas" Topher said

" You know what I think it's time for?" Topher asked

" Truth or Hammer?" Ella said with a sigh

" No. It's time for Sam to say hello to my little friend, Truth or Electrocution!" Topher said

The camera turned to a test dummy in an electrocution chair

An intern pressed a button and the dummy's head came flying off

The audience gasped and Sam responded with a gulp

" Topher this is not okay! First a hammer, then an anvil and now your going to electrocute Sam?!" Ella said

" Calm down, even though it's a big chair the shocks are low voltage" Topher said

" Uh...do I have to do that? Because I like having all my organs intact" Sam said

" Well you could refuse OR... you could do it and I'll buy you that pc console you've been wanting" Topher said

" Nani?, How do you know about that?" Sam asked

" Let's just say Interns will do ANYTHING to make an extra buck. But back to the question at hand..." Topher said

An intern brought a new pc console with headphones

Sam looked at the electrocution chair and back at the console, he then sighed

" I'll do it, for the video games" Sam said

Sam walked over to the electrocution chair and was met with cheers from the audience

Sam was then strapped in by the interns

" Sam your going to be asked a series of questions sent in by the fans, are you ready?" Topher asked

Sam nodded his head

" Noahop asks, _"Do you approve of Dakota's actions so far?"_ Topher asked

" Well I think she's playing a good game but personally I wouldn't align myself with Sugar. Hehe, it just puts a bigger target on your back" Sam said

….

Sam was not electrocuted

" Moving on, xtremexaiver15 asks, _Do you know that Sugar planned to eliminate you so she could rope Dakota in an alliance?"_ Topher asked

" Yeah I caught up on the show after I was eliminated. It sucks but I guess it makes sense, I don't I would've ever agreed to an alliance with her" Sam said

Sam was not electrocuted

" AnonBrowser asks, _"Would you and Dakota have tried to talk Lighting and/or Shawn into getting rid of Sugar if either of you knew she would try to prevent the two of you from being a power couple this season?" Topher asked_

" Definitely. I thought me and Lightning were cool, especially since we made that alliance a while back. And with me and Dakota's vote I thought we were good. If I could go back I would've done tried to campaign more, hehe" Sam said

Sam was not electrocuted

" Why won't you lie!" Topher said

Topher pressed a button and Sam was electrocuted

"Hey!" Sam said

" Topher he did not lie!, I'm taking away your electrocuting privileges" Ella said

" Pfft, your not my mom" Topher said

Ella snatched the remote and threw it to Sam

" I don't think I should be holding this... It looks too much like a game controller" Sam said

Sam pressed a button and ended up shocking himself

" Whatever I don't need the remote to cause drama because we have a video guest!" Topher said

The tv screen was turned on and a middle aged man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a black and green tuxedo appeared on the screen

"Is this thing working?" ? asked

" Why hello, MR MILTON " Topher said

"Why did you say my name so loud?, Forget it just tell me where my daughter is. I know how upset she must be about being kicked off." Mr Milton said

" Well good news and bad news, Your daughter's not here BUT she is still in the game. But I don't want to waste your precious time so why don't you say hello to her BOYFRIEND!" Topher said

Mr Milton slammed his hand on his desk

"B-Boyfriend?! What are you talking about?!, If my daughter had a boyfriend I would've known!" Mr Milton said

" I don't know either but if you have any questions he's right here" Topher said pointing to Sam

Mr Milton then looked at Sam with a scowl on his face

" W-What did Dakota never tell you?, Haven't you been watching the show?" Sam asked

" I run my own company, son. I don't have time to watch rinky dink reality tv trash. If I knew my daughter was wasting my money with THIS, I never would've gave it to her." Mr Milton said

Mr Milton then got out his phone

" Walter?, Cancel all my donations towards "Total Drama Action". Thank you" Mr Milton said

" As for you I suggest you stay the hell away from my daughter, do I make myself clear?" Mr Milton asked in an angry tone

"Y-Yes sir..." Sam responded with a gulp

The tv screen turned off, the audience and the peanut gallery gasped

" Well that sucked" Sam said

"You think that sucked? Wait till you see what I have in store for our next aftermath guest on TOTAL DRAMA AFTERMATH!" Topher said

 **commercial break**

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

The camera zoomed in on the two aftermath hosts

Sam was sitting at the Peanut Gallery

" Before we introduce our next guest. Let's take a moment to look back.. at the contestants getting hurt! That's right, it's time for That's Gonna Leave a Mark!" Topher said

Tv screen was then turned on

 **~ That's Gonna Leave A Mark~**

The first clip takes place after the spy movie challenge

Lightning and Dakota were in the lamo-sine when Lightning jumped out

Lightning celebrates not having to hear Dakota ramble until he is hit by a car

 **~ That's Gonna Leave A Mark~**

The second clip takes place after the superhero movie challenge

Leonard was walking home, with his face buried in his spellbook until he his face crashes into a stop sign

Fearfully remembering what happened the last time he saw a stop sign, Leonard quickly ran away

 **~ That's Gonna Leave A Mark~**

The third clip takes place during the sports movie challenge

Taking place right after Sky and Shawn's match

Shawn attempts to get out of the boxing ring/ ball pit when a bunch of kids pull on his leg and drag him back in

Shawn leaves the ring with several bruises and cuts

 **~ That's Gonna Leave A Mark~**

The fourth clip takes place after the caveman movie challenge

Chef bringing the T-bone in his golf cart accidentally crashes into another kart

Sasquatchanakwa walks out and hits Chef's golf cart several times, he then flips him off

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

" Hahaha! Man, watching that almost makes me happy I'm not in this season" Topher said

" That was sad, next time could we do something a little more cheery?" Ella asked

" Like what?, Ring around the rosie. Just shut up and let me do my thing" Topher said

Ella opened her mouth to say something but then closed it

" Good, now let's take a few cracks at Sky before we introduce her" Topher said

The tv screen turned on

" While she was an early boot last season, I will say she did leave a bigger impact on this season. But not in the good way" Topher said

Shows clip of Sky being rude to her teammates

" She was kind of rude... But in all fairness at least she sort of made a friend in Dave before he was booted" Ella said with a sigh

"Are we watching the same show? Because I remember Dave trusting Sky with a secret, which in return she blabbed about it to Sugar, who blabbed it to Chris. She's basically the main reason Dave got kicked off" Topher said

Shows clip of Sky whispering in Sugar's ear

" PLEASE don't remind me..." Dave said from the peanut gallery

" But it doesn't stop there. After fake crying to get a reward for herself, she proceeds to trash talk about the entire cast AND didn't even apologize for it" Topher said

" Our next guest likes to backstab, manipulate and if all else fails, fake cry. Sky, everyone!" Topher said

Sky walked into the Aftermath Studio and was met with several boos from the audience

She then sat down on the Aftermath couch

" You could've gave me a nicer intro" Sky said

" And you could've been a nicer person" Topher said

This earned gasps from the audience

" Ugh... If I'm going to do this Aftermath thing can I at least get someone who has a neutral opinion?" Sky asked

"Well we have Ella, does that count?" Topher asked

Ella waved at Sky

" I guess..." Sky said

" Alight it's time for Sky's turn in the hot seat or should I say electric chair!" Topher said while pointing to the chair

" Your kidding, right?" Sky asked

" Nope, interns!" Topher said

Two interns arrived and dragged Sky to the electric chair

They then strapped her in

" This is insane! You can't electrocute me!" Sky said

" I can and I will. But just to show how fair I am, I'll tell you how the game works. I ask you questions submitted by the fans and you answer truthfully, tell a lie and let's just say you'll be SHOCKED" Topher said

A cricket chirps

" Okay that was excellent pun usage, you guys just have no taste." Topher said

" So Sky, are you ready to play Truth or Electrocution?!" Topher asked

" No!" Sky responded

" Crow38 asks, _Sky, do you think it's ironic that when you played on Total Drama Island, that Scott was the reason you were eliminated and he became hated by almost everyone on the island. Now, this season, you become just as hated by your fellow competitors and fans?"_ Topher asked

" No, Scott cheated and I didn't. End of story" Sky said

Sky was electrocuted

" Ow!" Sky said as she blew out a puff of smoke

"Hmm... too bad. _ShadowJCreed asks,_ _"Do you have a any regrets for your behavior through the season?"_ Topher asked

" I didn't cheat so I don't have any regrets" Sky said

Sky was electrocuted again

" Fine!, I don't think anything's wrong with my gameplay but behavior wise, in order to stay in the game longer, I should've tried harder to be nicer" Sky said

" And with the whole Dave thing, I guess I should've tried to be the bigger person" Sky said

Sky was not electrocuted

" That was wonderful, Sky!" Ella said

" Heh.. Thanks" Sky said

" Next question. Noahop asks, _"Do you prefer Dave or Keith as your boyfriend, or perhaps neither?"_ Topher asked

…..

The Peanut Gallery Gasped

Dave proceeded to put on some earplugs

" I-I don't feel comfortable... uh... answering that question can we move on please?" Sky muttered

" Not how the game works" Topher said

" Topher, if she's not comfortable she doesn't have to answer it" Ella said

" Fine but no answer equals two shocks" Topher said

Topher raised the voltage percentage and Sky was shocked twice as hard

" Topher!" Ella said

" She brought it on herself. AnonBrowser asks _"If given a chance to redeem yourself, who among the cast would you try to make amends with first and why?"_ Topher asked

" First and foremost, I'd try and apologize to my teammates. Because they were the ones that had to deal with me the most, I'd apologize to my gymnastics coach for the way I presented myself on tv and finally I-" Sky said before interrupted

" Boring..." Topher said with a yawn

" I don't even know you that well but from what I can tell your a narcisstic prick who only got this job because of all the sucking up you did for Chris" Sky said

The audience and the Peanut Gallery began to laugh

Ella chuckled but quickly covered her mouth and smiled

" That's it!" Topher said angrily

Topher turned up the voltage to maximum he then pressed the button

Sky began screaming in pain as she was electrocuted repeatedly, sparks began to fly out of the machine, until the machine broke down and Sky fell to the floor

"Sky!" Ella said in concern

Rodney and Jasmine ran over and picked Sky up

Two interns arrived with a stretcher and Sky was evacuated from the building

Afterwards everyone gives a hateful glare towards the Aftermath host

"... We'll be right back" Topher said

 **commercial break**

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

The camera zooms in on Ella on the Host couch while Topher was talking to an intern

"What do you mean, you can't edit the episode?!" Topher asked

"We can't edit a live show" The intern said

" Damn it, Well just send her family an apology card. I have a show to host" Topher said

Topher sat down on the Host Couch

" Welcome back! After a set of "accidents" I had no control over. Sky had to be taken to the hospital, bummer" Topher said

" It's you fault she's there in the first place" Jasmine said

" Nobody likes a backseat driver, Jasmine. But what people do like is me introducing our final guest!" Topher said

The tv screen turned on

" Dawn started off this season, just how she likes to start off everyday" Ella said

" Meditating and collecting garbage... Even my cat has better hobbies" Topher said with a smirk

Ella glared at him

"Fine, I'll shut up" Topher said

Shows clip of Dawn meditating

" Thing were going well until the Gaffers number began to dwindle and then it was just down to her, Sammy and Brick" Ella said

Shows clip of the other Gaffers being eliminated

" Knowing she would probably be the next to go, She quickly formed an alliance with Shawn from the other team" Ella said

Shows clip of Dawn shaking hands with Shawn

" That all went sour when it was time for the first post-merge Gilded Chris Ceremony. Where thanks to Sugar, Dawn went home in a 3-2-2 vote" Ella said

Shows clip of Dawn walking across the Walk of Shame

" Our next guest reads aura, loves animals and believes in karma, Dawn!" Ella said

Dawn walked out into the Aftermath Studio and was met with cheers from the audience

She then sat down on the guest couch

Ella and Dawn shook hands

" It's awfully nice to have you here, Dawn" Ella said

" Thank you" Dawn said

" Can we move on?" Topher asked

" Right, well we have some questions prepared for you but you don't have to do Truth or Electrocution if you don't want too." Ella said

Topher pouted

" I'd prefer to stay right here, if that is all right" Dawn said

" Okay. Well our first question is from Anon Browser, " _Were you at all surprised by the scheming that went down to ensure your elimination?"_ Ella asked

" I didn't have time to read anyone's aura except Shawn's before the ceremony. But I had a hunch something was up when it was down to me, Shawn and Dakota" Dawn said

" Our second question is from Noahop, " " _How are you able to sense auras like you do?"_ Ella asked

" I was actually taught by my parents. After I was able to see auras they gave me a color chart to memorize what emotion goes with what color aura" Dawn said

"Xtremexavier15 asks, " _Who do you want to get eliminated next?_ " Ella asked

" I hold no animosity towards my fellow cast members but if Sugar were to be eliminated, I wouldn't mind" Dawn said

" Our final question is from ShadowJCreed who asked " _"Dawn you see auras and I was wondering if you could tell if Sammy still likes Brick?"_ Ella asked

" I know the answer to that question but I'm not sure if I said say it for Sammy's sake" Dawn said

"She probably still likes that military wannabe, their a match made in heaven for losers" Amy taunted

" That wasn't nice, Amy" Ella said

" So what? Any chance I get to rag on my sister, I'll gladly take" Amy said

" Come on Dawn, you have to tell us. It'll make great TV" Topher said

" If you wish, I hope Sammy will forgive me. But yes she does still-" Dawn said before interrupted

" I'm sorry to interrupt Dawn but I can't ignore this any longer" Ella said

Ella stood up and met face to face with Topher

" What's wrong are the Princess' feelings hurt? Should I go call Dave so he can save the damsel in distress?" Topher asked mockingly

" YOU ARE THE MEANEST PERSON I"VE EVER MET! YOUR INCOSDIERATE, HAVE ZERO EMPATHY FOR OTHERS AND CONSTANTLY LIKE TO PICK ON THE WEAK! WELL I"M DONE, I QUIT!" Ella yelled

Ella threw her mic on the ground

"Ella wait!" Sam said

Ella turned around to see The Peanut Gallery surrounding her

" You can't leave" Sam said

"Why not?" Ella asked

"Because then we'll be stuck with him!" Jo said pointing to Topher

" Hey!" Topher said

" Your like way better at this hosting gig then the Chris Clone" Anne Maria said

" I'm sorry guys, but I can't work with him" Ella said

" I think I have a plan for that" Dawn said

Dawn whispered in everyone's ear, they all had grins on their faces

Staci pulled out her cellphone and made a call

Ella then sat down on the Host couch

"Hey what were you guys talking about over there?" Topher asked

Ella simply ignored Topher

" Hello I'm talking to you" Topher said

A knock was then heard at the back door, Jasmine opened it, revealing it to be Sky's sister

" You!" Autumn said angrily pointing at Topher

" You what?" Topher asked

Autumn full of rage, pounced at Topher and began to repeatedly punch him

" Ow! Hey, Not the hair!" Topher said

Ella giggled as she stood up

" Well this was Ella and I'm hope you guys enjoyed the TOTAL DRAMA AFTERMATH!" Ella said

The audience cheered loudly as the aftermath ended

 **~ Bonus Scene Sky: The Hospital~**

Sky was in her hospital bed, when the Doctor and her sister walked in

" Is she okay?" Autumn asked

" A lot of shocks, but as long as she gets a lot of rest she should be okay" The doctor said

The doctor then walked out of the room

" Autumn.. this may sound weird... but... Did Dave say anything about me?" Sky asked

" Uh no? Did you hear something, because if I hear another Total Drama reject talk smack about you I swear-" Autumn said before interrupted

" No not like that... Like ya know... Did he say anything nice about me?" Sky asked

"No, why? You still sound like you kinda like the dork" Autumn said

Awkward silence...

" Oh boy" Autumn said

"I wouldn't say like, I just wanted to know if there was still something there.." Sky said with a bit of regret in her voice

" Hate to break it to ya sis but.." Autumn said

Autumn opened the window and pointed at the park nearby

Sky looked outside and saw Dave and Ella near the park bench laughing while they have a conversation

"A-A-Are they dating?!" Sky asked frantically

" No from what I've heard, not a lot of people have been talking to him since the whole incident so princess has been keeping him company" Autumn said

" Oh... Well thanks, I guess" Sky said

"But one last thing, what happened to Topher?" Sky asked

"You'll find out soon enough" Autumn said with a smirk

 **~ Bonus Bonus Scene: Topher~**

Topher with several bruises sat in the electric chair all strapped up

"Hello?! Someone get me out of here!" Topher said

The janitor walked nearby and began to sweep the floor

"You! Get me out of here, I'm worth more than your entire salary!" Topher said

The Janitor shot a look at Topher, he then walked over to the chair and plugged in the cord

"OWOWOWOWOWWOWOW!" Topher screamed

The Janitor continued sweeping

* * *

 **That was Chapter Eighteen! If you enjoyed it then leave a review and slap some favorites on here**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Authors Note: Quick thing before I start ranting, wanted to give a sorry to Xtremeavier15 for not including his question for Sky but it was basically the same question another reviewer thought of and I didn't feel like asking the same question. Moving on to future chapters. Next up is Princess Pride with an elimination. A couple more episode swaps I'll be doing, I'm swapping "Get a Clue" and "Rock N Rule" and finally " The Kung Fu Episode" and "The Space Movie Episode". All episodes after that will be in order. Also "Get A Clue" and "Top Dog" will feature the last two camoes and since the last two are Beardo and Jasmine. It's pretty obvious to guess which one will be in which.**

 **Elimination Order: Scarlett-15th, Scott-14th, Amy-13th, Staci-12th, Dave-11th, Cameron-10th, Sam-9th, Sky-8th, Dawn-7th**


	19. The Princess Pride

**Review Responding Time!**

 **keyblademaster avenger-** **When Ella's snaps you know you screwed up. Loved this chapter. Seem to set up some possible future plots lines for Sam and Dakota and Sky and Dave, maybe?**

 **Me- Yep**

 **Thanks!**

 **Yes, gotta set up those future plot lines**

 **ShadowJCreed-** **I'm glad that Topher got some punishment for what he's been doing and saying. I'm surprised if Sky doesn't press legal action against him for you know almost killing her. The next challenge since you said it was the princess one I'm thinking either Sugar and Dakota will either be the princess. Though since her dad has now pulled his funding for the show and apparently just found out about Sam. Chris is probably pissed that he won't get paid by him again and Dakota will be upset because the spoiled princess won't have any more special treatments.**

 **Me-Yep karma came to bite him in the butt**

 **We'll see...**

 **xtremexavier15-** **YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Topher got taken down a notch. In your face.**

 **And in the next chapter, since a female is gonna try the glass boot, and Sugar was the only one who won the superhero challenge, than none of the other females will have to try it on and Sugar wears it by default. Princess Sugar: Sugar's Dream Come True.**

 **And on Munity on the Soundstage, will the people not in the final two speak or not, since in canon Munity on the Soundstage, none of the people in the final two spoke.**

 **I don't blame Topher on how he was acting, since fame got into his head. I hope he changes.**

 **Here's my elimination prediction(Note: I think Sam will return in Rock N Rule.)**

 **7th: Sugar**  
 **6th: Lightning**  
 **5th: Samey**  
 **4th: Dakota**  
 **3rd: Sam**  
 **2nd/1st: Brick and Shawn**

 **Good aftermath.**

 **Me- Comeuppance**

 **We'll see..**

 **I don't know if everyone will have a speaking role, but I know some people will**

 **Thanks for the predictions!**

 **Noahop-** **Great aftermath, as usual. Topher was even WORSE than Geoff in canon at hosting the aftermath. I kinda expected to see Keith come in again, but I figured Autumn got him good enough. Speaking of Autumn, knew she would come when Sky got electrocuted. I feel bad for her (and I actually thought Sky might pull a Courtney and replaced Sugar as the villain before being eliminated). Anyway, good interviews as usual. I'm still thinking Lightning will go next, and predicating Shawn and Samey as the finalists. Another prediction, since Mr. Milton's stopped donating, I think Dakota is gonna go soon.**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **Nah, never really planned on Sky being an antagonist**

 **We'll see...**

 **AnonBrowser-** **Topher totally got his comeuppance in this aftermath! It's no surprise that he's been a jerk like Geoff temporarily was as hosted those in TDA (though to a higher and much longer lasting extent) and got put in the shock chair for it with Ella playing Bridgette's role in chastising him, but figured you'd also see people ask him questions while in that. Oh well. Neither will cameo in any challenges? I was sure she would be the princess to rescue for "The Princess Pride"!**

 **Speaking of the Snow White-look alike, are you by any chance foreshadowing future Della (Dave x Ella) with their conversation in a bonus scene despite Autumn saying they weren't dating? Them getting together seems quite far-fetched in canon given how she often got on his nerves during TDPI and (at least up to this point) in your universe (especially when he previously rejected her), but I can't help but think something more than friendship now has a somewhat higher chance of happening. Either way, it makes sense that she'd comfort Dave when she has a heart of gold and digs him, and Sky obviously still likes the germaphobe too given her reaction to seeing them outside (even if she won't explicitly admit it). To be honest, I do think Ella would be a much better girlfriend for him than the gymnast when she'd be loyal and never nasty unlike her, though still overall doubt it would happen (mainly when he's more focused on himself than dating nowadays and is no longer into Sky after all that happened this season).**

 **As for Sky, while I still can't forgive her actions, it's nice she at least shows signs of remorse now for being mean. Better late than never. The gymnast isn't entirely heartless after all. On another note, I'm shocked you actually had Mr. Milton on camera AND that he cancelled his Total Drama donations. His remarks towards Sam were also completely uncalled for when our gamer has been a fantastic boyfriend to Dakota and they do make a really good couple. What a schmuck her father is. That unquestionably throws a monkey wrench into Ms. Milton's game and things don't look so good for her now. She'll really have to step things up to stay in the contest even with Sugar trying to help!**

 **Regarding next episodes, seeing a debate over who gets to be princess should be amusing, though it's hard to say who will go out next. I'm also intrigued to know whether Shawn and Brick will figure out Lightning's lies before it's too late. In any case, I'm not at all surprised that Samey's still into the military boy given all of their interactions or that Dawn would know the answer, and Amy mocking the attraction here was expected as well as quite rude. With the given episode swaps, do you plan on keeping the reward vs. elimination endings from canon for the rest of the episodes?**

 **Me- Yep.**

 **I figured since Topher and Ella got enough screentime as aftermath hosts they really didn't need a cameo.**

 **Can't reveal too much about that yet but you'll have too wait and see...**

 **While rewatching Pahkitew Island, I saw that Sky wasn't the nicest person but she wasn't heartless either. So after what happened, it made sense she would probably feel bad about it.**

 **Here's a basic layout of the rest of the season regarding eliminations**

 **Princess Pride- elimination**

 **Rock N Rule- elimination**

 **Get A Clue- Reward Challenge**

 **Space Movie Challenge- elimination**

 **Kung Fu Challenge- Reward Challenge**

 **Top Dog- elimination**

 **Sammy Fan-** **Wow, Topher finally got his just desserts and Ella finally told him off. A real satisfying Aftermath, If I say so myself. Also, is there any chance that you could have Sammy be the princess in the Princess Pride episode because she could use the self-esteem boost. I doubt that Chris would let Sugar do it as he told Beth in canon that "fair maidens, not ugly step sisters" or something like that. Anyway, keep up the good work.**

 **Me- Yep**

 **Thanks!**

 **We'll see...**

* * *

" Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION! Just when the cast thought they were safe, I swung in to su- I mean antagonize them" Chris said

" The cast were forced to show their creative sides while showing off their backsides" Chris said

Shows clips of the contestants making their costumes

" As they made superhero costumes out of spandex and other stuff. But of course they were foiled by the diabolical Pythonicus the alter ego of Chef." Chris said

Shows clip of Pythonicus messing with everyone's costumes

" In a fight against evil, the cast proved they could be heroes and losers" Chris said

Shows clip of people failing at the obstacle course

" In the end the most diabolical of them all was Sugar and Dakota, who managed too get rid of Dawn after finding out they guys were planning to give Dakota the heave-ho."

" Will Sergeant Brickhouse and the Apocalyptic Avenger stop their feud and fight the REAL enemy, Sha-bam?. Will Super Aqua Chick admit she still likes Brickhouse?" Chris said

"Maybe you'll find out right now, maybe you won't, The only thing I'm sure of is that you stick around for another totally dramatic episode of TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Craft Services Tent~**

Lightning, Sugar, Brick and Shawn are making burrito sculptures while Sammy judges

Dakota is on her phone

" Ten more seconds!" Sammy said

Brick's watch beeps

" Our ten seconds are up" Brick said

"What did you make Brick?" Sammy asked

Brick showed his burrito which looked exactly like his alarm clock

" J-Just a reminder of an old friend" Brick said sadly as he took a bite out of it

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Even though I told Brick about a dozen times I didn't break his alarm clock he still thinks I did it"

" I know him and Sammy flipped on us last vote and voted for me"

" If there's another elimination challenge, I could be going home next!"

" I need to get those two back on my side"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Well here's mine, I call it the Apology Burrito" Shawn said

Shawn showed his burrito which looked a lot like a brain with the words " I'm sorry" written in meat

Brick sees this and glares at Shawn

 **CONFESSIONAL: BRICK**

" I'm afraid it's too late for apologies"

" If he felt so bad about it, he shouldn't of done it in the first place"

Brick took out a picture of his alarm clock

He then started sobbing

" T-This was my first award for conquering the obstacle course at Boot Camp"

"And now it's gone!… Excuse me I need a minute"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" I thought my burrito should be a representation of me!, Sha-bam!" Lightning said

Lightning's burrito was in the shape of an arm

" It just looks like an arm flexing" Shawn said

"Exactly!" Lightning said

Shawn rolled his eyes

" Well guess it's my turn!" Sugar said

Sugar pulled out her burrito which was a replica of Leonard's head

" Ta-da! The wizard burrito, the most delicious and handsome burrito I've ever tasted" Sugar said

" I don't get why your obsessed with that guy so much, wasn't he the first one kicked off last season?" Shawn asked

" Yeah because you guys were afraid of his A-bill-tees, I was afraid too. I may be awesome but even I can't beat a sexy wizard" Sugar said

"Excuse me while I go vomit" Shawn said as he walked over to the trash can

" So cheerleader girl, which one of us won?" Lightning asked

" Uh... I'm gonna go with Brick's since he used the most meat of course" Sammy said

" Lightning demands a second opinion! You just said that because you like the Army Guy!" Lightning said

"N-No! I just thought he made an impressive meat sculpture is all!" Sammy said flustered

" Hehe, I bet that wasn't the only "meat" you were you impressed by" Sugar said with a giggle

" S-Sugar!, Now that's just uncalled for!" Brick said

" No need to hide it, Were on a reality show. People are gonna see you two slobber on each other anyway" Sugar said

" This isn't really an appropriate conversation!" Brick said

Chef arrived wearing a bard's outfit

" Phew..." Brick said

"Hear ye and rise for Sir Chris!" Chef said

" Sir? If that's not egotistical I don't know what is" Shawn said

Chris arrived on a horse with a glass boot in one hand

"Oh that's a glass slipper! Is this gonna be a fairy tale movie challenge?!" Sammy asked

" Sammy if you ever steal my intro again, I'll have you personally booted from the show" Chris said

" Which is ironic because which ever one of our lovely ladies can't fit into this thing gets to be the princess!" Chris said

"The rest of you have the honor of saving her!" Chris said

"I won last challenge, so I should get to go first!" Sugar said

"Fair enough" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" The next best thing to being a queen is a princess"

" You get to be served on hand and foot all day, peasants dance for me, and I get to make the rules!"

" That's why I was so confused when I saw Ella for the first time. Princesses aren't supposed to be nice, their supposed to be stuck up and rude!"

"What a weirdo..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sugar sits down and Chris hands her the boot

Sugar took off her heels and tried to jam her foot into the boot

" Man, it's like birth but in reverse!" Lightning said

" I'm not sure if the boot's gonna fit" Shawn said

"Shut up! It will if you all believe in me!" Sugar said

Sugar's hand slipped and the boot was sent flying right into Shawn's face

" Ow!" Shawn said

" Uh.. Can I get a re-do?" Sugar asked

" Only one turn per person, Dakota your up next!" Chris said

" Sorry Chris but I'm going to decline" Dakota said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" I may not know much about... ficshun… is that what you call it?"

" But I do know a good princess story always ends in a kiss"

"And no offense to everybody's whose left but I'm taken"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Well too bad, you don't get to decline anymore" Chris said with a smirk

"What are you talking about?" Dakota asked

" I got a call from Mr. Milton last night. He stopped funding for the show, which means I don't owe you zip, zada, nothing..." Chris said

" That can't be true!" Dakota said sounding concerned

"But it is! So from now on, there'll be no more lobster dinners, goose feather pillows or massages from the interns, got it?" Chris asked

" I-I guess so..." Dakota said

" Good now try on the boot!, were on a schedule" Chris said

Dakota took off her shoe and tried on the boot

It fit perfectly but because she didn't want to be the princess

" Oops!" Dakota said

Dakota slipped the boot off and kicked it upwards

It landed on Shawn's head

"Ow, again!" Shawn said

" Hmm since Dakota and Sugar couldn't fit the boot, guess that means Sammy's automatically our princess" Chris said

"Really?!" Sammy said excitedly

"Yep, catch!" Chris said as he threw the boot at Sammy

Sammy caught it and tried it on, it perfectly fit

Sugar glared at Sammy

Chef came back wearing a fairy costume

" I dub thee, Princess Sammy" Chef said as he waved his wand

 **CONFESSIONAL:SAMMY**

" I used to love princess movies as a kid"

" Now not so much, but hey at least you get to wear a tiara"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Fairytail Movie Set~**

Lightning, Brick, Dakota, Shawn, and Sugar arrived at the Movie Set

" It's storytime… with Uncle Chris" Chris said

" Okay I can't be the only one who thought that sounded creepy" Shawn said

"Shh! I'm trying to narrate. Once upon a time, five brave knights went on a quest to rescue the princess from her ivory tower" Chris said

" It wasn't gonna be easy, they had to get past my very good friend, The Terrible Toothless Troll and his Big Bad Bridge" Chris said

The camera turned to Chef in a green wig as he pulled out a black marker and began to draw on his teeth

All five contestants gulped

" To get past the troll, the knights had to wear disguises that reflected their personalities" Chris said

" Frog Prince!" Chris said

He handed a frog helmet to Brick

"The Ugly Stepsister!" Chris said

He handed Sugar a red wig

" Sleeping Beauty!" Chris said

He handed Dakota a sleeping mask

"Little Red Riding Hood!" Chris said

He handed Shawn a red hood

" And..." Chris said

Lightning's face lit up with anticipation

" Pinocchio!" Chris said

Chris handed Lightning a long nose prop and a blindfold

He then put a cricket on top of Lightning's head

" Aw man... Can't I get something cooler?" Lightning asked

" Sorry all picks are final, dude" Chris said

An intern brought Chris his milk and cookies

"Good, work kid. And so the ugly stepsister approached the terrible troll" Chris said

" You expect to me face Chef when I can't even see in this dang wig!" Sugar said

" Oh yeah for this challenge, you must all face Chef blind" Chris said

The contestants groaned

" Nowhere in this story does it say the cowardly knights complained. So get it together steppie and get crossing" Chris said

 **~ Fairytail Movie Challenge: Big Bad Bridge~**

Sugar was walking across the bridge at an easy pace

" Keep it up Sugar, just pretend like your trying to sneak off with your pappy's tractor" Sugar said to herself

Chef began to throw apples at Sugar

Sugar caught one with her mouth and swallowed it

"Forgot to mention but those are Wicked Witch's apple's, probably shouldn't eat them" Chris said

Sugar vomited all over the bridge, she then slipped on her own vomit and fell off the bridge landing on the ground with a huge thud

" I knew I made the right call, Sugar is just not princess material" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

Sugar with several casts on sat down in the confessional chair

" I'll show Chris"

"And his doppleganger too, Not sure why I saw two of him but I know it can't be because of a concussion"

"I'm too pretty for that"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Next up was Pinocchio, as he grabbed a fistful of courage and headed across the bridge" Chris said

"This is for you Pops!" Lightning said

Lightning ran across the bridge only to be blocked off by Chef

Lightning then used his prop nose to poke Chef in the eye, with Chef blinded. Lightning successfully made it across the bridge.

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

" Lightning decided it was time to think with his head"

"But that didn't work so I went with my nose instead"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Dakota was the third one to try and cross the bridge

Chef brought out a goose, the goose then began to shoot golden eggs

One of them ending up in Dakota's hair

"Nooo! I just conditioned it!" Dakota said

While distracted another golden egg hit Dakota in the face as she was sent flying down the bridge

" Ha-ha! Awesome, your up Little Red Riding Zombie. Then we finish off with Froggy" Chris said

Shawn put on his hood

" Please do not try to break anything" Brick said

" For the last time, I didn't break your alarm clock. What reason would I have for doing that?!" Shawn asked

" I am not sure why, but your the only person who could've done it. Me and you are the only person who wake up early in the morning" Brick said

"See dude there's your problem, what makes you think it was broken in the morning?" Shawn asked

" Because Lightning told me, He is a much more trustworthy player than you" Brick said

Shawn facepalms

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" I'm starting to connect the puzzle pieces"

" Even I know Lightning's not smart enough to pit me and Brick against each other"

" So that Sugar must've got in his head, just like a zombie"

" I gotta find some way to make Lightning admit he's lying"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Shawn ran across the bridge, Chef was at the opposite end with his axe

Chef swung his axe at Shawn. but Shawn dodged it matrix style

He then slid under Chef and made it across the bridge

" Nice moves from Shawn, but that just leaves us with one knight" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: BRICK**

" The best course of action was to use my helmet as a battering ram"

" And I know a thing or two about battering rams, two of my fellow cadets got a hold of one and used to break down the bathroom door back at boot camp"

"Some say their still doing push ups while being yelled at by the Colonel"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Brick put on his helmet and ran across the bridge

He then ducked down and headbutted Chef

 **~ Fairytail Movie Set~**

"And so the terrible troll knocked down two losers" Chris said

The camera turned to Dakota and Sugar who were now in casts

" But three semi brave knights made it to the other side and continued on their noble quest. Where I inspire them with a vision of Princess Sammy" Chris said

The three guys attention turned to the stage

Music began to play as Sammy slowly descended down with a rope behind her

She then hopped on the stage wearing a dark red princess outfit with a tiara

 _"When I was a little girl I dreamed of my first kiss, It would come from my perfect prince"_ Sammy sang

Animals began to crowd around her

 _"And in my dreams it went like this"_ Sammy sang

"Sha-dang..." Lightning said as he stared at Sammy

" I beg your pardon?" Brick asked

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

"Don't get confused because Lightning is 100% focused on the game"

"But man that cheerleader chick is HOT, Lightning wouldn't mind being her prince"

"Not one bit..." Lightning said as he began to drool

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Don't worry cheerleader chick, Lightning is coming to save you!" Lightning said as he struck a pose

" Her name is Sammy and wasn't that what we were doing before?" Brick asked

" Yeah but now it's an actual reward. Lightning's gonna win and have a sha-sweet make out session with the princess. Then after that I'll make out with the million dollars I'm gonna win" Lightning said

" M-Makeout session?! You can't do that first! If you really like her, you have to take her out on a date, buy her flowers-" Brick said before interrupted

" I don't like her like that. I just think she's hot, and I wanna kiss her. Plain and simple" Lightning said

"W-What?! Lightning I'm sorry but if that's all you intend to do with Sammy, I cannot allow you to be prince" Brick said

"And whose gonna stop me? You?, your sha-thetic compared to the Prince Charming that I am" Lightning said

"Last time I checked you were Pinocchio" Shawn said with a smirk

"Shut up! Lightning's gonna win!" Lightning said

All three boys began to glare at each other

"Guys no need to fight, save it for after the break when we return!" Chris said

 **commercial break**

 _" My prince will be nice and handsome"_ Sammy sang

 _"My prince will be tough as nails"_ Sammy sang

Lightning flexed his muscles

 _" My prince will be kind of funny"_ Sammy sang

Lightning pulled down Shawn's pants and laughed at him

 _" My prince will tame wild whales"_ Sammy sang

Lightning picked up a whale that was miraculously there for whatever reason and threw it at Brick

The camera turned to Dakota and Sugar watching all of this

" That should be me up there!" Sugar pouted

" Maybe it's for the best, would you really want any of the guys slobbering all over your face?" Dakota asked

" No, but come on she gets to dress all pretty and have guys fight all over her. Isn't that a girls dream?" Sugar asked

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

"Sugar has weird dreams"

 **END CONFESISONAL**

 _"When we kiss, my prince will be...you!" Sammy sang_

Sammy then kissed a frog, which she quickly regretted

" Probably shouldn't of done that" Sammy said

" If you like hearing Sammy sing then you can relive the experience over and over again with a Princess Sammy DvD for $19.99. But it today and well throw in some marshmallows" Chris said

" I'll take one!" Lightning said

"Me too!, I'll think of Jasmine when hearing it" Shawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

 _" My prince will have a fear of the undead"_

 _" My prince will like to eat hot dogs too"_

 _" And before we kiss, I'll have to check for zombies bites!"_ Shawn sang

" What?, It's a catchy song"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

 _" My prince will strike like LIGHTNING!"_

 _" The other competitors find him FRIGHTENING!"_ Lightning sang

" Man that girl is hot..." Lightning said with a sigh

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Lightning grabs Sammy's hand and kisses it

" Just you wait, Lightning is coming to save you!" Lightning said

" Uh... Thanks?" Sammy said awkwardly

"Your sha-welcome!" Lightning said

Brick was next in line as he shook Sammy's hand

" Permission to ask a question?" Brick asked

"Of course, you don't have to ask for permission, Brick. We're friends" Sammy said

" This is a sensitive topic but do you by any chance... have any romantic feelings for Lightning?" Brick asked

" No why would you think that?" Sammy asked

Brick pointed over to Lightning bobbing his head back and forth to Sammy's music

" Wait are you saying-" Sammy said before interrupted

"Yes" Brick said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAMMY**

" Who knew being a princess could have such an effect on guys?"

" Kinda hoping Lightning doesn't win this challenge, he's just not my type"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Chef arrived on the horse from the wild west movie challenge

Sammy hopped on the horse

" So do we catch him?" Shawn asked

"No it's a classic princess abduction, as the villain makes a whirlwind getaway on a swift steed." Chris said

Chef kicked his horse

"Guess Old Betsy here didn't read the script" Chef said

" Kick harder!" Chris demanded

Chef kicked the horse, it responded by raising it's hooves which kicked Shawn in the face

" Ow..." Shawn said

" So that's how the three knight dudes lost the princess but fate aka me, wasn't done with them. They followed the troll all the way to a fight to the death because that's how princesses should be saved" Chris said

 **~ Fairytail Movie Challenge: Ivory Tower~**

Shawn, Brick, and Lightning arrived at the tower

" Sir Brick, Sir Lightning and Sir Shawn reached the Ivory Tower in which the troll had stuck the cheerleader princess." Chris said

" But there was only one way to rescue her, one of the brave knights had to slay a dragon." Chris said

" No sweat! Lightning'll chop his head clean off!... So where is it?" Lightning asked

" Since our budget is kinda tight now were just re-using the monster from the first challenge" Chris said

The monster walked onto set with a dragon hat

" Let the dragon slaying begin!" Chris said as he threw three wooden swords at the knights

" Knights? Chris told me I had to blow you guys air kisses so.." Sammy said

Sammy blew three air kisses at the knights

Lightning took all three of them

" Why did you take all of them?! Have you never heard of sharing?!" Brick asked

"Sharing's for losers. But if that makes you mad you might wanna close your eyes when we kiss for real!" Lightning said

" Stop talking about Sammy like that!" Brick said

"Make me!" Lightning said

The two swung their swords at each other but ran away when the monster stomped its foot

" You don't want Lightning to win right?" Shawn asked

" Affirmative!" Brick said

" So.. team up with me and I'll make sure he doesn't win" Shawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: BRICK**

" Hmm... Team up with a thief or lose to a guy who just wants Sammy for her looks"

" Decisions, Descisions….."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" I'll trust you for now" Brick said

"Cool, but if you get immunity you have to promise not to vote me off" Shawn said

"Deal" Brick said

Brick and Shawn shook hands

" Now you gotta get Lightning and the dragon chasing you" Shawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Watching zombie movies gave me a pretty good idea about chase scenes"

" And if the movies are right which they always are this should work"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Brick ran around the tower while being chased by Lightning and the monster

" Now stop in 3...2...1!" Shawn said

Brick stopped and the monster fell on top of Lightning

" Sha-oww! Someone help me!" Lightning said

"Sure thing right after you admit you broke Brick's alarm clock and tore up my costume" Shawn said

" Shawn stop trying to make-" Brick said before interrupted

" Sha- fine I did it!, Now get me out of here!" Lightning said

" Wow you submitted faster than I thought" Shawn said

" Lightning is this true?" Brick asked

" Yeah I tricked you guys as payback! Sugar told me you were planning to vote me off!" Lightning said

" Dude we were never gonna vote you off... well until now since you admitted to being a dick" Shawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: BRICK**

"So it was LIGHTNING all along?!"

"Maybe I am too trusting for this game"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Shawn walked away as Brick ran up the monster to find it's weak spot

"Wait aren't you gonna help me?!" Lightning said

"Should've thought of that before you betrayed us dude" Shawn said

Brick hit the monster's weak spot

" Hold on Sammy, I'll be up there in a minute!" Brick said

"Wanna rescue Princess Sammy too? Now you can for only $7.95, order your very own Princess Sammy, glass boot edition" Chris said

Brick climbed his way up to the tower

" Brick you made it!" Sammy said with glee

" Yes while it did prove to be a challenging task, my eventual teamup with Shawn turned out to be a good decision" Brick said

" No, No, It's not fair I should be kissing the princess!" Lightning said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAMMY**

" Okay I know there's only one way for Lightning to get over me"

" I'm not gonna like it... Who am I kidding I'm totally gonna like it"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Wait there's no-" Chris said before interrupted

Dakota put her hand over Chris' mouth

" Don't ruin this for them, I know a good couple when I see one" Dakota said

Sammy grabbed Brick's face and kissed him, after a few seconds of struggle Brick soon falls into the kiss

Shawn gives Brick a thumbs up, Lightning frowns, Dakota smiles while Sugar nearly vomits

Chris then removed Dakota's hand

" There's no kissing!" Chris yelled

"What?" Sammy said

Sammy let go of Brick and while distracted from the kiss Brick slips and falls over

"Brick!" Sammy said in concern

"I'm okay!" Bricks screamed while falling down

Brick hit several pipes on the way down

A large thud was heard when Brick reached the ground

"Nevermind..." Brick said

" I was gonna have you two sword fight to determine the winner but since Brick fell, Sammy wins immunity!" Chris said

 **~ Trailers~**

Sammy steps out of the trailer, back in her normal clothes

Brick was sitting on a bench, waiting for her

" Before we go and vote, Sorry for the me kissing you thing, I just thought it was the only way for Lightning to leave me alone" Sammy said

" No, I understand. I didn't really mind actually..." Brick said

"Really? Does that mean?" Sammy asked hopefully

" Sorry but I still won't go out with you. At least not yet, as a soldier it's our job to have razor sharp senses. Having a relationship could ruin my shot at the million" Brick said

" Oh..." Sammy said

" Well...uh...I haven't told anyone else this yet. But I was planning on going to fashion school after the competition was over. I'd be delighted if you went with me" Brick said

Sammy hugged Brick

"I'd love too" Sammy said

 **~ Trailers~**

Shawn, Brick and Sammy are having an alliance meeting behind the trailers

" Before we start, Shawn I wanted to apologize for accusing you of all that stuff" Brick said

"It's cool, I'm just glad we settled things out before elimination" Shawn said

" So were all on the same page on who the vote for?" Sammy asked

Shawn and Brick nodded

The three then high fived

 **~ Craft Services Tent~**

At the Craft Services Tent, Lightning, Dakota, and Sugar are arguing on who should go home

" We can deal with Brick later, our best option is to get Shawn out" Sugar said

" No! Lightning wants the girl stealer gone!" Lightning said

" Lightning, basing your vote off of pure jealousy isn't a good move" Dakota said

" J-Jealous? Who said I was jealous, if anything they should be jealous of me, Sha-Lightning!" Lightning said

Dakota and Sugar facepalm

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" Losing all my privileges was already stressful enough"

" But having to deal with Lightning is just the icing on top of the cake"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Gilded Chris Award Ceremony~**

Lightning, Dakota and Sugar sat near the bottom

Shawn, Sammy and Brick sat near the top

Chris walked onto stage in his red and blue tuxedo

" So with immunity, Sammy is the first to win a Gilded Chris!" Chris said

Chris threw a Gilded Chris at Sammy

"Also safe... "Chris said

"Dakota!"

" and Sugar!"

Chris threw two gilded Chris' at the girls

" With all three girls safe, guess that means were losing a knight. And the unlucky knight is..." Chris said

The camera turned to Brick who was calm, Shawn who was nervous and Lightning who had a grin on his face

"...…"

"...….."

"...…."

"...…"

"...…"

"...…."

"...…."

"...…. Brick!"

" SHA-BAM!" Lightning yelled in victory

Brick, Sammy and Shawn gasped in shock

" What?! It should be Lightning going home!…. No offense" Sammy said

"Your right, it was just a joke. It's actually Lightning whose going home" Chris said

Chris threw two Gilded Chris' at Brick and Shawn

" This can't be happening!, Lightning did not just lose twice!" Lightning said worriedly

" What can I say? You should've voted with us" Sugar said with a shrug

Lightning's rage turned to Brick who was talking with Sammy and Shawn

" You! It's your fault Lightning's going home!" Lightning said

Lightning charged at Brick only to be punched by Sammy

" Don't hurt him, I'm the one that wanted you to go home." Sammy said

"SO. LEAVE. HIM. ALONE" Sammy said

Lightning got up, scoffed and walked away

" Pfft, whatever. I was too good for you anyways" Lightning said

Lightning walked across the Walk of Shame and headed onto the Lamo-sine

 **GOODBYE LIGHTNING**

The final five headed back to their respective trailers

 **~ Editing Room~**

" Turns out our target audience is too old for dolls, so we gotta cut the Princess Sammy dolls" Chris said

The camera turned to Chef who was playing with the dolls

" Princesses attack!" Chef said

Chef then made laser noises as he played with his dolls

" Hey target audience, make sure you don't miss the next kiss-filled episode of TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

 **~ Bonus Scene: Lightning~**

Lightning sits in the lamo-sine impatiently

" This game has to be rigged or something!" Lightning said

" Lightning does great in every sport he's played, but as soon as I come onto this show. I lose not once, TWICE?!" Lightning said

" I can't get over that... this sucks. It should be Brick going home" Lightning said

The chauffeur rolled down his window

" Have you ever considered you were voted off because no one really likes you that much?" The Chauffeur asked

"That's impossible, no one could resist this" Lightning said while flexing his muscles

" Case and point" The Chauffeur said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Nineteen! If you enjoyed it as always leave a review and slap some favorites on here**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for Elimination, Lightning: Time to talk about the most recently eliminated, Lightning. I'll drop a little fun fact while ranting, Lightning was actually supposed to go earlier than intended. My original plan was for Dakota, Sugar and Sam to vote off Lightning. But I started to realize the error of my plan, I'd have to come up with a pretty good reason for Nice Guy Sam to vote off his best friend in the game, which I couldn't do. So... since Lightning isn't the nicest guy, I had Sam go instead because I knew Lightning would be more inclined to doing mean stuff and is also dumb enough to be manipulated. Plus I needed someone to rival Brick this episode. It obviously couldn't be Sam or Shawn since they were both taken. But since Lightning served his purpose he no longer needs to be here.**

 **Authors Note: I usually like to do this so people know what to expect. Next episode will be an elimination but no cameo. Until next time this has been Shrimpimp**

 **Elimination Order: Scarlett-15th, Scott-14th, Amy-13th, Staci-12th, Dave-11th, Cameron-10th, Sam-9th, Sky-8th, Dawn-7th, Lightning-6th**

 **Votes for Lightning**

 **Sammy- Lightning**

 **Brick- Lightning**

 **Shawn- Lightning**

 **Votes for Brick**

 **Lightning- Brick**

 **Votes for Shawn**

 **Sugar- Shawn**

 **Dakota- Shawn**


	20. Rock N Rule

**Review Responding Time!**

 **Nicky Haugh-** **Nice one mate!**

 **Me- Thanks.**

 **ThorBringsTheThunder-** **Lightning's gone, eh? That leads me to believe that it'll be a Brick vs Sammy/Sugar finale. I'm pretty sure Brick's a lock at this point.**

 **Good chapter!**

 **Me- Yep**

 **We'll see...**

 **Thanks!**

 **ShadowJCreed-** **That was a funny episode when Lightning got Pinnochio I couldn't help but laugh. The evil stepsister is of course perfect for Sugar. I totally loved this episode as well because it was a major Sammy and Brick episode. Lighting of course deserved to go home. Dakota though I was right of course she has no more special treatment in your face you spoiled brat. You're getting closer to the finale, but of course if you have someone return which you probably won't because the only reason Owen was brought back was because Chris hired him to help take down Courtney and of course help pay off the cheese cellar. If you do have someone return then it's either Sam or maybe even Cameron.**

 **Me- Yeah, since he's been lying a lot I thought it'd be a good fit**

 **Yep, finale time getting closer and closer**

 **We'll See...:).**

 **xtremexavier15-** **So you said that some people will speak in Munity on the Soundstage. Please exclude Dave from speaking in the episode since he spoke in every other episode in Island. Sorry if I said that.**

 **Here's my elimination prediction(Sam will probably return in Rock N Rule)**

 **6th: Samey**  
 **5th: Sugar**  
 **4th: Dakota**  
 **3rd: Sam**  
 **2nd/1st: Brick and Shawn**

 **Here's some new names for Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen and 2008: A Space Owen(Coincidentally, they have Owen in it)**

 **2008: A Space Owen will be Outer Shawn and Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen will be Kung Fools. Hope those works.**

 **Me- Uh... Okay? I never really noticed that but I'll try I guess.**

 **We'll see...:)**

 **Thanks for the new names though!**

 **AnonBrowser-** **Lightning is sha-gone! He honestly deserved to go home after his actions over the last couple of challenges. Good thing Shawn figured out the jock's lies in time and exposed them. I had a feeling the princess would entrance one of the knights during her musical moment like how Justin became attracted to Courtney while she performed her song in canon (although the CIT had planned for that so she could manipulate his feelings and have him let her win the challenge). What I didn't expect is that Samey would be the princess, win the challenge, or play Duncan's role in judging the burrito building contest. What a day for her! Of course she declares Brick the burrito contest winner when she has the hots for him. Has he started to like her back, though, given how she kissed him (must've felt heavenly for her) to McLean's protest as well as the army boy's "not yet" comment for going out with her (as opposed to "not ever") and how Sugar said they "slobber" over one another (though may have been exaggerating if not outright lying)? Sack (Samey x Brick) now seems to have a higher chance of happening at some point.**

 **Speaking of our obese blonde, that streak she had with citing for the day's loser has ended, and she's really lucky nobody votes for her today without immunity! Since she's partially the TDA Courtney by playing this season's villain and Dakota plays another part of the CIT by entering the competition mid-season with unfair advantages (which unsurprisingly have been revoked after her father stopped giving the show money), I initially believed one of them would more likely play princess here like she did. Another thing that surprised me was how Lightning fell in lust with the cheerleader when canon suggests he's too narcissistic to be romantically/sexually attracted to anyone, though it's fitting he'd just want the money and no romance, even if some physical activity was involved. I must also say Ms. Milton was smart not to risk infidelity by trying to opt out of the kissing from a stereotypical princess role and then purposefully forfeit it when given no choice but to try on the glass boot. In any case, I give her props for staying faithful to Sam, who I imagine is struggling with her father disapproving of him. Poor guy. I do however still think he has a good chance of coming back next episode just as Owen did for "Rock n' Rule" (especially when he also went out during "Ocean's Eight or Nine" like our obese gasbag), and maybe could use Rock Band/Guitar Hero skills to do well in the guitar part of the challenge.**

 **Me- Yep.**

 **I figured Sammy could use some more development over Dakota or Sugar. So I thought she'd be a good princess.**

 **Yeah Sugar was exaggerating, which I noticed she did a lot in canon as well.**

 **While Lightning is narcisstic, it also makes sense that he would only like someone for their looks. At least it made sense for me when I was writing that chapter.**

 **Dakota is spoiled but I never really took her for the type of girl to cheat on someone**

 **Noahop-** **Lightning is going SHA-home! I always say that whenever I see Lightning eliminated, lol. Anywho, Sammy deserved the title of queen, and i'm glad she and Brick finally kissed. I think they would make a pretty good couple should it happen in cannon. Anyway, thinking someone returns next episode and maybe it's Sam? Or maybe Topher gets revenge and returns to cause more chaos (doubt it). I would love to see Amy's reaction if Sammy wins the season, that would be hysterical. Here's my predictions:**

 **6th: Dakota**  
 **5th: Brick**  
 **4th: Sugar**  
 **3rd: Returning Character**  
 **2nd: Shawn**  
 **1st: Sammy**

 **Me- Yep.**

 **True, I think Brick and Sammy have good chemistry together**

 **You'll have to wait and see... :).**

* * *

" Once upon a time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!, There was a princess trapped in a tower" Chris said

Shows clip of Sammy stuck in the tower

" A bunch of unlucky knights were sent to rescue her. Along the way some were lost" Chris said

Shows clip of Dakota and Sugar falling off the bridge

" Dreams were crushed and a prince prevailed. But it was no happy ending for the Frog Prince" Chris said

Shows clip of Brick falling off the tower

" Though the same could be said about Pinocchio ,who got rejected and voted off in the SAME episode!" Chris said

Shows clip of Sammy punching Lightning

" With our resident meatheaded lying jock gone? Will Brick and Sammy kiss again and Who will stir up the drama find out the shocking answer on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Girls Trailer~**

Sugar walked into the trailer singing a song she made up

 _" Sugar Silo Go! Sugar Silo Go! Sugar Silo Go!"_ Sugar sang

" Sugar... do you have to sing this early in the morning?" Sammy asked with a yawn

" Of course I do, I missed out on getting to be the princess last episode. So I've been singing a bunch of songs to make up for it" Sugar said

" Well could you do it somewhere else?" Sammy asked

" Sure... but I have a better idea" Sugar said with a smirk

 **~ Trailers~**

Sugar threw Sammy out of the Girls Trailer

" You can comeback when you learn how to appreciate my talent!" Sugar said

She then slammed the door and locked it from the inside

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAMMY**

" I don't know why Sugar has this grudge against me all because I was the princess"

" I mean yeah I wanted to be the princess but the boot fit! It's not like I can change my shoe size"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Shawn was walking throughout the film lot

" Hey Shawn, do you wanna head to Craft Services and grab some breakfast?" Sammy asked

" Uh..." Shawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" All because I have an alliance doesn't mean I want to spend all my free time with them"

" Someone has to do zombie patrols around here"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" It's Zombie-O-Clock, gotta run!" Shawn said as he ran away

" Zombie-O-Clock?" Sammy said in confusion

 **~ Trailers~**

Some time has passed, Chef began to play some drums outside of the trailers

Everyone gathered around as Chris arrived

" Nice of you to join us, today's movie genre is …. drum roll please!" Chris said

Chef picks up his drumsticks and plays a drum roll

He then continues to play it...

" OKAY, we know! Spotlight's not big enough for the both of us." Chris said

Chef stops

" Today's movie genre is the Rock n Roll biopic!" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" Rock n Roll?!, Are you kidding me?!"

" We finally do another music genre and it has to be THAT?!"

" Would it kill Chris to get a craptry themed movie challenge?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Any good rock n roll biopic starts with a kid from humble beginnings, drawn into the seemingly perfect world of rock music" Chris said

" After overcoming enormous hardship, the kid gets a break and makes it ginormous. The kid is then drawn into a world of stuff I'm not legally allowed to talk about with 16 year olds" Chris said

" So basically some random kid becomes a star, peaks, and his life turns to crap?" Shawn asked

" Pretty much" Chris said

" A few things that any certifiable rock god needs to know about, you need to know how to rock out on a guitar, please the paparazzi and trash a hotel room" Chris said

" Any questions?" Chris asked

Shawn raised his hand

" Why is Sam standing off to the side playing a video game?" Shawn asked pointing at the Gamer

" Sam?!" Everyone except Chris and Shawn said

" Hehe.. oops" Sam said with a wave

"Sam.. what is wrong with you?! I told you to wait for your cue" Chris said

" I was playing Pokémon Go and there was an Arcanine here" Sam said

" Sam get lost until I give you your cue" Chris ordered

Sam slowly walks away

" I have an announcement to make, because I'm the host and can do whatever I want. I've decided to bring someone back on the show" Chris said

" Anyone wanna guess who it is?" Chris asked

"Please say wizard, Please say wizard, Please say wizard" Sugar chanted

Shawn facepalms

" Sam is literally right over there, what makes you think it's Leonard?" Shawn asked

" Because he's a wizard, duh" Sugar said

Shawn facepalms

 **CONFESSIONAL** : **SHAWN**

" If I slapped my forehead everytime Sugar said something stupid, I would've had a concussion by now!"

" On a side note can I ask for some ice?" Shawn asked

An intern brought him a bag of ice

Shawn takes it and puts it on his forehead

"Thanks.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Not that I'm not happy but.. why exactly is Sam back?" Sammy asked

" I'll give you a hint" Chris said

Chris then whispered in Sammy's ear

"None of your business.." Chris whispered

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

" It's great to be back I guess"

"Even though I've only been gone for about two or three weeks... I think"

" I've been on a major video game frenzy since I left, The real reason I'm back though is because Chris said the ratings aren't doing too well and he needs someone to help stir up the drama"

" He said couldn't use someone like Scarlett, Scott or Dave because they'd just get eliminated again, So that's why he asked me to come back"

" And the more drama I stir up, the more game consoles Chris buys for me... Don't get me wrong I hate doing this to my friends but, think of the Playstations"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Alright people, it's time for your first big gig. Meet me at the Big Stadium in ten minutes, you can't miss it" Chris said

 **~ Film Lot~**

The final six contestants wandered around the film lot looking for the Big Stadium

" I don't see any stadiums" Dakota said

"Me neither!, This is harder than finding a needle in a haystack" Sugar said

" Wait a minute, do any of you think he was talking about the Award Ceremony?" Brick asked

" Well there's only one way to find out" Sammy said

 **~ Gilded Chris Award Theater~**

The contestants arrive to see an impatient Chris

"I said ten minutes not ten hours!" Chris said

"Sorry but you weren't really specific" Sammy said

" For good reason too, the first step to becoming a successful rock star is to be late for your own show" Chris said

Chris looks at Sam who was not paying attention and playing a video game

"No outside electronics, didn't you strip search him?" Chris asked Chef

Chef merely shrugged in response

" For your first challenge, you get to rock out on the guitar." Chris said

" Sweet, I knew playing Guitar Ninja 3 would pay off" Sam said

" I'm pretty sure half of us don't even know how to play the guitar so like how are we expected to do this challenge?" Dakota asked

" Relax you'll all be playing a guitar shaped peripheral. The notes will be represented by colored notes on the screen, which corresponds to your guitar. You'll play simultaneously with there being a big fat chance of you failing" Chris said

" Every time you play a wrong note, bzzt!" Chris said

"Your going to electrocute us?, that's kinda messed up" Sammy said

" Well if the Aftermath could do it so can we" Chris said

" Uh.. what's an Aftermath?" Shawn asked

"Trust me you don't wanna know" Sam said

" But don't worry I won't be doing the electrocuting.." Chris said

Everyone let out a sigh of relief

"The guitars will!" Chris said

" You have five minutes to get ready!" Chris said

Everyone walked away in different directions

Dakota tugged on Sam's arm as they met backstage

" Why didn't you tell me you were coming back on the show?" Dakota asked

" I don't know..." Sam said with a sigh

"What's wrong?" Dakota asked

" I'll tell you after the challenge is over. But a piece of advice just imagine your texting when your playing the guitar and you'll do great" Sam said

" Oh well okay, thanks!... Would you by any chance wanna have a make out session before we start the challenge?" Dakota asked flirtatiously

" Not in the mood." Sam said as he walked away

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

" I still like Dakota, A LOT"

" But the fact that she never told her dad about us, sucks a lot."

" I mean after the first season was over, I told my parents right away. And believe me they were SHOCKED I managed to get a hot girlfriend on this show"

" I don't know man, I don't want this relationship to be a one-way street"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" Not sure what's wrong with Sam, maybe his video game broke?"

" But if I can play the guitar about as good as I text"

" I'm golden!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Gilded Chris Award Theater~**

"Are you ready to rock on?!" Chris asked

The contestants mumbled

"I said are you ready to rock?!" Chris asked

The contestants mumbled once more

" Sometimes you people make this job not fun" Chris said with a frown

"Sometimes..." Chris said with a smirk

Chris pressed a button and the screen turned flashing multiple colors

The contestants began to hit the button that matched the color

Dakota was going as twice as fast

"Dakota's on fire, no literally she's on fire!" Chris said

Dakota looked down and saw her guitar was on fire, she then screamed in a high pitched voice

Chef brought over a bucket of water, Dakota was splashed and electrocuted

" My hair, it's all frizzy!" Dakota said pointing at her blonde afro

Sugar struggled to play her guitar and was electrocuted

"Two down, four more to go" Chris said

"Forget this!" Sugar said angrily

Sugar threw her guitar at Brick which knocked him out

"Brick!" Sammy said in concern

"Make that three.." Chris said

Sammy attempts to play the guitar but fails to press the right button and is blown up

It's down to Shawn and Sam

Sam is playing it enthuastically, pressing every right button as he slides across the stage

" Wow he's pretty good" Sammy said

"Go Sam!" Dakota cheered

Shawn however decided to press the buttons slowly instead of rushing it

The two then hit their final note

"Impressive both of you but the winner is...… Sam!" Chris said

" Sweet" Sam said

Dakota went up on stage and tried to hug Sam, he bitterly rejected it

He then walked off stage

" Oh.. I don't know what's colder Sam giving the Dakota the silent treatment or my ice cream cone!" Chris said

Chris then licked his ice cream

"Definitely the ice cream, stay tuned after the break to check out more chilling action" Chris said

 **commercial break**

 **~ Rock N Roll Movie Set: Paparazzi Challenge~**

The contestants waited as a limo arrived

Chris exited the limo in his signature blue and red tuxedo

" Welcome back to the Rock n Roll biopic edition of Total Drama Action. In order to become a true rock god, you gotta know how to rock the paparazzi" Chris said

" Your second challenge is to complete an obstacle course, where you'll have to handle fans, groupies, and autograph hounds" Chris said

" You'll start at the lamo-sine, walk the red carpet, past the obstacles and finally backstage. One of you will win, the rest will be celebrity road kill" Chris said

" Sam for winning the first challenge, you get a backstage pass. So you'll start half way" Chris said as he handed Sam a backstage pass

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

" Hehe.. I wonder if this thing is real?"

Sam looked down at his backstage pass

" A free spa day and personal catering?"

Chris entered the confessional and snatched the backstage pass

" I'm gonna be needing that" Chris said

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Ok Dakota your up first and... ACTION!" Chris said

Dakota ran out of the limo

" Dakota's on the move" Chris said

A paparazzi cardboard standee appeared in front of Dakota and flashed it's camera

Dakota posed for it and then ran

Another carboard standee appeared with a pencil and paper in one hand

Dakota took the pen and wrote her name on the paper

Two more cardboard standee's appeared

Dakota smiled and waved

Another cardboard standee appeared with a tray of sandwiches in one hand

Dakota declined the sandwiches and ran

The final cardboard standee appeared, it was a bouncer

Dakota kissed the bouncer on the cheek and the door was opened

" Overall good performance from Dakota, next!" Chris said

 **~ Rock n Roll Movie Set: Paparazzi Challenge~**

" Alright Sam since you won the first challenge, you get to skip the lamo-sine and half the red carpet" Chris said

"And...go!" Chris said

Sam ran across the red carpet coming across two cardboard standees

Sam gives a thumbs up and runs away

The cardboard standee appeared with a pen and paper

Sam wrote his name across the paper and continued to run

The cardboard standee with the sandwiches appeared

Sam took one, ate it and ran

The bouncer cardboard standee appeared, Sam karate chopped the standee and made it to the door

 **~ Rock n Roll Movie Set: Paparazzi Challenge~**

Sugar walked out of the limo

A cardboard standee appeared and began to take pictures

Sugar posed for it but then tripped on her heels and rolled across the Red Carpet, slamming into the door

" Ooh.. that's gotta hurt. After Chef fixes the door, your up Shawn" Chris said

 **~ Rock n Roll Movie Set: Paparazzi Challenge~**

Shawn walked out of the limo

He then ran across, the red carpet not stopping for anything

When the final bouncer standee showed up, Shawn dropped kicked him and made it to the door

" Nice moves dude" Chris said

 **~ Rock n Roll Movie Set: Paparazzi Challenge~**

Sammy walked out of the limo

She smiled, then ran away from the paparazzi, declined giving a fan her autograph, smiled for some more pictures, ate a sandwich off the tray and kissed the bouncer on the cheek

The door was opened and she ran inside it

She then successfully completed the challenge

 **~ Rock n Roll Movie Set: Paparazzi Challenge~**

Brick walked out of the limo

Brick gave a salute for the paparazzi standees as they took pictures, gave two of the fans his autograph, hugged the groupie, and gave a firm handshake for the bouncer standee

The door however didn't open

Brick then tried opening the door, the door fell down and Brick stumbled inside the green room

" Nice going Kernel Klutz, you broke my door... Chef!" Chris said

Chef arrived with some duct tape

 **~ Green Room~**

Chef hands Chris the results

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the photographic evidence. Let's see your bests shots, shall we?" Chris said

" Sammy ducked, Sam chopped, Sugar was on a roll, Shawn kicked, Dakota... wasn't that bad actually, and Brick broke our door, again" Chris said

" Which means we have a winner, Dakota!" Chris said

" WHAT?! I WAS ROBBED!" Sugar yelled

"Not really, Dakota was the only one who didn't avoid the paparazzi in some shape or form. So she wins, duh" Chris said

" And also an advantage in the next challenge for invincibility" Chris said

 **~ Rock n Roll: Movie Set: Hotel Room~**

" Finally the Ultimate Rock Star Challenge, trashing a hotel room" Chris said

" You all get thirty seconds except for Dakota, who gets an additional ten seconds" Chris said

" And... action!" Chris said as he ran towards the editing room

Sam goes over to the nightstand and knocks over a picture of Chris

 **~ Editing Room~**

Chris an Chef are watching everything

" That was my audition pic to get on this show! Who put that there?!" Chris asked angrily

Chef whistles innocently

 **~Rock n Roll Movie Set: Hotel Room~**

Dakota is jumping up and down on the bed

" C'mon Sam... what better to way to trash a hotel room than to make out on the bed?" Dakota asked

" Kinda busy" Sam said not making eye contact with Dakota

" I'll join ya!" Sugar said running at the bed top speed

Sugar flew in the air and descended down

"CANNONBALL!" Sugar yelled

Dakota gulped

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" M-My whole life flashed before my eyes"

"... Wow I really do have it good"

" Self Reminder, go on shopping spree after the show is over" Dakota said while scribbling on a piece of paper

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Brick held onto the tree and then released it, it slammed onto the bed

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" Brick was doing a pretty good job of breaking stuff, probably because he's clumsy"

" So... I knew we needed to step up our game"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Hey Sugar?" Dakota said

" What?" Sugar asked

" Brick is trying to steal the wizard from you!" Dakota said while pointing to Brick

" BRICK IS GAY FOR THE WIZARD?!" Sugar asked angrily

Brick turns around

" Huh?" Brick asked confusingly

" I"LL DESTROY YOU!" Sugar yelled

Sugar picked up the bed and threw it at Brick

Brick dodged it and quickly ran away

Sugar picked up a glass vase and chased after him

" Get back her you wizard stealer!" Sugar yelled

" I seriously have no idea what your talking about, ma'am" Brick said

Sugar threw the glass vase at Brick, it hit him in the head and he fell over

She then picked up Brick's unconscious body and threw it at Shawn

"Hey!" Shawn said

She then picked up Sammy swung her around and threw at the wall, since it was a fake prop the wall came crashing down

She looked over at Sam with a devilish grin

" Hehe... This reminds me of-" Sam said before interrupted

Sugar picked up Sam and swung him around knocking down the other side of the wall

Afterwards with no competition, Sugar went ballistic and began to trash the room

 **~ Editing Room~**

" Wow now that is a true Rockstar" Chris said

 **~ Rock n Roll Movie Set: Hotel Room~**

" Sugar you can stop now, because you've won invincibility" Chris said

" I would've given Dakota an extra ten seconds but since everything's already destroyed... you win I guess" Chris said

"Yes!" Sugar said as she threw a tv in the air

The tv then fell down on her head

" But somebody else from the band is getting kicked off tonight" Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: BRICK**

Brick sat down on the confessional, now having bandages on his head

" Last thing I remember is someone shouting about a wizard"

" I don't think the rock n roll life is for me"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Craft Services Tent~**

Sam and Dakota sat down at one of the tables

" Okay now that the challenge is over, it's time for you to spill the beans" Dakota said

"I was on the Aftermath, I know how you didn't tell your dad about us" Sam said

…...

" Oh" Dakota said

" Well I guess if this relationship is gonna work I should tell you the truth. My dad has a REALLY high standard when it comes to boyfriends, which is why I've never really been able to keep a boyfriend for more than a month." Dakota said

" And your were just like really special to me so I knew I couldn't lose you. So I just... didn't tell my Dad." Dakota said

" So it wasn't because you were ashamed of me?" Sam asked

Dakota grabbed Sam and kissed him

She then let go of him

" Sam I would NEVER be ashamed of you" Dakota said

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Dakota said

" And I'm sorry for ignoring you" Sam said

Sam and Dakota hugged

"... We do have a good ten minutes before the Award Ceremony starts" Dakota said flirtatiously

Sam picked up Dakota and the two began to kiss on top of the table

Chef walked out of the kitchen, then slowly walked back in

 **CONFESSIONAL: CHEF**

" You all may think that was all romantic and lovey dovey"

" But guess whose going to have to disinfect those tables later, ME!"

" Damn teenagers and their makeout sessions"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Gilded Chris Award Ceremony~**

Dakota and Sam snuggled near the bottom of the bleachers

Sugar, Sammy, Shawn and Brick sat near the top

Chris walked onto the stage in his blue and red tuxedo

"Six left and one must go, but it won't be Sugar" Chris said

"So cast your votes" Chris said

Everyone takes out their voting devices and places their vote

" Alright the Gilded Chris Award goes to..." Chris said

"Sugar!"

"Sam!"

"Shawn!"

"and...Sammy!"

Chef threw Gilded Chris Awards at the four teens

" Huh and for the first time this season... we have a tie!" Chris said

Everyone gasped

" Looks like Dakota and Brick are going to have to battle it out in our tiebreaker challenge! Loser goes home and winner gets to stay in the game" Chris said

Chris handed Dakota a pink guitar and Brick a green guitar

Chef then pulled up the screen

" Were doing this again?" Brick asked

" We didn't think there was gonna be a tie, so this is the best we could come up with on such short notice" Chris said

" Same rules as last time, you hit the button on the screen corresponding to your guitar. First person to be shocked is out... but for good this time" Chris said

"And... action!" Chris said

" Remember Dakota it's just like texting but cooler!" Sam said

Dakota nodded and began to play her guitar

" You can do it Brick!" Sammy said

Brick nodded and began to play his guitar

The two were doing fairly well with their loved ones cheering for them

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" Dakota losing is not an option"

" So I did what I had to and if Chris asks. It was just the weather"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sugar looked at Shawn who was drinking a soda

" Can I borrow that?" Sugar asked

" No." Shawn said before taking another sip

Sugar took Shawn's soda

" You don't tell a pageant queen no!" Sugar said

" And you shouldn't steal things!" Shawn said

Sugar punched Shawn, causing him to fall into the bleachers

Sugar then took the soda and threw it at Brick, more specifically his pants

" Hmmm...something feels wet. Wait a minute-" Brick said before interrupted

" LOOK EVERYONE BRICK PEED HIS PANTS!" Sugar yelled

Sugar began to laugh loudly at Brick, even though nobody else was doing so

Embarrassed, Brick quickly tried to dry it off with his hands but missed a button while doing so

Brick was then shocked by his guitar

" That's gotta sting. What stings even more you ask?, Brick your out!" Chris said

" Yes!" Sugar said

" No!" Sammy said

Brick frowned as he got up

" While I don't disagree with my elimination, seeing as I did lose. I'm still confused to how I peed my pants, I could've swore I used it before coming here" Brick stated

" Dude it's not pee, check the smell!" Shawn said

Brick sniffed his pants

" Soda?" Brick said confusingly

" Welp too bad, see ya next millennium. Chris make him leave!" Sugar demanded

" While I hate agreeing with Sugar, she is right. It's time for you to go, soldier" Chris said

" Sir yes sir.." Brick said sadly

Brick walked across the Walk of Shame, not before being greeted by his fellow castmates

" Sorry, but if I didn't vote with them ya know.." Sam said

" I completely understand, I would've done the same thing" Brick said

" This sucks, you played the game well dude" Shawn said offering a fist bump

Brick fist bumped Shawn

" Thank you" Brick said

"...…." Sammy said nothing

Brick then hugged Sammy

" I'll see you at finale night. Hopefully you'll be one of the finalists and not eliminated just like how I was. But still, see you then" Brick said with a smile

" Right" Sammy said

Brick kissed Sammy and headed into the lamo-sine

Sammy blushed as she waved goodbye to Brick as the lamo-sine drove away

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAMMY**

" 'I'm gonna miss Brick', is the understatement of the century"

" But the last thing he'd want to see is me moping around"

" So winning is my top priority!… I just hope I can actually do it"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Ugh.. this sucks"

" Sugar won immunity AGAIN, one of my allies is gone"

" I would've tried to rope in Sam, but no way I could convinced him to vote off his girlfriend"

" Especially after he just came back, which unfortunately I did vote for him to leave"

" All this strategy talk hurts my brain, but it's necessary so I can get that million dollars to build my zombie bunker"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **GOODBYE BRICK**

The final five headed back to their respective trailers

" And on that note, TDA says goodbye to it's most honorable player. Tune in next time for another rocking episode of TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

 **~ Bonus Scene: Brick~**

Brick sat in the lamo-sine

" I hope Sammy and Shawn can succeed without me, they are outnumbered two to one" Brick said

" Especially Sammy, now that the competition's over. Hopefully we can still go to fashion school like we planned" Brick said

" And go on a few dates along the way" Brick said nervously

" I just hope my bladder doesn't embarrass me like it always does, it would be socially unacceptable if I peed my pants on the first date" Brick said

" Hey chauffeur, you wouldn't happen to have something that would help?" Brick asked

The chauffeur gave Brick some diapers and snickered

" Very funny.." Brick said with a frown

* * *

 **That was Chapter Twenty! If you enjoyed it as always leave a review and slap some favorites on here**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for Elimination, Brick: Brick's elimination was a tricky one to say the least. In my opinion it'd be too obvious and too easy to just have Brick make the finale, as sweet as that would be. But he did deserve some redemption after his early exit last season. So I knew I wanted him to go far but not to the finale. So here I thought was the perfect place to dump him. Seeing everyone whose left has more plot potential. Brick is still a cool character though**

 **Authors Note: Next chapter is a reward challenge with a cameo and until next time this has been Shrimpimp**

 **Elimination Order: Scarlett-16th, Scott-15th, Amy-14th, Staci-13th, Dave-12th, Cameron-11th, Sam-10th "RETURNED", Sky-9th, Dawn-8th, Lightning-7th, Brick-6th**

 **Votes for Brick**

 **Sam- Brick**

 **Dakota- Brick**

 **Sugar- Brick**

 **Votes for Dakota**

 **Sammy- Dakota**

 **Brick- Dakota**

 **Shawn- Dakota**


	21. Get A Clue

**Review Responding Time!**

 **ShadowJCreed-** **Yes Sammy and Brick are finally together too bad that it had to be when Brick was eliminated, but I guess that would've been the outcome anyway. I guess that ratings was a valid enough reason to bring back Sam. I'm wondering how Sam and Dakota's relationship will work in the "real world" because of Dakota's dad. When you do it we'll probably find out in the Celebrity Manhunt Special episode. Speaking of the Special are you just going to chose two random contestants from the original generation to bring in for World Tour?**

 **Me- Yep.**

 **Since it's getting close to the Manhunt anyways, I'm planning on having two ocs in World Tour, not mine because I suck at making ocs. But yeah all will be revealed in the near future**

 **ThorBringsTheThunder-** **BrIcK's PrEtTy MuCh A lOcK fOr ThE fInAlE. I'm a huge idiot, apparently. I don't think you'll have any returnees in the finale, so I'm hoping for Shawn vs Sugar, though I wouldn't be disappointed if Sammy made it in there. Also, four of the final five have names that start with S. just something random I noticed.**

 **Me- Oof.**

 **We'll see...**

 **Yeah there's a lot of people whose name starts with S this season**

 **Noahop-** **YAY! Looks like everyone was right about Sam coming back, myself included. Always liked him and Dakota together, glad they are staying. Life lesson #1: you NEVER try to mess with or steal Leonard from Sugar (though Dakota lied about it). Sugar's freak-out was hilarious, and so was Chef's comment about the table disinfection. I knew Brick had to go soon, but now Sugar has the majority of the votes (herself, Dakota and Sam), so it's not looking good for Sammy and Shawn. Also, I now officially hate Sugar more than canon for what she did to Brick, congratulations for that. But at least he didn't vote himself out like the actual episode.**

 **Me- Your basically asking for a death wish if you try to steal Leonard from Sugar**

 **Yep, the majority rules**

 **Thanks!, I guess I'm good at writing dislikable people.**

 **AnonBrowser-** **Sam, I'm really glad you returned, and looks like I was right that you'd kick ass at the guitar part of the challenge thanks to your gaming skills! It's also nice that you and Dakota were able to resolve things without breaking up, and I feel sorry for how demanding her father is with the guys she dates. I can't blame her now for trying to protect your relationship by not telling him about it. She earns major girlfriend points for that and the two of you really do make a good couple. Not sure how long you'll be able to keep your secret of stirring up drama, though, as you could get really guilty like Owen did in TDA.**

 **As for Ms. Milton, I have mixed feelings on the tie-breaker between her and Brick. I really do like both characters, and it's nice to still have her around, but I also would've loved to see Mr. McArthur reach the finals. That would NOT be "too obvious" or "too easy". On another note, it's now quite clear that Samey's attraction to him is mutual given that ending kiss and his comment about dates (which seem fine to him now that he's not so focused on winning the contest). Wonder when/how he started liking her back. While the cheerleader is of course dismayed at his elimination, I bet she also to some extent feels accomplished for being the last remaining Gaffer even if she doesn't make the finals. Talk about a major growth from last season! It's also nice how much she's developed as a character and her own person this time around without such an Amy-centric plot (which I feel was her main flaw in canon) or being bullied as often by her twin. She and Shawn better watch out for the votes now. Sugar and her schemes shouldn't be underestimated!**

 **Me- Yep.**

 **Yeah deciding who would lose the tiebreaker was a hard decision**

 **Brick started liking Sammy in between the two recent challenges, just didn't have time to put it in.**

 **After cutting off Sammy so earlier last season, I figured she needed a plot of her own this season**

 **Nicky Haugh-** **Nice one mate!**

 **Me- Thanks!**

* * *

" Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION! Our cast was able to let loose by rocking it, shocking it, and trashing it like rock stars" Chris said

Shows clips from the previous challenge

" With an appetite for destruction, Sugar won invincibility" Chris said

Shows clip of Sugar destroying the hotel room

" Sam and Dakota had a lovers quarrel when Sam found out, Dakota hasn't told her Daddy about her relationship with him. Hopefully this leads to a lot of drama-" Chris said before interrupted

Shows clip of Dakota and Sam kissing on top of the table

" Nevermind..." Chris said

" But in a split vote, Dakota and Brick had to compete in a tiebreaker. Where thanks to Sugar, Brick got a dishonorable discharge" Chris said

Shows clip of Brick entering the lamo-sine

" Will Sammy survive without her man? Will Sam ever start being a mole, so the ratings will go up? and how much longer until Shawn and Sugar kill each other? All of this and more on a mysterious episode of TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Craft Services Tent~**

The final five are eating breakfast

" Does anyone else notice this is the third day in a row we've eaten breakfast tacos?" Shawn asked

" Lemme guess, you think it's some sort of conspiracy?" Dakota asked

" Exactly! Now I'm not saying it's zombies, but if it happened to be alien chickens. I wouldn't be surprised" Shawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

"... Alien Chickens?"

" I'm glad Sam is back and all but nobody whose left shares the same interests as me"

" I mean I tried talking with Sugar but with her it's all strategy and eating dead animals"

" Would it kill someone to have some fashion sense around here?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Does anyone have any fashion sense around here?" Dakota asked with a yawn

" Brick liked fashion, me... not so much. But we can always chat if you want" Sammy said

Dakota spat out her breakfast taco

" BRICK?!... " Dakota said confusingly

" You never knew?, he made some sweets clothes with that machine from the superhero challenge" Sam said

He held up a pair of sewn together shorts

Dakota facepalms

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" Great there was someone who liked fashion and we just voted him off"

" Ugh... I hate irony"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Hey what's that?" Shawn asked pointing at the bit of food Dakota spat out

" It's called food, Shawn" Dakota said

" No I mean what's inside it" Shawn said

Shawn dug in Dakota's food and pulled out a flash drive

" Hmmm... your not by any chance an android are you?" Shawn asked

" No but that is still pretty weird" Dakota said

"Maybe Chef ran out of things to put in the food, hehe" Sam said

" Obviously since I'm the beauty and the brains of this group. I'll just spit out for ya'll.. It's probably some kind of challenge Chris set up" Sugar said

" Challenge?, What is it Computer Hardware Movie Day?" Shawn asked

" No we just gotta play it on something electronic" Sugar said

Everyone turned their attention to Dakota

" Well if it's something challenge-y I guess I don't have a choice" Dakota said

Dakota handed her cellphone to Sugar, who took the flash drive and started hitting it with the cell phone

"Sugar what are you doing?!" Dakota asked

" Trying to make the dang thing work, duh" Sugar said

Shawn snatched the two items from Sugar

" I think it'd be best if I did it" Shawn said

Shawn plugged the flash drive into the cell phone

 **~ Dakota's Cell Phone~**

Chris appeared on the screen

" I hope you all had a filling breakfast" Chris said

" It was so delish, I was practically on cloud nine! I could of had a dozen of them!" Chris said

"But enough about breakfast, It's time to 86 this combination- I mean conversation" Chris said

" I'll be safe and secure, getting ready for today's challenge" Chris said

" If your wondering what the challenge is, too bad! You have to come find me first" Chris said with a smirk

" Hopefully you can clue in and until then I'm going to crack open a cold soda and relax" Chris said

 **~ End Call~**

" So... what should we do?" Sammy asked

" I say let's just let Chris rot wherever he is. I could seriously use a day off" Dakota said

" I'm with Dakota, I haven't had a chance to beat my own high score in Dungeon Dinosaurs 2" Sam said

" Chris wouldn't go out of his way for all this unless it was some kind of reward" Sugar said

"And I don't know about ya'll but Sugar's gonna get that reward" Sugar said

Everyone shrugged and followed Sugar out of the tent

 **~ Trailers~**

" So where exactly are we going?" Sammy asked

" To find Chris. He said he was on cloud nine, so... he's obviously in the beach movie set" Sugar said

" Please explain your logic behind this.." Shawn said with a groan

" Clouds are something that ruins a perfectly good beach day, so its at the beach" Sugar said

 **~ Beach Movie Set~**

The place was empty

" Hmmm, you think Chris turned invisible?" Sugar asked

"Can we just stop listening to Sugar, she's full of nonsense. If we wanna find Chris just leave it up to me" Shawn said

" Right so you can get the reward all to yourself" Sugar said

" Well someone has to win it." Shawn said with a glare

Sugar and Shawn glared at each other until Sammy stepped in

" Sugar, don't you think it's Shawn turn to help us find Chris?" Sammy asked

" Maybe.. but I don't trust that drug addict!" Sugar said

"What the?... I'm not a drug addict!" Shawn said

"Well you dress like one!" Sugar said

"GUYS." Sammy said sternly

" Fine, he can have his stinking turn" Sugar said

 **~ Bank Vault Movie Set~**

The contestants arrive at the bank vault

" What makes you think he's here?" Sam asked

" Chris said he was SAFE and secure, he was going to CRACK open a soda. He meant crack a safe" Shawn said

" And you figured all that out from just listening to him?" Dakota asked

" Yeah paying attention can do wonders" Shawn said in a deadpanned tone

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Maybe it's due to all the coffee I drink but I don't really have a problem with paying attention"

" I don't wanna sound rude but am I the only one who thought that was a little obvious?"

" I mean how could they not get that?... It's cool not everyone has the preparedness of a zombie apocalypse expert"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Alright smart guy let's see you get through the combination" Sugar said with a huff

" He said Cloud NINE, DOZEN breakfast burritos, followed by 86" Shawn said as he turned the dial

The bank vault door soon opened

…..

" Lucky guess" Sugar said

Chris stepped out of the bank vault, sporting a detective hat, a pipe, and a briefcase

" Hey Chris just so you know, I was the one who figured out the code" Sugar said

Shawn opened his mouth but Sugar covered it with her hand

" Nice try Sugar, but I know it was Shawn who discovered where I was!" Chris said

" But seriously thanks for releasing me, it was getting stuffy in there" Chris said as blew into his pipe

" Wait are you smoking?" Sammy asked

" Nope" Chris said as he threw the pipe into his mouth

"Ew!" Everyone said

" It's just chewing tobacco!" Chris said

" Ew!" Everyone said

" Just kidding, it's actually black licorice!" Chris said

" Ew!" Everyone said

" Yeah your right, that's stuff is disgusting" Chris said as he spat it out

" Now it's time for mystery movie day! Tonight you must all come to the train station set" Chris said

" I don't get it. What do you trains and mysteries have in common?" Dakota asked

" All of the greatest mystery films took place in a train station. Basic movie knowledge, people" Chris said

" But in order to get on the train, you must all get a dna sample from your fellow competitors" Chris said

" And how are we supposed to do that?" Sammy asked

" Take a piece of their hair, spit, toenails. I don't really care as long as it came from them" Chris said

" It's be best if you didn't just allow them to take your DNA, that would be boring. Now go pack an overnight bag and find me some clues" Chris said

 **~ Boys Trailer~**

The boys were packing their overnight bags

" Are you sure you wanna bring all of those games?" Shawn asked

" Positive. My razor sharp senses won't work unless I get some game time in" Sam said

A knock was then heard on the door

Shawn opened it, revealing Sugar

" Hey Shawn..." Sugar said

" Oh... Hello" Shawn said awkwardly

" I feel so darn sorry for how I acted earlier. Would you care to join me for some lunch?" Sugar asked in an innocent tone

" Sure but if your planning some sort of trick don't bother." Shawn said

" Me?... Trick YOU?. I'd never" Sugar said

" Right." Shawn said

 **~ Craft Services Tent~**

Shawn and Sugar are eating lunch

Shawn finishes his chili dog and prepares to leave until Sugar stops him

" Wait! Don't you wanna clean your hands?" Sugar asked

" That's why I was heading to the washrooms" Shawn said

"Here just let me do it!" Sugar said with a grin on her face

She grabbed Shawn's wrist and pressed it against a piece of paper

" Oh... you got some chili on your chin too" Sugar said

Sugar plucked one of Shawn's chin hairs

" Ow!, I didn't even have chili on my chin- WAIT A MINUTE" Shawn said angrily

Shawn turned around to see Sugar running away with his handprint and a strand of his hair

Shawn sighed as he slapped his forehead

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" I-It all happened so fast"

" One minute I'm enjoying a chili dog the next, she's plucking my chin hairs!"

" ….. She's good. But I think I should return the favor"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Girls Trailer~**

Sugar wakes up from a nap

She puts her feet on the floor

" The floor is might sticky today" Sugar said

Sugar looked down and saw her feet covered in ink with two sheets of paper on the floor

" How'd this ink get on ma feet?" Sugar asked herself

Shawn appeared from the bed above and plucked a strand of Sugar's hair

" HEY! No boys allowed in the girls trailer!" Sugar said

Sugar threw Shawn out of the trailer

Shawn smiled as he took the footprints and the hair out from his jacket

" Pleasure doing business with you!" Shawn said with a chuckle

 **~ Washroom~**

Dakota and Sammy just got done showering

" Say why we wait until the next challenge starts. Do you want me to give you some spa treatments?" Dakota asked

" Uh.. No thanks" Sammy said

" Come on, don't you wanna look nice the next time you meet up with Brick?" Dakota asked

" Yeah but.. besides lipstick I don't wear that much makeup" Sammy said

" Don't worry this spa treatment is 100% makeup free!" Dakota said

" Oh, well then I would like one" Sammy said

" Great!" Dakota said

Sammy sat down on one of the toilets as Dakota began washing her hair

One of Sammy's hairs fell out Dakota bent down and picked it up

" Okay now I'm going to need you to stick out your hands and close your eyes" Dakota said

Sammy followed Dakota's orders

Dakota then painted Sammy's hands with nail polish then pressed it against a piece of paper

She then grabbed a towel and her duffel bag filled with clothes and ran out of the washroom

" Dakota?... Hello?" Sammy asked

" Do I smell nail polish?" Sammy asked

 **~Trailers~**

Sam was playing his video game by the trailer until he saw Dakota walk by

" Hey Dakota wait up!" Sam said

Dakota stopped walking

" If your not busy I was thinking maybe we could eat lunch, followed by some making out. Hehe.." Sam said

Sammy turned around, wearing Dakota's outfit, threw a blonde wig resembling Dakota's hair to the ground

" Sammy?!" Sam asked confusingly

Sammy grabbed one of Sam's hair, she then painted his hands and stamped them against a piece of paper

" Sorry!" Sammy said as she ran away

 **~ Girls Trailer~**

Dakota and Sam were making out on Dakota's bed

Sam broke free from the kiss

" Hey Dakota, I'm kinda thirsty could you get me a glass of water?" Sam asked

" Sure!" Dakota said

Dakota got up from the bed walked over to the sink and poured a glass of water

Sam then drank it

"Now where we?" Dakota said seductively

Dakota hopped right back into the bed and passionately kissed Sam

Sam grabbed one of Dakota's hairs while she was kissing him

" Ow what was that?" Dakota asked

" Hehe.. Sorry I gotta go use the bathroom. That liquid traveled down faster than Mario when he's going down a sewer drain" Sam said

Sam ran out of the trailer

Dakota looked down and saw her feet were covered with ink

" Huh... That was actually pretty cool of him" Dakota said

"Ugh now I wanna kiss him even more" Dakota said with a sigh

 **~ Train Station Movie Set~**

The final five arrived at the train station

Chris walked over with a box, everyone their in their DNA evidence

" So who won?" Sugar asked

" This was just an entry fee, never said you'd be getting a reward" Chris said

" CHRIS YOU WOULDN"T LIKE ME WHEN I"M ANGRY" Sugar said in an aggressive tone

" I don't like you already, but if it'll shut you up. You can have these cheesy doodles I was gonna eat" Chris said as he tossed some cheesy doodles Sugar's way

" Yum!" Sugar said

" All aboard!" Chris said

The train whistle blew

 **~ Train~**

The contestants sat inside the train

" While we here say hello to today's cameo, Beardo!" Chris said

Beardo walked into the cart

" Yo" Beardo said

" Who is that again?" Sugar asked Shawn

" So you remember Leonard but-" Shawn said before interrupted

Chef rolled a cart filled with snacks

"Until we reach our destination. You get to munch on some party snacks" Chris said

The contestants cheered as they headed towards the snack cart

" Sam, could I talk to you for a sec?" Chris asked

 **~ Train: Caboose~**

" Alright time for you to do what were paying you for, be a mole" Chris said

"But how am I supposed to sabotage a snack cart?" Sam asked

" It's not the snack cart you gotta worry about. We need you to put this on" Chris said

Chris handed Sam a mask and a cloak

" You'll be playing the killer, in a moment Chef is gonna shut the lights off and your "dead" body will appear" Chris said

" It's your job to pick off the contestants one by one. Bonus points if you manage to snag Beardo" Chris said

" Sweet" Sam said

" But where will you and Chef be?" Sam asked

" Were gonna make it seem like our cart was disconnected" Chris said

 **~ Train~**

The contestants were munching on some snacks

" Hey... Can I have some?... I didn't eat before coming here" Beardo said awkwardly

" Are YOU a contestant?" Sugar asked

" Well not in this season but-" Beardo said before interrupted

" Then you don't get any!" Sugar said

Sam ran into the cart

" Guys we've been disconnected!" Sam said frantically

" No way" Shawn said

"Yes way, Look!" Sam said

Everyone looked out the window and saw their cart slowing down as the rest of the train moved on without them

" Of course Chris cheaps out again and we have to suffer" Dakota said with a huff

The lights were turned off

" Hey not my video games!" Sam said

Several punches and kicks were heard followed by a stabbing noise

" Sam!?" Dakota said in concern

The lights were turned on

" Uh... guys" Shawn said pointing at something

Everyone looked at Sam's body which had a stab wound in the middle

Beardo made the Mario game over noise

" Really not the time Beardo" Dakota said annoyed

Beardo makes a zipper noise and closes his mouth

" Is he really dead?" Sammy asked

" Let me check his pulse" Shawn said

Shawn checks Sam's pulse

" Yep" Shawn said

Everyone gasped

Dakota started crying, Sammy hugged her

" Since Chris and Chef left us behind and there's no authorities. I'll take it upon myself to find the killer" Shawn said

" Nuh-uh, You got to find the safe. So I should be able to find the killer" Sugar said

" If anyone's gonna find out who killed Sam, it's gonna be me" Dakota said sternly

" I get Sam was you boyfriend but that's even more reason to not let you on the case. You might get emotional" Shawn said

" Me? Emotional?... Didn't you almost pee your pants when you thought you saw a zombie?" Dakota asked

"Touché" Shawn said

" Why don't we all just work together to solve the case?" Sammy asked

Everyone shot Sammy a glare

" O-Or we could work alone" Sammy said

" Sounds good to me. Beardo your with me, the rest of you are on your own" Shawn said

Shawn walked away with Beardo

" Oh I'll show him whose the better detective" Sugar said

Sugar tugged on Dakota's arm and the two walked away

"... So... guess I'm alone" Sammy said with a gulp

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

"Believe me, I didn't want to leave Sammy by herself"

" But I'm 90% sure Beardo is the culprit"

" He doesn't talk much, doesn't have an alibi and knows the victim? If that's not a killer I don't know what is"

" And you always gotta keep your enemies closer than your friends"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Train: Roof~**

Shawn and Beardo arrive on the roof

" Now stay close to me, you never know who could be lurking" Shawn said

Beardo nodded

Shawn and Beardo slowly walked across the roof

" So have you ever had any tendencies to kill?" Shawn asked

…..

" Not much of a talker, huh. Well... if you do happen to be the killer, don't say anything" Shawn said

…...

" Ah-hah! I knew it!" Shawn said

Shawn turned around and saw Beardo's dead body

" Welp…. didn't see that coming" Shawn said with a gulp

 **~ Train: Railroad~**

Dakota and Sugar hop off the cart and search the railroad track for clues

" Hey if the killer was right here, right now. You wouldn't leave me to die or push me so you can run away, right?" Dakota asked

" I would" Sugar said bluntly

"What?!" Dakota said

"This isn't a game anymore, it's life or death. And like my mama always told me " If you die, make sure not to get blood on your pageant shoes, I spent your college money on those!" Sugar said

" Wait how much are you shoes?" Dakota asked

" Five bucks " Sugar said

Dakota cringes at the fact Sugar's mom only had five dollars saved up for college

" Just in case the killer does attack us, we'll need some weapons" Sugar said

Sugar reached down and picked up a giant stick

" Is that even a weapon?" Dakota asked

Sugar swung the stick at Dakota

" OWW! Sugar you hit my eye!" Dakota said

" Well at least now we know it's a weapon" Sugar said

" I'm gonna go back to the cart and get my makeup bag" Dakota said

" Good luck, if the killer decides to get ya" Sugar said

Sugar handed Dakota a rock

" Thanks, I guess" Dakota said

Dakota started walking back to the cart

She then heard a noise

" Whose there?! I have a rock and I'm not afraid to use it!" Dakota said

The Killer appeared in front of her

Dakota dropped the rock and tried to run away, the Killer bear hugged her

While being hugged Dakota smiled as she remembered a familiar scent

" Wait... bacon and sweat?... Sam!" Dakota said happily

" Shh, Hehe you can't use my real name" The Killer said

" I'm just happy your alive" Dakota said hugging Sam

 **~ Chris and Chef's Cart~**

Chef, Chris and Beardo are playing cards

" Got any threes?" Chef asked

Beardo made a beeping noise

" Haha!" Chef said

Chef put all of his cards on the table

Beardo revealed his Ace

" Aw it was a bluff!" Chef said

" C'mon Chef, even I saw that coming" Chris said

Sam entered the cart and brought Dakota in

" I see our killer has claimed another victim" Chris said

" Hehe, yeah. Could you get her some water? Her throat might be dry from all the screaming" Sam said

"Aww thanks" Dakota said

Sam then left the cart

 **~ Train~**

Sammy screamed at the top of her lungs

Sugar and Shawn rushed into the cart

" What is it?!" Sugar and Shawn said at the same time

" C-C-Chris' body is gone!" Sammy said

" A dead body can't just disappear!" Shawn said

" It did! I went to go use the bathroom then I come back and poof! It's gone!" Sammy said

" Likely story.." Shawn said while glaring at Sammy

" What?" Sammy asked

" That COULD'VE happened or you killed Sam and Beardo while me and Sugar were searching for clues!" Shawn said

" Maybe I don't have an alibi?, but killing Sam and Beardo. Guys if I were to pretend kill anyone it'd be Amy" Sammy said

" But she's not here so YOU took out your sister rage on two innocent men" Sugar said

" Book her!" Shawn said

Sammy screams and tries to run away, Sugar tackles her

"Not on my watch!" Sugar said

Moments later, Sammy was handcuffed to the door knob

" Guys seriously I am not the killer!" Sammy said

"Shut yer lying face!" Sugar said

" The final piece of the mystery is for you to admit for your crimes. Then say " darn you meddling kids" Shawn said

" You watch too much Scooby Doo" Sammy said bluntly

" That might be but it's time for you to fess up!" Shawn said

" Look how could I killed Sam and Beardo when I don't even have a weapon on me!" Sammy said

" You may not have a weapon ON you but" Shawn said

Shawn checked under Sammy's seat

" Ah-ha! Cheesy Doodle crumbs!" Shawn said

" Okay killing two people whose name I can not recall is one thing, but eating my SNACKS?! You've gone too far, missy!" Sugar said

" Well that couldn't of been me, I don't eat junk food that much" Sammy said

" Flimsy excuses won't save you" Shawn said

" Not sure how well get back to the film lot but when we do , I'm calling the authorities" Shawn said

The lights were turned off once again, when they were turned on Sammy was gone

" Aw come on! Why do all of the suspects keep on vanishing!" Shawn said

" Well you know what that means... The killer has to be one of us" Sugar said

Sugar pulled out her giant stick

Shawn looked over and grabbed Chris' bag

The two glare at each other as they charge at one another

Shawn swings the bag at Sugar. but the zipper was loose so a bunch of Chris' stuff came flying out

Shawn looked down and saw a remote

" Alright let's put our fight on hold this remote might be a cl-" Shawn said before interrupted

Sugar swung her stick at Shawn, he fell to the ground

She then stomped on the remote

" I don't trust you and I don't trust technology" Sugar said

Sugar then walked towards Shawn and raised her stick

" Huh, being killed by Sugar. Not how I thought I was gonna go out" Shawn said

The lights turned off, a scream was heard

When the lights turned on, Shawn had disappeared

" Dangit! You can't hide forever, Shawn!" Sugar said

The lights turned off once more

She felt someone grab her, so she aimed her stick at his foot

" Ow my foot!" The Killer said

" Even though I can't see, I can still see your lying face, Shawn!" Sugar said

Sugar began to repeatedly punch the Killer

The Killer then sprayed pepper spray at the Pageant Queen

While blinded the Killer put Sugar in a sack

 **~ Chris and Chef's Cart~**

Shawn, Sugar, Dakota, and Sammy sat in the caboose, feeling ashamed

" Wow. You all spent so much time fighting, you didn't even solve the mystery" Chris said

" I'm kinda invested in this whole thing now, could you tell us what happened?" Shawn asked

" Gladly" Chris said

Chris ripped off the Killer's mask, revealing Sam's face

" The Killer was our good buddy Sam. We set him up in his serial killer attire to kill you one by one. He got around using this remote I gave him that lets him open secret paths and latches" Chris said

" But were outdoors" Dakota said

….

" Oh I forgot we were in a movie set for a sec. My bad, continue" Dakota said

" The first body was just a fluke so no one would suspect him. From there he just kidnapped you whenever you were alone, by the way Dakota. I know you don't get out much but even the DUMBEST of people know not to go alone in these types of situations" Chris said

Dakota hung her head down in shame

" The big hint was my bag that I left behind, it contained magnifying glasses, a notebook filled with clues and the remote. But Sugar coldcocked Shawn before he could even solve the mystery" Chris sad

Shawn glared at Sugar as she shrugged

" And since all of you failed at solving this mystery. I declare Sam the winner of today's challenge!" Chris said

Dakota cheered for Sam

" Your prize is two tickets to go see the greatest badminton movie of all time. So Sam, who you taking?" Chris asked

Sam looked at his fellow competitors who were smiling

" Uh.. this may seem weird but I'm gonna go with Sammy" Sam said

" WHAT?!" Dakota and Sammy said

" Well it's just I feel bad that she was being accused for all of my crimes" Sam said

" Sam and Sammy it is. The rest of you get nothing, so head back to the trailers and wallow in your shame" Chris said

 **~ Girls Trailer~**

" I get he was trying to do a nice thing but what guy doesn't get that he should be taking his girlfriend to the movies!" Dakota said

" Yeah that was kinda messed up, I say next challenge we show Sam where his loyalties should lie" Sugar said

" No No, I could never hurt my Sam. But Sammy on the other hand" Dakota said with a smirk

" Oh... So get Sammy. That sounds like a better plan" Sugar said

 **~ Gilded Chris Award Theater~**

Sam and Sammy are awkwardly watching Chris' badminton movie

" It's not badminton, it's goodminton. Heck it's even Greatminton!" Chris said as he swung his racquet a zombie

" So uh... do you play any video games?" Sam asked awkwardly

" No. Do you.. uh.. nevermind" Sammy said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

" Yeesh that was more awkward than my first date when I farted in front of my crush"

" Maybe I should've just brought Dakota after all, at least with her we could've had something to say to each other. Or we could've just made out, hehe"

" Being nice really has it's ups and downs"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Gilded Chris Award Theater~**

" I gotta say it's nice to spend time with someone who really gets me" Chris said as he ate his popcorn

The camera turned to the right, revealing Chris was talking to his rubber dummy

Chris leaned in for a kiss but then realized they were still recording

" Hey your still here. T-Tune in for more movie madness on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Twenty One! If you enjoyed it as always leave a review and slap some favorites on here**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Authors Note: That was a fun chapter to write. Decided to make it a little bit more different just because I didn't want it to mirror the canon episode too much. Next up is the Space Movie Episode, where there will be an elimination. And the final five will become the final four, until next time this has been Shrimpimp.**

 **Elimination Order: Scarlett-16th, Scott-15th, Amy-14th, Staci-13th, Dave-12th, Cameron-11th, Sam-10th "RETURNED", Sky-9th, Dawn-8th, Lightning-7th, Brick-6th**


	22. Outer Shawn

**Review Responding Time!**

 **AnonBrowser-** **Hooray Sam gets a solo victory! Wasn't expecting him to pull a Lindsay by taking the one falsely accused of murder (Samey playing the Duncan role here) to the reward movie after winning, though. I feel bad for Dakota when she should've been the guest and things don't look so good for the cheerleader next challenge when being resented for that. At least our gamer wasn't doing it out of spite or to create jealousy, only felt pity. The Beardo cameo also worked well and his sound effects were amusing. That conflict between Shawn and Sugar is really heating up even more (which is saying quite a lot), and everyone had pretty clever methods for DNA extraction.**

 **Me- Yep.**

 **I thought having Beardo was a good idea**

 **Shawn vs Sugar: Civil War**

 **Noahop-** **Man, this was a hilarious chapter, maybe your best yet. I liked it in canon as well except that Courtney was extremely annoying in that episode (at least to me). I loved that we actually got see someone get dressed as the killer (Courtney would have beat up Owen if he tried that in canon). I know I just said I hate Sugar here more than canon, but she was really funny this episode. Sam taking Sammy was unexpected. I'm worried that Sugar and (maybe) Dakota are going to guilt trip him into voting off Sammy next episode (though I really want her to win, imagine Amy's reaction!). Everyone else was also great, the Beardo cameo was good. Also, i'm gonna start doing favorite quotes for each episode (if I remember), starting now.**

 **Favorite Quote: "Five Bucks" Sugar's mom saved up five bucks for college only to use them for pageant shoes? That is SO SUGAR and I love it.**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **We'll see...**

 **Yep, Sugar logic. The funniest of all logic.**

 **N8han11-** **You really shouldn't say which episodes are going to be eliminations and which are non-eliminations. That kind of takes away the suspense.**

 **Me- Okay. That's actually a good point, I'll stop doing that from now on.**

 **ShadowJCreed-** **That was a good episode and Sam being the killer was pretty cool. I may not particularly like Sugar, but I have to admit her clocking Shawn over the head with her stick was pretty funny. He may be good, but I'm sadly thinking Shawn will be the next eliminated don't know why, but I do.**

 **Me- Thanks!, I figured I could use Sam being the mole and translate it to him being a killer**

 **Yep.**

 **We'll see...**

 **Tristan494-** **I kept reading even without reviewing, but one thing...**

 **Please don't take Sammy out next.**

 **Because one problem I had in canon TDA was that once Harold was out, we all knew it was Beth vs Duncan...**

 **Here is how I would do it!**

 **5th- Dakota- Sugar Finally Turns On Her**  
 **4th- Sam- He got caught by Shawn, Sugar, and Sammy) (He is out before the elimination ceremony!)**  
 **3rd- Sugar- Chris decided the two with the most votes have to face each other in challenge, and it was Shawn and Sugar against one another**  
 **2nd- Sammy- As much as she has potential to win, I just feel like Shawn should. But Sammy can still prove Amy wrong**  
 **1st- Shawn- I feel like he has the most potential here!**

 **Me- Not gonna say whether she's out or not but we'll see...**

 **True, Either that or Beth vs Courtney which sounds slightly better than Beth vs Duncan.**

 **We'll see... :).**

* * *

" Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!, Shawn took a bite of whodunnit in our most mysterious episode yet" Chris said

" After the contestants cracked the code of my puzzling message. They stealthily had to fetch prints and DNA from each other" Chris said

Shows clip of the final five snatching prints from each other

" A party on a train quickly turned into a hunt for Sam's-" Chris said

" Murderer" Chris said in a cheesy detective voice

" When Sam was declared the smartest of them all for managing to convince everyone he was dead and kidnap them at the same time." Chris said

" But inviting a chick you barely know over your own girlfriend?, That's just dumb" Chris said

Shows clip of Sam and Sammy at the movies

" Will Dakota exact revenge on Sammy for hanging out with her boyfriend? Will Sammy manage to stay in the game? Am I even cooler than before? Find out on another galactic episode of TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Trailers~**

A loud speaker was playing outside of the trailers

The contestants groggily got up from their beds and exited the trailers

"Ugh... my back has been killing me. It's like someone filled them with rocks or something" Sammy said

Sugar whistles innocently

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" Maybe I put rocks under mattress, maybe I didn't"

"But yeah.. .hehe... I totally did"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Chris walked out in the outfit he wore during the caveman challenge

"Good morning or should I say good middle of the night!" Chris said

" Hope you all like a journey that few men and even fewer women have gone before" Chris said

" Wait am I crazy or did we already do a caveman themed movie challenge?" Shawn asked

" Both" Sugar said

" We did Shawn but we had to reuse the costume due to my astronomical salary accounts for 96% of the budget" Chris said

" With the other three percent spent on you freaks" Chris said

" Wait so I only get one percent?!" Chef asked

" We all have to make sacrifices" Chris said

" Before you all get started on your outer space challenge, I have a little surprise for you" Chris said

Chris moved the suspicious looking tarp lying around, revealing five boxes

" These are gifts sent to you by the outside world which must feel like an outside world" Chris said

The contestants received their boxes

Dakota opened hers first, she took out a ripped credit card and a letter

She then opened her letter

" Dear Dakota, You've been making way too many purchases online so I cut your credit card. Either get a job or stop wasting my money. Love Dad..." Dakota said sadly

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

Dakota is crying in the confessional

" What did I do to deserve this?!"

An intern walked in with another package

"Package for " The intern said

" Thanks!"

Dakota opened the box and took out a pair of designer shoes

" Oh..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Shawn opened his next, he took out a briefcase

" Sweet my Zombie Preparedness Kit, I've been waiting to use this puppy for weeks!" Shawn said

" You have a puppy?" Sugar asked

" No it's a figure of speech" Shawn said

Shawn then took out zombie spray

" _All Zombies will go away, when you use the Zombie Spray"_ Shawn sang

" Huh?" Chris said

" It's the jingle from the commercial" Shawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" I'd like to see a zombie sneak up on me now!"

A fly buzzed around in the confessional

"AAAAAAAHHH ZOMBIE!"

Shawn sprayed the whole confessional

" False alarm" Shawn said with a cough

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sammy opened her box, she took out a cheerleading trophy

She squealed happily and jumped up and down

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAMMY**

" I won this trophy at Nationals during my freshmen year"

" We all formed a human pyramid and Amy was supposed to be at the top, Shelli Clark the girl below Amy hated her since she stole her boyfriend"

"So during practice she slipped her hand so Amy would fall. Amy had a broken foot and couldn't come to school for a whole month!"

"Coach Masterson asked me to sub in for Amy, and we won during Nationals. And for all my hard work the team let me keep the trophy"

"Good times..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sugar took out a pageant tiara from her box

" My first pageant!" Sugar said

Sammy accidentally bumps into Sugar while bouncing up and down

Sugar dropped her tiara

It broke into pieces

" Oh, I'm sorry! I can fix it!" Sammy said

Sammy tried fixing it but failed

" It's made out of glass, you dummy! Of course it's not gonna go back together, do you know what I had to do to get that tiara?!" Sugar asked angrily

"Yell?" Sammy said with a gulp

Sugar growls

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" Just when I get one nuiscane out, another pops up"

" Sammy's not even much of a threat, she just annoys me"

" Though I could go the strategisitcool route- hope I said that right."

" And get Shawn out. All I know is me, Dakota, and Sam need to be in the final three so I could whoop their sorry butts and win this stinking pageant"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sam took out the new Spider Man game from his box

" Whoa this hasn't even been released yet" Sam said shocked

" I know.." Chris said

" Just something to remind you of our little deal" Chris whispered in Sam's ear

Chris walked away and Sam frowned

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

" I know I'm not doing that good of a job as a mole"

" I've just never been the betrayer in these types of situations"

" But if I don't do anything, he'll probably stop giving me free video games"

"Uh.. I think I'll let the magic 8 ball decide"

Sam brings out a magic 8 ball and shakes it

Sam looks down and sees " HELP, I'M TRAPPED IN HERE! I HAVE A FAMILY!"

" Hehe must be defected"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"All right gang time to blast off into the great unknown. Everyone knows a good outer space movie has three things in common. One, the zero gravity is always a trip. Two, the G-force are killer! and Three, everything is recycled into space including number one and number two" Chris said

Everyone showed distaste in that last fact, except for Sugar

" But what if we have to go Number Three?" Sugar asked

" Not even gonna answer that. So let's move on to our first challenge, I'll meet you at the "Thrill Ride" set in ten minutes." Chris said

Everyone showed confused looks on their faces

 **~ Space Movie Challenge: Thrill Ride~**

The contestants arrived at the thrill ride in their normal clothes

" The way to achieve zero gravity is to fly a jet on a parabolic course with large vertical climbs and even larger vertical drops" Chris said

" But with the price of jet fuel today were going to simulate the effect on this makeshift space shuttle" Chris said

Camera turns to show a space shuttle on the top of a rollercoaster

" Which will hit the optimum speed needed to keep you all in a perpetual state of zero gravity." Chris said

" Cool.." Sam said

"Um.. NOT cool. Is that thing certified or whatever, because I don't wanna die on some rollercoaster thingy" Dakota said

" Relax everything's up to code, just ask our health inspector" Chris said

The camera turned to the health inspector who was being pummeled by Chef, when Chef saw the camera was on him he dropped the health inspector

The health inspector gave a thumbs up

" Your first outer space challenge will be to spend the rest of the night on the shuttle sleeping in zero gravity conditions." Chris said

 **~ Space Movie Challenge: Space Shuttle~**

The final five stood in the shuttle with their gifts and their pillows

" You all might want to hold on to something that's bolted down because were ready to LAUNCH!" Chris said from the loudspeaker

" In five, four, three, two, one.. Blast off!" Chris said

The space shuttle goes up an down the rollercoaster, eventually speeding up

The contestants noticed they were now floating

" Hey this isn't so bad" Dakota said

 **~ Editing Room~**

" Might wanna catch some z's it's gonna be a long night" Chris said

 **~ Space Movie Challenge~**

" Sam can I borrow your pillow? Mine floated off somewhere" Dakota said

" No can do, babe. I have it taped to my new spider man game so it won't break" Sam said

Sam's pillow floated by

" I can buy you a new video game when we win the million" Dakota said snatching the pillow

" But it's limited edition" Sam said as he tugged on the pillow

" Um..excuse me? Are you saying a video game is more important than your girlfriend?" Dakota asked

"... Do I have to answer that?" Sam asked

The two began to tug on the pillow until they got tired

"Yawn" " Since I haven't had my beauty sleep can we skip this part of the argument and go straight to the making out?" Dakota asked

" Ugh.. sure" Sam said with a yawn

The two of them let go of the pillow, they then latched onto each other and began to kiss passionately

" Get a room you two!" Sugar said

Dakota and Sam shrug

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" Another thing I'm tired of are these dang couples"

" First Dave and Sky.. which doesn't really count because they never got together but they were still annoying, then Brick and Sammy, and now this?"

" I'm just waiting for the wizard to scoop me up in his six pack as we fly off into the sunset together..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The contestants were soundfully asleep until they were waken up by Chris' alarm

" This is Houston and you have a problem. You've been hit by an asteroid and your guidance system is toast." Chris said

"What do we do?!" Sammy said

" Hehe, Good thing I saw Race to Save Space 3" Sam said

" I think in the end they had to override the navigation system" Sam said

" So we just gotta pull that joystick?" Dakota asked

" Basically" Sam said

Sam with a determined look on his face, floated towards the joystick

The others watched in anticipation, he finally reached it and pulled the switch

" Yay Sam!" Dakota cheered

" Nice job" Sammy said

Dakota glared at Sammy who didn't notice her glare

The others went back to sleep as Sam saw Shawn's briefcase floating around

He looked at the window and gulped as he smashed it with the briefcase

" Uh-oh looks like you got a hole in your fuselage, you have exactly two minus ten minutes to plug in the hole or you'll run out of precious oxygen" Chris said

Dakota tried stuffing her pillow into the hole

" It's not working!" Dakota said

"We have to plug the hole with something that'll fit!" Shawn said

" Where are we gonna find something that big?" Sammy asked

Everyone looked at Sugar

"What?" Sugar asked

We then flash forward to the morning, the ride stops and the contestants all fall out of the shuttle

Sam's video game fell out of the shuttle but Sam caught it before it hit the ground

Dakota groans

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" Remind me to destroy Sam's video game when the challenge is over"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"That was smart sealing the hole with these pillows" Chef said patting the pillows

" Chef those aren't pillows" Chris said

Chef horrified, looks down at what he was patting

The camera turns to Sugar who was still inside the shuttle

" Oh hahaha! The wind sure is ticklish today" Sugar said

 **CONFESSIONAL: CHEF**

"...….."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Well since Sugar was the one to contain the breach she technically wins!" Chris said

…...

" Oh right can someone help Sugar down from the shuttle?" Chris asked

An intern threw Sugar out of the shuttle

"Is it morning already?" Sugar asked

"Yes it is and it's time to move on to our next challenge. But before we do, Sugar gets to decide the order of who goes first to last in the next challenge" Chris said

" Hey Sugar do you think we-" Dakota said before interrupted

" I've decided Chris. Shawn's going first followed by Sammy the tiara destroyer,Sam can go third, Dakota fourth and the most prettiest for last, moi." Sugar said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" I'm going last so I can watch the others try the challenge and fail. That way I can learn from their mistakes"

" Mama Sugar didn't raise no sucker"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Space Movie Set: Vomit Comet~**

The contestants slowly walk out of the movie set with triumphant music playing in the background

" Hurry it up!" Chris said annoyed

The contestants picked up the pace and ran to the next movie set

"Alright gang if you thought spending the night in zero g's was a stomach churning experience then you'll love this next one" Chris said

"Who can last the longest on the g-force trainer? Or as I like to call it the "Vomit Comet" Chris said

" If you thought you were under pressure before wait to you feel the effects of four times the gravitational force" Chris said

"I love chili but regarding this challenge, I'm probably gonna end up hating it" Shawn said

" Yeah, I should've stopped after seconds" Sam said before he farted

"Ew..." All of the girls said except for Sugar

" That's nothing, I'll show you why my papppy takes me outside whenever I have to toot!" Sugar said before bending down

"Plenty more where that came from" Chef said as he brought in the chili pot

" Just one more bowl" Sam/ Sugar said

" Slow your roll. Things are already gross enough with the puke if you add in farts and I may just puke" Chris said

"Remember Sugar already picked the order. Shawn your up first" Chris said

"That's alright with me. I hate to be going last on something called the "Vomit Comet" Shawn said with a chuckle

Sugar and Dakota gulp

" Hehe, Is there any chance I can change the order?" Sugar asked

" No dice, the order is set" Chris said

Sugar growls

Shawn was picked up by Chef and thrown into the Vomit Comet

"Have a nice spin Shawn." Chris said

Chris pressed a button and the vomit comet began to spin rapidly

Shawn held in his puke as the ten seconds were up

Shawn hazily gets out of the vomit comet and falls on the ground

" Whoa Shawn kills it with a perfect twenty seconds! So unless someone stays in there for more than twenty seconds we might have our winner" Chris said

" Sammy you think you can beat that?" Chris asked

" Maybe..?" Sammy said nervously

The camera flashed forward as Sammy was now in the Vomit Comet

Chris pressed the button and the Vomit Comet began to spin

" Let me out!, Let me out!" Sammy said frantically

The Vomit Comet stopped and Sammy fell out

" 4.3 seconds, that's just sad." Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAMMY**

" I tried but I knew if went on I probably would've barfed"

"But as long as Sugar doesn't win immunity I think I should be good"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Well Sam looks like your up next but at least it'll be a dry run since neither Sammy or Shawn puked" Chris said

"Ugh... Should've stopped after bowl #7" Sam said groggily

" Sam are you okay? You look so pale and not in the good way" Dakota said

" Think it might be food poisoning what was in the chili?" Sam asked

The camera turned to Chef who clipping his toe nails and throwing it into the pot

" Were out of ingredients, you try making meals with a budget of $5!" Chef said

The camera turned back to Sam who was crawling over to the Vomit Comet

" Can someone help him?, It's a half hour show" Chris said

Several interns picked up Sam and threw him into the Vomit Comet

"Now this should be fun" Chris said

Chris pressed the button, The Vomit Comet spinned rapidly

Sam's face turned a shade of green as he barfed all over the Vomit Comet

Chris stops the machine

" 6.6 seconds better than Sammy's score but still not enough to beat Shawn's" Chris said

" Oh and I'm deducting ten seconds for puking so your actually at a 0" Chris said

Sam slithered out of the machine

" Aww Sam now I have to sit in your barf" Dakota said

"S-Sorry Dakota..." Sam said before vomiting again

" It's down to you two, Dakota your slightly soiled chariot awaits" Chris said

" Sugar if we both refuse to do this challenge, we don't have to sit in vomit. And frankly I don't think immunity is worth this" Dakota said

Sugar looked at Dakota and then looked at the Vomit Comet

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" I'm all for girl power and all that hoo-hah"

" But I bathe in a mixture of expired milk and horse poop helps me get that earthly smell, this challenge is NOTHING"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"What's it going to be, Sugar?" Chris asked

"Our alliance is sticking together, Chris. We refuse to participate" Dakota said

"I'll do it!" Sugar said

Dakota gasps

Sugar hops into the Vomit Comet and Chris presses a button

The vomit comet spins rapidly as Sam's puke is hurled into Sugar's face

Sugar withstands it and continues to ride

"35.5 seconds, a new Vomit Comet record!" Chris said

Sugar walks out with vomit all over her

Dakota glares at the pageant queen

"Alright challenge done when do I win immunity?" Sugar asked

"In a minute. This is your last chance Dakota risk going home or do the Vomit Comet" Chris said

….

" I'm sorry Chris but I have my limits, I'm not doing that" Dakota said sternly

"Well then I declare Sugar the winner of immunity!" Chris said

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Shawn yelled as he fell to his knees

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" I was THIS close to winning immunity"

" Sugar already won two why does she need to win another?!"

" It's like she's.. an unkillable zombie"

Shawn pulled out a notebook

"Reminder: Check Sugar for zombie bites" Shawn said as he wrote in his notebook

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The camera turns to Chef whistling as he is cutting carrots

" Hope you all like Gumbo" Chef said

Everyone watches in disgust

 **~ Trailers~**

Sam, Sammy, and Shawn are outside roasting marshmallows

While Sugar and Dakota are arguing inside of the girls trailer

" Soo... catfight? Is that weird for you?" Shawn asked Sam

"Hehe not really. I mean it sucks Sugar didn't stick to the alliance but I didn't really like working with her anyways" Sam said

"Well then vote with us!" Shawn said

"For who? Sugar has immunity" Sam said

"Well um.. as awkward as it is for me to say" Shawn said awkwardly

"Wait you don't mean-" Sam said before interrupted

" Yeah I kinda do. She's the only other person left. Plus I think hanging around Sugar is gonna make her pop a few veins" Shawn said

" So you think Sugar is infecting Dakota like a symbiote?!" Sam asked

"Exactly. Sugar has Venom written all over her and if you don't act now Dakota might be the Peter Parker in that situation" Shawn said

Sam gulps

 **~ Girls Trailer~**

" SUGAR WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Dakota asked angrily

"Calm down. Shawn would've won if I didn't step it up" Sugar said

" That's not the point you went back on the alliance, how am I supposed to trust you?" Dakota asked

"Trust isn't the problem here. YOU are, I've been pulling through for us ever since the merge. Must I remind you who won three immunity challenges?" Sugar asked

"THREE. I won one too ya know" Dakota said

" Yeah well three is less than one so suck on them eggs!" Sugar said

" You know what as far as me and Sam are concerned. There was no alliance!" Dakota said

" Fine, ya'll were dead weight anyways" Sugar said

"Fine" Dakota said

"Fine" Sugar said

"FINE." Dakota said

" I'm leaving" Dakota said

"Well as they say in France, have a nice trip!" Sugar said as she pushed Dakota

" Oh that's it!" Dakota said angrily

Dakota tackled Sugar to the ground and the two began to fight

 **~ Trailers~**

Sam was huddled in fear as he heard all the fighting going on in the trailer

" At least I always have you Spider Man for the PS4.. Sam said

Dakota walked out of the trailer with several scratches and bruises

" Dakota?! Did Sugar do that to you?" Sam asked

" You should see what I did to her" Dakota said tiredly

" Look Sam I'm tired and not in the making out sort of way. Let's just vote off Sammy and call it a day, okay?" Dakota asked tiredly

Sam shook his head

"Good" Dakota said

Dakota kissed Sam on the cheek and headed for the communal washrooms

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAKOTA**

" Lately this competition has been giving me a real headache"

" I thought as long as I batted a few eyelashes and played nice I would've won by now"

" But I guess winning these things takes... hard work?"

" And I'm just not sure if I'm cut out for that"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

"What should I do?"

" On one hand I owe it to Dakota especially after last challenge"

" But on the other hand it seems like the competition is really getting to her"

"Hmmm..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Gilded Chris Award Ceremony~**

"And five shall soon become four as we bid farewell to another cast member. Everyone cast your votes" Chris said

The final five took out their voting devices and placed their votes

"Sorry not Sorry" Dakota said as she pressed a button

Sammy gulped as she pressed a button

" Final four, here I come... I hope" Shawn said as he pressed a button

" No one messes with Sugar" Sugar said

" Um.. uh... aww. This is hard" Sam said as he pressed a button

"And the Gilded Chris' go to.." Chris said

" Sugar!"

"Sam!"

"Shawn!"

Chef threw three Gilded Chris Awards at the three teens

" And the space cadet leaving the moon base is...…" Chris said

"...…."

"...…"

"...….."

"...….."

"...…"

"...…."

"...…"

"...….. Dakota!"

Chef threw a Gilded Chris at Sammy

"What?!" Dakota said

" Dakota your lamo-sine awaits" Chris said

Dakota sighs as she gets up from the bleachers and walks along the Walk of Shame

Sam follows her

" Dakota wait!" Sam said

" Huh?" Dakota asked

" Before you go, I just wanted to let you know,I voted for you. I just saw how the game was getting to you and I didn't want to see you like that-" Sam said before interrupted

Dakota grabbed Sam and pulled him into a kiss

" Thank you.." Dakota said with a smile

"HUH?!" Shawn/ Sugar/ Sammy said

" Yeah I agree with them, huh?" Chris said

" The game was getting to me. Turns out reality tv and a fame monger just don't mix, who knew? I liked it better when I was maxing out my credit card and hanging out with my boyfriend" Dakota said

" So your not mad?" Sam asked

Dakota pinched Sam

" Of course I'm mad you voted me off!... But it's okay I needed a break from this anyway" Dakota said

Dakota headed into the lamo-sine

" Movie date when the show is over?" Dakota asked

"Definitely" Sam said

The lamo-sine drove off at sonic speeds as the song from Back to the Future plays

 **GOODBYE DAKOTA**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

" I voted off my girlfriend, it was for the greater good but I still feel like a schmuck"

Chris came into the confessional

" I swinged by Gamestop and got you these"

Chris gave Sam a bag filled with video games from the outside world

"Dude you earn major mole points for breaking that window AND voting off your girl" Chris said

" Ya know at first I thought you'd suck at being a mole but your actually pretty good, keep it up" Chris said

Chris walked out of the confessional

" I hate being the mole... unless I'm playing Dig Disco 2 but that's besides the point" Sam said

Sam sighed

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The final four headed back to their respective trailers

"And you'll see how our remaining contestants suffer next time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

 **~ Bonus Scene: Dakota~**

Dakota was texting until a cameraman nudged her

" Oh right the interview thingy" Dakota said

"Well I had tons of fun this season!.. Well until my dad pulled the plug on all of my privileges but whatever" Dakota said

" It was nice to be reacquainted with everyone in the game except for Sugar she can lose for all I care" Dakota said

"But on who I want to win the most it's obviously Sam. If he does win, I'm expecting a limo ride to my favorite caviar place" Dakota said

"And until then I have a LOT of shopping to catch up on. Hopefully Daddy still isn't mad about the whole "Sam" thing" Dakota said

The driver's window opened as the man revealed to be driving the car was Mr. Milton

" Daddy?!" Dakota said

"YES. We have a lot of talking to do young lady so don't expect to be doing any shopping anytime soon" Mr. Milton said

Dakota snaps her fingers in defeat and slumps down in her seat

* * *

 **That was Chapter Twenty Two! If you enjoyed it as always leave a review and slap some favorites on here**

 **Spoilers below**

 **Reason for Elimination: Dakota, And with the final bit of development Dakota is gone. As one of you predicted, shoutout to Tristan494 she was the next to go. I mean with it being the final four, the person who came back mid way into the competition isn't gonna win. I'd overlook that if Dakota had winner material but she doesn't so she had to go. And before anyone in the reviews says it, yes everyone in the final four have names that start with "S".**

 **Someone did say, telling whether the next chapter will be a reward or an elimination takes away suspense so I'll just leave it off here.**

 **Elimination Order: Scarlett-16th, Scott-15th, Amy-14th, Staci-13th, Dave-12th, Cameron-11th, Sam-10th "RETURNED", Sky-9th, Dawn-8th, Lightning-7th, Brick-6th, Dakota-5th**

 **Votes for Dakota**

 **Sam- Dakota**

 **Sammy- Dakota**

 **Sugar- Dakota**

 **Shawn- Dakota**

 **Votes for Sammy**

 **Dakota- Sammy**


	23. Kung Fools

**Review Responding Time!**

 **Nicky Haugh-** **Nice one mate!**

 **Me-Thanks!**

 **ThorBringstheThunder-** **Nice chapter! Sad that Dakota had to go, but I kinda sorta thought this would happen. I'm still hoping for that Shawn vs Sugar finale, but I wouldn't be disappointed with any combination of the three (I'm not including Sam because there's no chance of him making the finale). I noticed the chapter change; and I'll grant that without anyone who started with O the change made sense.**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **We'll see...**

 **Yeah Xtremexavier recommended it and it sounded like a good title**

 **N8han11-** **Wow, that was earlier than expected. I figured Dakota would have at least made it to the final four just like Courtney did in canon, though I guess it makes sense since she doesn't have the same villainous status Courtney had in the season. I like that twist, it actually threw me for a loop.**

 **Speaking of which, we're down to the final four. Since it's unlikely Sam will win (given he's a mole and will probably get found out like in canon), and Sugar's the main villain and thus might be eliminated as a result of karma (like Scarlett did the season before), I'd peg the finalists as being Shawn and Sammy. Which I'd have no problems with, given they've both done more here than Beth did in canon.**

 **Only problem I have with this story is the lack of proper punctuation. You really should use full stops at the end of sentences and character dialogue. It looks pretty unnatural without them.**

 **Me- Yep.**

 **Thanks.**

 **We'll see...**

 **But yeah I feel like Beth being a finalist when she didn't even play an important role in the game till like the final 5 is one of the reasons the TDA finale was so underwhelming**

 **I'll try to work on that.**

 **ShadowJCreed-** **Well that was a good chapter and I guess I'm gonna have to agree with N8han11 about it being a Sammy and Shawn finale because it sounds like the best bet. I'm gonna miss Dakota I won't miss her a lot, but I'll still miss her. Her dad is probably going to have a huge talk with her and I can't wait to find out what he'll exactly tell her or yell at her. Yay we're getting closer to the finale night. We of course will have to wait past the last reward challenge of season with the kung fu movie challenge.**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **We'll see... But isn't happy about this at all**

 **Yep, finale should be in two weeks**

 **AnonBrowser-** **I was wrong in guessing Samey would get ousted here. Maybe she and Shawn have a better chance of beating Sugar now. While I didn't expect Dakota to win, it still sucks that she was booted off, though finishing 5th place out of 15 still is commendable even if she had to enter the competition mid-season to get that spot. Ms. Milton hasn't gone that far in any other fanfic I can think of, so score for her in this one! What truly shocked me is that Sam actually voted her off (even though he did it to help alleviate her pain and she felt relieved to be out). That definitely is the fic's biggest surprise so far! Hopefully Mr. Milton doesn't chew her out too badly now. Unlike last season where she and Sugar were both eliminated in a tie vote at the merge, it does provide some consolation that at least this time Dakota went out more fairly through an actual majority vote against her.**

 **Speaking of our antagonist, Sugar has unsurprisingly managed to reach the final four just like Courtney in the real TDA. It wouldn't be as interesting or dramatic otherwise. She's definitely closer to her evil and manipulative canon self more in this fic than in your previous one. The deceitful obese blonde is a force to be reckoned with. Out of curiosity, have you already decided the rest of the contestant rankings in advance? You obviously won't reveal the whole order if you have it settled, so I won't pester you for that, but how far you planned it out was something I wanted to ask about before I forgot.**

 **Me- Yep.**

 **Oof if that really is a first, which I'm not sure of. That sucks because I feel like Dakota had a lot of potential rather than get development and then get the Ezekiel treatment.**

 **I was thinking of Sugar going fifth, but... the final four wouldn't be dramatic without a real antagonist**

 **Yeah what I usually do is first decide the cast, then start writing, pick out the pre merge boots, then when I reach the merge. Decide the rest from there and pick a winner.**

 **But to answer your question, yes the rest of the rankings have been decided**

 **xtremexavier15-** **I thought Sugar would get eliminated, but I can't change the past.**

 **And thanks for using my name Outer Shawn as the title. Hope you use Kung Fools for the next one.**

 **If Ella and Topher get to host next season's aftermath, I hope Topher isn't overly cocky.**

 **You can check out my stories Revenge of the Vito(I posted a new chapter) and A Canadian's Redemption, an Ezekiel Redemption story.**

 **Good episode**

 **Me- Yeah I'm planning on using "Kung Fools" thanks for the title names.**

 **Can't reveal much about that so I'll just say... maybe?**

 **I'll be sure to check them out**

 **Thanks!**

 **Noahop-** **I've tried twice to post my review for this chapter, but it doesn't show up when I check the reviews. So, i'm gonna try again. PM me if I already got it posted.**

 **Man, i'm torn up about Dakota's elimination. While I understand her storyline was done and she wasn't going to win, her story was awesome (and made her had winner material to me). Interesting that you won't say whether it's elimination or reward anymore. Still, TDWT didn't say either until the end. Anyway, loved that Dakota finally stood up to Sugar, and Shawn's freakout of her winning again. Btw, will we be able to ask the last eliminated contestants questions (I have a few)? Here's my elimination predictions and favorite quote.**

 **4th. Sugar (she FINALLY fails to win immunity)**  
 **3rd. Sam (Disqualified by Chris for not being useful)**  
 **2nd. Shawn (Sammy was more popular than him, and got more votes)**  
 **1st. Sammy (Same reason as above)**

 **Favorite Quote: "It's like she's...an unkillable zombie" That describes Sugar perfectly Shawn. Man, I wish they had a rivalry like this in canon.**

 **Me- I saw it in my Gmail but not in the reviews.**

 **But it works now**

 **Yeah I figured it makes it more suspenseful now**

 **Hmmm.. maybe.. still haven't decided yet. But I'll let you know if I do**

 **Interesting predictions...**

 **Me too.. I just like it when the competition gets hostile instead of all friendly**

 **SpaceZodiac-** **I recently got hooked on to this series and have spent a lot of time binging it. I have a strong idea on who I think is going to win (Hint, it because with a S) I'm anticipating the next chapter.**

 **Me- Never thought my fanfic would get binged watched like a Netflix show so that's cool to hear.**

 **Lol**.

 **Thanks!**

 **RoseGokuBlack-** **Make Mike turn into Mal in Total Drama World Tour What if? And Make both Zoey and Mike as the finalist or winner of season 3**

 **Me-...**

 **Well I'm not entirely finished with the World Tour plot seeing as how I'm still on Action.**

 **And even if Zoey and Mike were the finalists, which not saying they are or they aren't. I wouldn't blatantly agree to that where everyone can read your reviews. Too obvious.**

 **But thanks for the comment...**

* * *

"Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION! We treated our contestants to a little surprise from home." Chris said

Shows clip of the contestants getting packages from home.

" After that they got to spend the night in a shuttle, where they had to get used to zero gravity conditions." Chris said

Shows clip of contestants floating in zero gravity.

" But all was not well in the universe as Sam struggled with his role as the mischief maker" Chris said

Shows clip of Sam destroying the window.

" In the end, Sugar went against her alliance and went toe to toe against the Vomit Comet. And won invincibility" Chris said

Shows clip of Sugar hopping out of the Vomit Comet, covered in puke.

" This caused her and Dakota to end their alliance. Without any allies except for Sam, Dakota was voted off and was sent to Infinity and Beyond" Chris said

Shows clip of lamo-sine driving off in sonic speeds.

" Does Sugar have what it takes to get the million on her own? Will Sam crack under pressure? All of this and more on today's karate chopping episode of TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Girls Trailer~**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

"Great thanks to my big fight with Dakota then followed by her being voted off."

" I have no allies. I know Sam won't want to team up with me and Shawn is DEFINITELY not an option"

"So I'm basically being forced to form an alliance with Sammy"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sammy was getting ready to go to bed when Sugar tapped her on the shoulder

" Sugar if your gonna ask to taste my toothpaste again, my answer is still no." Sammy said

" What... I wasn't gonna ask that." Sugar said nervously

" But on an unrelated note, since Brick left you've been feeling pretty alone in this game, right?." Sugar asked

" I guess so." Sammy said

" That's how I feel since Dakota left and all, so.. why don't us gal pals form an alliance?" Sugar asked

" But didn't you have a big fight with Dakota before the Gilded Chris Ceremony?" Sammy asked

" Uh.. we made up." Sugar said

" Really? An argument that bad was settled in less than a minute? Sorry Sugar but I'm not an idiot and I don't want an alliance with you." Sammy said

 **CONFESISONAL: SAMMY**

" I have a strong alliance with Shawn and a good friendship with Sam."

" So if I become friends with Sugar that just leaves me out of options on who to vote off."

" That and I just don't like her that much."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Boys Trailer~**

Sam came into the trailer exhausted, he flopped on his bed

Shawn took notice of this and hopped down from his top bunk

" What's got you so tired?" Shawn asked

"Oh.. nothing! Just got in.. a workout!, yeah..." Sam said

" Really? You just NOW decided to work out once we reach the final four?" Shawn asked

" I just.. got pumped up after Dakota left. Gave me adrenaline so I burned it off." Sam said

"Okay..." Shawn said with suspicion

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

" Alright I wasn't working out, I was at Chris' trailer playing the new Spider Man video game."

" And dude that ending with Aunt May was s-s-so sad..."

" Oops... sorry if I spoiled anyone. Sometimes I talk without realizing what I'm saying."

"Anyway I would just tell Shawn the truth but then he'd probably ask me another set of questions."

" And I'm not good at lying so sooner or later he would've found out I'm the mole."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" If Sam was working out how come he didn't have a bottle of water or some towels like I saw Lightning have when he was working out"

"Sam's story smells fishy and so does my hat but that's besides the point"

" I'll be keeping a closer eye on him, If my instincts are correct we may have a werewolf on our hands"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Camp Wawanakwa~**

The final four awaken and notice their in a different environment

" Why are we back at Camp Wawanakwa?" Sammy asked

The wind begins to blow as Chris is carried in by wires.

He then proceeds to do some kung fu moves.

" Whoa!" Shawn said

Chris then unbuckles himself and the wires fly away.

" I take back my whoa." Shawn said

" Honorable competitors, welcome to the Total Drama Kung Fu Reward Challenge. Today were pitting the boys against the girls" Chris said

" In kung fu movies, actors train with stunt choreographers before they film their fight scenes." Chris said

"So today each team will have a trainee and a fighter." Chris said

" I've already decided your roles so we won't have to waste time. Sammy and Sam are fighters, Shawn and Sugar are trainers." Chris said

"The battle begins when the noble heron flies west." Chris said in a Japanese accent

" Was that Jamaican?" Sugar asked

" I think it was French" Sam said

" NO NO, Were not doing that again. It means four hours, excelsior" Chris said

Chris restrapped his wires and he flew into the air and then quickly fell back down

"OW!... Ugh I knew I should've hired a stunt double" Chris said as he groaned in pain

The contestants chuckled at Chris' pain

" Okay just for that, I'm making it TWO hours." Chris said

"Chef..." Chris whined

Chef carried Chris and walked off screen

"There's so many fighting styles to choose from." Sam said

"Chicken, Tiger Shark, Manatee, Polar Bear, Rabid Monkey and my favorite the Praying Mantis!" Sam said as he struck a pose

" Did you learn all those fighting styles from video games?" Shawn asked

"Yes." Sam said

"This is going to be a long day..." Shawn said

 **~ Parking Lot~**

Sugar sat on the trunk of the lamo-sine while Sammy was washing the windows.

" I don't remember this place having a parking lot.." Sammy said trying to catch her breath

" C'mon Sammy, my grandma cleans the gunk out of my teeth faster than you washing them windows." Sugar said

" How does this teach me how to fight?" Sammy asked

" It doesn't, I just felt like messing with you." Sugar said

Sammy threw the towel down in frustration and walked away.

Sam popped his head up from the bushes and began to take notes.

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

" Even though I'm competing in today's challenge, Chris still wants me to do some dirty work."

" Apparently I have to get information on my team and the girls team, Then tell the other team our secrets."

" Chris says it'll be entertaining if we knew each other's moves, Personally I would've just thrown a tiger shark in with us or something,"

" Hehe, How cool would it be to fight a tiger shark?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Mess Hall~**

Chef was outside of the Mess Hall, relaxing on a lawn chair.

" Wax on.." Shawn said

Sam began to wax Chef's chest

He then put tape on the wax.

"And... wax off!" Shawn said

Sam ripped the tape off, causing Chef to jump up and run away screaming

Sam quickly got out his notepad and began to take notes

" Are you taking notes for the fight?" Shawn asked curiously

" Kind of." Sam said bluntly

" Hmm.." Shawn said resting his hand on his chin

 **~ Camp Wawanakwa: Forest~**

Sam was doing push ups while Shawn was counting him

"8...9...10! Keep going, your doing great dude!" Shawn said

"T-T-Thanks.." Sam wheezed as he was covered in sweat

Shawn looked over at the girls, Sugar was standing on top of Sammy while she did her push ups

"19...20...21! Keep going, your doing greater than the Couch Potato!" Sugar said

"That's awfully... nice and mean of you Sugar. Don't how to respond to that." Sammy said

" Well I do!" Shawn said from the other side

Shawn stood on top of Sam

"11...12...13!" Shawn counted

Sugar glared at Shawn, she looked downward and saw a log so she picked it up and threw it on Sammy as she stood on top of it.

" 22...23...24!" Sugar counted

Shawn glared back, he ran away and came back with a moose, the moose stood on top of Sam as Shawn sat on the moose

"14...15...16!" Shawn yelled

"Sorry..." Shawn whispered

" I-I-It's Okay.." Sam stuttered

 **~ Camp Wawanakwa: River~**

Sam was standing on a log trying to keep his balance

Shawn was nearby in a canoe

He threw a hot dog at Sam, who caught it with his mouth and swallowed

" Gotta keep up the protein, you need anything else?" Shawn asked

"My legs are starting to cramp." Sam said

"I got you." Shawn said

Shawn began to massage Sam's legs

…...

" Um...This is getting kinda weird." Sam said

"Y-Yeah..." Shawn said awkwardly

 **~ Camp Wawanakwa: Mess Hall~**

Sammy arrives at the Mess Hall and sits down at one of the tables

Sugar comes out of the kitchen with a platter

"Eat up! You'll need the stamina to beat Sam." Sugar said

" Thanks but this isn't gonna be something gross like cow testicles, right?" Sammy asked

" Of course not! I couldn't find any food in the kitchen so I used exotic ingredients." Sugar said

Sammy hesitantly opened her platter to reveal a swarm of bees

"BEES?!" Sammy asked in confusion

The bees angrily chased after Sammy

" Oops I served them raw. I forgot you gotta cook them first, to get that weird sensation in your mouth." Sugar said

" Stop talking about eating insects and help me!" Sammy said

" Fine.." Sugar said as she picked up the flatter like a frisbee

She then aimed for the bees but ended up hitting Sammy, which knocked her out cold

The bees flew down and began to sting her

" Man I can't tell if I'm a great comedian or a horrible trainer, probably both." Sugar said

 **~ Camp Wawanakwa: Forest~**

Sam was hitting a practice dummy tied to a tree

" N-Need powerup..." Sam said

" I'm all out of hot dogs." Shawn said

"Do you have any candy?" Sam asked

"I think I have one skittle in my pocket." Shawn said

"Give it to me." Sam said, shaking his fist

Shawn handed Sam the skittle

Sam ate it and began to regain his energy

"HIII-YYAAAHH!" Sam yelled

Sam drop kicked the tree, knocking it down

 **~ Camp Wawanakwa: Forest~**

Sammy who now has multiple bee stings across her body, stands in front of a punching bag

" The key to winning the fight is motivation. If you have enough motivation, you can do anything! Like a win a national little miss tiara pageant." Sugar said

" Sugar why should I trust you? Literally all of the training we've been doing is just you torturing me." Sammy said

" Well like it or not, I am your trainer. I don't think you know the first thing about fighting so you need me." Sugar said

Sammy sighed and began to punch the punching bag

"Come on!" Sugar said

Sammy began to punch the bag harder

"My granny punches harder than that!" Sugar said

Sammy punched the bag even harder

"... Did I mention I made out with Brick before he left?!" Sugar yelled

Sammy's eye twitched as she punched through the punching bag and grabbed Sugar's throat

" Wow that's your motivator? Personally mine is wizards and pageants but to each their own I guess." Sugar said, trying to get Sammy's hand off of her

 **~ Camp Wawanakwa: Kung Fu Set~**

The final four arrived at a traditional Chinese movie set

Chris walked in wearing karate gi and playing a pan flute

" Worthy competitors, welcome to the Total Drama Kung Fu Showdown." Chris said

Chef naruto runs throughout the forest in his purple karate gi. He then takes out his sword and slices a part of the set revealing two battle robots

" Hehe..Nice Naruto run, Chef." Sam said

Chef bowed in response.

"See the fighters go in the robot suits and the trainers operate them with these joysticks" Chris said as he brought out the joysticks

"So why did we do all that training just so we can use robot suits?" Sammy asked

" It's a lesson in zen, oh student." Chris said

Chris threw joysticks at Shawn and Sugar

"Two minutes till the match begins. Suit up, fighters." Chris said

A cloud of pink smoke appears and Chris vanishes

" Shawn if we want to win this fight, button mashing you must do." Sam said in a voice that was reminiscent of Yoda

" Yeah... I don't play a lot of video games. What exactly is button mashing?" Shawn asked

" Come. I'll tell you all you need to know." Sam said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Trust me button mashing sounds as dumb as it actually is"

"Anyways Sam pulls me aside and tells me to watch out for Sammy's "choke hold"

" Not sure how him being a werewolf gives him the ability to know that. But I'm still pretty suspicious about this whole thing"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sugar continually presses a button on her joystick that makes Sammy hit herself.

"Stop hitting yourself, Stop hitting yourself!" Sugar taunted

" This- OW!- isn't- OW!- funny!" Sammy said

Sam suddenly appeared and whispered in Sugar's ear

"Watch out for my drop kick, it's killer" Sam said

" Whoa you scared me, Sam! That's never happened before well except for that one incident with those mushrooms." Sugar said

" Wait... why are you telling me all of this anyway?" Sugar asked

" Just being friendly, hehe." Sam said before walking away

Sam reported back to Chris

" So which team did you give the upper hand?" Chris asked

" Both." Sam said

" WHAT?! You were supposed to sabotage ONE of them!, Can't you do anything right?!" Chris asked angrily

" I-I couldn't really pick a side." Sam said

"Well pick one and stick with it. Before I take away all of your video game privileges." Chris said

Chris walks away leaving Sam to gulp.

Chef walked in a geisha outfit and rang the gong.

" All right, it's time to battle!" Chris said

Sammy gets in the red robot suit while Sam gets in the blue one.

Sugar and Shawn stand at their stations with their joysticks.

" Remember the drop kick..." Sugar whispered to herself

"Remember the choke hold.." Shawn whispered to himself

"Fight!" Chris yelled

Shawn began button mashing causing Sam's robot suit to punch Sammy multiple times

"Ow!" Sammy said

Sammy then caught Sam's punch

Sugar smiled as she pressed a button and Sammy's robot suit began to tug on Sam's robot arm

" You can't do that!, Can you?" Shawn asked

"All's fair in robot war." Chris said

Sammy then tore Sam's robot arm off and began to whack him with it

" Need some power- OW- moves Shawn." Sam said

"Coming right up." Shawn said.

Sam delivered a drop kick which caused Sammy's robot suit to tumble back.

Sam hopped on top of Sammy and began to whack her with his robot arm that was ripped off.

Sammy then kicked Sam off of her

" It's time to finish this." Sugar said

Sugar began button mashing as well.

Shawn saw this and began to button mash even harder.

Sammy and Sam charged at each other full speed.

" AAAAAHHH!" Sammy screamed

"AAAHHH!" Sam screamed

At the end, one robot was left standing...

Sammy opened her eyes and saw she was still in her robot suit

"Phew.." Sammy sighed in relief

The camera turned to Sam who was left lying on the ground with several cuts and bruises as his robot suit was destroyed

" I'm all out of lives.." Sam said before passing out

" Think he'll be able to walk again? Find out after the break." Chris said

 **commercial break**

 **~ Camp Wawanakwa: Kung Fu Set~**

Shawn waved a hot dog near Sam's nose.

Sam woke up and nibbled on it.

" Well at least he can still eat." Shawn said

" With that out of the way I declare the girls the winner of today's challenge!" Chris said

The girls cheered while the boys groaned in defeat.

" But they will have to continue to compete for today's reward challenge!" Chris said

"Boys, your gone." Chris said as he pointed at Sam and Shawn

" Here's where things get interesting. Each of you must carry a glass of water there you must carry it to the tallest mountain in Japan, Mount Banshee." Chris said

The camera turned to the cliff.

" There you'll find a bonsai tree guarded by a mysterious kung fu master. Try not to spill any water on your way up, you'll need to brew kung fu tea as payment for the bonsai." Chris said

"And if there isn't enough tea to fill the master's sacred cup. You'll WISH you were wearing a sacred cup." Chris said

Sammy and Sugar gave Chris a blank look

" …. Nevermind. First gal to bring the bonsai back down the mountain alive wins the reward." Chris said

" Oh and for reasons I don't feel like explaining. Sam will be joining to you to act as your man servant." Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

" Chris wants me to make up for my last failure at sabotage"

" I don't mind sabotaging Sugar but Sammy?.. I don't know."

" Sometimes I think I'm not cut out for this lifestyle."

Sam then takes out his 3ds and begins to play with it.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" Shawn you'll be heading to zen lessons aka kitchen duty." Chris said with a smirk

" Wait so Sammy and Sugar get to compete for a reward, Sam gets to tag along. And I get KITCHEN DUTY?!" Shawn said

" Yep." Chris said

Shawn groans as Chef begins to poke him with his sword

" MARCH! One, two, three, four.." Chef ordered

 **~ Cliff: Kung Fu Challenge~**

Sammy, Sugar and Sam arrive at the cliff

" Hehe, you girls go on ahead. I have to tie my shoes." Sam said

Sammy and Sugar shrugged and went on without him

The camera turns to Sammy and Sugar climbing the cliff, Sugar was doing surprisingly well.

" Wow your really good at this? Are you like part mountain goat or something?" Sammy joked

" Not sure but before I was born, momma told me pappy slept with one of the goats to get back at her for getting pregnant. So maybe." Sugar said nonchalantly

Sammy had a puzzled expression on her face as Sugar continued climbing.

 **~ Mess Hall~**

Shawn was in the kitchen washing dishes

" Uhh this sucks. Why am I being punished while Sam doesn't even though he's the one who lost the fight." Shawn said

" It's like ever since he came back Chris has been favoring him, but why?.. You know this reminds me back when Dave had that alliance with-" Shawn said before interrupted

" Chef." Shawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" It all makes sense!"

" Chris and Sam has some sort of alliance thing going on like Dave and Chef did!"

" Question is why, if Chef got in trouble for it then wouldn't Chris get fired or something?"

" Okay so I don't know all of the details yet but as long as I have my thesis, I'm golden."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Chef walked into the kitchen with a box of knives

" Quit talking to yourself, ya weirdo." Chef said

" Lemme guess, your gonna teach me how to make hot garbage stew?" Shawn asked

" No dummy, your using the blades to make a meal fit for a warrior. Kung Fu Noodle Soup." Chef said

" Vegetable stock, noodles, and the seven deadliest fish known to man." Chef said

A cart filled with water was wheeled in by the interns

" You've got your rabid piranha, poisonous blowfish, electric eel, toxic jellyfish, lethal swordfish, man eating shark AND.. Octopus!" Chef said

All of the sea creatures waved menacingly at Shawn

Shawn looked at the door and tried to make a run for it but was restrained by interns

" Nice try, Zombie Boy. But your gonna do this challenge whether you like it or not." Chef said with a smirk

 **~ Cliff: Kung Fu Challenge~**

Sam and Sugar were fastly climbing up the mountain with Sammy close behind them

" C'mon Sammy I don't wanna be up here forever!" Sugar said

" That's fair to say when one of you is part mountain goat and the other is wearing wires." Sammy said

" WHAT?.. Who's wearing wires?" Sam asked nervously

Sammy looked upwards to the top of the cliff where a crane was lifting Sam up.

She then looked back down and shot a look at Sam.

" Oh." Sam said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

" To be fair if I did it by myself we probably would've been there all day, hehe"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" You know what would be funny, spilling water on Sammy." Sam said

" Fun idea but pass." Sugar said

" Why?" Sam asked

" Well I don't do bully Sammy just to be a bully, I do it for fun. And the funnest way to bully her is to win this challenge and then rub it in her face." Sugar said

" Okay then.." Sam said with a sigh

Sam flew across the mountain, thanks to the wires. And landed right where Sammy was climbing

" Sugar's barely keeping it together, if you pull out that left hook-" Sam said before interrupted

" Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather save the bickering after the challenge." Sammy said

Sam slapped his forehead

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

" This isn't good."

" If I don't cause any drama soon, I'll have to say goodbye to Spider Man on the PS4."

" And I just got to the Mister Negative boss fight... whoops spoiled again."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sammy almost slipped but Sugar caught her

"Gotcha!" Sugar said

"Thanks teammate." Sammy said

"Yer welcome, now how about you let Sugar give you a piggyback all the way to the top?" Sugar asked

" Sure." Sammy said

Sammy hopped on Sugar's back, as Sugar continued to climb

" Aww.. their actually getting along. That's cool." Sam said

Sam was raised all the way to the top

" This isn't " Total Teamwork Action" Either you cause some drama or we'll send you home without any of the video games we bought." Chris said

Sam nodded, Chris gave the thumbs up and Sam was lowered down

 **~ Mess Hall~**

Shawn poked a pair of tongs into the cart filled with water

" Okay not so bad.." Shawn said

He lifted the tongs and an eel was attached to it

" OH NOOO-" Shawn said before interrupted

The eel shocked Shawn and he stumbled into the cart

The deadly creatures popped up with smiles on their faces

" Um... nice fishies?" Shawn asked

The squid used it's tentacles to drag Shawn down into the water, muffled screams could be heard

 **~ Cliff: Kung Fu Challenge~**

" Left, right, pull." Sugar/ Sammy said together

" Hey Sammy can I talk to you for a second?" Sam asked

"Sure." Sugar said

Sammy hopped off of Sugar's back and Sugar continued to climb.

" Hehe so believe it or not. I chatted with Amy a bit while at the Aftermath Studio." Sam said

"So?" Sammy asked

" Hehe w-well she was just saying how ya know,, you don't have the guts to make a move and how you'll never win because your a spineless chicken." Sam said

Sammy closed her eyes and tried to breath so she could calm down. She then opened her eyes.

" I'll show her a spineless chicken.." Sammy muttered

Sam raised his fist in victory

"Yes!" Sam said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAMMY**

" Even when she's not here, Amy finds ways to annoy me"

" Well I'll show her, I'm not the coward she says I am."

" Urghh… sometimes I really just wish I was an only child"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Mess Hall~**

Shawn put on some war paint, he then proceeded to build a traditional Japanese samurai outfit.

He turned around to see he was surrounded by the deadliest sea creatures

" FOR HONNOOORR!" Shawn shouted

Shawn took his kitchen knife and ran towards the creatures.

 **~Cliff: Kung Fu Challenge~**

Sam, Sammy, and Sugar made it to the top of the mountain and began to walk to the mysterious kung fu master's place.

" So what were you talking about anyway?" Sugar asked

" Not much, just how once again my sister spews lies about me being a "coward and a "spineless chicken." Sammy said

" Spineless Chicken?.." Sugar said trying not to laugh

" Ye-" Sammy said before interrupted

Sugar began to howl in laughter as she pointed at Sammy, she then made chicken noises.

Sammy closed her eyes once more and tried not to get angry.

Sam whispered in her ear.

" Spineless Chicken..." Sam whispered

Sammy growled as she threw her drink in Sugar's face then took her drink and finally sucker punching her, causing her to the fall to the ground.

She and Sam then ran to the hideout.

The mysterious kung fu master turned out to be Sasquatchanakwa.

Sasquatchanakwa roared but was slapped by Sammy afterwards.

He whimpered in fear as Sammy took the bonsai plant and made her way down the mountain.

Sam chuckled but stopped as soon he was face to face with the yeti, he screamed in fear as the yeti tore off his clothes.

 **~ Craft Services Tent~**

Sammy enjoyed her reward as Sugar stood outside drooling at the food.

Sam and Shawn stood at the sidelines, with several bruises and cuts.

Shawn still had on his pots and pans samurai outfit.

" Hehe, sweet costume." Sam said

"Thanks, made it myself." Shawn said

Shawn walked over to Sammy and gave her the reward

" One Kung Fu Noodle Soup." Shawn said

"Well even though she's not invited she does deserve to have some." Sammy said

Sammy walked over to Sugar and gave her the bowl

"Gimme!, your lucky I don't sue for that sucker punch." Sugar said with a hiss

" I already said I was sorry, Sugar. I got caught up-" Sammy said before interrupted

" Save your excuses." Sugar said

Sugar began to slurp down the soup but stopped as her face puffed up

" Whazz in da serp?" Sugar groggily as she fell down

" Umm... Shawn?" Sammy asked

" Well at least I managed to kill them. You can't have your cake and eat it too." Shawn said

"Or in this case, soup." Sam said with a chuckle

The three began to chuckle as Sugar crawled away to the infirmary.

" Wow that's just sad... no really. Will Sugar make it to the infirmary before 2020? Will our next challenge be as exciting? You bet it is and find out exactly what is next time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Twenty Three! If you enjoyed as always leave a review and slap some favorites on here**

 **Authors Note: So that concludes this chapter. I unfortunately didn't upload on Saturday as I planned but I was incredibly busy yesterday. But should be another few chapters to the finale. And until next time this has been Shrimpimp.**

 **Elimination Order: Scarlett-16th, Scott-15th, Amy-14th, Staci-13th, Dave-12th, Cameron-11th, Sam-10th "RETURNED", Sky-9th, Dawn-8th, Lightning-7th, Brick-6th, Dakota-5th**


	24. Top Dog

**Review Responding Time!**

 **ThorBringstheThunder-** **Nice chapter! You handled it well. Not much else to say except I'm excited to see what's next!**

 **Me- Thanks!** , **This next chapter should be good I hope.**

 **ShadowJCreed-** **Well that was a good chapter. There's not much to say about this chapter though I did enjoy Sugar getting poisoned.**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **I thought that was a good idea**

 **Noahop-** **So yeah, this is was a pretty fun chapter, and hopefully my review goes through ok this time. My favorite character here was Sam. Never imagined him as a fighter type, but he did much better then Owen in canon. Also, I have seen the new Spider Man game, and that ending with Aunt May was SO sad indeed...(sheds tears). Sammy sucker punching Sugar was epic, as well as the soup incident. Always great to see villains get karma (speaking of Karma, wonder if Sugar will somehow lose her hair?)**

 **In other notes, my elimination predictions remain the same. I will be VERY shocked if Sammy or Shawn don't make it to the finale. Speaking of Shawn, his samurai outfit was pretty funny, and he's catching up to Sam now.**

 **Favorite Quote: "that one incident with the mushrooms" Seeing Brian's incident with mushrooms on Family Guy, I can only imagine how THAT went down...**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **True "also sheds tear"**

 **Mhmm probably not but Sugar's karma is coming pretty soon.**

 **We'll see...**

 **Oh yeah I remember that episode, it was mega trippy.**

 **AnonBrowser-** **Samey wins another challenge! She's proving her worth as a player, and is far more interesting here than in canon. Sugar definitely is on her own now, can't fool the cheerleader so easily, and is lucky this was a reward challenge or chances are she'd be toast. Personal opinions on characters not withstanding, you made the right choice not having our obese blonde go out in fifth as having her in the final four when playing this season's villain makes it more dramatic and interesting (as I stated before). This is also probably why canon Total Drama has an unspoken rule where the EVERY antagonist at minimum gets 4th place when playing a season's baddie (3rd place for Heather in TDI, 4th place for Courtney in TDA, finals for Alejandro in TDWT, 4th place for Scott in TDROTI, finals for Mike in TDAS even though his evil alternate "Mal" persona is the season's villain, and 3rd place for Sugar in TDPI), plus Chris would likely get lower ratings in-universe if they go home in the final five or earlier.**

 **Speaking of ratings, his mole Sam that he hired to come back for raising those by stirring up drama has been doing a pretty good job so far playing the TDA Owen. Like our fat gasbag, the gamer seems to be struggling to keep that a secret, and Shawn has figured out they have an ongoing deal! I can imagine him pulling a Harold by confronting Sam on the matter who then tries to vote off the zombie survivalist to save his own ass if Sugar wins immunity (or he'd probably take the chance to vote for her). In any case, Jasmine will cameo next episode, and I'm really glad Shawn made it far enough in the game to compete in the challenge where she makes her guest appearance as that can give us some nice Shasmine moments. The Australian is my 2nd favorite Pahkitew contestant behind only her zombie-fearing boyfriend (though it's a close call between them).**

 **Next chapter, I'm not sure who you plan to be voted off at the elimination ceremony, but can imagine a double elimination with someone getting axed along with Sam (assuming he doesn't get the most votes) if he's busted for being a mole like how Owen finished in 3rd place shortly after Courtney got the majority vote in the final four since his secret got exposed. Still excited regardless to see who goes next and who wins it all! I'm also grateful to see a fic where Sam reaches the final 4 as he's one of my favorite ROTI players, even if he had to return to the game to get this far after being eliminated earlier in the season.**

 **P.S. It was funny how Chris quoted Toy Story with "to Infinity and Beyond" during the recap when talking about Dakota's elimination. Ms. Milton is a character I do agree has potential and it was a shame she got mutated in canon after her character growth. Never expected her to win or even reach the finals, but thanks again for having Dakota go far in the game and giving us some nice Samkota moments beforehand. At least she's still held in higher regard in the canon universe than Ezekiel (who nobody on the show ever liked to begin with and I feel is the worst of the original 22 contestants, especially after going feral).**

 **Me- Thanks!, I think the trick to making Sammy interesting is not to have her plot revolve around Amy and vice versa.**

 **True without the antagonist the seasons would get a little stale.**

 **We'll see...**

 **Yeah same thing for me, Jasmine and Shawn were definitely Pahkitew's show stealers**

 **I thought it made sense since Buzz Lightyear had a space theme and it was a space challenge.**

 **Yeh, I felt like Dakota deserved some development.**

 **Nicky Haugh-** **Nice one mate!**

 **Me- Thanks!**

* * *

" Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION! Two dishonorable warriors and two chumps who got stuck in the middle, battled for kung fu supremacy." Chris said

Shows clips of the fight from last episode.

" No mountain was too high, no obi sash was too tight, In the end Sammy won the reward." Chris said

Shows clip of Sammy slapping Sasquatchanakwa.

" But I think what made her and the audience at home happy was when she delivered that sucker punch. Can we get a replay of that?" Chris asked

Shows clip of Sammy punching Sugar.

" Ohh… Sam wasn't kidding about killer left hook. But it's gonna take more than a few punches to survive this week. So stay tuned for more TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Boys Trailer~**

Shawn woke up from his nap, he then got up and checked himself for zombie bites.

"All clear.." Shawn said with a sigh

Shawn looked over and saw that Sam wasn't there.

" Hmm..." Shawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" Okay so I know that Chris and Sam are in some sort of alliance."

" I just don't know the "WHY" yet but with a little sleuthing I'll find out soon enough."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Chris Trailer~**

Shawn stood outside Chris' trailer with a pair of binoculars

" If it's Chris were talking about, there's gotta be some sort of clue in his trailer." Shawn said to himself

Shawn stood on his tippytoes and looked at the window with his binoculars.

There he saw Sam playing a video game until Chris entered the trailer.

" Ugh.. dude have you been here all night? And you ate all the snacks in my mini fridge!" Chris said

" I-I thought they were free.." Sam said with a burp

" No, well just go to craft services, I'm about to announce the challenge in a minute." Chris said

"O-Okay." Sam said

" Oh and good work with the sabotage last episode, brought in some major ratings." Chris said

Sam gave a thumbs up in response.

Shawn gasped as he snuck away from the trailer

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" If what I heard was right then Sam is some kind of mole whose supposed to bring up ratings."

" It seems he's more of a threat than I thought but getting Sugar is out is still top priority"

" If she doesn't win immunity for like the hundredth time that is..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Craft Services Tent~**

Sam and Sammy sat together while Shawn and Sugar sat at separate tables

" Uh... what's with them?" Sam asked

" Well Sugar's still mad at me about the whole "punching" incident." Sammy said

" YOU GOT LUCKY!" Sugar yelled from off-screen

"And as for Shawn, I'm not entirely sure myself." Sammy said

" I'm gonna go talk to him." Sam said

Sam went over and sat at Shawn's table.

" Hey, what's up?" Sam asked

"What's it to you, traitor?" Shawn asked while glaring at the gamer

Sam began to sweat bullets as he tried to come up with an excuse.

" H-Hehehe... I couldn't hear you did you say greater?" Sam asked nervously

"TRAITOR." Shawn said

" Hater?" Sam asked

" TRAITOR, DUDE YOUR THE FREAKING TRAITOR!" Shawn yelled

…..

" Yeesh, I almost feel bad for the kid. But feeling bad gets taken ADVANTAGE of doesn't it Sammy?!" Sugar asked

" Sugar I-" Sammy said before interrupted

" Save your excuses. The gloves are off, girlie. I'm winning this next challenge and sending your butt home." Sugar said

" Whatever Sugar." Sammy said with a sigh

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAMMY**

"Sugar's little grudge against me is honestly getting annoying."

" I mean it's not like I want everyone to like me but come on if you had someone talking trash about you 24/7."

"You'd be pretty ticked too."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

" Aw man how does Shawn know?"

" I thought I was doing a good job at this whole mole thing"

" Hopefully I can work out some deal or I'm toast."

" Hehe.. It's funny because I had toast for breakfast."

An intern who was off-screen gave a thumbs down at Sam's joke

"Wow, guess I better stick to being a gamer."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Chris walked into the Craft Services Tent with a parrot on his shoulders

" Attention cast." Chris said

"What's with the parrot?" Shawn asked

" It's my new BFF, Best Flying Friend... Dang it I forgot to add the forever part." Chris said

" But that brings us to today's genre, the Animal Buddy Movie!" Chris said

The final four gave an awkward stare as Chris sighed

 **CONFESSIONAL: CHRIS**

" You trying coming up with twenty six movie genres."

"It was either this or movies about memes."

"And our show isn't THAT degrading."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" The hallmark of any animal buddy flick is the bonding. They first start off as enemies but through many misadventures they manage to set aside their differences and become friends." Chris said

Chris smiled as the parrot proceeded to bite his finger and laugh.

" Chef you can stop making pasta, the contestants are having ROASTED PARROT for dinner." Chris said

The parrot gulped as Chef grabbed it by it's throat and walked back into the kitchen.

Several bird noises could be heard until the noise of a hammer silenced it.

…...

"That was dark." Sam said

" Not all animal buddy flicks end in a happy way." Chris said

"The first animal buddy challenge will be to pick an animal and teach it to be like you. Which shouldn't be hard because your all technically animals." Chris said

" Then afterwards you'll be judged by me, Chef, and someone else. Whoever scores the most points wins." Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" This is obviously a sign from the pageant queen gods that I am supposed to win this challenge."

"A challenge about animals for a girl whose lived on a barn AND taken care of them?"

" I got this one in the bag."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Trailers~**

The cast stood outside the trailers as Chris explained the challenge, while Chef was guarding something covered by an orange tarp.

"Alright cast time to meet your BFFFFFFS. Best Furry, Feathered, Finned, Funky, Friends Forever!" Chris said

Chef pulled the tarp, revealing a pig, raccoon, and a panda in one cage. While a crocodile was stuck in a tank filled with water.

" Sammy since you won last challenge, you'll go first." Chris said

Sammy walks to the cage and looks at all the animals.

"Hmm.. I think I'll go with the pig, It looks kinda cute when it's not covered in mud." Sammy said

" NUH-UH I had my eyes set on that piggie! Chris make her pick another animal!" Sugar said

" All decisions are final, Sugar." Chris said

Sugar growled as Sammy picked up the pig.

" Game Junkie, you get second pick." Chris said

Sam walked to the cage and looks at the panda.

"Hehe, I'll take the panda. If I'm lucky I can train him to be like Po from Kung Fu Panda." Sam said

Sam opens the cage and the panda growls.

" Um... nice panda bear?" Sam asked

The panda bear jumped up and began to scratch Sam's face

"Go easy on the panda dude, were saving him for future projects." Chris said

Sam tries to give a thumbs up but is too busy trying to fend off the panda bear

"Alright Shawn your next. It's either the raccoon or the crocodile." Chris said

"Well I'd have to be brainless to choose a crocodile. But thanks to survival training and several encounters with the dead-" Shawn said before interrupted

"Just pick the raccoon dude." Chris said

Shawn grabbed the raccoon.

"And that leaves Sugar with the crocodile. Now get to training, you have three hours." Chris said

 **~ Trailers~**

The final four were training with their animals.

Sam sat down on a bench as he looked at his panda attacking a cameraman

" Phew... I feel bad for the cameraman but at least he isn't attacking me anymore." Sam said

Chris walked by and whispered something in Sam's ear, Sam nodded in response

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

"At first I felt bad about being the mole."

" But now it's kinda cool, it's like one of those murder mystery games and I'm the one whodunnit."

"Hehe.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sammy finished dressing her pig up in one of her backup cheerleader uniforms

" And for the final touch." Sammy said

Sammy grabbed a berry from a nearby bush and placed it on the pig's cheek.

"Perfect." Sammy said with a chuckle

" I'll go get the pom poms, you wait here." Sammy said

Sammy walked over to the girls trailer, Sam popped up from the bush and looked at the pig

The camera turns to Sammy who returns with the pom poms.

She gasps as she sees her pig, who had the word "Samey" written all over it.

" Who did this you?!" Sammy asked

The pig oinked.

" Right you can't talk." Sammy said

" But who would have a grudge against- SUGAR." Sammy said

Sammy stormed off, leaving Sam snickering with a sharpie he hid in his back pocket.

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAMMY**

" Now she's sabotaging me?!"

"This has got to stop."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Communal Washroom~**

Sammy knocks on the door

Sugar walks out wearing a scuba gear.

" Sugar I don't have time for whatever nonsense your up to, LEAVE ME AND MY PIG ALONE." Sammy said sternly

Sammy then walked away, Sugar blew a raspberry.

"I didn't even do anything to her pig... yet. Hope she ain't a psychic like that one chick,,,,, Laurie was it?" Sugar asked herself

Sugar walked back into the washroom to see her crocodile is missing.

" No Mr. Snappers , I specifically said you get a break AFTER we master our dance and craptry routine." Sugar said

 **~ Craft Services Tent~**

Sugar ran into the Craft Services Tent, she ran into the kitchen.

" DON'T KILL MR. SNAPPERS!" Sugar yelled

" I didn't kill your pet. Chris said they were off limits, but he did eat up the roasted parrot. So you can thank your scaly friend for you not having any dinner tonight." Chef said

Sugar looked over and saw Mr. Snappers using a toothpick as he burps

"Aww.. Mr. Snappers you little rascal." Sugar said

Sugar and Mr. Snappers began to laugh.

" Get out of my kitchen." Chef said in a deadpanned tone

 **~ Trailers~**

Shawn and his raccoon are digging through the garbage.

" You find anything good?" Shawn asked

The raccoon pulled out a banana peel.

"Were definitely putting that in the keep pile." Shawn said

The raccoon tossed the banana peel into one huge pile

Shawn then dug up a skunk.

" Hmm.. Is Chris giving me two animals? Or was this meant for Sam the traitor?" Shawn asked

The skunk sprayed Shawn and left.

" Hmm.. Ya know I thought skunk spray would smell a lot worse." Shawn said

The raccoon vomits and runs away from Shawn.

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" With all my experience with dumpster diving and wilderness survival."

" Most smells don't bother me, well except for pickles. But dude would you wanna eat something that smells like boogers?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Nearby Sam was chuckling as his scheme worked, Shawn heard the chuckling and saw him.

" YOU did this?! I don't know what sick mind game your trying to play but it takes TWO to tango!" Shawn said

Sam shot Shawn a look.

" That was supposed to sound cooler but my point is if I catch you sabotaging me again. I'll go tell Sammy and Sugar the whole story of your little "relationship" with Chris," Shawn said

Sam gulped as Shawn walked past him.

 **~ Animal Buddy Movie Set~**

Chris, Chef, and Jasmine sat at the judges table as the contestants entered the set.

"Jasmine!" Shawn said in excitement

"Shawn!" Jasmine said happily

The two ran over and hugged each other

" I-I missed you so much..." Jasmine said

" I know but it'll only be a little longer until I win the million." Shawn said

" Pfft, cocky much?" Sugar asked

" I don't think the pot should be calling the kettle black, mate." Jasmine said

Everyone snickered as Sugar tried to come up with a response.

"Alright cast time to see what you came up with." Chris said

" Shawn, you and your raccoon are up!" Chris said

Shawn walked up to the judges table.

"Hey Chef, I noticed your hat was missing." Shawn said

Chef looked up and saw his bald head not being covered by anything.

" Well have no fear, Shawn and his raccoon are here!" Shawn said

Shawn and his raccoon jumped in the garbage.

Everyone looked in disgust except for Jasmine who sighed lovingly.

" You actually LIKE this?!" Chris asked

" I like men who aren't afraid to get dirty. So Shawn's no exception." Jasmine said

" And I'm changing the subject before we lose ad revenue thanks to that innuendo." Chris said

Shawn pulled out Chef's hat from the garbage.

"Ta-da!" Shawn said

Chris and Chef gave Shawn "8's" while Jasmine gave him a "10".

"Alright!" Shawn said

"Panda bear, show us your best Sam impression." Chris said

Sam and the panda sat down, Sam whipped out his 3ds and the two played together. Attentively staring at the screen.

" All you did was teach it how to play video games?!" Chris asked

" I was gonna teach it kung fu moves but I got busy with...other stuff." Sam said

" What other stuff?" Jasmine asked

" O-Oh well I don't remember per say, just that it was really important." Sam said

Jasmine gave Sam a "5", while Chris and Chef gave him a "7"

Sammy put on some music as she stood next to her pig. As the music started she began to dance.

" Ready, okay! One two three four, Were fierce so watch us roar!" Sammy chanted

"Five, six, seven. eight. Valley High is super great!" Sammy chanted

"Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve. Nothing ever rhymes with twelve, GOOOO PUMAS!" Sammy chanted

Sammy threw her pig up into the air and was caught, she then finishes the cheer off with the splits.

All three judges clapped and gave her a "7"

Sugar was the last to present, she gave each judge a plate of meat covered in barbeque sauce

Chris hesitantly took a bite out of it and began to chow down.

" This is awesome, where did you get this much- "GASP" You didn't." Chris said

" What?, No. The Alligator had a stomach ache and I noticed some of the things it was throwing up looked mighty fine so I just threw it on a plate." Sugar said

The judges looked at their plates and vomited right away.

" And with Sugar getting a big fat "0" from all three judges. Shawn wins part one of the challenge." Chris said

"Yes!" Shawn said

" Wanna find out if I need to get my stomach pumped? Stay tuned after this commercial break." Chris said

 **commercial break**

 **~ Camp Wawanakwa~**

The bus drops us Chris and the contestants.

" Don't you just love field trips?" Chris asked

" If we keep on coming back to Camp WawaCRAPwa, then why not just have the whole season here?" Shawn asked

" BECAUSE, we rented it out to a toxic waste company who'll be coming to use this dump in a couple of months. Plus the film lot is way cheaper." Chris said

" You'll have to find you way back to the film lot. Only using your animal buddies as guides." Chris said

Sammy, Shawn, and Sam looked at their animals, who just shrugged.

"But be careful, life threatening traps have been set along the way. First one back wins invincibility." Chris said

" Um.. just to make sure she's not dead or anything. Where's Sugar?" Sammy asked

" She's with her animal." Chris said

 **~ Camp Wawanakwa: River~**

Sugar hopped on her crocodiles back

"Ready to win, Mr, Snappers?" Sugar asked

Mr, Snappers nodded

"YEEEEEe-HAAAWWW!" Sugar screamed

Sugar rode the crocodile like a bull.

The crocodile was confused.

"Why aren't you giddying up?" Sugar asked

 **~ Camp Wawanakwa~**

"See you all at the film lot and good luck." Chris said

Sammy and Shawn sighed as they walked away with their animals in opposite directions.

"Hello GPS." Sam said as he took a GPS out of his pocket

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

"Chris gave me this as a reward for messing with the others."

" With my killer reflexes, Po "that's what I named my panda" and this. There's no way I can lose!"

"Which means a guaranteed spot in the final three."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" How many advantages does Chris give you?" Shawn asked from up in a tree

"AAAHH! You scared me. I thought you left." Sam said

"Nope. I knew Chris wouldn't leave his golden boy without some sort of treat. So I climbed up this oak tree and waited for you to reveal yourself." Shawn said

"Well I'm not necessarily bothering you, so this doesn't hurt our deal right?" Sam asked

"No but I'd like to follow you." Shawn said

"WHAT?!" Sam said

" Why should YOU be the only one who gets in on the cheating action. Especially since Chris doesn't care this time around." Shawn said

Sam sighs.

"Fine." Sam said

 **~ Camp Wawanakwa: River~**

Sugar cheers as her crocodile carries her across the river

Shawn, Sam and their animal buddies show up near the edge of the river.

" Why are we here?" Shawn asked

" Gotta commit some sabotage before we hit the road." Sam said

" Sabotaging Sugar? Now that's an idea." Shawn said

" Well help me push down this tree so she'll fall in the waterfall." Sam said

Sam, Shawn and their animals pushed down the tree, blocking off one path of the river.

Sugar and her crocodile go down the other path, Sugar screams as she falls down the waterfall.

Shawn and Sam laugh at her expense.

"Haha! Man now I know why you do this sort of stuff! It's kind of funny." Shawn said

"Exactly!" Sam said

Sam and Shawn walked off

 **~ Camp Wawanakwa~**

Sammy walks alone with her pig. Sammy shrieks as a bear approaches them.

" Nice bear you don't want to eat me..." Sammy said nervously

She then noticed the bear was looking at her pig

"You don't wanna eat him either! At least I think it's a "he"." Sammy said

The bear scooped up Sammy's pig and swallowed it, he then ran away.

" You come back here and spit him out!" Sammy said

 **~ Camp Wawanakwa~**

Shawn and Sam were walking together until Sam noticed a booby trap pit.

He winked at his panda bear and then proceeded to "accidentally" trip.

"Whoa!" Sam said

Sam pushed Shawn, but due to Sam not having any muscle mass it didn't do much,

"Did you just try to push me?" Shawn asked

"N-N-N-Noooo." Sam stuttered

Shawn looked down and noticed the pit trap, he then stared back at Sam

"Coincidence?" Sam said

Shawn threw Sam into the pit trap, his raccoon copied his actions and threw the panda bear into the pit trap.

" Oldest trick in the book." Shawn taunted as he walked away

 **~ Pit Trap~**

"Wait Shawn, I'm sorry!. My inner saboteur couldn't help it!" Sam yelled from the bottom of the pit

Sam then looked at his panda.

" You think you can use the wushi finger hold and get us out of here?" Sam asked

The panda growled and continued where it left off earlier and began to repeatedly scratch Sam.

 **~ Waterfall~**

Sugar crawls out from the river only to see Mr. Snapper is missing

"Aw crud I lost my gator." Sugar said

Sugar stomach then rumbled

"Hmm.. a little snack couldn't hurt." Sugar said

Sugar looked over at the bush. She took a handful of berries and stuffed them in her mouth

"W-Whoaa…. It's the mushrooms all over again." Sugar said slowly as she fell down

 **~ Sugar's Fantasy~**

Sugar was running away from Ella and Dawn who had green skin and were dressed up in witch costumes

The two witches took out rotten explosive apples and began to throw them at her.

"Could this get ANY worse?!" Sugar asked as she ran

An hallucination of Leonard appeared except he was much bigger and his eyes were red

" DIEE! Leonard yelled

Leonard began to shoot lightning bolts at her

"Wizard stop, you love me!" Sugar said

"STOP BEING DELUSIONAL!" Leonard yelled

Leonard's lightning bolt finally hit causing her to plummet down even further.

She opened her eyes and saw her family watching tv.

Sugar's father was balding blonde man wearing blue overalls and some cowboy boots

Her mother was a redhead with a red bandana, she was wearing a pink bathrobe.

They turned their heads 360 degrees and looked at their daughter.

" Why didn't you win anymore pageants?, we put all our savings into YOU." Sugar's father said

"And stop lying about your "MANY" achievements you won ONE pageant and you act like your one of those movie stars off the telly." Sugar's mother said

"Mama... Papa.. I thought you loved me, I'm a star." Sugar said as she began to tear up

Sugar's mother transformed into a donkey and began to repeatedly kick Sugar in the face.

 **~ Camp Wawanakwa~**

Sugar woke up from her fever dream only to see it was her crocodile slapping her with it's tail.

"M-Mr. Snapples? You came back?" Sugar asked

Mr. Snapples nodded

"Good, now can you carry me to the film lot? My legs fell asleep and my eyes are all puffy." Sugar said

Mr. Snapples wrapped it's tail around Sugar's leg and began to move.

 **~ Camp Wawanakwa: Cave~**

Sammy walked into a bear cave, hoping to find the bear that ate her pig.

She then saw multiple bears and sighed.

"This is gonna be a long day." Sammy said

 **~ Camp Wawanakwa: Underground~**

Shawn's raccoon took him to an underground fort, it was filled with a flat screen tv, a bar, a ping pong table and a pizza oven.

"Wow nice digs. If I don't win the million I'd seriously consider bunking down here for a bit." Shawn said

Shawn's raccoon scratched him.

"After I ask for permission of course." Shawn said

Shawn's raccoon ran over to the ping pong table

" ONE game of ping pong and a slice of oven made pizza and then we gotta bounce." Shawn said

 **~ Pit Trap~**

"S-s-so Lonely. S-s-s-o Cold." Sam shivering next to his panda

"At least Po got tired eventually and went to sleep." Sam said

" He's so furry and tender..." Sam said while drooling

Sam slapped himself

"No Sam you can't eat him!" Sam said

Sam slapped himself again

"But you must, he's precious.." Sam said a voice similar to Gollum

Sam looked at the panda with a devilish grin.

He nibbled on it's ear which woke it up.

"Today is just not my day." Sam said

The panda growled as he began to scratch Sam once more.

 **~ Film Lot: Trailers~**

Chris waits by the trailers, sitting on a lawn chair.

Shawn and his raccoon arrived at the trailers.

"Shawn and his raccoon, your the first team to arrive." Chris said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

"If you want a good relationship with your pet, you gotta find a mutual level of respect."

Shawn opened his mouth as his raccoon gave him a biscuit.

"What was I saying?, Yeah mutual respect.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Shawn and Chris play cards at the bench, while the raccoon digs through a garbage can.

Two days pass by as Shawn and Chris continue to play cards.

"It's been two days. Shouldn't you send out a search party or something?" Shawn asked

"No because... here they come now!" Chris said

Sammy ran to the trailers as Sugar was still being carried by her crocodile who let go of her leg and began to rest.

"Made it!" Sammy/ Sugar said

The two blondes glare at each other.

Sam crawls his way back to the film lot.

"What happened to you?" Sammy asked

" Pit trap... dug my way out with my fingers...lost Po." Sam said

" It's okay I lost my pig too, I searched for him but when I saw a bear take a crap that smelled suspiciously like bacon. I knew it was a lost cause." Sammy said

"Wow you are all terrible pet owners. But that doesn't matter because Shawn wins invincibility and a guaranteed spot in the final three!" Chris said

"YESSS!" Shawn cheered for himself

Sammy clapped for Shawn while Sam and Sugar groaned.

"The only question left is who will be joining her and who will be taking the lamo-sine? Find out at our last Gilded Chris Award Ceremony!" Chris said as he walked away

" Well time to go zombie hunting." Shawn said

He entered the trailer and came out furious.

" Y-YOOUU DESTROYED MY ZOMBIE SURVIVAL KIT! I SPENT A YEAR MAKING THAT!" Shawn yelled

"I'm sorry, I tried going cold turkey. But my inner-" Sam said before interrupted

" No... Ladies could I take a moment of your time?" Shawn asked

Shawn whispered something in Sammy and Sugar's ears.

"Wow Shawn that's a pretty strong accusation to make." Sammy said

"Don't worry, I came prepared for this moment." Shawn said

Shawn removed his hat, revealing a tape recorder he had planted.

Sam gulped and began to slowly walk away as Shawn played the tape.

 **Shawn's Tape**

" No, well just go to craft services, I'm about to announce the challenge in a minute." Chris said

"O-Okay." Sam said

" Oh and good work with the sabotage last episode, brought in some major ratings." Chris said

 **~ Trailers~**

"Sam your some sort of mole?!" Sammy asked

" Yeah why didn't they ask ME to play the mole? I'm great at being a jerk!" Sugar said angrily

"You guys don't understand...I was bribed... with video games!" Sam said

" You've been sabotaging us just to play some dumb game?!" Sammy asked

" Yep. Overheard this while snooping around Chris' trailer." Shawn said

" Mr, Snappy, sick him!" Sugar commanded

Mr. Snappy started to walk towards Sam menacingly.

" Start moving your legs, Snappy's a biter." Sugar said

Sam screamed as he ran away from Mr. Snappy.

 **~ Gilded Chris Award Ceremony~**

Sam sat at the bottom as Sugar, Sammy, and Shawn sat away from him.

Chris walked out in his signature blue and red tuxedo.

"Shawn is safe so the rest of you are fair game. So sharpen those claws and vote." Chris said

" Sam betrayed us, but this person is obviously the bigger threat." Shawn said as he placed his vote

" I don't know!... Uh I guess this person had it coming." Sam said as he placed his vote

" Bye Bye Mole." Sugar said as she placed her vote

Sammy voted silently.

"The Gilded Chris' go to..." Chris said

…...

…..

…..

…..

….

…..

….

…..

…..

…..

" Shawn and Sammy!"

Chef threw two Gilded' Chris at Shawn and Sammy

Dramatic music began to play as a confused Sugar stood up.

" Um.. hello? I know it's the end of the season and your trying to hurry things up. But you forgot my award." Sugar said

"No mistakes were made, It was a 3-1 vote. Your going home." Chris said

"WHAT?!, But we all bonded over hating Sam! Does that mean NOTHING?!" Sugar asked

" We don't hate Sam we just dislike the thing's he's done. Plus now I can brag about killing the unkillable zombie." Shawn said

Foam began to spew from Sugar's mouth, her eyes turned red and her blood began to boil.

" Um.. Chris, I think she might have got bit back at the forest." Chef said

Chris got out his cell phone.

" Intern, I need an elephant tranquilizer, STAT!" Chris said in concern

Sugar roared as she picked up the entire set of bleachers.

Sam, Sammy, and Shawn jumped off quick before she threw it at Chris.

Who quickly dodged it.

"Whoa that could've killed me!" Chris said nervously

About twenty interns show up at the ceremony, they cautiously move towards her but she makes the first move and lands a punch.

She then begins to beat on all the interns, until more and more interns show up.

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAM**

"Hehe, If I wasn't scared for my life. I'd probably be pretty impressed on how many interns Sugar was able to handle."

" If I were to make a reference it'd be like watching a Hulk movie in 3D."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

100 interns lie unconscious on the floor.

Chris and Chef hold each other as Sugar turns her head around

She begins to move towards them until an intern arrives with the tranquilizer dart.

"One tranquilizer dart." The intern said

Chef grabbed it and took his pan flute.

"You play the pan flute?" Chris asked

"Do you wanna get saved or not?!" Chef asked as a response

Chris kept his mouth shut as Chef stuck the dart in the pan flute.

He then blew on it causing the dart to land itself right in Sugar's neck.

Sugar's eyes began to grow weary.

"M-M-M-M-MUST W-W-W-WIIINN P-P-P-PAEGANT..." Sugar said before she lost consciousness

"Phew glad that's finally over." Chris said

 **~ Walk of Shame~**

Sammy, Sam, and Shawn watched as Sugar was dragged to the lamo-sine and then thrown in.

"Good riddance, now on to annoyance B." Chris said

Chef grabbed Sam's arm and began to drag him to the lamo-sine

" Um.. Chef...hehe.. I think your taking me the wrong way." Sam said

Chef nodded his head as Sam was thrown into the same lamo-sine as Sugar.

" Chris?!" Sam asked in concern

"Yeah consider yourself fired." Chris said nonchalantly

"NANI OMAEWA AND A SHINDERU?!" Sam asked

" Dude between you stinking up my trailer AND getting found out as the mole. I'm running out of reasons to keep your around, nothing personal." Chris said

Sam sighed as the lamo-sine drove off into the night

 **GOODBYE SAM AND SUGAR**

"Shawn, Sammy the final two. One of you will become a millionaire and the other will not. Tune in for our most controversial episode yet on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

 **~ Bonus Scene: Sam and Sugar~**

Sam sat in the lamo-sine next to Sugar who was unconscious

" I don't know what sucks more, being fired as a mole or sharing a lamo-sine with Sugar." Sam said

"Seriously would you wanna sit next to someone who hulked out on a bunch of interns?!" Sam asked in concern

"I'm just glad I'll be able to see Dakota again. She hasn't been responding to any of my texts ever since she's been eliminated." Sam said

" But I'm not entirely too upset, I did WAY better than I did last season. In fact I remember I said in my pre-season interview I wouldn't mind going home second as long as I didn't go home first." Sam said

" And look at me now I made the top three... or four? Hehe, I'll just check the official website when I get home." Sam said

Sugar began to slowly open her eyes, Sam gulped in terror.

" Driver step on it!" Sam yelled in concern

* * *

 **That was Chapter Twenty Four! If you enjoyed it as always leave a review and slap some favorites on here.**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Reason for Elimination: Sam and Sugar, As I think a lot of you predicted Sammy and Shawn are the final two. Which means Sam and Sugar had to go, but I did enjoy writing for Sam and Sugar this season. While Sugar isn't the most serious antagonist, I personally think she's still a good one. And as for Sam he's just hilarious, mainly due to the references and his voice. And I felt like he deserved to go far.**

 **Authors Note: The finale is coming soon so expect the last three chapters of Action to come out in the next weeks. So just to rephrase, PLEASE do not send ocs for What If? World Tour through the reviews because I've been told if you do this might get deleted. So yeah PLEASE send your ocs through the PM's. No specific due date because I don't want to rush things.**

 **Elimination Order: Scarlett-16th, Scott-15th, Amy-14th, Staci-13th, Dave-12th, Cameron-11th, Sam-10th "RETURNED", Sky-9th, Dawn-8th, Lightning-7th, Brick-6th, Dakota-5th, Sugar-4th, Sam-3rd,**

* * *

 **OC APP**

 **First time doing this so bare with me**

 **Name: "Put nickname if your oc has one"**

 **Stereotype:**

 **Age: 16-18 please**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **What would you do with the million?**


	25. Mutiny on the Soundstage

**Review Responding Time!**

 **Nicky Haugh-** **Nice one mate!**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **N8han11-** **Well, can't say I wasn't expecting this result, since there was no way Sam would make it and Sugar needed her karma, so a Shawn/Sammy finale is perfectly fine with me. Though I am pretty disappointed that the final 3 got skipped over like it did in canon.**

 **Also, the subplot with Sam and the panda was brilliant and I loved it.**

 **As for the OCs thing, I hope WT isn't mostly OCs since I'm not particularly big on them in general and there's still plenty of actual existing characters that need the focus, but whatever.**

 **Me- Yep, With that I thought about doing another movie challenge but I really couldn't think of anything. All I could think of was Adventure movies or one of those movies like Hangover.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Not really, it's only gonna be two ocs for What If? World Tour. And I think I have it planned where hopefully every character gets some more screentime. And even if they don't appear in World Tour there's always All Stars.**

 **Noahop-** **HOORAY! SUGAR IS FINALLY OUT OF THE GAME! Before we get to that though, let's talk about everything else. Sam was downright hilarious this episode, with the subplot with him and Po, and Shawn getting onto him. Not gonna lie, I actually felt bad for Sugar in her mushroom hallucination. Reminded me of Brian in Family Guy. Her reaction to being eliminated was hilarious and epic. Never thought I'd see a temper tantrum that could be worse than Courtney's or Josse's. 100 INTERNS? Man, I feel so bad Sam if he has to deal with Sugar when she wakes up.**

 **So, Dakota hasn't been answering her texts? I have a feeling that Mr. Milton is gonna be involved with Celebrity Manhunt in someway. Glad to see I was right about Sugar and Sam being eliminated. Still think Sammy should win, though Shawn deserves it just as much. Here's my favorite quote.**

 **Favorite Quote "we rented it out to a toxic company who will be using in a couple of months" DID YOU JUST FORESHADOW TOTAL DRAMA WHAT IF REVENGE!? I'm keeping my eye out now...**

 **Me- Yep, Thanks I thought since Sam was kinda geeky I could sneak in some Kung Fu Panda references.**

 **Yeh Sugar got issues.**

 **We'll see...**

 **Congrats on being the first dude to notice that, yeah sometimes I like to sneak in a little foreshadow.**

 **ShadowJCreed-** **Yes the episode happened just like I wanted with Sugar and Sam gone. It was sad that Sammy's pig was eaten though since she put the blueberry on the pig's cheek it was like pig Amy was eaten which I'm actually slightly more fine with that. We had some good antagonists in both Sugar and Sky and of course it was their villainy that cost them the game. I'm guessing Chris had to send in some people to retrieve the panda because I think they're endangered and if they lost it animal activists like Dawn would not be happy with that. I'm so excited for the finale night and I'm hoping that Sammy can win because last season Scott the main antagonist of TD Island won which of course I wasn't happy about because I was rooting for Jasmine. Speaking of Jasmine I liked her cameo it went well for her being a judge of the competition.**

 **Me- Yep.**

 **Oof yeah congrats for noticing that, I thought it'd be funny if Sammy dressed up the pig like Amy.**

 **We'll see...**

 **Rose Goku Black-** **I vote for Sammy to win the million dollars**

 **Me- Ok..**

 **AnonBrowser-** **Sugar at long last got her comeuppance and was voted off after losing the challenge! You really had her play out the TDA Courtney here not only by making her this season's baddie, but also the one who finishes in 4th place. Sam also fully played out the TDA Owen for getting eliminated in "Ocean's Eight or Nine", returning as a mole/sabotager in "Rock n Rule" post-merge, and then finishing in 3rd place upon being fired due to being exposed just moments after someone else is voted off. I saw both of those coming once Shawn won immunity as he knew about the sabotaging deal and everyone wanted the obese blonde out ASAP. It also makes me quite happy the zombie survivalist finally got a solo victory (he needed that) AND got to bond with Jasmine for a bit. His girlfriend's innuendo about how he isn't "afraid to get dirty" gave me a nice laugh. Even funnier was when I realized Samey was dressing up the pig to be like Amy (before the "Samey" name was written on it).**

 **Even though I didn't expect our gaming nut to make the finale, I really, REALLY need to say thank you for taking him very far in the game (with or without having to return after a prior elimination in the season) as he deserves more love than the writers gave him in canon. As he noted in the limo, he made a MAJOR improvement from the previous season. 3rd place out of 15 is quite an accomplishment. He's a funny character for sure with his game references and Seth Rogen vibe (who I'm pretty sure his voice actor was trying to imitate and the animators at least partially based his physical design off of). What's sad is that I've only read two other fics where he even reaches the merge, one of which believe it or not had him defeat Jo in the finals (though I feel him defeating her there is a far-fetched scenario). Mr. Gamer needs to merge in Total Drama fanfiction more often. That's why it gave me great joy when you brought him back in "Rock n Rule". He's often undervalued/underestimated and you did him justice here.**

 **On another note, Dakota not answering her boyfriend's texts is probably because of Mr. Milton interfering (perhaps by taking her phone away). I feel sorry for Samkota. As for the finals, I would personally prefer Shawn winning over Samey, but wouldn't be too upset if the cheerleader takes the crown. Best of luck to both and I know your decision has already been made regardless. Like you said, the key to making her interesting is to not have such an Amy-centric plot, and she's really grown as a character here. I would say the same idea goes for her twin, but Amy is just plain unlikable and the worst TDPI contestant. When both twins compete, it's best to eliminate at least one early (as you did both here and in the previous fic) since their conflict would get old if dragged out for too long. Definitely don't take both to the merge.**

 **OC's will be in your re-imagined season 3 instead of Sierra and Alejandro? Wasn't expecting that at first, but I'm eager to see what gets chosen. Have you also decided who among the Revenge and Pahkitew casts will compete in that season yet, and can we expect to see Blaineley in your "Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special" chapter? While I know we won't get that right away, it was something that came to mind. Given how you said THREE chapters are coming up instead of TWO, it looks like our finalists will arrive in a tie race next chapter and it'll come down to a vote for the winner two chapters from now.**

 **Me- Yep.**

 **Thanks, I'm glad you thought it was funny!**

 **Yeah I felt like Sam deserved it**

 **True, it would be nice to see more fanfics where Sam gets far.**

 **We'll see...**

 **True, the twin plot could get old after a while and they just work better without having the other to revolve around.**

 **I'm saving Sierra and Alejandro for What If? Revenge OR Pahkitew.**

 **I have decided, but What If? Revenge is a long time away. But hopefully everyone likes the decisions I've made.**

 **Yes Blaineley will be in the Reunion Special.**

 **TaylorFang9-** **Save me a spot for the of thing please.**

 **Me- You can send in ocs if that's what you mean. But if you mean like save a slot, I can't really do that.**

 **ThorBringstheThunder-** **Sweet chapter! You know I wanted Sugar to be in the finale, but I'm not disappointed in a Shawn vs Sammy showdown. Since Scott won last time, I'm hoping to see Sammy win for gender balances.**

 **In addition, I will definitely send an original OC for your World Tour! I can't wait for that!**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **I just thought Sammy and Shawn worked better plus I had an antagonist in the finale last season and I didn't want to be redundant.**

 **keyblademasteravenger-** **Really glad Sugar got what was coming to her, kinda sad Sam got booted. (Sam has real potential, the writers always gloss over. Glad you used him.) Excited for the finale and what happens in season 3!**

 **Me- Yep.**

 **Thanks!, It sucks because I feel like canon Sam could've used some development but then they just use him as an early boot again in All Stars.**

 **Cool!, Part One should be out soon so Season 3 should be coming out some time in October.**

* * *

" Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION! After some sleuthing from our zombie hunter Shawn, he found out about Sam's secret job as the mole." Chris said

Shows clip of Shawn sneaking around Chris' trailer.

" But moles weren't the only animals on set, our cast was assigned an animal buddy to train in their image." Chris said

Shows clip of the final four getting their animals.

" While some bonded with their animals, others butted heads." Chris said

Shows clip of Sam getting attacked by Po the Panda.

" In the end, Shawn won invincibility. And in a 3-1 vote Miss Pageant Queen was sent packing. But not before Sam joined her for getting outed as the traitor by Shawn." Chris said

Shows clip of Chef pushing Sam into the lamo-sine.

" Thank goodness for that, I was running out of Febreze to freshen up my trailer. You REALLY don't wanna share space with that guy, yeesh." Chris said

Shows clip of Sam half asleep on the floor with dorrito crumbs all over his face.

Which brings us to the final two? Who would have guessed and who'll be taking home the prize of ONE MILLION DOLLARS! Find out right now on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

* * *

 **~ Girls Trailer~**

Sammy sat up in her bed.

" Never thought I'd be the last girl standing on Total Drama Action." Sammy said

"If anything I thought I'd go insane and vote myself off again just to get away from Amy. But I guess things kinda worked out in the end." Sammy said

" Hmmm... But being in a trailer all by yourself is a little creepy." Sammy said to herself

Sammy hears a knock on her door, she opens it and Shawn is standing outside waiting

"What do you want Shawn, it's almost time to go to bed." Sammy said

" I know, but since your the only other person here. I'm just advising you to watch out for zombies. Because once they start coming." Shawn said

Shawn then snaps his fingers.

" I'm gone." Shawn said

" Okay... Thanks for the ominous warning." Sammy said

Shawn walked away and Sammy closed the door.

Sammy turned around a saw a purple can,

" Huh, I don't remember this being here." Sammy said

Sammy bent down to touch it and the can released pink gas.

Sammy coughed as she tried to open the door but it was locked, she soon fell asleep.

 **~ Boys Trailer~**

Shawn finishes his project.

"Without anyone else here, no one can complain about me setting up booby traps in the trailer." Shawn said

Shawn carefully walked over his booby traps and landed on his bed.

Shawn then closed one of his eyes, leaving the other open.

The ceiling hatch in the trailer was opened and another purple can was dropped on Shawn's head.

"Ow- Sleeping gas?! Why?!, I was already going to sleep!" Shawn protested

The purple can released the pink gas and Shawn quickly fell asleep

 **~ Pirate Movie Ship: Jolly Roger~**

Shawn and Sammy slowly woke up realizing the situation they're in.

" Tight but not TOO tight, Think Chef's losing his edge." Shawn said

"You think you can cut us out of here?" Sammy asked

" I left all my sharp objects back at the trailer so that's a no-go." Shawn said

"Wait can you reach for my hat? I have a magnifying glass that could burn the ropes!" Shawn said

"Cool.. but why do you have a magnifying glass there?" Sammy asked

"Sorry, classified." Shawn said

Sammy reached for Shawn's hat and got the magnifying glass she then began to burn the ropes

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

"All in a day's work."

" And to be honest, even I don't remember why I put that magnifying glass there."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Shawn and Sammy freed themselves from the trap.

" Hope you like breakfast." Chef said as he wheeled in a cart

" What's for breakfast, brains?" Sammy asked jokingly

" BRAINS?! AAAAH-" Shawn said as he began to sprint away

" Shawn I was just making a joke." Sammy said

" Oh... Carry on." Shawn said off screen

Chef pulled the tarp off the cart, revealing a gourmet breakfast.

" Fresh fruits to ward off scurvy and pancakes to ward off,,,er,,, lice." Chef said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAMMY**

"Chef making us a decent meal?"

" That's like my sister acknowledging me as human being, you have to take advantage of it while it happens."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sammy and Shawn scarf down the food until Chris jumps down on their table, dressed as a pirate.

"Argh maties! Chris and Chris Junior wanted congratulate ye land lubbers for making it to the final two." Chris said

"And as ye can tell it be Space Zombies Movie Day!" Chris said

Sammy shot Chris a look as Shawn prepared to jump over the ship.

" Relax, I was kidding. It's actually Pirate Movie Day so I hope your ready for a swashbuckling obstacle course. Followed by a treasure hunt throughout the movies set from this season," Chris said

Chris hands Sammy and Shawn two boxes of q-tips.

"Obstacle number one, swab the poop deck." Chris said

Sasquatchanakwa and a Bear randomly walked into the two bathrooms on the ship.

Loud farting noises could be heard, Sammy and Shawn gulped.

"Obstacle number two, pun intended. Grab a flag, shimmy up the greasy mast and plant it on the Jolly Roger." Chris said

"This seems a lot like the challenge from last season's finale." Shawn said

" Well you need your eyes checked because IT IS NOT. Moving on we'll be cannonballing you into the monster movie set." Chris said

"Ready, Set, and... Go!" Chris said as he shot a pistol into the air.

Sammy and Shawn ran into the bathrooms, before immediately coming for fresh air.

" What did you feed them?!" Sammy asked

"Whatever we could find. Chef spent so long making you guys breakfast, we had to cut something out of the picture." Chris said

The Final Two went back in, not before Chef grabbed a mop and began to clean,

"You feed them laxatives?" Chris asked

" No, just going out in style." Chef said

"What do you mean?" Chris asked

" That's the last meal I'm cooking on this two bit show, Disney hooked me up with a job cooking on one of their fancy cruise ships," Chef said

" Disney?!, Pfft they're so lame.." Chris said mockingly

"Well at least THEY attend to pay me." Chef said in a menacing tone

" Right why would Disney want to hire you?" Chris asked

" I'm actually a good chef, you asshole. This show cheaps out and gives me nothing to work with. Then they give all the money to you while I remain penny less. Well no more!" Chef said

Sammy opened her door.

"Chris gonna need some more swabs, Sasquatchanakwa must've had Chipotle or something." Sammy said

Chris tossed Sammy some more swabs.

"If you think the contestants have it rough, wait till the people on Chef's fancy cruise ship have to eat his slop with NO chance of winning the million." Chris said

"I think you might wanna stop while you still have your jawline intact." Chef said as he stood over Chris

Chris yawned in response

A bell was heard as Shawn finished.

" Shawn, a little help?" Sammy asked

"Sorry the million's more important right now." Shawn said

Shawn ran over to grab his dark green flag when the Bear ran back into the bathroom.

" Bear's not done yet so neither is Shawn." Chris said

Shawn groans as he heads back into the bathroom.

A bell was heard as Sammy got out of her bathroom.

" Hehe...This maybe kinda awkward but.. help?" Shawn asked

Sammy shook her head.

"Didn't think so." Shawn said

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAMMY**

"Sorry Shawn but niceness is a two way street."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sammy grabbed her yellow flag and ran to the next part of the challenge.

Sammy began to climb her way up the pole but slipped down.

She tried again and the same result happened, a bell was heard and Shawn's turn was over.

He quickly ran out the bathroom and grabbed his dark green flag and began to climb.

"How are you so good at this?!" Sammy asked

" Lot's of training, when the zombies come you have to know how to work the pole." Shawn said

…

" That sounded cooler in my head." Shawn admitted

Shawn put his flag on top of the Jolly Roger.

He then cheered for himself.

"You can't bail, we're a team." Chris said

" I fly solo, I'm a maverick." Chef said

"Are you a-" Chris said before interrupted

" No I'm not a Logan Paul fan, I'm just using the general word." Chef said

"Dude without this job you'd still be selling street meat at the bus station." Chris said

Chef growled as he mumbled some words that were censored.

Shawn slid down on the Jolly Roger pole and accidentally hit Sammy on his way down.

Sammy slipped and fell overboard.

" Ohhh... Sorry." Shawn said hesitantly

Chef tossed a life preserves Sammy caught onto it.

Shawn then ran over to the cannon.

" Ever pumped an air cannon before?" Chef asked

" Not this particular model." Shawn said

" Well your gonna need a whole lot of air to get to your destination." Chef said as he pointed to an air pump

Shawn groaned as he began to pump.

Chef began to mumble under his breath.

Shawn continued to pump.

Chef began to mumble louder.

Shawn continued to pump.

" ARE YOU GONNA ASK WHAT"S WRONG YOU USELESS MAGGOT!" Chef yelled

"Ah!.. I don't know it just seemed like a personal problem." Shawn said

The bell rings.

"Well continue this conversation.. never!" Shawn said as he began to hop in the cannon

" Wait how did you know I was gonna make you get in the cannon?" Chris asked

"After a whole season of this stuff, you get used to the craziness." Shawn said

"Are you gonna fire the cannon or are you just gonna stand there and be useless?" Chris asked

"See that right there is why I'm leaving. You'd never last a day doing all the grunt work I do, you just stand there and be pretty!" Chef said

" Hosting is way harder than what you do. I dare you try it sometime." Chris said

"Okay, let's go!" Chef said

"Fine!" Chris said

"Fine!" Chef said

" Could you save the arguing for later?, Trying to win a million here." Shawn said

Chris frowned as he handed Chef the controller button, Chef pressed it and Shawn was sent flying into the air.

" Seems ok just like the rest of your job." Chef said

"Guys... "Sammy said

"You'll see..." Chris said

"Guys..." Sammy said

"How EASY it is, already have." Chef said

"GUYS!" Sammy yelled

"WHAT?!" Chris/ Chef yelled

" I did it!" Sammy said from the top of the ship

" Now how do I get down from here?" Sammy asked

" I don't know.. jump?!" Chef said

Sammy gulped as she jumped off the top of the ship and landed on the ship

" That wasn't so-" Sammy said before interrupted

A huge hole appeared and Sammy fell all the way into the water.

"Sorry girlie,, I'm gonna have to leave you in the hands of Mister Personality over here." Chef said

"I can totally handle shooting a girl out of a cannon." Chris said

" We'll see.." Chef said

"Geez your messing up already, can't you tell when a commercial break is about to happen?" Chris said smugly

" Okay whose feeding him lines?!" Chef asked angrily

"Who will win the million bucks? Who will not? Stay tuned and DO NOT touch that clicker...…. DONT TOUCH DA CLICKER!" Chef yelled

 **commercial break**

 **~ Monster Movie Set~**

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Shawn screamed as he flew through the air

He then landed on his butt.

"Oww… what now?" Shawn asked

A helicopter arrived on the scene, Chef jumped out of it.

"K-Keep your panties on, I'm coming." Chef said out of breath

"Sweet landing dude, I'm your righteous new host. Chef!" Chef said trying to sound cool

" The rest of the challenge will be a g-narly?...g-narly? Is that even a real word?" Chef asked

"Yeah a treasure hunt, Chris already told us." Shawn said

" Did Chris tell you if you answer a question correctly, you can just skip the challenge?" Chef asked

"No he did not, what's the question?" Shawn asked

"Ok er, bro. Who got the boot after the space movie challenge?" Chef asked

" Easy, Scarlett. No one trusted her after all that stuff she did last season." Shawn said

"Follow up question, What was Scarlett's science project in the 5th Grade?" Chef asked

…...

" How am I supposed to know that?!" Shawn asked

" She talked about it once." Chef said

" I have to remember a conversation that MAY have happened three months ago?!" Shawn asked

" No one said finales were easy, kid." Chef said

"Uhh…. Crap, I don't know" Shawn said

"Too bad then it is time to battle the alien. And in the spirit of Scarlett, the alien is wearing glasses." Chef said

" If it can defeated once, it can happen again." Shawn said

" Maybe, but we added in some upgrades." Chef said

Shawn shivered as alien drool covered his head, he turned around to see the monster wearing glasses.

He then shoot lasers out of it's eyes.

"Wait that's the monster, not the alien." Shawn said

" Potato, Tomato their basically the same thing." Chef said

Shawn ran as the monster continued to shoot laser eyes at him.

Shawn then remembered his conversation earlier, he brings out the same magnifying glass from his hat.

When the monster shot another laser from it's eye, Shawn deflected it and the monster's head was blown off.

" So... did I win?" Shawn asked

"Seeing as how it's head is blown up, I'd say so." Chef said

 **~ Pirate Movie Ship: Jolly Roger~**

Sammy gets back on the ship and notices Chris crying.

" I'm probably gonna regret asking this, but are you okay?" Sammy asked

"Fine, Chef's doing my job. I'm doing his." Chris said

" Did you two have aa fight?" Sammy asked

"None of your beeswax!" Chris said

"Shawn has a huge lead, so If I were you I'd be pumping cannon air." Chris said

 **~ The Cliff~**

"Who was eliminated during the acting challenge?" Chef asked

"Scott, I may hate Sugar but I still respect her for getting out a big threat like that." Shawn said

"Follow up question, What is Scott's sister Albertha known for?" Chef asked

….

" I don't know." Shawn said with a sigh

"Well then looks you will have to push that big heavy trailer up the hill all by yourself." Chef said

Shawn sighed as he began to push the trailer

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

"Doing this challenge made me realize I probably should've paid attention more to what my castmates were saying."

" The only ones I think MAYBE I could get right are Staci and Brick's."

"Staci because she talked so much I had to have remembered something. And Brick because we were pretty good friends."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Pirate Ship: Jolly Roger~**

" Chris fire away!" Sammy said excitedly

Chris began to rub his eyes.

"Darn these salty winds." Chris said

" Onions still getting to you?" Sammy asked

" Chef's leaving the show.." Chris said sadly

" Well I mean can you blame him? You did make him slave over a hot stove everyday without even saying thank you." Sammy said

" Thank you?.. I'm sorry Sammy but I don't have time for teenage lingo." Chris said

"It's not "lingo" it's something everybody-" Sammy said before interrupted

Chris pressed a button and Sammy was shot into the water

"You should've pumped your canon more, THANK YOU." Chris said

" Your still not using the word right.." Sammy said

 **~ Beach Movie Set~**

"Amy was eliminated during the beach challenge because nobody liked her so I'm probably gonna get this question wrong." Shawn said

"So what's the challenge?" Shawn asked

" In the honor of Amy you have to have a dance battle with one of the sharks." Chef said

"And I have to warn you, these guys are pretty good." Chef said

Two shark show up wearing baseball caps and baggy pants, supported with some gold chains.

They then set down a boombox.

Music began to play as the sharks danced.

"Well what are you waiting for, DUDE?" Chef asked

Chef pushed Shawn into the dance fight.

Chef hears Sammy screams and rushes over to the monster movie set.

 **~ Monster Movie Set~**

Sammy fell on her butt as Chef arrived on the scene.

" Your question-" Chef said before interrupted

"I have to answer a question?" Sammy asks

" I'm not saying "dude" another million times, Just tell me who was voted off first and why." Chef said

"You mean Scarlett?, well I wasn't there much last season. But I heard she was a pretty brutal strategist." Sammy said

" Good now what did Scarlett make for her 5th grade science project?" Chef asked

" Oh yeah.. She said she didn't like her teacher so she made an uranium potato clock that exploded once somebody touched it." Sammy said

" Correct!, Good to know someone pays attention to what their castmates say." Chef said

Sammy shrugs.

" After fifteen years of hearing Amy ranting, Listening has kind of become a skill of mine." Sammy said

 **~ Hospital Movie Set~**

" So I remembered Staci's second removed cousin was a serial killer, her uncle rigged the 2016 election and APPARENTLY her great grandfather invented the shoelace." Shawn said

" But "What is her favorite color?... SERIOUSLY?!" Shawn said

"Well then DUDE, I hope you like eels. Because your challenge is to spend five minutes in the eel pool from the hospital challenge" Chef said

Chef pushed Shawn into the pool where he was repeatedly zapped by eels.

 **~ Beach Movie Set~**

" Yeah I know all about this incident, Amy had a hot date with a foreign exchange student. She let him pick out the restaurant but whatever the food was gave her diarrhea so she made me take her place while she was in the bathroom. She then tried to sneak out with her dignity intact but he caught her and got freaked out. I guess because he never saw twins before so he feinted and then we had to drive him home. But his mom was pretty suspicious about the whole thing." Sammy said

"And that is how Amy got her first restraining order, but there's more she's not the best with guys so I was surprised she actually got a boyfriend on this show." Sammy said

"Geez I just asked what was the worst date Amy ever had, didn't have to go into that much detail." Chef said

 **~ Horror Movie Set~**

" I don't know, Dave has a pet,,,,, lizard?" Shawn asked

"Wrong!" Chef said

"Well as a horror movie expert at least THIS part should be easy." Shawn said

" Now playing the miracle or "Child Birth" Chef said

Chef pressed a button and an explicit image began to play.

Shawn watched in horror as he nearly vomited.

 **~ Hospital Movie Set~**

Chef arrived at the Hospital Movie Set.

"What took you so long?" Sammy asked

"Doing the job of two people, girlie.." Chef said out of breath

" Well I do know Staci was eliminated and as for why was it Sugar?" Sammy asked

"Ding! Now tell me what her favorite color is." Chef said

" Staci's favorite color is pink, thought that'd be obvious since she wears it all the time." Sammy said

" Huh so out of all you ladies, who do you miss the most?" Chef asked

" Amy, Scarlett, Sugar and even to an extent Sky were mean. But Staci, Dawn and Dakota were definitely dealable." Sammy said

" Hmm... Why did you say "to an extent" for Sky?" Chef asked

" From the two episodes she was on last season and a good chunk this season she was nice. But after Dave got eliminated she got all nasty towards us, which is weird because she insisted she didn't like him so you think she'd be okay with his elimination." Sammy said

Chef nodded as he began to listen in on this gossip.

Chris appeared from the side and glared at Chef.

 **~ War Movie Set~**

Shawn was running away from explosions.

" If I remember Cameron was eliminated during the Disaster Movie Challenge so why am I doing the War Movie One?" Shawn asked

Shawn noticed no one was there.

"Hello?" Shawn said as he stopped running

An explosion happened right under Shawn and he was sent flying through the air

 **~ Bank Heist Movie Set~**

Shawn was driving a go kart through the movie set as a police car followed suit.

"Bmmg gmgmg gjg" Sasquatchanakwa mumbled

" Yeah definitely over the speed limit, let's book him." The Bear said

" Frtjggj Hergitlo?" Sasquatchanakwa asked

" I don't why I can speak English all of a sudden, but hey I'm not against it." The Bear said

 **~ Sports Movie Set~**

Shawn dunked on Sasquatchanakwa in the Basketball Court.

Shawn then tried boxing the Bear with boxing gloves but go knocked out with One Punch.

He then began to play a round of badminton with Sasquatchanakwa.

And then finally he ran away in fear as The Bear chased him with a towel.

 **~ Hospital Movie Set~**

" And that's why Sugar stays away from doorknobs." Sammy said

"Chef?" Sammy asked

She looked over and saw she was asleep.

"What kind of host are you?" Chris asked

" I'm awake!" Chef said

" Thanks to Chef's stalling, Shawn has gained a huge lead." Chris said

"Stalling?, So those follow up questions weren't necessary?" Sammy asked

"Run Sammy, Run like the Wind!" Chris said

And with that Sammy ran off to her next challenge.

" It's still anybody's game folks." Chris said

" Look it's the hosts job to ramble on not make the contestants ramble on. So how about I follow Sammy and you catch up to Shawn?" Chris asked

"Fine.." Chef said with a groan

 **~ War Movie Set~**

" Cameron told me his father was a firefighter who died on the job. So his mom became really overprotective after he died. And when she found out Cameron had asthma she thought it'd be better to throw him in a bubble rather than pay for an inhaler." Sammy said

Chris nodded

 **~ Bank Heist Movie Set~**

"Sam actually has 132 favorite video games." Sammy said

"Super Mario Odyssey, Dead Rising 3, Mortal Kombat 9, Mario Kart 8, Scribblenauts Unlimited, Sonic Boom-" Sammy said before interrupted

"Slow your roll, don't wanna hear all of them just go!" Chris said

 **~ Superhero Movie Set~**

" I do not know how Dawn reads auras... But do I get to put my superhero costume back on?!" Shawn asked excitedly

The camera turned to Shawn now walking the tightropes while wearing a dress.

"How is this a superhero costume?" Shawn asked

" It's not but it's funny!" Chef said as he threw a cannonball at Shawn

It Shawn smack dab in the face, he dropped down onto the dirty mattress as cockroaches crawled over him.

 **~ Sports Movie Set~**

"The reason Sky is into gymnastics is because of her older sister who made the Olympics because of it." Sammy said

 **~ Princess Movie Set~**

Shawn was carrying Chef across the rope bridge

" I don't know who Lightning's role model is.." Shawn said

Shawn nearly tripped, Chef glared at him.

" Drop me and your dead." Chef said

 **~ Princess Movie Set~**

" Lightning's role model is his father who he calls Pops." Sammy said

Chris nodded

 **~ Space Movie Set~**

Shawn screamed as he went through the Vomit Comet once more

He then fell out, dizzy.

"Y-You still haven't cleaned that thing?" Shawn asked as he fell over

" If by clean you mean make gumbo you guys had two weeks ago then yeah." Chef said

Shawn vomited

 **~ Space Movie Set~**

"Dakota told me the reason she doesn't date a lot is because of her dad who has a high standard when it comes to guys who are gonna date his daughter." Sammy said

Chef nodded.

" You know, Chris told me he'd miss you if you left." Sammy said

"Really, Chris " Only Feels Emotions When He's Torturing Teenagers" Mclean said that?" Chef asked

Sammy nodded as she walked off

"Huh... go figure." Chef said

 **~ Animal Buddy Movie Set~**

Sammy and Shawn both arrive at the animal buddy movie set.

"Ohh loving this turn of events. Whoever answers this question correctly determines who climbs the ladder to Millionaireville and who sinks down to Losertown." Chris said

"Who was voted off after the animal buddy movie challenge?" Chris asked

"Sugar." Sammy/ Shawn said in a deadpanned tone

 **CONFESSIONAL: SAMMY**

" Sugar's stories were so nonsensical I didn't even pay attention half the time!"

"I may be in trouble..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

"Finally, I may know nothing about Sugar."

" But I don't think Sammy does either so we should be on equal grounds.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

" This questions for Sammy, what is Sugar afraid of?" Chris asked

…..

" I don't know Chris and frankly I didn't care enough to remember." Sammy said

" Ohh… Can Shawn steal the lead? Shawn how many pageants has Sugar won?" Chris asked

"... Hmm, Three?" Shawn asked

 **~ Aftermath Studio: Green Room~**

Lightning, Brick, Sugar and Sam watch the finale unfold in the green room.

" I'm afraid of mushrooms and I've won twenty two pageants! Get it right!" Sugar said

" But when you were tripping out on mushrooms the other day, didn't you mumble you only won ONE pageant?" Sam asked

" Do you want me to break your new GameGuy like I did with your old one back in the lamo-sine?!" Sugar angrily asked

"Noo…." Sam muttered

"Then shut up!" Sugar said

 **~ Animal Buddy Movie Set~**

"Tough luck you both have do the last challenge." Chris said

"That's okay, I liked the animal buddy challenge." Sammy said

" It was alright, but at least it isn't deadly." Shawn said

"That is BORING, So were switching to the disaster movie flick!" Chris said

 **~ Disaster Movie Obstacle Course~**

Shawn and Sammy stood in fear as they walked over to the obstacle course.

"This baby knocked around Cameron like a ragdoll, which now that I think about it isn't that hard to do." Chris said

"Contestants ready,... Action!" Chris said

Sammy and Shawn ran across the obstacle course

"Well if anyone has to win I'm glad it's me or you!" Sammy said as she ducked an incoming golf ball

"Me too!" Shawn said as he jumped over a tire

"Hey Chris you throw like a girl!" Shawn taunted

" A nine year old girl!" Sammy said

Chris growled as he headed over to the catapult and shot a toilet at them.

Chef arrived on the golf cart with a grand piano.

" You need some help?" Chef asked

Chris nodded.

Chef and Chris began to pull on the catapult.

" You know Chef your a natural at this, knocking the kids down and killing their spirits. No one can put a frown on their faces more than you." Chris said

"Really?" Chef asked

" Yeah and if you wanna work for Disney, that's cool with me." Chris said

"Hmm.. Nah I realized I hate Disney, too much singing involved." Chef said

" So your staying?" Chris asked

"After I get paid." Chef said

"You'll have your first paycheck by Friday." Chris said

Chris and Chef smiled deviously as they pulled as hard as they could and shot the grand piano at Shawn.

Shawn groaned in pain as he was crushed by the piano.

"Sammy go on without me." Shawn said

"No that wouldn't be right, If nice girls can't win first then they should at least tie, right?" Sammy said as she pulled Shawn from the piano

She then carried him to the top of the telephone pole.

" If several of my bones weren't crushed, I'd hug you." Shawn said

"That's okay.. the thought is nice enough." Sammy said

Shawn held onto Sammy tight as they ziplined through the set and landed on the ground.

They then noticed a set that had a checkered finish line at the end and they knew what they had to do.

Shawn and Sammy ran towards the finish line at full speed.

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

All twenty six ex-contestants watched in anticipation.

The camera turned to Topher who had a black eye "from Sky's sister punching him" and Ella who were the aftermath hosts.

"And the winner is..." Ella said excitedly

Shawn and Sammy ran into the Aftermath Studio at the same time.

"It's a tie?, Oh my what will we do with this million dollars?" Ella asked

The Peanut Gallery gasped as Sammy and Shawn looked at each other and shrugged.

The camera stopped as a black screen with white writing that said "TO BE CONTINUED" appeared.

* * *

 **That was Chapter Twenty Five! And if you enjoyed part one of the finale of Total Drama What If? Action then leave a review and slap some favorites on here.**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Authors Note: So.. not much to say. Part two of the finale and the reveal of the official winner will be next Sunday, after that is the Reunion Special. Then because of school and me being tired, I'll be taking a two week break from uploading. So the premiere of Total Drama What If? World Tour will be Sunday November 4th. And until next time this has been Shrimpimp**

 **Elimination Order: Scarlett-16th, Scott-15th, Amy-14th, Staci-13th, Dave-12th, Cameron-11th, Sam-10th "RETURNED", Sky-9th, Dawn-8th, Lightning-7th, Brick- 6th, Dakota-5th, Sugar-4th, Sam-3rd,**


	26. Aftermath 4: Big Million in Little China

**Review Responding Time!**

 **SpaceZodiac-** **Woah! I was literally reading this before I got an email saying you updated and I can't say I'm surprised by the events of this chapter. I personally think Sammy will win and I'm really excited for World Tour and am almost positive that Ella will be in it due to all the singing. I can't wait for the next two chapters and the third season! Good luck~~**

 **Me- Yeah I usually update in the afternoon or in the evening.**

 **We'll see...**

 **Thanks.**

 **ShadowJCreed-** **I thought that was a good chapter and I can't wait to find out who wins and who's OC makes the cut on Celebrity Manhunt you probably had so many people to chose from. Go Sammy hope you win. Sad that Sugar destroyed Sam's Game Guy and he had to get a new one.**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **We'll see...**

 **Yeah overall I got like 14 ocs from different people so it was a tough call.**

 **AnonBrowser-** **A very eventful first half of the finals! No surprise that Shawn got a head start due to his climbing skills and general speed, but Samey really caught up by skipping challenges after she could answer many more questions correctly than him. Didn't see that coming from her. While I know there will only be one official winner, will you also include an alternate ending like you did in your previous fic so we see how both the cheerleader and the zombie survivalist react to taking the crown? Very excited regardless for the second half!**

 **Me- Yeh, it was a close call.**

 **Yeah they'll be two different endings.**

 **Thanks!**

 **xtremexavier15-** **I realized that the final four(Sugar, Sam, Samey, and Shawn) spoke in this episode. How ironic. I hope Shawn wins, since he's my favorite Pahkitew Island contestant. And did Topher change his ways, because I hope he isn't a big jerk. Great scene with Brick, Lightning, Sam, and Sugar. Good luck next chapter, and thanks for reviewing my story A Canadian's Redemption.**

 **Me- Yep. :).**

 **We'll see... but yeah Shawn's mine favorite PI contestant too.**

 **Hmmm can't say just yet but you'll see..**

 **Thanks!**

 **Noahop-** **Alright, this was a pretty fun chapter. The questions were pretty good, liked the one with Scarlett's fifth grade project. She did utopia back THEN? No wonder she made the final 3 first season. Anyway, I really hope Sammy wins, because I wanna see Amy probably destroy the whole theater in her tantrum. SUGAR BROKE SAM'S GAME GUY!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Well, at least he got a new one. Liked you said, not much else to say...except this. Did you get my OC when I PM it to you?**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **Scarlett's pretty dangerous..**

 **We'll see...**

 **Yeah I did, the two ocs I picked will be revealed at the Reunion Special.**

 **ThorBringstheThunder-** **Another good chapter! I'm left wondering who's going to win but I'm also left wondering how (with new aftermath hosts, it's entirely plausible that there will be a different way of selecting the winner). However, if it's a simple vote, I think Sammy made more lasting connections, so she'll probably win. Something I noticed is that you've had three Pahkitew players in each of your final fours so far (If I remember correctly). Did you get the OC that I sent you?**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **Yeah it's a vote, we'll see...**

 **Oof I never noticed that.**

 **Yeh.**

 **SariSpyReturns56-** **This is getting really good. Even better than the actual season. My money's on Sammy for the millions. I wonder how Amy's going to react if Sammy wins the millions. It's going to be awesome. :)**

 **Me- Thanks!, I appreciate the compliment.**

 **Good guess.**

 **Who knows it might happen.**

* * *

"Wait we're doing the intro?, Hmm... ok." Topher said

" Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION! Our timbers got seriously shivered as Shawn and Sammy suffered through the pirate movie challenge." Topher said

Shows clip of Shawn and Sammy cleaning the bathrooms.

"Guess you could say that was a BLAST?" Topher said

Shows clip of Shawn being blasted out of the cannon.

….

" I've been told by the producers not to make any more jokes." Topher said

" It was soon followed by a race where they had to do all the crazy challenges throughout the season." Topher said

Shows clip of the challenge montage.

"And even though Shawn had a MASSIVE lead, Sammy soon caught up seeing as how she knew everything about everybody." Topher said

Shows clip of Sammy answering questions.

" Our heroes were neck and neck until an act of kindness lead to a tie. One tie, two competitors. Stay tuned to find out who wins it all on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Topher said

The camera zoomed out to reveal the Aftermath Studio

The eliminated contestants sat in one couch while the Peanut Gallery sat in the other. Topher and Ella sat in the hosts couch.

Shawn and Sammy stood off to the side.

"...… Was that really necessary?" Shawn asked

* * *

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

The audience gasped as the two finalists glared at the two aftermath hosts.

" I don't wanna sound rude but why aren't my pockets filled with cold hard cash?" Shawn asked

" Oh well, I figured we could watch a nice clip show before a winner is declared." Ella said

"But what about the-" Sammy/ Shawn said before interrupted

"No need to get your knots tied in a bunch, just watch the clip show." Topher said

Topher looked over at Ella who gave him an approving nod.

"Roll the clip!" Topher said

The tv screen turned on as a montage began to play.

 **~ Total Drama Action Montage~**

Rock themed music began to play as clips from the show appeared

The first clip was Sky calming Dave down after he was blasted with alien goop.

The second was Cameron getting injured at the obstacle course during the Disaster Movie Challenge.

The third clip showed a shocked Sam as Dakota announced she was returning to the game.

The fourth and final clip was the recent freak-out Sugar had when she was eliminated.

 **~ End Montage~**

 **~ Canadian Airport~**

Chris and Chef arrived at the airport

"Sunset Beach here we come.." Chris said

" It's been one heck of a long season, If I do say so myself, nobody's earned this vacation more than me." Chris said

A chubby white male, who had a blue Hawaiian shirt turned around.

" Hey aren't you Chris Mclean?" The Hawaiian Shirt Guy asked

" Yeah and you must be Mr. NunyaBeezwax." Chris said

The Hawaiian Shirt Guy scoffed and turned around.

" Hey no one scoffs at me, Chef!" Chris said

Chef pushed the Hawaiian Shirt Guy out of the way.

Chris walked up to the counter.

"Any chance I can get first row seats if I flirt with you?" Chris asked

The flight attendant shook her head.

" Good, did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Chris asked in a romantic voice

The flight attendant blushed as Chef rolled his eyes. Chef decided to watch the tv screen.

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

"Why don't you join us in the lovely winner's seat?" Ella asked

"There's only one chair." Sammy said

Ella and Topher shrugged.

Sammy and Shawn squeezed into the winner's chair.

"Can we at least get another seat?" Shawn asked

" I mean we always have the electric chair." Topher joked

…..

"...What?" Shawn asked

" Nevermind." Topher said

" When Chris told us he was on vacation. We figured to send him off with a clipshow portraying all of his best qualities." Topher said

The camera turns to the Peanut Gallery, Jo winks at B, B then takes out a watch and begins playing with it.

The tv screen turned on.

 **~ Never Before Seen Clip~**

A silhouette of Chris appeared as he began to sing in the shower

 _" We didn't start the fire, It's always burning since the world's been turning!_ " Chris sang in a high pitched voice

 _"We didn't start the fire, No we didn't light it but we tried to fight it!"_ Chris sang in a high pitched voice

 **~ Canadian Airport~**

Chef stared wide-eyed at the screen.

"Chris you might wanna-" Chef said before interrupted

" Shush, I'm this close to getting us first row seats." Chris said

Chris blew a kiss at the flight attendant, who giggled in response.

"Still got it," Chris said

The flight attendant then pointed at the TV screen.

Chris turned around and saw the tv screen where he ate a pizza slice off of the floor.

…..

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chris screamed

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

" Awww... I can't believe this is going to be the last time we see each other, isn't that so sad?" Ella asked

" Meh, to be completely honest I don't like any of you people." Topher said

Ella nudged Topher.

"I'm telling the truth, isn't that a good quality?!" Topher asked

Ella pondered on this as the camera turned to Sugar.

" Boo-freakin- hoo, Pick a dang winner so I can go home!" Sugar said bitterly

" Yeesh someone's bitter." Sam said

Sugar raised her fist at Sam who quickly got the message.

" Not before we play the mind crunchiest version of that's gonna leave a mark!, right?" Topher asked Ella

" Okay but only because this won't hurt anyone, psychically at least." Ella said

The tv screen turned on

 **~ That's Gonna Leave a Mark~**

The first clip that was played from the Prison Movie Challenge.

"The Lightning is on it!" Lightning said

Lightning ran towards the door at full speed

He fell over unconscious, only leaving a few dents on the door

" Anyone else got any ideas?" Shawn asked

The second clip was a confessional from the spy movie challenge.

 **CONFESSIONAL: SHAWN**

" I always knew the producers were up to something"

" But killing us?! It's like they took a page right out of Game of Thrones"

" If you ask me it's a conspiracy to" Shawn said before interrupted

A intern walked in and hit Shawn in the head, causing him to fall over and lose consciousness

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The third clip was from the princess movie challenge.

Sugar vomited all over the bridge, she then slipped on her own vomit and fell off the bridge landing on the ground with a huge thud

" I knew I made the right call, Sugar is just not princess material" Chris said

The final clip was from the most recent animal buddy movie challenge.

Sam then looked at his panda.

" You think you can use the wushi finger hold and get us out of here?" Sam asked

The panda growled and continued where it left off earlier and began to repeatedly scratch Sam

 **~ End Segment~**

 **~Lamosine: Chris and Chef~**

Chris and Chef sit in the lamosine, Chris is looking at his watch impatiently as Chef sips on a milkshake.

" You call this driving, what are you doing?!" Chris asked angrily

"Well Chris when a lot of cars are stuck on the same road, it's called traffic." Chef explained sarcastically

"We need to get there now!, Those kids are destroying my show!" Chris said

"And your destroying my vacation so maybe we're even." Chef said

" Dude I want a third season, if they mess this up we could get canceled!" Chris said

" I mean we've had a pretty good run." Chef said

" No we've had a GREAT run and I know Canada wants to see plenty more seasons of me torturing teenagers so step on it!" Chris yelled

…...

" Wow, your really passionate about this huh." Chef said

" Well yeah I hate kids and I like torturing them, what else is new?" Chris asked

" Fine you big baby, but I expect a second paycheck in my future." Chef said

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

That's Gonna Leave a Mark is still playing

This time it's a clip from the superhero challenge

Chef who was dressed as Pythonicus throws a bowling ball at Brick which causes him to get electrocuted on the wires and fall down.

" Looks like Brick got some shocking results!" Topher said

Ella gave Topher a pity clap.

" Finally it's like I've been talking to a brick wall." Topher said

" Just end this already and give one of us preferably me the cash!" Shawn said

"Or you could give me the million.." Sammy said

" Two letters, N and O." Shawn said

B and Cameron nod at each other and run across the stage with tools.

"Me and B figured the best way to determine a winner in a completely unbiased way was for them to leap through objects at a fast pace." Cameron said

….. A cricket plays in the background.

" I think he's means there gonna do something like Wipeout." Sam said

" OOoooohhh…" Everyone said

 **~ Camp Wawanakwa: Dock of Shame~**

Chris and Chef arrive at the Camp Wawanakwa.

" H-How?" Chris asked

" I'm a cook, not a GPS." Chef said

" Yeah you can forget about that second paycheck." Chris said

They see a Toxic Waste Company arriving at the island on a boat.

A guy in a hazmat suit went up to greet them.

" My name is Willy founder of Willy Waste Inc. Thanks again for letting us dump all this toxic waste on your cruddy island." Willy said

" Your welcome bud, you think you can give us a ride?" Chris asked

"Sure anything for the generous man who saved me from getting arrested." Willy said

"What?" Chris asked

"Don't ask questions." Willy said

Chris and Chef walk away as Willy guides them to his boat.

In the near distance a toxic waste barrel seeps into the lake

A shark popped its head up from the lake and noticed the ooze, he tried swimming away from it but it was too late.

His body began changing into a larger and menacing form.

He then turns around and attacks the cameraman as the feed goes to static.

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

Shawn and Sammy stood side by side as Cameron explained the rules.

" So yeah that covers, everything." Cameron said

" Cool so do we start the challenge now?" Shawn asked

"Sure, B if you'll do the honors." Cameron said

B pulled out a button from his jacket, he then pressed the button.

Shawn hopped on the platform as a moving red wall began to move towards him.

He then bended his body so he could get through the wall. He was met with cheers from the audience.

Sammy was the next to go she noticed the wall looked like the Letter T so she raised her arms up and brought her head down. She was also met with cheers from the audience

 **~ Wipeout Montage~**

A wall that looks like the number 1 moves towards Shawn, he bends his body and successfully passes through.

Sammy's wall looked like a triangle so she bended her body and passes through.

Shawn's third wall looked like the letter H, he tried bending his body but he ended up falling through the set.

" Yes!" Sammy said

Shawn glared at the cheerleader.

"Sorry, adrenaline got to me." Sammy said

Sammy got on the platform and her wall was a replica of Cameron's face, she tried finding a way to get through it but ended up falling as well.

" Whatever do we do now?, They both tied!" Ella said

"And why did that last one look like your face?" Topher asked

" Hehe... I may have been a little egotistical with that last one." Cameron said

"Well before we decide what to do next, how about another clip show?" Topher asked

" But what if it gets hacked again?" Ella asked

" Good point, does anyone know how to outhack a hacker?" Topher asked

No one raised their hand as Chris and Chef walked into the Aftermath Studio.

" Did the network listen to me when I said putting a couple of amateurs in charge would be televised poison. NO, why would they?" Chris said

"But now that I'M in charge the real show can begin, I'll be giving everyone whose been booted a chance to ask Sammy and Shawn some questions. Which means the winner will be decided by a vote." Chris said

The Peanut Gallery looked at each other, some smiled while others looked worried.

" But before you do let's see them at their worst. Shawn you did some pretty weird stuff back at the movie lot." Chris said

" Weird?, All I did was what I regularly do." Shawn said

Chris turned the tv screen on. Random clips of Shawn digging through garbage was shown.

" Dumpster diving is a normal activity, you guys are the weird ones." Shawn said

"And then there's Sammy, despite being a cheerleader you weren't really the most athletic person and by that I mean your a klutz." Chris said

The tv screen turned on, once more revealing multiple clips of Sammy tripping and bumping into people.

"I mean I never got an A in Gym, that's why I did cheerleading." Sammy said

"And you suck at both!" Amy said from the Peanut Gallery

"Ignoring the hate comment from Twin #2, why do we need these clips?, we already know them." Dave said

"Do you?... REALLY?!" Chris asked

 **~ Clip: Shawn~**

The tv screen turned on once more, it showed Shawn in the girls trailer.

He was rummaging through the girls things. Sniffing them and then throwing them on the ground.

" Phew no signs of anything supernatural in here." Shawn said

" My work is done." Shawn said as he leapt out through the door.

 **~ End Clip~**

The Peanut Gallery gasped, The girls began to glare at Shawn.

"That was YOU?!, I thought it was a raccoon or something that trashed our trailer!" Sky said

"And why were you sniffing through our clothes?, Ugh you've totally went from weirdo to pervert." Amy said

"Whoa I am NOT a pervert, Zombie checks are very important plus I did it to the boys trailer too." Shawn said

It was now the boys turn to glare at Shawn.

"Dang bro why you sniffing through Lightning's clothes, that's sha-nasty!" Lightning said

" Now that's just low and that's coming from ME." Scott said

Shawn began to slide down in the winners seat, trying to avoid glares from the Peanut Gallery.

" Umm... did I do anything equally embarrassing?" Sammy asked

" I don't know, let's find out!" Chris said

 **~ Clip: Sammy~**

Sammy walked out of the communal washroom with toilet paper on her shoe.

She walks around the film lot, not noticing her fellow castmates laughing at her.

She then goes back into the communal washroom and walks out with two strands of toilet paper on her shoe.

 **~ End Clip~**

Everyone in the Peanut Gallery except for Brick laughed at Sammy's clip.

" My clip was way worse, this is bogus!" Shawn said

" That's right it wouldn't be Total Drama without a little bit of favoritism. So stay tuned for more after the break." Chris said

 **commercial break**

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

"Welcome back, each contestant will have a chance to ask Sammy and Shawn some questions. Scarlett why don't you start us off." Chris said

Scarlett got up from the seat and handed Sammy and Shawn two worksheets.

" I will always abide by my code that the smartest person should win so I've prepared for you an IQ test." Scarlett said

" How is this asking a question?" Shawn asked

" It's not but there's nothing against it in the rules, right Chris?" Scarlett asked

" Anything goes, especially if it boosts ratings." Chris said

" Good now do what I ask, unless you don't want my vote." Scarlett said

Sammy and Shawn looked at each other and shrugged, they began to take the IQ test.

Ten minutes went by and the final two turned in their IQ tests to Scarlett.

Excellent, my vote has been decided." Scarlett said

" Well that was BORING, Scott and Amy please save us from this disaster." Chris said

Chris looked over at the Peanut Gallery and saw they were missing.

" I think I found them." Chef said as he pressed a button

The tv screen turned on revealing the Aftermath Studio Parking Lot

 **~ Aftermath Studio: Parking Lot~**

Scott was kissing Amy's ear and she turned to the camera.

" The finale was getting so BORING we needed some fresh air." Amy said

" But yeah we obviously vote for Shawn because my sister is a human dumpster fire, call us when the winner is announced buh-bye!" Amy said as she waved to the camera

 **~ End Clip~**

Chris slapped his forehead.

"Well that's just great. Guess it's Staci's turn." Chris said

" Hmm... well my great grandfather owns a fire truck. But he says he only uses it for emergencies but one night he went out in the middle of the night searching for waffles. Which reminded me of my uncle who owned a Waffle House but he said he prefers pancakes, so weird right?" Staci asked

Shawn brought his hat all the way down to his ears.

" Chris make it stop..." Shawn said with a groan

" As long as it brings you displeasure then it is my treasure." Chris said

A hour passes by as Staci brings her story to a close.

" and that is why my great great great grandmother was reincarnated as a horse. So my question is... do I look good with this bow on my head? Going into the show I thought it was cute but now not so much." Staci said

" Why did we listen to the WHOLE story if you just wanted to know if you looked good or not?!" Shawn asked

"First, it was not a story it was based on true events and second, you didn't answer my question." Staci said

" I think your bow looks cute, Staci!" Sammy said

"Ahhh.. thanks Sammy! My vote has totally been decided!" Staci said

Shawn stammers in disbelief.

" Sometimes you just gotta know what a girl wants to hear." Sammy said to Shawn

Shawn slapped his forehead several times.

" Dave got anything ferret-brained to add?" Chris asked

" Well I'm kind of hungry, forgot to grab some lunch before coming here so...whoever makes me the best grilled cheese sandwich gets my vote." Dave said

" A cooking competition now were getting somewhere!" Chris said

Chef brought in two cooking sets, Sammy and Shawn stood behind them.

" On these sets you will find everything to make the perfect grilled cheese. A George forman, cheese, bread, toaster, spatula- You name it and we got it." Chef said

" Now let the cooking begin!" Chef said

Shawn and Sammy began to cook but Shawn seemed to have no idea was he was doing.

" Look the only cooking experience I have is when I worked at that bakery, so I'm a little out of my element." Shawn said

Shawn's plate then catches fire.

"AAAHHH!" Shawn screamed

Chef put out the fire with his fire extinguisher.

" Only you can prevent forest fires." Chef said as he pointed at the camera

"But were in a kitchen." Shawn said

"Get to cooking!" Chef said

Shawn and Sammy continue to cook until the timer runs out.

" Times up, give the whiny boy your sandwiches!" Chef said

Shawn gave Dave his sandwich, it was completely burnt.

" Umm..." Dave stuttered

" Yeah I know it's not good." Shawn said

Shawn sat down in the winners chair as Sammy gave him her sandwich.

Dave took a bite out of it and smiled.

" Not bad, did you add some parmesan?, because if so nice touch." Dave said

" Yeah Chef said he had a whole can left over from the Doctor...Challenge." Sammy said regretfully

" You mean the Doctor Challenge where we got poisoned with pizza?" Dave asked

Sammy nodded. Dave held back his vomit.

"Does anyone know where the nearest bathroom is?" Dave asked

" Take a left then go straight across the hall, can't miss it." Brick said

Dave nodded as he headed off to the camera then turned to Cameron, who scratched his head in thought.

" Well ever since I've healed from that book to the face I've been thinking. Should I stop using my bubble or should I continue?" Cameron asked

" It's your choice dude but if I were you I'd stop. I mean do you really want to spend the rest of your life in a bubble?" Shawn asked

" I have to agree with Shawn, you shouldn't let your um... psychically challenged body to stop you from seeing the outside world." Sammy said

" Thanks!, You've given me much to consider." Cameron said

The camera turned to Sam who looked confused.

" Wait I thought we were going in elimination order?" Sam asked

"We are that's why your going next." Chris said

" But I returned and then got 3rd so shouldn't I go second last?" Sam asked

" Let me put it in words you understand." Chris said

Chris then snapped his finger, Sugar raised her fist at Sam and he got the message.

" Hehe, Okay.. so in order to get my vote one of you has to get the high score in one of my favorite fighting games, Road Fister!" Sam said

Sam gave each of the finalists a controller.

" I don't really do video games." Sammy said

"Well I do, finally a challenge up my alley." Shawn said

" Hehe, you guys can start." Sam said

The two began to play Road Fister, Sammy however was struggling.

" How do I block your punches?" Sammy asked

" What makes you think I'm gonna tell you?" Shawn responded

" Worth a shot." Sammy said

"Speaking of which, it's time I perform my character's fatality-" Shawn said before interrupted

"Hehe your thinking of Immortal Wombat." Sam said

" Right, well then I guess I deal with a KO!" Shawn said

Shawn's character finished off Sammy's character.

" Welp my vote definitely goes to Shawn." Sam said

"Even after he ousted you as the traitor?" Sky asked

" I mean sure that kinda sucked but I can put that aside for our mutual respect of video games." Sam said

The camera turns to Sky, as some interns pull in a balance beam.

" Getting vote is gonna be harder than cooking and video games. You'll have to walk over this balance beam while walking with your hands." Sky said

" Pfft, I can do it in my sleep." Shawn said

" I think your forgetting whose on the cheerleader team." Sammy said

" And I think your forgetting who trains for the zombie apocalypse." Shawn said

" And your all forgetting that these challenges are SUPER BORING, so I'll be adding in some assistance. Interns!" Chris said

The interns came out with bows and arrows. The two finalists gulped

" Now things are getting exciting!" Chris said

" Ladies first." Shawn said

Sammy sighed as she headed on the balance beam as he began to walk on her hand, the interns started to shoot their arrows but they were lousy shots.

Sammy got off the balance beam without a scratch.

" Phew!" Sammy said

The camera turned to Shawn who now had a look of determination on his face. He jumped on the balance beam and began to walk on his hands, the interns shot their arrows but one of them actually hit Shawn's foot.

" OOOOOWWWW!" Shawn screamed

Shawn fell over, The audience and Peanut Gallery gasped as Jasmine rushed to his aid.

"Shawn!" Jasmine said in concern

" Ughh… that's gonna sting. We'll be right back." Chris said

 **commercial break**

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

The aftermath resumed as Sammy and Shawn sat in the winners seat, though Shawn now had a cast on his foot.

"Were back and after that fiasco we decided to end Sky's crazy challenge." Chris said

"Your the one who added bows and arrows!" Sky said

"Let's not play the blame game." Chris said

" Dawn, your up!" Chris said

The camera turned to Dawn.

" Even though your free to use the million dollars however you wish, I would like to know how you'll help others with the money you earn." Dawn said

" Well I can donate my money.. to charity?" Shawn said hesitantly

" Shawn I can read you aura like an open book. I know your just going to use all of your money for your zombie bunker." Dawn said

Shawn snapped his fingers in defeat.

" Well I'd probably some of my money to our high school, some of our textbooks are seriously outdated. Our history books were made in 1982!" Sammy said

" Interesting.. well thank you both for your answers." Dawn said

" Ughh… Lightning, entertain me." Chris said

" Kinda going on what the brainy chick said, I believe the STRONGEST player should win. Well second strongest since nobody can beat me." Lightning said

" So to determine that I want you guys to arm wrestle me!" Lightning said

Chef pulled out a table.

" And because Lightning's feeling generous! Sha-mwah!" Lightning said as he kissed his bicep

" I'll let you both arm wrestle me to give you guys a chance to beat me!" Lightning said

Sammy and Shawn shrugged and headed to the table. They each put one of their hands against Lightning's.

" Sha-ready?" Lightning asked

Sammy and Shawn nodded.

"SHHHAAAAAAAA-BAAAAAMMM!" Lightning screamed as he took both of their hands and flipped them across the table

Sammy and Shawn both groaned as Lightning stood on top of them.

" That's for voting me out!, Sha-vengeance!" Lightning said

" Funny, good enough for me. Brick?" Chris asked

" Well I don't want my vote to be too obvious so I'll try and make this question neutral. So if I wanted to start wearing jorts, would that be okay?" Brick asked

" Jorts?" Shawn asked in confusion

" Jean shorts, "Jorts" is just a combination of those two words." Brick said

" Brick I think you would look like so cute in shorts, but word of advice NEVER leave your fly open." Sammy said

"What she said." Shawn said

" Oh thanks Sammy.." Brick said while blushing

The audience awed as Chris rolled his eyes.

"Well since Dakota's not here-" Chris said before interrupted

" Hey Chris, you wouldn't happen to know why Dakota isn't here and why she hasn't been answering my texts?" Sam asked

" I'm not legally inclined to say, plus that just sounds like a personal problem. So let's move on to our ratings booster, Sugar!" Chris said

" Well after being UNFAIRLY voted off, I began to bulk up on my granny's food. So I brought some from home!" Sugar said

Two interns brought out a cart of Sugar's grandmother's cooking.

" We got Roasted Goose, Mud Soup, and to finish it off? You guessed it Racoon Pie." Sugar said

" An eating contest?, It is on!" Chris said

"Do we have to?" Shawn asked nervously

"I think you know the answer." Chris said

Sammy patted Shawn on the shoulder.

" I think we should just eat it as fast as possible." Sammy said

Shawn nodded as he took his spoon and quickly sipped the Mud Soup.

Sammy began to stuff down the Roasted Goose. Both players trying their best not to vomit.

" Shawn, I don't feel so good..." Sammy said while covering her mouth

" Hehe, Infinity War reference." Sam said

" Time's up!" Chris said

Sugar walked over and saw Sammy and Shawn trying their best not to puke.

" Ya'll didn't touch Granny's raccoon pie?! That's shameful, yer making this mighty hard to make me pick between the two of you." Sugar said

Sugar sat down in the Peanut Gallery. Scott and Amy sneaked back into the Aftermath Studio.

" Thought you two would be too busy making out to see who won." Dave said with a smirk

"Well at least I have a girlfriend, spazz." Scott said

Dave sighed.

" Alright Total Drama players it's time to vote!, You'll be voting here in our special voting booth." Chris said

Chef brought in a porta potty.

" Our budget's gone gotta work with what ya got." Chris said with a wink.

 **~ Voting Booth Porta Potty: Scarlett~**

Scarlett wrote down in her vote.

" If you have any brain cells, it should be obvious who I'm voting for." Scarlett said

 **~ Voting Booth Porta Potty: Sam~**

" You mind if I use it while I'm here?, I had a big lunch and breakfast, hehe." Sam said

 **~ Voting Booth Porta Potty: Dave~**

Dave entered the confessional and then feinted.

 **~ Voting Booth Porta Potty: Sky~**

Sky covered her nose as she entered in the confessional.

 **~ Voting Booth Porta Potty: Sugar~**

" Ooh wee! Smells like home in here!" Sugar said excitedly

 **~ Voting Booth Porta Potty: Brick~**

" I respect both Shawn and Sammy but my vote goes to Sammy." Brick said

" And not just because we both like each other, I just feel she'll spend the million on better things." Brick said

 **~ Voting Booth Porta Potty: Amy~**

Amy hesitantly picks up a piece of toilet paper.

 **~ Voting Booth Porta Potty: Dawn~**

" Choosing between my friends is difficult. But Sammy just seems to have a more practical plan for the million." Dawn said

 **~ Voting Booth Porta Potty: Cameron~**

Cameron sat down on the toilet seat and fell in.

" Guys a little help!" Cameron said in concern for himself

 **~ Voting Booth Porta Potty: Scott~**

" Amy would dump me faster than garbage if she found I voted for Sammy and personally voting for a crybaby cheerleader isn't worth all of that." Scott said nonchalantly

"So I vote for Shawn." Scott said

 **~ Voting Booth Porta Potty: Staci~**

" Ya know porta potties remind me of my great, great, great, great, great, great-" Staci said before cut off

The camera feed was cut short.

 **~ Voting Booth Porta Potty: Lightning~**

" They both suck, LIGHTNING should be in the finale!" Lightning said

" If they can't beat me in arm wrestling then they don't deserve the million dollars!" Lightning said

" Guess I'm doing eeny meeny miny moe." Lightning said with a shrug

 **~ Aftermath Studio~**

" A million dollars will be rewarded right now, whose will it be?" Chris asked

" The answer is contained in this old pickle jar." Chris said as he picked up a pickle jar stuffed with votes

Chris pulls out the first vote, that was covered in ketchup.

"What even?" Chris asked confusingly

" I had one of my friends bring me a snack, I was gonna be in there for a while." Sam said nervously

" Okay... One vote for Shawn!" Chris said

Shawn smiles as Chris pulls out another vote.

"This ones for Sammy!" Chris said

Sammy quietly cheers.

" One vote for Shawn and one vote for Sammy." Chris said

" Another vote for Shawn and TWO votes for Sammy." Chris said

Sammy cheers quietly as Shawn frowns.

" So in total that's three votes Sammy and two votes Shawn." Chris said

" Hurry it up!" Amy said from the Peanut Gallery

" I will not have you ruin the suspense! But for the viewers at home you can skip forward to the most suspenseful part." Chris said

The footage was then put in fast forward and then put on play.

" And in total that's five votes Shawn and five votes Sammy. These next two votes determine the winner of TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

Chris pulls two votes from the jar.

" And the winner is...…." Chris said

"...…."

"...…."

"...….."

"...…."

"...…"

"...….."

"...….."

"...…."

"...….."

"...…"

"...…"

"...….."

"...…."

"...….."

"...…. Sammy!"

Sugar, Lightning, Cameron, Brick, Dawn, Sky and Staci stood up from the Peanut Gallery and cheered for Sammy.

Amy sat in her seat in total shock.

" Babe are you okay?" Scott asked

Scott waved his hand in front of Amy's face.

"Earth to Amy anyone there?" Scott asked

" I think the shock of her sister being better at something is getting to her, I'll take her home." Scott said to camera

Scott picked up Amy who was still frozen in shock and headed out the Aftermath Studio.

Jasmine walked over to pat Shawn on the back.

" Second place twice, do we suck at this game or what?" Shawn asked

" It's okay, we lost twice but well get back up and try again. There's more reality shows than Total Drama ya know." Jasmine said

" Hey.. your right! We can get the funding for our zombie bunker and cage fighting/ flower shop elsewhere!" Shawn said

Shawn got up from his seat passionately kissed Jasmine.

"S-Shawn..." Jasmine said while blushing

"Let's get out of here, babe." Shawn said

Shawn picked up Jasmine despite his foot and carried her out of the Aftermath Studio.

"When did you get so strong?" Jasmine said embracing herself into Shawn's arms

" I bulked up a bit doing all those crazy challenges." Shawn said

Sammy ran over to Brick and pulled him into a bear hug.

"I missed you.." Sammy said

" I know.." Brick said while hugging back

" Congrats to our season two winner she gets ONE MILLION DOLLARS!" Chris said

Chris threw the briefcase at Sammy, but ended up hitting Brick who fell down.

"Brick!" Sammy said in concern

"And thanks from your beloving and humbled host, Chris Mclean. For a action packed season of TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

 **~ Alternate Ending: Shawn~**

" And in total that's five votes Shawn and five votes Sammy. These next two votes determine the winner of TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

Chris pulls two votes from the jar.

" And the winner is...…." Chris said

"...…."

"...…."

"...….."

"...…."

"...…"

"...….."

"...….."

"...…."

"...….."

"...…"

"...…"

"...….."

"...…."

"...….."

"...…. Shawn!"

Lightning, Dave, Scarlett, Sam, Scott, Amy and Sugar stood up from the Peanut Gallery and cheered for Shawn.

Amy went over to taunt her sister.

" Na-na-na-na-na You lost a million dollars!" Amy said

" I think that's the least of your troubles, sister." Sammy said

Amy turned around and saw her parents.

" MOM?!, DAD?! What are you doing here?!" Amy asked

"Sammy told us about your behavior on this show so get in the car before you continue to embarrass our family name." Mr. Henderson

" And why couldn't you find a good boyfriend like your sister. She gets an army cadet and you get gutter trash, your clearly too young to date." Mrs. Henderson

" Wait Gutter Trash-" Scott said before interrupted

" You heard me boy and put on a jacket while your at it. No one wants to see your pigeon arms." Mrs. Henderson

Scott sniffled and ran backstage crying.

" Mom, he's sensitive about that! Scott, wait up!" Amy said following her boyfriend

" Thanks Mom." Sammy said pulling her parents into a hug

" Your welcome dear, now how about we get some celebratory second place ice cream?" Mrs. Henderson asked

Brick, Sammy and her parents walked out of the Aftermath Studio.

Meanwhile Shawn was passionately kissing Jasmine.

"We did it!" Shawn/ Jasmine said

" Our dreams are finally gonna come true." Jasmine said

" Congrats to our season two winner she gets ONE MILLION DOLLARS!" Chris said

Chris threw the briefcase at Shawn, who caught it.

"Thanks!" Shawn said

"And thanks from your beloving and humbled host, Chris Mclean. For an action packed season of TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!" Chris said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Twenty Six and the second to last chapter of Total Drama What If Action!, So if you haven't already slap some favorites on here and leave some reviews.**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **Winner Pick; Sammy: Choosing who to win was as equally difficult as last season. But ultimately I went with Sammy, because I felt like she deserved it after everything she went through. Plus Shawn losing sets up plotlines for the Reunion Special. So yeah Sammy is the official winner but I threw in an alternate ending as I did last season just to see different results. Also not sure but I don't think anyone predicted Sammy winning going into this season so that's pretty cool.**

 **Authors Note: Since "Who Wants to Pick a Millionaire?" wouldn't fit into the title. I just went for a reference from that one movie "Big Trouble in Little China." .Also if you have any cast predictions for What If? World Tour I'd love to see them. :). And until next time this has been Shrimpimp.**

 **Update: I unfortunately couldn't finish the new chapter as I planned. I'm almost finished though I just need one or two more days. As of right now I'm changing the release date for the reunion special for Monday, October 15th.**

 **Elimination Order: Scarlett-16th, Scott-15th, Amy-14th, Staci-13th, Dave-12th, Cameron-11th, Sam-10th "RETURNED", Sky-9th, Dawn-8th, Lightning-7th, Brick-6th, Dakota-5th, Sugar-4th, Sam-3rd,**

 **Shawn- 2nd**

 _ **Sammy-1st "Official Winner"**_

 _ **Votes for Shawn**_

 _ **Dave- Shawn**_

 _ **Sam- Shawn**_

 _ **Scott- Shawn**_

 _ **Scarlett- Shawn**_

 _ **Votes for Sammy**_

 _ **Staci- Sammy**_

 _ **Sky- Sammy**_

 _ **Brick- Sammy**_

 _ **Cameron- Sammy**_

 _ **Dawn- Sammy**_

 _ **Votes for Sammy and Shawn: "These were the flimsy votes that caused the two endings"**_

 _ **Lightning- Sammy/ Shawn**_

 _ **Sugar- Sammy/ Shawn**_


	27. Celebrity Manhunt: TDA Reunion Special

**Review Responding Time!**

 **Noahop-** **HOORAY! SAMMY WON! THANK YOU FOR DOING THAT! Still sucks for Shawn and Jasmine that they BOTH lost at the last second though. Shawn took an arrow to the foot JUST to lose 2nd. Still, loved that Samey won. I REALLY hope you end up using my OC, though I understand if you don't. Maybe next time. I expected Amy to end up destroying the studio, not go into shock. Still great ending for her either way. Anyway, here's two recommendations for World Tour. If Scarlett goes crazy, have her do it in Area 51, perfect place to cause mayhem. Second, I would like Jo to be the main villain. I always saw her as more cut throat and demeaning than Scott in Canon revenge. Great season overall, and I think Dakota's dad is gonna have a part to play in Celebrity manhunt. Now, favorite quote.**

 **Favorite Quote: "His body began changing into a larger and menacing form" THIS IS SO THE ORIGIN STORY FOR FANG. I'M CALLING IT. Love the Easter eggs for Revenge.**

 **Me- Yep. :).**

 **We'll see...**

 **I don't know I already had Scarlett and Sugar do their respective freak outs, didn't want to seem redundant.**

 **Oof glad someone noticed, going into this series I wanted to add easter eggs for later seasons.**

 **SpaceZodiac-** **Well, I had a strong prediction about this. She went from being one of the earliest boots to first place. Also, I've been reading a great book which gave me a headcanon that Sammy's parents make her give Amy some of the money.. either way the reunion special should be fun. I feel like the following 15 people will be back;**

 **Rodney; It's been a while since he last appeared**  
 **Cameron OR B: A smart guy who hasn't appeared in a while**  
 **Scott OR Amy; A similar plotline to Bridgette**  
 **Jasmine OR Shawn: Similar reason as Scott and Amy**  
 **Sky: A lot of potential plot**  
 **Dave: A lot of potential plot**  
 **Scarlett OR Sugar: Villain of the chapter**  
 **Leonard: A similar plotline to Ezekiel**  
 **Ella: A musical theme is perfect for her**  
 **Anne Maria OR Max: Potential alliance with villain of the season**  
 **Mike: Plotline with Mal**  
 **Zoey: Plotline with Mal**  
 **Jo or Lightning: An athletic character**  
 **The last two characters will be in the Ors; most likely Max and B**

 **Me- Yep.**

 **Interesting book.**

 **Good predictions!**

 **Crow38-** **TDWIWT Cast Prediction:**  
 **Amy**  
 **Samey**  
 **Scott**  
 **Jasmine**  
 **Shawn**  
 **Dave**  
 **Mike**  
 **Zoey**  
 **Anne Maria**  
 **Ella**  
 **B**  
 **Scarlett**  
 **Dakota**  
 **Jo**  
 **Brick**  
 **Plus whatever newbie OCs you have in mind**

 **Me- Interesting Predictions!**

 **xtremexavier15-** **Here's my cast prediction:**  
 **OC number 1**  
 **OC number 2**  
 **Beardo**  
 **B**  
 **Anne Maria**  
 **Rodney**  
 **Max**  
 **Leonard**  
 **Dawn**  
 **Staci**  
 **Dakota**  
 **Sam**  
 **Jo**  
 **Cameron**  
 **Lightning**  
 **Jasmine**  
 **Ella**  
 **Blaineley**

 **Will the next season have cameos like this one? And I can't wait for the next chapter, with Leonard, B, Scarlett, Anne Maria, Rodney, Jo, Ella, Scott, Sammy, Amy, Staci, Dakota, Shawn, Cameron, Sam, Dave, Sugar, Zoey, Lightning, Mike, Dawn, Brick, Sky, Max, Jasmine, Beardo, and Topher(will you write that character list as Blaineley and Josh introduce them in the beginning).**

 **Good job and see you in the special**

 **Me- Interesting predictions!**

 **No, World Tour is harder to put in cameos because their all around the world. Plus I don't wanna do it every season, so the next season to have cameos is What If? Revenge.**

 **Sure.**

 **AnonBrowser-** **While I would've preferred Shawn being the official winner as he is my favorite TDPI contestant, I do give kudos to Samey for taking the crown. The two also formed a nice friendship in this fic after the merge and it was fun to see different endings for each finalist. I'm eager to see how the reunion special goes and who makes your third season! My guesses for the season's villain are Jo, Mal, or one of the OC's. It obviously won't be Scarlett or Sugar as they already played baddie and having anybody be the antagonist more than once would get old and repetitive.**

 **Not sure who will qualify other than OC's, but someone I'd really like to see there is Ella as she was basically made for World Tour given her love for singing and how songs were a big part of that season. Beardo and his beatboxing could also be fun there. That human soundboard and his noises amuse me. In any case, I do feel worried for Dakota when she couldn't show up in this chapter or answer Sam's texts, likely because of her dad interfering. Mr. Milton has been a total jerk in this story and should be ashamed of himself. He doesn't seem to care much about his daughter's happiness.**

 **On another note, has Sack (Samey x Brick) officially become a couple yet given how they're both known to like each other and the military boy is now open to it with no other priorities in the way? I'm left questioning that as Mr. Zombie Paranoia's ending where the cheerleader's parents call him her boyfriend was the alternate ending rather than the official one. I regardless feel Scamy (Scott x Amy) shouldn't have gotten together in the first place and that Scott should dump Amy ASAP as she just isn't relationship material to begin with. Not sure what first even attracted them to one another anyway. The reunion special will probably address all matters concerning couples/potential couples. It was also an interesting coincidence that both of your runner-ups (Shasmine) are a couple and also (as you know) my top 2 favorite Pahkitew players with Jasmine being a close second behind Shawn.**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **We'll see but good antagonist picks!**

 **Yep.** **Mr. Milton destroys happiness.**

 **Yeah Sack is official, I should probably work on making it more obvious though.**

 **Hmm... we'll see.**

 **Oof yeah I just noticed a couple chapters ago while planning for the finale that I had Jasmine and Shawn as runner ups. So I'm about to make it into a plotline real quick.**

 **ShadowJCreed-** **Yes Sammy won good job for her. Amy's reaction to her winning is just hilarious. I can't wait for World Tour because I think Mal will be the main antagonist (though please don't do the stupid ending that they did in All-Stars where all his personalities were erased and he gained their skills), I also can't wait for who's OC got in, and the songs that was one of my favorite parts of the cannon World Tour. Of course before all that we have to see the TD What If? Action Celebrity Manhunt Special except for the OC thing because we'll find out then. This is still an amazing series and I can't wait for more.**

 **Me- R.i.p Amy.**

 **Thanks!**

 **When I do include Mal whether it be this season or a future season, I can 100% guarantee it's not gonna be the same garbage ending as All-Stars.**

 **Thanks!**

 **TheRiverOtter-** **Great season! I cannot wait for world tour! Sammy definitely deserved the win here! I'm excited to see your plans for future seasons as this was another amazing addition**

 **Me- Thanks!**

 **Yeh, Sammy deserved the dub.**

 **TheChrisanthemum-** **Predictions? Well, I'm pretty awful at predicting casts, so I'll just go with who I'd want to see in the next season. I don't know if you've said how many are going to make it in, but because Island had a pretty expanded cast, I'm going to expand WTs cast.**

 **Males:**  
 **OC**  
 **Leonard**  
 **Beardo**  
 **Scott**  
 **Brick**  
 **Rodney**  
 **Mike**  
 **Max**  
 **Dave**  
 **Topher**

 **Females:**  
 **OC**  
 **Sky**  
 **Staci**  
 **Dawn**  
 **Zoey**  
 **Scarlett**  
 **Ella**  
 **Anne Maria**  
 **Samey**  
 **Amy**

 **Me- Well by looking at this I can say you got some of it right.**

 **We'll see...**

* * *

Catchy pop music begins to play as clips of celebrities embarrassing themselves played.

The next scene showed a middle aged man in a tuxedo with black hair, behind the screen the name "Josh" appeared

In the scene after that a blonde woman wearing a long red dress appeared, behind the screen the name "Blaineley" appeared

The intro ends as Blaineley and Josh sit in front of the news desk in their studio

 **~ Celebrity Manhunt Studio~**

" Hey there celebrities lovers welcome to a very special edition of Celebrity Manhunt!" Josh said

" Tonight's the night we've all been waiting for, the Gemmy Awards!" Blaineley said excitedly

" It's when our fave TV stars get all dressed up and take home the gold." Josh said

"And in about half a hour we'll take you the red carpet to meet the hottest stars." Blaineley said

" So don't change that clicker, because if you do you won't get a sticker." Josh said

…...

" Whoever wrote that line is fired. Just stay tuned after the commercial break." Josh said

 **commercial break**

"Welcome back to Celebrity Manhunt where we want to pay tribute to this years most famous reality sow cast. The teens who survived Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action." Blaineley said

A background of the Gemmy Awards Building appeared as Josh began to list the contestants.

" We'll catch you up on Leonard, B, Scarlett, Anne Maria, Rodney, Jo, Ella, Scott, Sammy, Amy, Staci, Dakota, Shawn, Cameron, Sam, Dave, Sugar, Zoey, Lightning, Mike, Dawn, Brick, Sky, Max, Jasmine, Beardo, and Topher." Josh said

Pictures of the contestants with colored backgrounds filled the screen.

" Their nominated for best reality ensemble." Blaineley said

" I think their gonna nail it Blaineley!" Josh said

" No doubts." Blaineley said

"And when they arrive on carpet, Celebrity Manhunt will be there to suck every ounce of drama from these teens." Josh said

A group picture of Jasmine, Shawn, Scott, Amy, Sammy, Rodney and Sugar appeared as a needle literally sucked the drama out of them.

"Total Drama may have ended but the drama goes on. Our crack team of gossipy reporters have been super busy this year." Blaineley

" Sister Vlog War, Dave Hate and Lightning gets pumped" Blaineley said

Clips of Sammy and Amy, Dave and Lightning appeared.

" Celebrity Manhunt cameras caught them all, even Sammy catching Amy's 5 pound weight gain." Blaineley said

Shows clip of Sammy giggling at Amy who scowls in response.

" I can't wait for those kitties to get those claws out, meow!" Josh said

"What is it with you and catfights?" Blaineley asked

" Can't a man enjoy two women fighting?" Josh asked in response

Blaineley rolled her eyes.

"We've been measuring their popularity with our Drama Machine!" Blaineley said

The camera turned to a rusty outdated robot being tinkered with by the janitor.

" I've been working on this dang robot for two days, can I go home now?" The Janitor asked

" You can go home when it works." Blaineley said in a menacing tone

She then gulps as she turns to the camera.

"You can edit that out right?" Blaineley asked

The cameraman nodded.

" Our first story covers Dave the Germaphobe. We all know about the incident between him and Sky last season, so not cool." Blaineley said

" And just in case you forgot he was also in an illegal alliance with Chef." Josh said

"Well turns out the cast, the host of the show, the producers and us weren't the only ones disgusted by his actions. The local kids at his high school hated him too." Blaineley said

"And we've got some inside clips." Josh said

 **~ Whitehorse Academy~**

Dave walked by the halls of his high school as a cameraman interviewed him.

" So how's life been after Total Drama?" The cameraman asked

" Pretty normal I'd say-" Dave said before interrupted

An upperclassmen ran by Dave and knocked him in the head with a shovel. Dave fell to the ground.

" Yeesh kid are you okay?" The cameraman asked

" I'm fine, when that happens multiple times a day. You build up an immunity." Dave said as he got back up on his feet

"What?" The cameraman asked

" Nothing.." Dave said quickly

A teacher tripped Dave as he walked by.

" Uh... Can we go to a more private location?" Dave asked

 **~ Celebrity Aftermath Studio: Interview Room~**

Dave sat in one of the chairs as he was interviewed by Josh who was sipping on some tea.

" So Dave, you HAVE to spill the beans. You become your school's punching bag after the show ends. You know that can't be a coincidence right?" Josh asked

" Well just to get things straight Josh. I'm NOT a punching bag, it's mostly just harmless pranks. And I wasn't Mr. Popular to begin with so it's not like the show made me an outcast." Dave said

" Okay.. if denial works best for you." Josh said under his breath

" I'm not in denial, okay?! I live a perfectly normal life so stop trying to create drama out of nothing!" Dave yelled

" You need some tea?" Josh asked

" Probably." Dave said

Josh handed Dave some of his tea, Dave sipped on it and calmed down.

" Ohh….this is good. So I'd probably call it bullying but if anybody asks I never said that." Dave said

" Well have you tried telling a teacher or fighting back?" Josh asked

" Telling the teacher your being bullied is basically social suicide and have you seen my noodle arms?" Dave asked as he pointed to his arms

" Those are some good points." Josh said

" I even tried patching things up with Sky, but that didn't work." Dave said

… Josh sips on his tea.

"Tell me more." Josh said

" Well I figured if I patched things up with Sky I could kill two birds with one stone. The public would stop hating me AND I could feel good about myself, win-win." Dave said

" I tried calling and texting her a few times for about a week, no response. And I didn't want to be a creep or anything so I stopped trying all together." Dave said

"Well there may be a shred of hope for our pathetic little germaphobe, what will happen when Sky and Dave reunite at the Gemmy Awards?" Josh asked the camera

" I-I wasn't planning on going to the Gemmy Awards." Dave said

" You weren't planning on going to the Gemmy Awards, where the show you competed on is getting nominated?..." Josh said while he slapped his forehead

" Y-Yeah..." Dave admitted

" But hey if Sky's going I'm going. I gotta apologize to her somehow." Dave said

" Well that'll just about cover up things here, back to you Blaineley." Josh said

 **~ Celebrity Manhunt Studio~**

" Up next post drama-bods. This year we've seen major improvements and fitness fiascos." Blaineley said

 **~ Interview Room~**

A bloated Beardo was in the Interview Room, practicing his beatboxing until he let out a loud burp.

" Excuse me, but yeah I heard on the internet having an extended diaphragm helps you beatbox so I put on a few pounds." Beardo said

 **~ Celebrity Manhunt Studio~**

" Some may have let go but others held on. Here's a clip of us having an interview with Lightning from a few weeks ago!" Blaineley said

 **~ Football Field~**

The camera turned to Lightning in his blue and gold football uniform as he flexed for the camera.

" After wasting my time with Total Drama, Lightning dedicated his time to football and only football!" Lightning said

"You can say that again, your failing all of your classes." A random football player said from the field

Everyone on the team chuckled.

" Sha-please! After I bring us to states, Pops'll make sure all those bad grades go away!" Lightning said

" Now let me show you the "Thunderdome" Lightning said

 **~ Thunderdome~**

Lightning entered his school's gym and began to lift weights.

"1!... So as you can see... 2!... Sha- Lightning never loses and never surrenders!... 3!" Lightning said as he counted his reps

" But you did lose... twice." The cameraman said

"SHA-SHUT UP!" Lightning yelled at the top of his lungs

He then threw his 80 pound weight at the cameraman.

 **~ Celebrity Manhunt Studio~**

"After this incident, fans of Total Drama began to provoke Lightning to see what he would do." Josh said

" He did a LOT, they even made a website of all his major freakouts." Blaineley said

A website popped up on the screen as mouse clicked on one of the clips.

It began to play, Lightning was walking home from school as a fan went up to him.

" Yo wassup it's Fortnite Nerd here to say hello to two time Total Drama LOSER, Storm was it?" Fortnite Nerd asked Lightning

Lightning gave a hateful glare to the fan.

" You and all those others LOSERS can continue to call Lightning one but deep down in his heart. But Sha-Lightning knows he's a winner, Sha-bam!" Lightning said as he sucker punched the fan

" Lightning may have gotten publicity but when it comes to one Total Drama contestant there was no dirty laundry." Josh said

" Or any sign of him, Topher where are you?" Blaineley asked the camera

A blurred image of Topher holding a coffee and a suitcase appeared

" This pathetic image was all we could get." Josh said

"But don't worry folks, we will hunt him down on the carpet tonight." Josh said

" Meanwhile our Total Drama camera crew turned to another man of mystery." Blaineley said

" The "supervillain" known as Max went back to his "evil" lair for some down time. Celebrity Manhunt caught up with him." Josh said as he used air quotes

 **~ Max's House~**

Max stood outside of his house, wearing a cape that looks like a bath towel.

" Greetings... Celebrity Manhunt was it? Can we make this interview short and quick?, There's much more EVIL that needs to be done." Max said

" I mean I haven't done any actual EVIL yet, so far all I have is a couple blueprints planned out. But between my French horn lessons and babysitting there's just no time." Max said

Max's mother popped up from the window.

" Maximillian! Are you using my bath towel as a cape again?!" Max's mother asked

" No mother!, I better get back inside. You wouldn't like mother when she's angry." Max said worriedly

 **~ Celebrity Manhunt Studio~**

" Nice One Max, Next we'll be covering the Total Drama Athletes, Sky and Jo." Blaineley said

" These two ladies took to the Female Tag Team Fighting Circuit or FTTFC for short." Josh said

"How do you know so much about this?" Blaineley asked

" Hmm... research." Josh said

" Anyway we caught up with them after their latest match." Josh said

 **~ FTTFC~**

A cameraman rushes to the ring to meet Sky and Jo.

" Celebrity Manhunt, right?" Jo asked

The cameraman nodded.

"So our story's pretty simple. I got pissed I wasn't picked for season two, so I put all that anger into this. And when I heard they were doing a tag team circuit, I convinced Little Miss Gymnast to join me." Jo said

" After my... uh... behavior on the show. My gymnast coach refused to talk to me. It was obvious the gymnastics team wanted nothing to do with me. I needed something athletic so.. here I am." Sky said

" Not as good as me though.." Jo said

Sky glared at Jo.

" What, haha I was kidding!" Jo said

A lady wrestler snuck up behind Jo but was quickly drop kicked by Sky.

" Hmm.. Nice technique rookie." Jo said

Sky nodded as she shook hands with Jo.

 **~ Celebrity Manhunt Studio~**

" Up next is Amy and Sammy. Their sibling hatred for each other recently hit the internet." Josh said

" Could someone tell me how Amy got celeb status? That girl gives dirt a bad name." Blaineley said

" If there's a fight between Amy and Sammy, I'm team Sammy all the way!" Josh said

"Me too she slayed season two and is like the total Anti-Amy." Blaineley said

" So let's check out some web footage from earlier this year." Josh said

 **~ Sammy's Blog~**

Sammy sat at the front of her desk as she waved to the camera.

" Hey it's me. For this video I wanted your guys opinion on something. So I just got the million I won from Total Drama Action a couple weeks ago. And I saved half of the million for college. And I'm planning on donating a chunk of it to the cheerleading team. But that still leaves with over 1,000 dollars." Sammy said

" So I figured you could leave in the comments what you want me to spend it-" Sammy said before interrupted

" MARVELOUS! Thank you for this honorable donation to the Guild, young Padawan. I can finally get that diamond encrusted dice I've had my eyes set on." Leonard said

" Leonard you were supposed to wait for your cue. And isn't Padawan a Star Wars thing?" Sammy asked

" Whoops I mixed up genres. Hehe... even wizards make mistakes." Leonard said

" So how will you send the money?, because messenger pigeon or sending me an ancient scroll works for me." Leonard said

" Leonard I'm not giving it you, I'm letting my followers decide who I should donate it to." Sammy said

" Donate it to me! I'm practically a charity case! Look at my fake beard!" Leonard said as he pointed to his beard

Sammy slammed her head on the table.

" Why did Brick have to be on tour?" Sammy asked herself

 **~ Celebrity Manhunt Studio~**

" Then came Amy's online attack." Blaineley said

 **~ Amy's Blog~**

Amy sat in front of the desk, having a puppet shaped like Leonard on her left hand.

" Blah, Blah, Blah! My name is SAMEY but I've seem to forget that recently all because I won a freaking reality show!" Amy said

"Big whoop! I probably could've won if I wasn't voted off so early for like so being the biggest threat in the game. Oh and she hasn't even BOTHERED share any of her money with me yet!" Amy said

Scott walked into Amy's room.

" Hey babe there's a critter on the loose have you seen it?" Scott asked

A cockroach then crawled it's way onto Amy's computer.

" Eww! Scott get your nasty roach out of here!" Amy demanded

" It's not mine, I'm keeping it for a friend!" Scott said as he raised his bat at the computer

"Scott don't you dare-" Amy said before interrupted

Scott swung his baseball bat at the computer, the feed goes to static.

 **~ Celebrity Manhunt Studio~**

"Sammy couldn't let go, she had to retaliate. Which sucks because she is so much better than that." Blaineley said

 **~ Sammy's Blog~**

" Oh Amy... I didn't have to do this but you leave me no choice." Sammy said

" Back before we auditioned for Total Drama, Amy was one of the girls who didn't get a date for Homecoming. So what did she do? Stage an Anti-Semi Formal?, Go by herself? No she stayed home and made out with our dog, Chop!" Sammy said

A clip shows an asleep Amy as Chop goes up to Amy and licks her face repeatedly.

" Do you know where Chop's tongue has been?" Sammy asked

A clip of Chop licking his testicles was shown.

 **~ Celebrity Manhunt Studio~**

"Eww!" Blaineley said

"After a few more weeks of this we invited to the twins to sit down and chat." Josh said

 **~ Celebrity Manhunt Studio: Interview Room~**

" You've been through so much together, sharing a cabin in a rundown summer camp and a trailer in an abandoned movie lot. Why not bury the hatchet?" Josh asked

" Well Josh, SAMEY doesn't deserve my sympathy after all she is just a pathetic copy of me whose always favored by our shitty parents!" Amy yelled

" Well AMY maybe our parents would like you if you weren't such a jerk all the time!" Sammy yelled

"That's it!" Amy said as she clenched her fist

Amy punched Sammy, who growled in response.

Sammy tackled Amy to the ground and the two began to fight.

" Ooh! Cat fight, Cat fight!" Josh said excitedly

 **~ Celebrity Manhunt Studio~**

" Now that was some good entertainment." Josh said in a relaxed tone

Blaineley rolled her eyes once again.

" This just in, major celebrity Chris Mclean is arriving to the Gemmy Awards early!" Blaineley said

 **~ Gemmy Awards~**

A gray limo-sine arrived as Chris stumbled out of it.

" Ow my forehead.." Chris whined

"Get over it you big baby." Chef said

Chris then looked at the cameraman.

" Hey it's Celebrity Manhunt! Did you guys get my mixtape?" Chris asked

 **~ Celebrity Manhunt Studio~**

Blaineley and Josh whistled innocently as the camera moved to a garbage can where Chris' mixtape resides.

"So Chris you must be excited to see the Total Drama cast again." Blaineley said

A split screen appeared with Blaineley on the left side of the screen and Chris on the right side.

" Who?" Chris asked

"The teenager you abused for two seasons." Blaineley said sarcastically

"Oh right!, Love their work, Love them! Can we talk about my new show now?" Chris asked

Chris' screen quickly disappeared.

"Well don't change the channel because next were talking about the rags to riches story of The Drama Experience." Blaineley said

" The founder of the Drama Experience was none other than Brick Macarthur." Josh said

"After getting kicked out of fashion school, Brick set his sights to music." Blaineley said

Shows picture of Brick being thrown out of fashion school.

"And somehow convinced two of his castmates to form a band. And by pitching all of their allowances together they were able to release a song to the public. "When I Cry." Josh said

 **~ When I Cry~**

Brick, Rodney and Beardo appeared on the screen.

Beardo began beatboxing as an upbeat tempo played.

 _"When I Cry, my eye is wet and I swear it's not guy sweat!"_ Brick and Rodney sang together

 _" Guy sweat..."_ Beardo sang in a deep voice

 **~ Gemmy Awards~**

" Going to commercial?, I got this. Will Amy and Sammy's claws come out? Will Dave face even more humiliation at the Gemmy Awards and is Lightning gonna blow a fuse? So many questions! That will be answered as Celebrity Manhunt: Total Drama Reunion Special returns right after this!" Chris said

 **commercial break**

 **~ Celebrity Manhunt Studio~**

" Were back and our next story revolves around the power couple known as "Samkota" Blaineley said

" The gamer nerd and daddy's girl who defied all odds and gave love a shot." Josh said

" But after being eliminated from Total Drama Action no one has seen or heard from her. Not even Sam!" Blaineley said

" So he seeked help from the resident aura whisperer, Dawn." Josh said

 **~ Milton Mansion~**

Sam and Dawn arrived at the Milton Mansion. It was covered in white in gold as a symphony played outside and geese ran through out the fields of grass.

" Whoa... This is where Dakota lives?" Sam asked

" Yes, her dad is a tv executive. With shows like Total Drama becoming rapidly popular guys like him get more money." Dawn said

"Yeesh. But before we go in, I wanted to thank you for helping me find Dakota." Sam said

" It was no problem. I admittedly haven't been doing much since the show ended." Dawn said

Sam held onto Dawn's hand as they teleported inside the mansion.

The two end up in Dakota's room, It was entirely covered in pink including the huge bed and the flat screen tv she had.

" We made it!" Sam said excitedly

Dakota's butler, Walter entered the room.

" Miss Milton I have your tea-" Walter said before interrupted

Dawn snuck up behind Walter and hit his pressure point, Walter quickly fell asleep.

"I forgot how fun that is." Dawn said

Dakota walked into the room in her pink and purple nightgown.

" Walter?! Are you- " Dakota said before looking at Sam

The two lovers gazed into each other's eyes.

" I'll give you two some privacy." Dawn said

Dawn closed her eyes and sat on the floor as she began to meditate.

Sam ran up to Dakota and kissed her passionately.

" I-It's so good to see you again!" Sam said happily

" I know.. but we should talk somewhere more private so my dad doesn't hear us." Dakota said

 **~ Milton Mansion: Bathroom~**

Dakota and Sam entered the mansion's bathroom.

" What happened after you got eliminated?" Sam asked

" My dad happened. He like totally grounded me for dating you and he's said banned me from ever being on anything Total Drama related!" Dakota said

" Wow... It kinda sounds like your dad hates me." Sam said sadly

" It's nothing personal Sam, he hates all the guys I date that don't live up to his expectations." Dakota said

" Oof that still hurts but what are we gonna do?" Sam asked

" Well ever since I got grounded I started doing this thing called "reading" and there's this book called Homer and Juliet and it like totally represents our relationship. So I thought we could try and be like them and stuff." Dakota said

" Hehe.. I think you mean Romeo." Sam said

Dakota kissed Sam on the cheek.

"See, that right there is why I missed you." Dakota said happily

" Now here's your secret date schedule, meet me back here in two weeks for our nine month anniversary date." Dakota said

" Yes ma' am!" Sam said excitedly

Sam kissed Dakota one last time and rushed out of the bathroom.

 **One Day Later**

 **~ Milton Mansion~**

Sam arrives at the Milton Mansion again but this time with another partner in crime.

" Your sure Dawn was busy?" Sam asked

" Yah she's protesting against those construction worker guys who want to tear down a playground." Staci said

" Did you bring the equipment?" Sam asked

" Of course I did, my great aunt Louisiana Sackinson McGee was an expert in thievery." Staci said

" You have an aunt named Louisiana?" Sam asked

" Uh-huh, I also have a cousin named Kentucky. But he goes by "Kent." Staci said

Staci then got out her duffel bag. She gasped as she took out a bowling ball.

" Oh no I must've took my dad's bowling bag by mistake!" Staci said worriedly

Sam slapped his forehead

 **~ Bowling Alley~**

Staci's dad took out a bowling ball.

"Get ready to lose pinheads! Because I bowl just like my aunt Louisiana whose an expert in bowling." Staci's father said

Staci's dad then took out a grappling hook.

"What the-" Staci's father said before interrupted

"HE"S GOT A WEAPON!" The security guard screamed

Staci's father was tackled to the ground by security guards.

 **~ Milton Mansion~**

"Well what am I supposed to do with a bowling ball?" Sam asked

" You could like throw it at their window." Staci said

"Alright... here goes nothing." Sam said nervously

Sam picks up the bowling ball and throws it at the nearest window.

He climbs through the window and makes it inside the mansion.

But he was met face to face with Mr. Milton.

" You..." Mr. Milton said in an angry tone

"Hehe... Me." Sam said with a gulp

 **~ Celebrity Manhunt Studio~**

" Things didn't go well for our lover boy." Josh said

"Mr. Milton took Sam to court and placed a restraining order against him. So not cool if you ask me." Blaineley said

" Will Sam recover? Guess will find out at the Gemmy Awards." Josh said

" Up next is Total Drama's very own psychopath, Scarlett. After leaving the show, Scarlett's parents immediately signed her up for therapy. Celebrity Manhunt decided to check in on her." Blaineley said

 **~ Institution for the Insane~**

A nurse took the cameraman down the hallway of the institution until they reached Scarlett's room.

They opened the door, revealing Scarlett in a white gown playing checkers by herself.

" Uhh… this seems more like a mental institution then therapy." The cameraman said

" That's what I said, but that girls parents were eager to ship her off somewhere far from wherever the hell they live." The nurse said

The cameraman turned to Scarlett.

" Hello, I suppose your here for that interview I've heard about." Scarlett said in a monotone voice

" What do you want to know?" Scarlett asked

" So how's life after Total Drama?" The cameraman asked

" Well I was sent here by my "loving" parents. They intend for me to stay here until I'm 18 so then it's not their problem if I wind up dead. So... I'd say things are going swell." Scarlett said with a slight eye twitch

" Have any Total Drama alumni come to see you?" The cameraman asked

" Max occasionally stops by to brag about his non existent achievements but other than that... no one." Scarlett said in a monotone fashion

" Does it make you mad that only one person has come to see you? That your stuck here instead of getting ready for the Gemmy Awards?" The cameraman asked

….

" If you're waiting for me to have an adrenaline fueled freakout, I'm afraid those days are over. So if you have nothing else left to say, then I'm afraid visiting hours are almost over." Scarlett said

" Dang..." The cameraman snapped his fingers in defeat

" There goes my paycheck." The cameraman said with a sigh

 **~ Celebrity Manhunt Studio~**

"Ugh... let's get back to some real celebrities. The Drama Experience!" Blaineley said

" After making it big with their hit "When I Cry", The Drama Experience realized they needed a fourth member and the search for that him or her began." Josh said

 **~ Drama Experience: Auditions~**

The Drama Experience enters the stage they rented for auditions.

Brick, Rodney, and Beardo sit down in a booth as a bunch of fangirls stand in line.

" Alright who wants to go first?" Brick asked

Former Total Drama Contest, Anne Maria took to the stage.

" Anne Maria?" Brick asked in disbelief

" Yep, it's me. I never really cared enough to keep in touch with any of ya total drama weirdos. But after I heard you three got famous off of this, I figured I could mooch off some of that fame." Anne Maria said

" Um.. Thanks for the insight. Do you have a song planned?" Brick asked

" Of course I do, don't get your shorts in a knot! Ah-hem!" Anne Maria said

" AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Anne Maria screeched at the top of her lungs

Beardo used his hair as earplugs, Rodney's ears began to bleed and Brick looked very displeased.

" Thank you!, Well let you know if your in or not." Brick said

" Thanks doll,!" Anne Maria said as she left the stage

" And looks like our next audition is... Sugar." Brick said with a gulp

Beardo made a Mario game over sound.

" We need a new agent." Rodney said

Sugar leapt on the stage wearing a backwards cap and a cowbell.

" Are ya'll ready for some CRAPTRY 2.0?!" Sugar asked

" No..." The Drama Experience whispered

" I can't hear you!" Sugar yelled

" Security!" The Drama Experience yelled

Sugar was tackled to the ground by security guards and escorted off stage.

" Hey you need me! I'm a star!" Sugar said as she was dragged away

…..

" I think we made the right decision." Brick said

The other two nodded.

" And our last audition should be Ella... So is everyone here just from Total Drama?" Brick asked

" Naw I think it's just three coincidences." Beardo said

Ella walked onto the stage.

" Hello friends! Today I wanted to sing a song for you, if that is okay." Ella said

"Sure, you can go whenever your ready." Beardo said

"I really enjoyed Total Drama Action, even if I didn't participate. So I will sing the "Princess Sammy" song from the Princess Episode." Ella said

" _My prince will be nice and handsome"_ Ella sang

 _"My prince will be tough as nails"_ Ella sang

 _" My prince will be kind of funny"_ Ella sang

 _" My prince will tame wild whales"_ Ella sang

"When we kiss, my prince will be...you!" Ella sang

…

Brick, Rodney, and Beardo clapped for Ella's song.

" That was great!" Rodney said

" Immediate group huddle." Beardo said

Beardo, Brick, and Rodney got in a group huddle.

" So... is she in?" Beardo asked

" I guess so, all the other girls in line are under thirteen so I don't think there ready for the band life." Rodney said

" So just to make it clear, Ella is without a doubt our fourth member?" Brick asked

Beardo and Rodney nodded.

"Good news Ella, your in!" Brick said happily

Ella screamed in joy and ran down the stage to hug her fellow bandmates.

The camera turns to Sugar and Anne Maria who watch from back of the stage.

" Puh-lease I was a WAY better singer then that freak. This selection process must be rigged or something." Anne Maria said

" You said it!" Sugar said

" If we had our own band we would be SO much better than them." Anne Maria said

" Yep... Hey a lightbulb went off in my head! We should do that, have our OWN band!" Sugar said

" Doll, I think your forgetting the fact that you don't have any money." Anne Maria said

" Well what about you?" Sugar asked

" Hmm... I could always use the money my parents saved up for college." Anne Maria said with a shrug

" Great! The Craptry Crew is gonna hit the chart faster than a ostrich hitting a baby with a paddleboard!" Sugar said

"Yeah.. haha... We are NOT the Craptry Crew." Anne Maria said with a hint of sarcasm

" Fine we can work on the name later, let's go work on our song." Sugar said

 **~ Celebrity Manhunt Studio~**

"And soon these two total drama bands went head to head." Blaineley said

" If you can even call it that, Sugar and Anne Maria's song "Were Better Than You" sold no copies. While The Drama Experiences newest song " Time Stops When Your Beautiful" has sold over a million copies." Josh said

 **~ Public Library~**

The Drama Experience set up a booth to sign CD's for fans, the line filled up the entire library.

Meanwhile no one wanted Sugar and Anne Maria's signatures.

The camera turned to Anne Maria who slammed her head on the booth.

" Why did I blow my college money on this?" Anne Maria asked with a sigh

" Relax gal pal, not all stars begin as stars. Right now were just a tiny little dwarf planet like Neptune but soon will be as big as the sun!" Sugar said

A fan walked up to Sugar and Anne Maria's booth.

" See?" Sugar said as she nudged Anne Maria

" Can I borrow your pen? I'm trying to do homework and my pen ran out of ink." The fan said

Sugar growled and threw the pen at their supposed "fan."

" Ow!, Didn't have to be rude about it." The fan said

 **~ Celebrity Manhunt Studio~**

" Nice one Sugar. Our next story covers the two Total Drama Geniuses, Cameron and B." Blaineley said

" After leaving Total Drama, These two nerds managed to get their own TV show." Josh said

" "Science Time with Cameron and B" soon became a hit for younger audiences." Blaineley said

The camera soon turned to Cameron and B's tv show.

 **~ Science Time with Cameron and B~**

Cameron and B wave at the camera, their both wearing lab coats.

" Welcome back to another episode of Science Time! Today were going to learn all about chemicals!" Cameron said excitedly

Cameron brought out a test tube filled with a strange chemical.

" Here we have hydrogen peroxide when it is mixed with certain chemicals, bleach is made!" Cameron said

" Now were going to put on our hazmat suits for this next one." Cameron said

Cameron and B put on their hazmat suits.

Cameron brought out a test tube of uranium.

" This is Uranium!, Luckily we had enough funding to buy this bad boy. Now I have to be careful, one wrong move and this studio goes BOOM!" Cameron said

Cameron sneezed and dropped the test tube of uranium.

"Oh-" Cameron said before interrupted

An explosion went off and the camera cut to static.

 **~ Celebrity Manhunt Studio~**

" Yeesh after that stunt, Cameron and B's show got canceled leaving them with nothing but some empty test tubes." Josh said

"Darn shame really..." Blaineley said

" Welp the news goes on! While absent during Total Drama Action, Mike got suffered ahead injury." Blaineley said

" Don't make it sound so serious, here's a never before seen clip from the first Aftermath." Josh said

 **~ Flashback: Aftermath~**

Mike and Zoey walk into the Aftermath Studio. Their greeted by Ella and Topher

" So.. uh.. why do we have to be here again? It's not like we've been on the show recently." Mike asked

" Chris said it was ESSENTIAL that all the losers from season one come back to give their input." Topher said

" Oh.. okay." Mike said

A wobbly stage light fell from it's place and was about to land on top of Zoey, Mike pushes her out of the way.

Mike is struck with the stage light and lies on the ground unconscious.

" Mike!" Zoey said in concern

Topher took out his cellphone.

" Ooh Are you calling 9-1-1 so they'll help Mike?" Ella asked curiously

" No... I'm trying to make sure we can't be sued for this." Topher said

 **~ End Flashback~**

 **~ Celebrity Manhunt Studio~**

"Shortly after Mike was taken to the hospital. It turns out whatever that stage light did must've got rid of his alternate personalities." Blaineley said

" Yep, Mike hasn't been able to access any of them since the incident, sorta weird don't ya think?" Josh asked

" Super weird but with no disorder to drag him down Mike quickly pursued his dream of acting." Blaineley said

" He signed a bunch of tv and movie deals." Blaineley said

" But the more famous Mike got, the more jealous Zoey became." Josh said

A picture of Mike signing someone's autograph as Zoey watches with a scowl of her face came on the screen.

"After Mike got on his most recent project " Strangerous Things" That was the last straw for Zoey." Josh said

"Here's some inside footage." Blaineley said

 **~Set~**

Mike was rehearsing for his scene as Zoey stormed on set.

" No, No, No, No!" Zoey said

"Oh hey Zoey, I'm sorry I had to cancel date night I just got so-" Mike said before interrupted

" Shut up Mike! You know why I'm angry, look at this!" Zoey said as she handed Mike a script

" Yeah this is the script for our upcoming episode." Mike said

" Page. 10- Section 13." Zoey said angrily

" Oh... your mad about that. Well Zoey it's not like I wanna kiss her, I even went to the directors about it. But they said if I don't do the part I'm fired!" Mike said

" Well Quit!.. Anything's better than watching you kiss another girl on national television!" Zoey said

Just as Zoey said that a white girl with purple dyed hair, light blue eyes ,sporting a magician's outfit consisting of a dark purple blazer, tight long black pants, black shoes and white gloves walked onto stage.

" Zoey was it? I'm delighted to make your acquaintance." ? said

" Wait are you-" Zoey said before interrupted

" Yes I play the character "Chloe" on Strangerous Things but my real name is Georgia Brown." Georgia said

" So your the..the.. boyfriend kisser!" Zoey said

Georgia let out a giggle before bursting out into laughter.

" Oh Zoey your hilarious, you should consider comedy as a career path, you'd do splendid." Georgia said

" But I can say without a doubt, I hold no romantic feelings towards Mike whatsoever." Georgia said

" Y-You Don't?" Zoey asked

" Of course not, Me and Mike's supposed kiss is just a two second peck. It's just going to be edited to make it seem longer and more intimate." Georgia said

" Ohh… they can really do that with special effects?" Zoey asked

" Yes, it's a wonder what people can do with some...magic up their sleeve." Georgia said as she literally pulled a card from up her sleeve.

" Here you go it's on the house." Georgia said

" Thanks! I was really worried for a second." Zoey said

"Don't be..." Georgia said

Georgia pulled Zoey in for a hug.

" Because If I wanted him, he would've already been mine." Georgia said as she whispered it into Zoey's ear

Zoey frowned as she left the stage. Georgia waved good bye and resumed acting.

" Hehe, Thanks for clearing all that up Georgia." Mike said

" Your welcome, Mike." Georgia said with a smile

 **~ Celebrity Manhunt Studio~**

" Our final story covers the power couple known as "Shawsmine." Blaineley said

" "Shawsmine" last time I checked it was "Jashawn" Josh said

" Yeah in your dreams, what kind of couple name is "Jashawn" anyway?" Blaineley asked

" It's a perfectly normal name unlike yours.." Josh said

"Excuse me!" Blaineley said angrily

"Guys!" The cameraman said

"WHAT?!" Josh/ Blaineley said

…..

" Oh right, anyway seeing as how both of them were respective runner ups of the first two seasons. They earned the nickname "The Second Place Couple" Josh said

"Which kinda suits them in a way, seeing as how they took to other reality tv shows to earn the cash for their weird dreams." Blaineley said

" You might have seen them on shows like " Doctor for a Day, So You Think You Can Eat That and Extreme Chess: Pillar Edition." Josh said

"We caught up with them as they were on "Sharp Things Flying at your Head." Blaineley said

 **~ Sharp Things Flying at your Head~**

Jasmine and Shawn were running on separate treadmills as sharp objects were being thrown.

" Total Drama? The show we didn't win any money off of. Forgot all about that, all these other shows are way easier to win!" Shawn said

"Best part is with me and Shawn both signing up, either we way we both win." Jasmine said with a smile

A blender was then thrown at Shawn who flew off of the treadmill.

" Shawn!" Jasmine said in concern

 **~ Celebrity Manhunt Studio~**

"And that just about covers everything the Total Drama cast has been up to." Blaineley said

" Join me, Blaineley and... hey where is that intern who was supposed to be here?" Josh asked

" I don't know Josh but he better come soon if he doesn't want to lose his job on the first day." Blaineley said as she gritted her teeth

Soon afterwards a short, kind of chubby, male of Korean descent, sporting greenish yellow eyes and black hair in the shape of a round bowlcut. A dirty yellow hoodie combined with a silver jacket and murky green scarf. Inside the silver jacket is a plain white T-shirt. Also, beige pants and pale sneakers, tripped over some equipment and landed in front of Blaineley and Josh.

"Made it!" ? said

" Barely on time, what's your name kid?" Josh asked

" I'm Charlie but I'd prefer it if you called me Charles." Charles said

" Charles great, are you ready to be a reporter?" Blaineley asked

"Ready as I'll ever be." Charles said with a gulp

" Good stay tuned after the break as the Gemmy Awards are about to start." Josh said

 **commercial break**

 **~ Celebrity Manhunt Studio~**

"Welcome back to Celebrity's Manhunt : Total Drama's Red Carpet Reunion Special!" Blaineley said

" This is it people, months of Total Drama backstabbing, fights, and breakups are about to payoff." Josh said

 **~ Gemmy Awards: Red Carpet~**

Charles stands outside of the Gemmy Awards building with a microphone.

"And I'll be here to interview them all! Well as long as my rotten luck doesn't get in my way." Charles said

…...

" Forget I said anything." Charles said while laughing so he could play it off

" Here comes the first limo-sine!" Charles said excitedly

A limo-sine arrives, Sugar and Anne Maria come out of it.

" It's Sugar and Anne Maria!, Creators of the song "Were Better Than You." Charles said

"You suck!" A fan from off screen said

They threw their mixtape at Sugar.

" Oh it's a fight you want?! You got it!" Sugar said angrily

Sugar dove into the crowd of paparazzi and randomly began punching people.

" Girl No! We can't afford no lawsuits!" Anne Maria said as she ran into the crowd

" Um.. Should I interview them?" Charles asked

A split screen of Blaineley appeared.

" No they're reality has-beens! Save the interviews for the important people!" Blaineley said

Another lamo-sine arrived out of it came Ella, Rodney and Beardo.

" The Drama Experience, no way!" Charles said

Charles ran up to shake Ella's hands.

" Oh my gosh, I loved you in your performance of "Time Stops When Your Beautiful." Will you sign my belly?!" An excited Charles asked as he lifted up his t-shirt

" Thank you! We always love to hear from fans and I'd love to sign your belly!" Ella said

Beardo got out a pen from his afro and gave it to Ella who then used it to sign Charles belly. The three then walked along the red carpet.

" Thanks!" Charles said

" Charles you were SUPPOSED to interview them!" Blaineley said angrily

" Whoops, wait here comes another limo!" Charles said

A third limo came and Sammy, Amy, Scott, and Brick hopped out of it.

" Ooh here comes the twins and their boyfriends!, Dinner is served!" Josh said

" Sammy, Amy, Scott, Brick! Could I take a moment of your time?!" Charles asked

" Don't fall for it, he's probably just gonna ask us embarrassing questions." Scott said

" Yeah and it's pretty much a rule of mine not to talk to losers and anyone who wears a yellow hoodie AND a silver jacket is automatically a loser." Amy said

" Yet you talk to Scott almost everyday.." Sammy muttered under her breath

" Ladies, please don't fight in public.." Brick said nervously

" Let em.." Scott said as he nudged Brick

"After all who can't resist a good catfight?" Scott asked

A split screen of Josh appeared

" Give this man an Emmy.." Josh said as he clapped

" So would you mind telling me.. um... Who did you hate most from Total Drama Action?" Charles asked

Sammy and Amy pointed at each other. While their boyfriends pondered in thought.

" Hate is a strong word, but I will admit I strongly dislike Sugar and her tactics." Brick said

" Ditto for me, she's the reason I got kicked off so early!" Scott said with a hint of anger in his voice

"Good to know, Second question if you got the chance to come back for a third season, would you?" Charles asked

" I'd probably decline. Between school and The Drama Experience their just wouldn't be any time." Brick said

"Hell yeah! I'd kill to be on another season!.. Not literally of course. But man after my crappy exit I just feel like I need some redemption, y'know?" Scott asked

" Oh well thanks for your input!" Charles said

The fourth limo arrived carrying a busy Topher.

" Hey Topher-" Charles said before interrupted

" No Cal, Low Steam Latte is all yours Chris. I'm at the Gemmy Awards as we speak." Topher said into an earpiece

Topher walked by Charles

"Well that was rude." Charles said

Charles turned around and a bunch of limos started arriving.

" Look the rest of the Total Drama Gang are arriving on the Red Carpet!" Blaineley said

The rest of the cast except for Dakota got out of their limos as the theme song began to play.

Dave awkwardly slithered around the cast, looking for Sky. He eventually found her.

" Sky!" Dave said happily

Sky gulped and based on pure instinct she ran away.

" Sky what are you doing it's just Dave, you can totally take him!" Jo said as she ran after he

"Wait what?!, I don't want any issues Sky, I just wanna apologize!" Dave said as he ran after the two girls

" Did someone say EVIL?!" Max asked

" Um.. do you need your ears checked mate?, nobody said evil." Jasmine said

"Whatever more EVIL for me!" Max said as he ran after them

Feeling the competitiveness of reality tv sinking back into them, the rest of the cast ran to the Gemmy Awards building.

"Wait for me! I have to interview you all!" A tired Charles said

Charles tried running after them but tripped on the carpet and slammed into Jasmine who bumped into Lightning which then caused a domino effect of everyone falling down.

Several groans could be heard.

" Owie.. I think I hurt my little toe." Max whined

Jasmine smacked him on his head.

" Thanks for that, MAX." Jasmine said with a groan

As the total drama contestants got up, Charles decided to check up on his bosses.

" So did I do good?" Charles asked

" The "tripping" incident was good but we need more drama, follow them inside and see what you can find." Blaineley said

The total drama cast and Charles went to the front door only to be blocked by Chef.

" Famous people only and as of about five seconds ago that excludes you." Chef said

The contestants gasped

" Well who made you the decider of whether were famous or not!" Jo said

Chris came out the front door.

"I did." Chris said with a smile

" Now where's my latte?" Chris asked impatiently

" Coming!" Topher said eagerly

Topher gave Chris his latte.

" Thanks, assistant." Chris said

" Your Chris' assistant?" Mike asked

Most of the cast bursted into laughter, while some put their hands over their mouths to hide their laughter.

"You kiss Mclean's butt... for money?!" Jo asked

" Cut me some slack, it's not everyday you get to work with the greatest tv show host of all time." Topher said

" I forgot you were a total Chris fanboy." Jo said

A final limo arrived. Out of it came Georgia, The Serial Killer from Season One, An intern and Sasquatchanakwa.

"There the stars of my NEW reality show, Celebrity Total Drama!" Chris said

" I know that one chick is from that show on Toonflicks, But how are the rest of those guys famous?" Dave asked

" There not that's why it's "Celebrity" instead of "Celebrities." Chris said

"That... still doesn't make any sense." Dave said

" Chris is stuffing a bunch of celebrities into a mansion so they'll get all backstabby and stuff." Topher said

" Wait, I'm A Celebrity!" Sugar said

" No... No your not. Look Mr. Milton ordered a completely new cast and we delivered. So think of yourselves as used dog toys, now if you excuse me I have an award to win." Chris said as he walked back into the building

Chef followed suit and slammed the door shut.

" Uh... Chris you forgot about me?" Topher asked

The door opened once more.

" Oh almost forgot, this latte's cold... your fired!" Chris said as he threw the latte in Topher's face

Chef then slammed the door shut. A cricket chirped in the background.

Scott stomped on the cricket, putting an end to it's noise.

" Why did you do that?!" Dawn asked

" It just annoyed me." Scott said with a shrug

"Guys focus! How are we gonna be famous again?!" Sky asked

"Well maybe if we stayed and watched the show we could see if we won "Best Reality Ensemble" We'd so be famous again if we won that." Topher said

The camera turned to the cast who snuggled together in the cold as they watched the tv screen outside.

" Thank you, I was lovely in that show. But enough about me the winner of "Best Reality Tv Show Host" is..." Georgia said as she brought up a letter from her sleeve

She then tried to open it but struggled.

" Ugh... how long does it take to open an envelope?!" An annoyed Zoey asked

" Sorry these magician gloves aren't good for opening things." Georgia said

She then finally got the piece of paper out.

The Total Drama Cast stared intently at the screen.

"And the winner is..." Georgia said

….

…..

….

…...

…...

….. Chris Mclean!"

The Total Drama Cast cheered as Chris went up to the stage.

" Thank you! I know I'm not the most humble guy. But I couldn't of done this without the most important people on the show..." Chris said

The Total Drama cast smiled in excitement.

….

….

….

…..

" My stylist! Like seriously I'd be a hot mess if I didn't have him to constantly do my hair!" Chris said

The Total Drama Cast growled in annoyance, Sugar kicked the Tv Screen and threw it across the Red Carpet.

"Stylist my butt! I'M the reason Total Drama got popular!" Sugar said

Some clapped for Sugar's actions while others smiled.

"While her reasoning's a little off she is still right. Were the reason Total Drama is the way it is, Not Chris and definitely not his stylist." Jasmine said

" But what are you guys gonna do? Didn't he say some guy named "Mr. Milton" tell him to find a new cast?" Charles asked

Everyone turned their attention to Sam.

"Why are you looking at me? He put a restraining order against me, I couldn't talk to him even if I wanted too.." Sam said sadly

" Well then we'll talk to him! Were not gonna let him cancel us without a fight!" Sky said

"But how exactly do you intend for us to get there?" Max asked

….

A lightbulb went off in Ella's head.

"Wait everyone! We still have our bus from when we went on tour!" Ella said

Everyone cheered at this news.

" So is Operation: Go See Mr. Milton and Make him Renew Another Season A Go?" Shawn asked

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all headed on the bus.

Charles also wanted to get on the bus but realized he wasn't a contestant. He frowned and began to walk away.

"Oh Charles! Don't you want to come with us on our journey?" Ella asked

" Really? Even though I'm not a contestant?" Charles asked

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Ella said happily

Charles smiled and headed on the bus, not before tripping on his own two feet.

" A-Am I Okay?... Find out after the commercial break." Charles said before groaning

 **commercial break**

 **~ Drama Experience Tour Bus~**

The cast sat down on the Tour Bus as Scott drived.

" Hurry up! Were never gonna get there if you keep driving like a grandpa!" Amy said

" Um... Thanks for that babe, but a little compliment wouldn't hurt." Scott said bitterly

" I'll give you a compliment when you start doing what I say!" Amy said

Scott groaned as he slammed his head onto the wheel.

The camera turned to Charlie, Ella, Beardo and Dave who were having a conversation.

" I don't know man... I tried talking to her and she just... ignored me." Dave said

"Well I mean have you ever considered she doesn't want an apology and instead wants gratitude that you got over her and left her alone?" Charlie asked

…...

" Wow.. that was incredibly stupid. Who even is this guy anyway?" Dave asked

" Oh I'm Charles! Nice to meet you!" Charles said as he stuck out his hand

" No thanks, unsantized hands are hands I don't wanna shake." Dave said

Charles frowned as he took a sip of his drink, the bus hit a road bump and he ended up splashing some in Dave's face.

" Haha.. Funny, I get it." Dave said

The camera turned to Scott and Amy who were still arguing.

" Well you never respect my ideas!" Scott said angrily

"Only because your ideas are stupid!" Amy said angrily

"Says who?!" Scott asked

" ME!" Amy yelled

Another road bump was hit, Charles fell from his seat at the table and rolled across the bus floor and bumped into Amy who fell onto Scott's lap.

" Can you kiss and drive at the same time?" Amy asked

" I dunno is my sister the county hog caller champion?" Scott asked

"The answer is yes." Scott said with a smile

Scott took his hands off the wheel and put them on Amy as the two began to passionately make out in the drivers seat.

" Sha-dang, Gotta give it up to Scott for bagging a hot chick like Amy." Lightning said

"What are you on about?" Scarlett asked

Lightning pointed at the couple making out.

" You MORO- I mean wonderful people can't kiss and drive at the same time!" Scarlett shouted

Everyone looked out the window and noticed they were heading straight for the Milton Mansion.

" Scott, Amy you have to stop were gonna crash into the mansion!" Brick said worriedly

Scott stopped kissing Amy on the lips and began to drive again.

" Scott I swear if you get us killed I will literally haunt you." Amy said

"Your the one who kissed me!.. Aw forget it." Scott said

Scott hit the brakes but it was unfortunately too late. The bus rammed through the gate and crashed into the Milton Mansion

 **~ Milton Mansion~**

The contestants groggily got out of the bus.

"We did it!" Cameron said

Cameron then vomited right afterwards

"If we were hamsters I would've eaten you by now." Jo said

" Does anyone know where to go?" Jasmine asked

" Don't worry friends, I picked up on Mr. Milton's aura before we got here, follow me!" Dawn said

 **~ Milton Mansion: Executive Room~**

The cast stormed into the executive room.

Mr. Milton, Chris, Dakota and the cast of Celebrity Total Drama were having a meeting.

" What?! How does everyone keep on breaking into my mansion?!" Mr. Milton said angrily

" I mean there's no security around so.. I'd probably go with that." Shawn said

" Well it doesn't matter, I'm about to sign the contract for the new season and after that. All your hopes and dreams of EVER being famous again will be shattered." Mr. Milton said

" Why do you hate us so much, you creepy old man?" Jo asked

" Because I am a man of FAMILY programming and Total Drama is NOT family programming, it's just a bunch of teens running around in revealing clothes, which is no wonder why there's so many inappropriate scenes!" Mr. Milton said

"So what.. your saying you hate couples?" Sammy asked

"YES!.. Well no not exactly. But how would YOU feel if you saw your daughter on television doing dirty dirty things with this man child!" Mr. Milton said

" Daddy stop it, he's not a man child!" Dakota said

"Shut up! Daddy's working right now sweetie why don't you go play with some dolls or something?!" Mr. Milton asked

Dakota began to tear up, Sam took notice of this and for the first time an anger began to seep into his eyes.

" It's not GAME CHILD, Mr. Milton. It's GAME MAN!" Sam screamed as he ran towards Mr. Milton

He was then stopped by an unknown woman who had dirty blonde hair, pink sunglasses and a pink sundress with pink high heels.

" It's Dakota... but older?" Sam asked

" You can call me Mrs. Milton, dear. Now let me take care of this." Mrs. Milton said

Mrs. Milton slapped Mr. Milton, everyone in the room gasped.

" I leave for ONE business trip and this is what you do?! Ugh your the worst Leslie!" Mrs. Milton said

" Pfft... His name is Leslie." Sam said trying not to laugh

" IT'S NOT FUNN-" Mr. Milton said before interrupted

Mrs. Milton grabbed her husband by the ear.

"What did we say about shouting, hmmm? It raises your chlosterol dear. Now go play outside the adults have to talk." Mrs. Milton said

"But- But- But..." Mr. Milton said

"No BUTS." Mrs. Milton said

Mrs. Milton kicked Mr. Milton out of the executive room.

" I'm Dakota's mother, I left my husband in charge of this company while I was away on a business trip. But I see that was a mistake." Mrs. Milton said

"How can I help you?" Mrs. Milton asked

….

" Oh well.. um... We were trying to get Total Drama renewed for another season." Sammy said

" Oh Total Drama, I love that show! And a season three sounds wonderful!" Mrs. Milton said

Mrs. Milton ripped up the contract for Celebrity Total Drama.

" Aww... but I had the whole season planned out and everything." Chris said with a groan

The entire cast glared at Chris.

" Okay, Season Three it is. But can I at least keep the magician chick?, she seems like a ratings booster." Chris asked

" Sorry to interrupt but I'm not a magician, I just enjoy wearing the clothes." Georgia said

" But I did just finish all my scenes for the new season. And it might be give me a chance to know my co-star better." Georgia said as she winked at Mike

Zoey saw this and growled in annoyance.

A butler ran into the Executive Room.

" Mrs. Milton! Someone crashed a bus into the front of the mansion!" The butler said

…...

" RUNN!" Chris yelled

And with that command, Chris and the Total Drama cast bolted out of the mansion.

" Delightful people, Walter make sure to take some money out of Leslie's allowance to pay for the damages." Mrs. Milton said

" Right away ma'am." Walter said

 **~ Craft Services Tent~**

The entire cast of Total Drama plus Charles and Georgia sat down in the Craft Services Tent as Chris stood before them.

" So before I explain everything about season three, I gotta ask... Who is that guy?" Chris asked as he pointed at Charles

" Oh this is Charles, he's a friend we met during the Gemmy Awards!" Ella said happily

Charles waved at Chris.

" Okay, the more victims the more I get paid. Now whose ready for Season Three?!" Chris asked

The cast cheered in excitement.

" Good. After a long hour of me thinking and making calls, I've rented a JET for a no holds barred race around the world for.. wait for it... ONE MILLION DOLLARS!" Chris said

" So what kind of jet are we talking about here, because there is like thirty of us." Jasmine said

"Whoa.. I didn't say EVERYONE was competing. The plane can only hold up to twenty one people. Me, Chef, and nineteen contestants." Chris said

" How are you gonna decide who gets picked or not?" Sammy asked

"Easy with our Total Drama Ballot Box!" Chris said

Chef brought in a ballot box.

" In this is everyone's names. If I call your name that means your invited to compete for Season Three. Since Charlie and Georgia went through the trouble of involving themselves in this mess they automatically get to be in season three." Chris said

Georgia and Charles smile.

" Now onto the rest of you, sixteen spots and twenty eight people. Who will get in? Were about to find out..." Chris said

Chris stuck his hand into the ballot box, he pulled out four names.

" Mike!"

"Zoey!"

" Anne Maria!"

" and.. B!" Chris said

Zoey and Mike hug, Anne Maria smiles as she applies some hairspray and B gives a thumbs up

Chris pulls another four names from the ballot box.

" Jo!"

" Sky!"

"Dave!"

"and surprisingly Leonard!" Chris said

Jo and Sky fist bump, Dave awkwardly rubs his arm as Leonard hugs his wizard staff.

Chris pulls another five names from the ballot box.

" Ella!"

"Sugar!"

"Beardo!"

"Max!"

"and... Rodney!" Chris said

Ella hugs Sugar, who in response pushes her away, Beardo makes a siren noise, Max rubs his hand together evilly, Rodney smiles at this news.

Chris pulls the last four ballots from the box.

…..

…..

" Jasmine!"

" Dawn!"

" Topher!"

"and... Lightning "Chris said

Lightning kisses his muscles, Jasmine looks at Shawn who seemed disappointed with the results, Topher winked at Chris and Dawn gave a decisive nod.

" You lucky nineteen, pack an overnight bag and meet me at the Bus Stop in about a hour. You have a plane to catch. As for the rest of you losers, say goodbye to your dreams of ever winning any money off of this show!" Chris said

Chris walked out of the Craft Services Tent.

Most of the cast followed him out of the tent, ready to pack an overnight bag. Some stay behind to say goodbye to the losers.

" Wow.. I'm the only remaining member of the Drama Experience. What am I gonna do without a band?" Brick asked

Sammy walked up to Brick and kissed him on the cheek.

"You can always hang out with me.." Sammy said flirtatiously

Brick blushed at this comment.

"Hehe... T-That doesn't sound too bad." Brick said nervously

Jasmine walked over to Shawn who sat by himself.

" Heyy…" Jasmine said awkwardly

" I know, one season I got picked and you didn't so it's only fair you get another shot. It's just.. I wanted us to compete together again like a power couple.. or something else because saying power couple just sounds weird." Shawn said

" Yeah well think of it this way. I'll see if I can get any money from this third season and you keep on competing on those reality shows. By the time I come back we would've been at least close to a million." Jasmine said

" Your right, geez you always know what to say Jasmine. I know your gonna kick butt out there." Shawn said

Shawn and Jasmine hugged before Jasmine headed out of the tent.

The camera turned to Sam and Dakota who was laughing as he boyfriend asked her questions.

" Wait so if your mom is really the tv executive then what does your dad do?" Sam asked

" That's the funny thing, my dad doesn't even have a job. That's why he gets all power hungry whenever mom's away on one of her business trips." Dakota said

"Wow..." Sam said

" Say you think your mom could get that restraining order removed?" Sam asked

" Of course, me and my mom always had a closer relationship anyway." Dakota said

" So.. what should we do before our ride comes to take all the losers home?" Sam asked

" I think you already know the answer to that." Dakota said flirtatiously

Dakota and Sam snuck under the table, kissing sounds could be heard.

The camera turned to Staci and Cameron who were having a conversation.

" So Cam, what are you gonna do after we get home?" Staci asked

" Well since me and B's show got cancelled. I figured I'd try and focus on something more personal. I-I want to go to regular school, ya know? Instead of being homeschooled and all." Cameron said while adjusting his glasses

" Oooh! You should come to my high school, we could be new besties!" Staci said as she pulled Cameron into a hug

" I-I'll consider it... Ugh... your crushing me." Cameron said as he tried to grasp for air

The camera turned away from the losers who didn't get to compete this season as confessionals of the season three players began to play.

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

" Another season sounds great and all.."

" But I just don't trust Georgia like at all."

" .. Seriously what kind of actress wears magician's clothes?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: BEARDO**

" Yo... my name is Beardo."

" Current member of the best band out there the Drama Experience."

" Me winning this season? I put that into existence."

" Cuz I didn't just come here for the girls and the fame."

" Bout to win a million dollars while relaxing on a plane.."

…..

" I worked on my rapping between seasons, I'm kind of thinking of going solo after the season is over."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: ANNE MARIA**

"I could definitely use the money, I mean my parents won't stop crying about the whole me sneaking behind their backs and using my college money for my band bizz."

" I just hope all them challenges aren't as bad as they were in Season One. Because I'm worth a million, easy."

" But no guys gonna wanna check out this hot bod if it's damaged from bears of fire or something."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: CHARLES**

" I know I'm probably not gonna win, I mean that much is obvious.."

" But hey look on the bright side, I'll be able to make a whole bunch of new friends!"

"And hey isn't friendship worth more than money?" Charles asked as he slid back on the confessional chair until he eventually fell

"Ow..."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SKY**

" So back for another season. Honestly I'd rather go back to the female fighting circuit." Sky said with a sigh

"Well at least now, I know how to properly present myself on the show. And if there's another thing I learned."

"NO SHOWMANCES." Sky said angrily

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAVE**

" So I didn't get to apologize to Sky at the Gemmy Awards. Now I get a whole season to make up for it!"

" Heck if I win, I might even share half of the money with her, That's just how much of a nice guy I am."

" Yep, no one's gonna calling me a creep after this season is over."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: ELLA**

" I'm delighted that I've been chosen to compete."

" Though I do wonder who will run the Aftermath, now that me and Topher won't be present."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: LEONARD**

" Total Drama players beware! I've learned a bunch of new spells since our encounter at Wawanakwa."

" WOBBLY WOO WOOBLY WEE, PLEASE MAGIC GODS LET ME WIN SEASON THREE!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

" I'll have to check my tarot cards, but many people often say third time is the charm."

" Also I think my aura reading might be off, all I see is in Georgia's aura is a dark red but with the way she's been acting it should be a lime green or a sky blue."

" I'll have to do a further investigation to be sure.."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: TOPHER**

" See what did I say? I knew they wouldn't cancel Total Drama after two successful seasons."

"And now I get compete again, yes! After Ella ruined all my fun last time I honestly didn't want the Aftermath job anymore."

" You wanna see more of Topher?, then stay tuned for Total Drama: Whatever the Season is Called!"

" Yes I nailed that!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: B**

B nods and gives a thumbs up to the camera.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: JASMINE**

" I came runner up in Season One so who knows? Season Three could be my season!"

" Or not.. All my adrenaline just went away after realizing we have to cram ourselves into that death trap!"

Jasmine began to shiver

" I don't do cramped spaces... Could I switch spots with Shawn?"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: JO**

" I'm down for whatever nonsense Mclean has cooked up!"

" These chumps won't know what hit them!" Jo said as she picked up a lip gloss container from the confessional desk and broke it into two

" Ugh it got all over my sweatpants!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: RODNEY**

" Another season, cool..."

" But trust me I learned my lesson from last time, Fool me once shame on you."

" Fool me twice... Aw Dangit I forgot the rest of the saying."

" Point is ladies, I won't be as easy to seduce anymore."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: MIKE**

" Even though I still want to be at home acting."

" This season could be a blessing in disguise, I'll admit I haven't been spending as much time with Zoey as I wanted too."

" So maybe I could turn this race around the world into a romantic honeymoon?"

" Yeah that's a good idea, without my multiple personalities the possibilities are endless."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SUGAR**

" I would be excited for this third season and all.."

" But AGAIN I have to share the spotlight with ELLA and DAWN."

" As if one of them wasn't bad enough."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: LIGHTNING**

"SHA-BAM!"

" Lightning has to win this season, He needs his credibility back after he lost the first two times!"

" So I'm gonna sha-climb my way to the top and make Pops proud!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: MAX**

" First Scarlet then Sugar well Total Drama say hello to your newest villain, ME!"

" I will rule this game with an iron fist and go down in history as Total Drama's most EVIL adversary"

" BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL: GEORGIA**

" A reality show could be a nice change of pace from all the acting I've been doing lately."

" And as for Mike, I meant what I said earlier this year, I hold no romantic feelings towards him."

" But the more I give coal to the raging furnace that is known as Zoey's jealousy, the crazier she looks and I get off looking like a saint."

" Haha... The game hasn't even started yet and I'm playing these moronic skin sacks of flesh like a fiddle."

" This shall be fun.." Georgia said as she evily grinned at the camera

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **~ Canadian Aiport: Walkway~**

" Nineteen contestants, a trip around the world, and a million dollars. What more could you possibly want?" Chris asked

"How about singing?" Chef asked while wearing a stewardess outfit

"Sure everyone's doing the musical thing now.." Chris said with a shrug

"See ya next time on TOTAL DRAMA..." Chris said

 _"Musical!"_ Chris/ Chef sang as they appeared on top of the plane

 _"Musical!"_ Chris/ Chef sang as they danced around the airport

 _" MUSICAL!"_ Chris/ Chef sang as they stand in front of the plane

….

" Hmm... how about World Tour?" Chris asked

"Yeah that sounds better." Chef said

* * *

 **That was Chapter Twenty Seven! And the last chapter of Total Drama What If? Action so if you enjoyed this rendition of the What If? series then make sure to slap some favorites and leave some reviews.**

 **Spoilers Below**

 **OCS: Charlie and Georgia- owned by Rogue Tundra** **" just wanted to put that there so people knew who to give credit to."**

 **Authors Note: Phew finally finished it, sorry if it was a day late then I intended. I under estimated how long it would take to write this chapter. I'm still proud of what I did, never in my life did I think I'd be able to write a chapter that was 13,000 words. But anyway back to the story. Seeing as how I got like maybe fourteen ocs and I could only choose two, I knew I had to make a careful decision. Ultimately I went with the two ocs sent by RogueTundra . Now I personally liked all of the ocs and if yours didn't get picked, I hope it doesn't stop you from making ocs. As for the canon characters, I was originally gonna do a cast of eighteen. Which means the one person I intended to leave out was Beardo, but after seeing how many of you guys either wanted or predicted he'd be in here, I decided to change my mind. So unlike Action, I'm using a bigger cast. And it's actually for a reason, but I'd be spoiling you guys if I said so, so I'll save that tidbit of information for later. And as for the premiere of What If? World Tour, that will be coming out Sunday November 4th so until that specific date this has been Shrimpimp, stay classy.**

 **Why They Didn't Get Picked: This little paragraph is dedicated to the ten players I decided not to include in this season. Which all of them pretty much had their screentime in either seasons one or two. I feel like I did Shawn and Sammy well in Action, so I don't want to ruin that by including them in here and having them be early outs. Staci...eh.. I just don't think there's anything else I could do for her, same could be said about Cameron. Brick, Dakota, Sam, Scarlett, Scott, and Amy had their screentime already. So hopefully everyone sort of understands now why they weren't picked**

 **" Just put this here so no one gets confused."**

 _ **Not Competing- Brick, Cameron, Sam, Shawn, Scott**_

 _ **Amy, Dakota, Sammy, Scarlett, Staci**_

 _ **Official Total Drama What If? World Tour Cast**_

 _ **Anne Maria- Tan In A Can**_

 _ **B- The Silent Genius**_

 _ **Beardo- The Human Soundboard**_

 _ **Charles- The Unlucky Clover**_

 _ **Dave- The Normal Guy**_

 _ **Dawn- The Moonchild**_

 _ **Ella- The Princess**_

 _ **Georgia- The Phantasmal Voice Actress**_

 _ **Jasmine- The Outback Girl**_

 _ **Jo- The Jock-ette**_

 _ **Leonard- The LARPer**_

 _ **Lightning- The Uber Jock**_

 _ **Max- The "Evil Mastermind"**_

 _ **Mike- The Actor**_

 _ **Rodney- The Country Boy**_

 _ **Sky- The Athlete**_

 _ **Sugar- The Paegant Queen**_

 _ **Topher- The Chris Wannabe**_

 _ **Zoey- The Indie Chick**_


End file.
